La dernière Volonté
by Mel72000
Summary: Lorsque le Gouvernement Mondial décida d'anéantir définitivement les derniers porteurs de la Volonté du D, il ne savait pas qu'il venait de mettre en branle la révolution qui mettra fin à leur propre tyrannie. AU, Spoilers très importants chapitre 600
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent de cette fic, etc...

Quelques avertissements au sujet du langage, parfois un peu rudes et au sujet des termes abordés. L'univers de One Piece n'est pas tout rose, après tout, on a quand même des massacres bien présents dans le manga.

Il y a également des spoilers très importants dans cette histoire. En gros, jusqu'au chapitre 600.

Bon, j'ai cette idée de fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps. Elle n'est pas ma préférée, mais j'ai décidé de lui faire sortir prendre l'air et voir si elle arrivera à attirer des lecteurs !

Il y a dix huit ans, Terre Sainte, Marijoa, salle du Conseil des Cinq doyens.

Les cinq hommes réunis dans la pièce tenaient entre leurs mains le sort du Monde car ils faisaient en effet partie de la plus grande instance politique mondiale. Leurs noms importaient peu, seul comptait leur titre de doyen et ils étaient totalement dévoués à leur mission conférée par ce titre, une mission vieille de plusieurs siècles.

« La séance d'aujourd'hui portera sur les récents revers que nous avons subit ces cinq dernières années ainsi que sur les solutions à mettre en place pour résoudre ces problèmes, en toute discrétion, cela s'entend. » commença l'un des cinq hommes qui semblait diriger le débat.

« Tout d'abord, permettez moi de faire le point sur les différents événements qui ont conduit à cette situation :

Tout d'abord, Gol D Roger, ce misérable pirate est arrivé à Raftel et il est à craindre qu'il ait découvert la vérité à propos du siècle oublié et du Secret entourant les porteurs du D. En fait, ses dernières paroles nous le prouvent aisément puisque ce satané forban n'a pas hésité à lancer une nouvelle ère de piraterie afin que d'autres découvrent la vérité cachée. » déclara un autre vieillard.

« En sommes nous certains ? Nous ne pouvons prendre de décisions aussi importantes que celle ci sur la foi de simple hypothèse.» intervint l'un des doyens.

« Oui, c'est une certitude. Gol D Roger avait cette capacité innée et le pire, c'est que cette capacité fait partie de LEUR héritage, ce qui veut dire qu'il a très bien pu la transmettre à son fichu bâtard ! » cracha violemment le vieillard, dans un accès de fureur.

« A propos, l'a t-on retrouvé, ce rejeton du diable ? » demanda l'un des dirigeants d'une voix profonde.

« Non. Il se peut que nous soyons parvenu à l'éliminer lors de la purge. Nous avions bien soigneusement planifié l'opération et nous en avons écarté les Marines les plus...sensibles. Je dois dire que ce Sakazuki a particulièrement bien géré son intervention : aucun enfant né pendant la période située entre un an avant l'exécution et un an après n'ont pu survivre. Nos agents s'en sont soigneusement assurés »répondit un cinquième homme d'une voix satisfaite.

« La population n'a pas protesté ? »

Après tout, il s'agit de dizaines et de dizaines de nourrissons qui avaient été exécutés par crainte d'un seul. En deux ans, un véritable massacre avait été effectué sur cette île, de façon méthodique et zélée par des agents du Gouvernements et des marines particulièrement réceptifs à la doctrine de la Justice Absolue..

« Non. L'île savait ce qu'il en coutait si elle s'opposait à nous. Au cas où, des navires se tenaient prêts à déporter les protestataires sur Tequilla Wolf. » répondit un dirigeant.

Il y eut un profond silence. Les vieillards qui tenaient le monde en leur pouvoir semblaient plongés dans de sombres pensées...

« Le second problème qui se pose à nous est celui des archéologues d'Ohara. Ces ingrats ont profité de notre laxisme pour enquêter sur le siècle oublié et ont même découvert des informations cruciales concernant l'empire déchu. Cette situation ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. Par chance, la terreur du Buster Call gardera les populations sur le droit chemin pendant longtemps. »déclara le doyen avec satisfaction.

« Le problème étant cette gamine qui s'est échappée...Elle est un danger à elle seule, ne l'oubliez. »

« Elle ne pourra pas tenir bien longtemps avec le Monde entier pour ennemi. Tôt ou tard, elle finira par être capturée et la dernière mauvaise herbe d'Ohara disparaitra. Après tout, elle n'a que huit ou neuf ans... »

« Si ce traitre de Sauro ne l'avait pas aidée, tout serait déjà terminé. » dit l'un des vieillard d'un air mécontent.

« Et on en vient ainsi au cœur de notre problème. La famille de Haguard D Sauro était fidèle à la marine depuis des générations. Sauro était un vice amiral et il était l'un des moins susceptibles de s'opposer à la Marine ou au gouvernement. Ce qu'il a pourtant fait. »déclara un dirigeant.

« Les porteurs du D sont incontrôlables : rien ne peut les retenir de suivre leurs idéaux et vous le savez fort bien. Les intégrer à la Marine, c'était faire entrer un loup dans la bergerie. Je le dis,tôt ou tard, ils s'opposeront à nous. Pire, ils transmettront leur volonté à d'autres et il sera alors impossible de stopper cette contagion » intervint l'un des doyens d'un air dégoutté.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. Et aujourd'hui la situation est d'autant plus dangereuse maintenant que Gol D Roger a lancé cette vague de piraterie. Tôt ou tard, l'un des héritiers de cette volonté parviendra jusqu'à Raftel et découvrira ce qui y est caché et celui là, contrairement à Roger, risque de révéler la vérité au Monde entier et notre contrôle ne sera plus. » murmura le vieillard d'un ton préoccupé.

« Nous devons donc tuer dans l'œuf cette éventualité. Cette lourde tache a été repoussée depuis trop longtemps. Nos ancêtres étaient trop faibles, s'ils avaient éliminé, comme il se doit, toutes les lignées de l'empire déchue, jusqu'au moindre rejeton, nous n'en serions pas là. Il est donc temps de nous y atteler. Ceux qui portent la Volonté du D doivent mourir.» trancha froidement le doyen de l'assemblée.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle du Conseil semblèrent accepter à l'unanimité ce froid jugement. Aucune voix ne s'opposa à l'éradication des derniers descendants des lignées d'un empire effacé de la surface de la terre par leurs soins et ceux de leurs ancêtres. Depuis des siècles, les membres du Conseil des Anciens avaient pour tâche de surveiller attentivement les opposants possibles au Gouvernement. I

ls avaient donc observé particulièrement l'évolution de ceux portant le nom du D, guettant le moindre signe indiquant, ne serait ce qu'une possible opposition au pouvoir du Gouvernement Mondial. Mais, les héritiers de la Volonté du D n'avaient pas montré d'intentions particulièrement belliqueuse à leur égard et s'étaient fait oublier de tous. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait la signification de leur initiale, mais, instinctivement, ils continuaient à la porter car elle faisait partie de leur nature.

Certains des D étaient même entrés dans la Marine et ils la servaient fidèlement, de toute leur volonté, qui était immense. Les cinq Grands avaient apprécié la cruelle ironie de voir les descendants de ceux qu'ils avaient éradiqués les servir, en toute innocence. Mais maintenant, la Volonté du D s'était définitivement éveillée dans toute sa puissance avec les actes et les paroles de Gol D Roger et il était désormais impossible d'ignorer plus longtemps le danger qui menaçait le Gouvernement Mondial.

« La première chose à faire, c'est de faire le ménage dans nos rangs. » reprit le doyen

« Monkey D Garp est fidèle à la Marine et il en est l'un des Héros! Il est connu et estimé de beaucoup, aussi bien parmi les soldats que par les populations, surtout depuis sa lutte contre Roger. Il nous a été d'une grande utilité, on ne peut pas le tuer comme ça, aussi facilement, après son aide. Sans compter sa force titanesque ! » protesta l'un des dirigeants.

« En effet, c'est gênant. Mais il est un danger potentiel. Cependant, en égard à ses services, nous nous contenterons de l'enfermer à Impel Down, au sixième niveau, sans tortures sauf s'il se rebelle. Nous annoncerons qu'il a pris une retraite bien méritée et qu'il s'est retiré dans un endroit à l'écart du Monde. Bien entendu, nous ferons savoir à quel point nous regrettons un homme de sa valeur en espérant que cela suffise aux populations. »proposa l'un des Cinq Grands.

« Il ne se laissera pas faire. Et vous oubliez son fils. Il ne se laissera pas prendre au piège, c'est un homme méfiant et secret. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention d'entrer dans la Marine malgré les « encouragements » de son père. » rappela le vieillard, soucieux.

« Il est vulnérable, comme tout homme. Garp vient d'annoncer à toute la Marine qu'il va bientôt devenir grand père. Dragon a donc une femme et aura bientôt un enfant. Il faudra frapper à ce moment là. »

« Bien, nous nous occuperons donc d'abord de la lignée des Monkey. Mais avant, il nous faudra rassembler le plus d'informations sur les autres lignées afin de les éliminer. » Décida finalement le doyen avant de reprendre la parole :

« Il nous faudra également informer les Vingt Grands Clans des Tenryubitos de notre décision. Messieurs, la séance est levée.

Et, comme des corbeaux, les Cinq Grands quittèrent la pièce pour aller accomplir leurs sombres desseins...

Bon, j'espère que ce prologue vous aura mis en appétit.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voilà le chapitre 1 de mon histoire.

Cette histoire suit la trame principale, mais du fait des changements induits par le Gouvernement Mondial, ces évènements ne se passeront pas de la même façon. L'ambiance sera plus sombre même si j'essaie d'introduire ici et là des touches d'humour, après tout, on parle de Luffy...

One Piece appartient à Oda sama.

* * *

Le vice amiral Monkey D Garp se dirigeait vers son bureau d'un pas énergique et confiant, digne d'un Héros de la Marine, respecté par tous pour son intégrité et sa force légendaire et c'était d'ailleurs l'image que Garp voulait donner de lui. Cependant, en son for intérieur, le vice amiral se sentait beaucoup moins assuré qu'il ne l'affichait.

Dans la Marine, on ne devenait pas officier sans un minimum d'intelligence et, même si le patriarche de la famille Monkey admettait lui même être incapable d'établir des plans aussi complexes que ceux de son vieil ami Sengoku, il possédait un instinct hors du commun et une connaissance des hommes qui le plaçait à égalité avec les autres hauts gradés et en faisait même l'un des plus grands atouts de la Marine. C'était ces qualités qui avaient permises au vieil homme de coincer Roger à plusieurs reprises (même s'il devait bien l'avouer, de ce point de vue là, son vieil ennemi lui avait toujours été supérieur.), c'était également ce sixième sens qui lui disait aujourd'hui que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait vu, au fil des semaines, ses vieux collègues détourner leur regard quand il passait, certains s'écartaient de son passage et l'évitaient de leur mieux. La plupart avaient tenté de le faire de façon discrète mais cela n'avait pas échappé au regard aiguisé du vice Amiral et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Voir son vieil ami Sengoku, qu'il connaissait depuis des années chercher à l'éviter à tout prix ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Garp entra donc dans son office, salua Bogart d'un air presque distrait, s'installa à son bureau et commença à réfléchir sérieusement à ces événements. Durant sa réflexion, une conversation, qu'il avait eu avec son fils via Escargophone il y a une semaine, lui revint à l'esprit. Dragon, dont les discours au fil des années avaient pris une tournure de plus en plus révolutionnaire (à son grand désespoir, d'ailleurs), lui avait, comme d'habitude, parlé des excès de la Marine et du Gouvernement.

Flash back

_« Et le massacre de tous ces enfants sur Baterilla, dans South Blue ! Garçons et filles éliminés parce que Gold Roger aurait eu un enfant. Et ils n'en étaient même pas sûrs ! Ce Gouvernement est pire que les pirates qu'ils combattent ! » _

_Dragon semblait maintenant parler depuis des heures dans ce fichu écouteur. Curieux comme il était beaucoup plus prolixe quand il parlait à distance avec son père que quand il se trouvait devant lui..._

_« ... »_

_« Et Ohara ? Le massacre de ces centaines de civils ? Ne me dis pas que c'était nécessaire ! Et oui, je suis au courant de cela, moi aussi j'ai mes contacts! Peux tu justifier cela, Père ? » La voix glacial et d'une ironie mordante du fils de Garp aurait pu rivaliser avec la froideur d'Ao Kiji dans ses meilleurs jours. _

_« ... »_

_«Ces archéologues ont été massacrés alors qu'ils faisaient seulement leur travail ! Pourquoi craignent ils tellement qu'on apprenne ce qui s'est passé il y a 800 ans ? Que nous cachent t-ils ? Les connaissant, ce ne doit pas être glorieux ! » Tempêta Dragon d'une voix beaucoup moins calme et beaucoup plus passionnée. La faculté de son fils à changer ainsi le ton de sa voix avait toujours suscité chez Garp, homme pratiquement incapable de parler à voix basse, un étrange sentiment d'admiration...qu'il réprimait rapidement._

_«...»_

_«... Tu ne t'es pas encore endormi quand même...»_

_«Petit impertinent ! Tu n'as pas changé !»_

_«Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui m'endors en plein milieu d'une conversation. »La raillerie était largement perceptible dans la voix de Dragon._

_« Grmbbll. Je réfléchissais à ce que tu disais, espèce de vaurien !. » hurla Garp dans l'écouteur du malheureux Escargophone qui semblait presque choqué d'un tel traitement. Quoique, peut être pas tant que ça. Il avait, après tout, survécu au vice amiral pendant près de deux ans._

_«D'habitude, tu ne réfléchis pas et tu me hurles dessus quand je te parle de ce que tu appelles « mes lubies de rebelle». Que se passe t-il ? Il y a un problème avec tes collègues meurtriers? »Demanda Dragon d'un ton acide, mais dans lequel on pouvait sentir une légère inquiétude._

_« Ils m'ignorent, ils m'évitent et ils ne me parlent plus, pour la plupart. Sengoku n'a pas osé croiser mon regard la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, comme s'il avait honte. Mais de quoi, je n'en sais rien... » Marmonna Garp, en piochant un donut dans un sac en papier à côté de lui._

_«Quoi ? Tu leur a encore abimé un bateau ? Tu as dit quelque chose de stupide à voix haute devant les autres ? Tu as protesté contre les agissements de la Marine ou du Gouvernement Mondial ? Tu les as insulté ? Remarque, si c'est le cas pour les deux dernières propositions, je serais ravie de t'accueillir dans ma petite organisation ! » proposa, moitié plaisantant, moitié inquiet, Monkey D Dragon, avec un petit rire narquois._

_« Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi tu parles, fils indigne! Ne parlons plus de cela, veux tu ? Parle moi plutôt du bébé ! Il arrive quand ? Je veux être sûr de prendre mes congés au bon moment ! » Questionna Garp d'une voix pressante._

_« Le bébé arrivera quand il arrivera ! Dans moins d'un mois si tu veux vraiment le savoir ! Mais attention, je t'interdis de chercher à lui apprendre à nager à peine sorti du ventre de Maria! »_

_« Je n'oserais jamais, voyons ! » répondit le vice amiral d'un air un peu gêné._

_« Tu as tenté le coup avec moi juste après ma naissance pour savoir si j'avais les capacités de devenir un Marine. Maman me l'a raconté, tu sais ? »déclara Dragon avec une pointe de nostalgie et de tristesse dans sa voix._

_La conversation s'était alors terminée sur un ton beaucoup plus pacifique qu'au début._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Depuis une semaine, la situation n'avait pas évolué, par contre, son sixième sens s'était fait beaucoup plus insistant. Garp n'était pas un homme de patience, attendre une semaine était presque une tâche impossible pour lui. Assis à son bureau, il pesa une nouvelle fois le pour et le contre puis il finit par se lever et quitta son office et se dirigea vers celui de son vieil ami, Sengoku. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il ouvrit la porte (sans trop la démolir) et entra dans la pièce...pour la trouver vide. Déçu, il s'apprêta à repartir quand il avisa quelques dossiers soigneusement rangés en une pile parfaite et triés par couleurs. Décidant de patienter, il se saisit de quelques uns et commença tranquillement sa lecture. La plupart n'était pas bien intéressant, cependant, il tiqua un peu en voyant les couleurs de l'un d'entre eux : rouge et noir. Le rouge signifiait prioritaire et le noir désignait un ordre visant à supprimer quelqu'un de façon définitive. Mais pourquoi diable n'avait il pas été informé ? Même si ce n'était pas le genre de mission qu'on lui confiait habituellement, en tant que haut gradé, il était quand même mis au courant habituellement.

Sans qu'il en soit réellement conscient, comme un somnambule, il ouvrit le dossier et ses yeux commencèrent à déchiffrer les pages. Un instant plus tard, le dossier s'échappa de ses mains tremblante. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était irréel, pas possible ! Une mauvaise farce !

Il se saisit aussitôt de l'escargophone de Sengoku et composa rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Dragon, c'est moi ! Écoute, tu dois ... »

« Ah, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu tombes bien ! » C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce timbre de voix chez son fils...

« Tu avais raison. Fuyez, Maria et toi. Ils vont vous tomber dessus d'un instant à l'autre. D'après le rapport, ils seraient même déjà sur place ! Tu as peut être encore un peu de temps ! Mais... »

« Père, Maria est en train d'accoucher en ce moment même. De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »La voix de Dragon semblait lointaine, comme s'il ne percevait plus vraiment la réalité qui s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus.

« Ils avaient tout prévu. Sakazuki, c'est lui qui est en charge de l'opération. Il a pour ordre de vous tuer jusqu'au dernier, y compris le petit. Je n'arrive pas à y croire...Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu sais sur cette opération, père ? Dis m'en le plus possible ! Vite ! »L'affolement perçait dans la voix du fils de Garp. En bruit de fond, on percevait les cris d'une femme en plein accouchement et qui hurlait les pires insultes envers son mari, qui était déchiré entre le besoin d'informations vitales et par les cris de sa femme..

« Je ne sais pas exactement. L'ordre d'extermination vise tous ceux qui portent l'initiale du D dans leur nom, qu'ils soient jeunes ou vieux !Merde, comment ai je pu être aussi aveugle ! » jura le vieil homme, presque en larmes.

« Connais tu la raison de ce massacre ? »

« Ils disent que la volonté du D doit être éradiquée. Je ne sais même pas ce que cela veut dire ! »

« Toi aussi, tu dois t'enfuir ! On peut se donner rendez vous... »

« Non. Par contre j'ai une tâche pour toi. Le village de Fushia, les monts Colbo, le clan Dadan, tu t'en souviens ? Le gosse que je leur ai confié est en danger, lui aussi. Protège le aussi, je l'ai promis à son père. Dadan t'en diras plus. » les mots s'échappaient rapidement, de sa bouche presque inaudible et incompréhensibles.

« Attends, de quoi est ce que tu...clic. »

La communication venait d'être coupé. Garp raccrocha doucement l'écouteur et se retourna pour faire face à son vieil ami qui se trouvait devant son bureau. Sengoku le regardait, les regrets, la tristesse, la douleur s'affichaient sur son visage, habituellement impassible. C'était le visage d'un homme qui s'apprêtait visiblement à accomplir son devoir à contre-cœur.

« Je t'ai laissé cinq minutes. »

« C'était amplement suffisant. » répondit Garp en le dévisageant simplement.

« Je ne suis sensé t'arrêter que dans une demi heure, Garp... Tu peux encore t'en aller, tu sais.. » Murmura Sengoku en s'autorisant cette dernière offre, même s'il savait que celui qu'il en était venu à considérer comme son meilleur ami la refuserait.

« J'ai servi fidèlement la Marine pendant toute ma vie, tu sais ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de renier mon serment maintenant. » Déclara Garp d'un ton abrupte.

« Je regrette, tu sais. »

« Je ne connais même pas les raisons à cela : ce n'est qu'une simple initiale dont je ne connais rien, tu sais ? » murmura le Vice Amiral, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'une simple lettre dans un nom pouvait justifier le meurtre de son futur petit fils.

Sengoku voulu prononcer quelques paroles réconfortantes, mais il ne pouvait trouver les mots appropriés pas plus qu'il ne s'en sentait le droit. Les deux hommes restèrent donc là, silencieux, assis dans la même pièce, sans se regarder; attendant la fin de l'échéance de Garp, à la fin de laquelle il serait emmené dans un endroit où il ne reverrait pas la lumière du jour.

* * *

Bon un chapitre bien sinistre. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu...


	3. Chapter 2

Bon, chapitre 3 qui arrive.

Le principe de mon rythme de parution, c'est que je tente de garder trois chapitres d'avance pour me laisser un peu de marge.

J'ai été heureuse de lire toutes ces reviews et je remercie tout particulièrement Luna, K3lly-y, jf-lm, Virus-eXtra-Dark, alexfr36 et XXxShiro-NekoxXX pour leurs encouragements et leurs reviews.

.Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche aucun droit sur cette histoire?

* * *

Dragon reposa l'écouteur et se tourna vers son épouse et la regarda : la jeune femme épuisée était allongée sur son lit et elle était visiblement intransportable : elle était en plein travail et ses contractions devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et violentes. Le bébé avait des difficultés à sortir et l'accouchement risquait d'être fatal à la mère comme à l'enfant. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il apprenait qu'ils étaient sur la liste noire du Gouvernement et que les assassins de la Marine étaient sans doute déjà sur l'île. La situation ne pouvait être pire.

Dragon se précipita vers la fenêtre donnant sur la mer et regarda attentivement : au loin, il distinguait un navire, sans doute de la marine, ce qui vérifiait les dires de son père. De toute façon, à partir du moment où Garp reconnaissait que son fils avait raison, c'est que l'affaire était grave. Monkey D Dragon se saisit de ses armes et sortit aussitôt de la petite maison où il vivait depuis un an en toute discrétion et scruta le sentier qui conduisait à un minuscule village. Son refuge était difficile d'accès pour le commun des mortels, mais pour des marines entrainés et des gradés, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il percevait maintenant comme une agitation dans le bourg, signe que ceux qui le menaçaient n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Puis il les vit et il jura entre ses dents serrées: ce n'était pas une ou deux dizaines de Marines des bases de marine locales, mais plus de deux cents hommes qui avaient été envoyés pour l'éliminer. Ces soldats devaient obligatoirement être des marines d'élite, dont plusieurs devaient bien avoir quelques fruits du démon. Et Garp avait bien précisé que Sakazuki était à leur tête et ce salopard venait tout juste d'acquérir un logia, d'après ses sources... Autant dire qu'ils n'allaient pas faire dans le détail.

Dragon n'avait aucun fruit du démon à sa disposition, à sa grande contrariété, il était seul et il devait protéger sa famille complètement sans défense. Avec une femme en plein travail et un bébé sur le point de naitre, il n'avait aucune chance et il le savait. Il rentra dans sa maison et s'approcha de sa femme en sueur, épuisée et torturée par la douleur. Elle le regarda, inquiète :

« Que se passe t-il ? Un danger ? »

Son mari soupira et lui expliqua rapidement leur situation sans espoir et ce qui allait bientôt leur tomber dessus.

« Mon bébé... Ils vont le tuer ? Mais, il n'a aucun mal en lui ! Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Est tu certaine que tu ne peux pas te déplacer ? » Demanda Dragon, sans aucun espoir, après avoir vu l'état de sa femme.

« Moi, non. Mais notre enfant, oui. Accorde moi une petite minute » Lui répondit sa femme d'un air doux.

Puis, fermant les yeux, rassemblant ses ultimes forces, elle poussa un rugissement terrifiant mêlant fureur, douleur et amour. N'importe quel animal reconnaitrait dans un cri aussi primal la rage d'une mère prête à tout pour défendre ses petits et n'importe quel fauve se serait enfuis en entendant ce rugissement. Le hurlement de la future mère était seulement volonté, volonté de sauver son enfant au prix de sa propre vie. La jeune femme était méconnaissable : ses yeux habituellement rieurs et paisibles brillaient de rage et de fièvre, plein de résolution, ses mains agrippaient les bords du lits, ses doigts s'enfonçant même dans le bois pourtant solide. Elle poussait de toutes ses forces, mobilisant toute sa volonté dans ce seul acte, ignorant complètement les dégâts causés en elle par un tel effort.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, le bébé fut brutalement expulsé du ventre de sa mère et Dragon s'en saisit aussitôt. C'était un garçon, cheveux noirs et yeux indiscernable. Le père craignit un instant que son enfant n'ait pas résisté à l'accouchement mais il fut vite détrompé par le premier cri du nouveau né. La mère, presque tuée par l'exploit qu'elle venait d'accomplir, regarda son fils avec tendresse un court instant puis elle se tourna vers son époux et lui hurla :

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Les marines ? Cours, idiot et mets le en sécurité ou je te tue ! »

Dragon enfila sa cape, enveloppa le bébé dedans en tentant de le dissimuler au maximum, saisit ses armes et juste avant de quitter la maison, il se tourna vers sa femme:

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. Sauvez vous. »

Dragon sortit de la maison et jura : les Marines étaient en vue et venaient de le repérer. Il évita de justesse les tirs qui lui était adressé et se réfugia momentanément derrière un rocher. C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit comme un sifflement au dessus de lui. Levant les yeux, le jeune père vit une gigantesque boule de lave passer au dessus de lui et s'écraser sur la maison qu'il venait de quitter, l'enflammant instantanément et ne laissant aucune chance à celle qui y vivait. Dragon mit de côté sa douleur d'avoir perdu sa femme : l'essentiel était de sauver son fils et lui même. Il la pleurerait plus tard. Il dirigea son regard vers le responsable de ce carnage : Sakazuki, récemment promût au rang d'amiral pour son obéissance zélée aux ordres de la Marine et du Gouvernement. Celui ci s'adressa à lui avec de faux regrets dans la voix.

« Moi qui espérait que tu resterais plus longtemps dans ta cabane... Cela aurait rendu les choses moins compliquées pour nous et plus rapide pour toi. »

Dragon se taisait et se concentrait pour trouver une solution. Le sentier était contrôlé par l'ennemi, il ne voyait aucune issue à part les bois. Mais avec le pouvoir de Sakazuki, l'endroit risquait vite de devenir infernal ! Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il réajusta sa cape pour protéger son fils des flammes qui ne tarderaient certainement pas à s'élever, puis prenant une profonde inspiration, il quitta la mince protection de son rocher et courut vers la forêt. Aussitôt, les tirs reprirent et il baissa la tête pour offrir une cible plus petite, puis, entendant un autre sifflement, il s'écarta d'un bond sur le côté, évitant de justesse de nouveaux jets de magma. Dragon s'engouffra dans la forêt et se dirigea vers l'ouest, la direction de la falaise. Un autre bombardement suivit et bientôt les flammes s'élevèrent de tous les côtés: l'incendie faisait rage.

Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des brûlures qu'il subissait, le proscrit fuyait toujours. Enfin, il arriva au bord de la falaise et sans perdre un seul instant, il enleva sa cape et commença à la nouer pour en faire un sac dans lequel il déposa son fils. Le nourrisson le regardait et attendait, sans pleurer, presque curieux, la suite des événements. Le père le regarda, soulagé de voir son fils indemne et silencieux.

« Et dire que j'ai osé me plaindre d'avoir eu une naissance difficile ! C'est sûr que comparé à toi, avoir été plongé dans une baignoire remplie d'eau pour savoir si je savais nager ne représente pratiquement rien... »Murmura t-il d'une voix douce amère en contemplant son garçon.

Il attacha le ballot contenant son petit sur son dos et sans perdre un instant, commença à descendre la falaise le plus rapidement possible, remerciant Garp en son for intérieur pour son entraînement. Mais, au beau milieu du parcours, il sentit une balle le frôler et comprit qu'on l'avait retrouvé et accéléra la cadence.

Les tirs devinrent plus nourris et Dragon, avisant un petit rebord dans un angle mort, risqua le tout pour le tout, sauta et atterri sur le minuscule espace. Mais les soldats ne mettraient pas longtemps à venir, aussi poursuivit il sa descente de façon beaucoup plus rapide : il sauta de la quinzaine de mètres qui le séparait du sol. Peut être le sable humide avait il amorti sa chute, ou bien était ce la résistance propre à sa famille ? Toujours est il qu'il n'avait rien de cassé et qu'il pu reprendre sa fuite. La marée montait mais en se pressant pendant qu'il longerait la côte, il pourrait atteindre le petit port de l'ile et y voler un bateau. Il s'assura que le petit (à qui il devait d'ailleurs trouver un nom) n'était pas trop amoché par la descente et se mit tout de suite en route.

* * *

Il parvint au petit village à la nuit tombée, après avoir rencontré et mis KO plusieurs petits groupes de marines sur son chemin, échappé de peu à la noyade par trois fois et réussi à calmer son fils qui mourrait de faim. Le plus dur exploit n'étant pas celui qu'on croit...

Malheureusement, le port était bien évidemment envahi par les soldats et il lui était impossible de traverser le village discrètement, d'autant plus qu'il ne voyait aucun villageois de sa connaissance. Il se résigna donc à chercher refuge chez une amie de Maria vivant à l'écart, qui avait donné des conseils à sa femme pendant sa grossesse et qui avait elle même donné naissance à un fils une semaine auparavant. Il parvint à se faufiler jusque chez elle, mais quand il entra dans le jardin donnant sur la plage, il s'arrêta net, devant le triste spectacle: une femme agenouillée devant une tombe fraichement creusée et pleurant sans retenue, avec ses deux autres enfants plus âgés. Dragon comprit instantanément ce qui s'était passé et voulu rebrousser chemin. Mais la mère s'en était aperçue et se retourna vers lui et darda sur lui ses yeux perçants et demanda d'une voix rauque :

«Dragon, c'est bien cela ? L'époux de Maria ? Je me nomme Gracia, entre.»

Il obéit sans discuter: ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon. Des pleurs retentirent soudain du ballot de Dragon qui se hâta de prendre le petit dans ses bras pour faire taire ses cris.

«Donne le moi. »

Elle arracha presque le bébé des mains de son père et commença à l'allaiter, calmant ainsi les gémissements affamés du nourrisson.

« Les Marines sont venus dans le village et ils ont demandé partout où se trouvait ta maison. Ensuite, ils ont tué les trois enfants qui avaient moins d'un mois, dont mon petit. Par mesure de précaution d'après eux.»

Dragon resta silencieux, attendant les accusations qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver.

« Ils n'ont eu aucune pitié et ils nous ont interdit sous peine de mort de vous porter assistance si on vous voyait ou de raconter ce qui s'est passé ici aujourd'hui. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Maria est morte, n'est ce pas ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Dragon acquiesça, sans un mot.

« Elle a été courageuse et son fils est beau. »

Elle venait de finir d'allaiter le petit et l'avait soigneusement déposé dans un couffin. Elle fouillait maintenant dans un coffre et en sortit des vêtements de bébé. Elle lava ensuite le nourrisson, le langea, l'habilla et l'emmaillota avant de le reposer dans le couffin où il s'endormit paisiblement.

Puis elle se saisit des vêtements, les plia et les rangea dans un sac de toile avec une peluche, deux couvertures de laine, des langes et un biberon.

« Vous partirez demain avec le bateau de pêche. Soyez discrets. Si cet enfant meurt, alors, les innocents assassinés et nous, les mères de cette île, aurons souffert en vain. Ce sera notre revanche. Adieu »

* * *

Bon, un chapitre bien sombre mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Toute critique constructive est également le bienvenu !


	4. Chapter 3

Bon, voici mon chapitre 3 qui arrive, un peu plus en avance que prévu.

Je remercie Luna pour sa review et je réponds tout de suite à sa question : Où est le fruit du démon de Dragon. Dans One Piece, même s'il est fortement indiqué que Dragon a un fruit, celui ci n'est pas encore nommé et du coup, je ne suis pas totalement sûre de ses effets... J'ai fait le choix de donner à Dragon un fruit du démon mais celui ci ne sera mentionné que dans... surprise. Pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas.

Je remercie également XXxShiro-NekoxXX, K3lly-y, Virus-eXtra-Dark. Merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fic leurs fics favorites !

Disclaimer : Je ne touche aucun droit sur cette fic ou sur ses personnages.

* * *

A l'aube, Dragon, portant le couffin où dormait paisiblement son fils, embarqua à bord de la petite embarcation et mit les voiles vers le large. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de nom au petit et il avait toujours pensé laisser cette tâche à sa femme... Du coup, la question du nom était remise à plus tard et se ferait sans doute sur un coup de tête, une vieille habitude dans la famille Monkey...

La mer était calme avec seulement un léger vent d'ouest, un temps idéal pour naviguer. Le jour se levait rapidement par contre, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires : son bateau serait plus facile à repérer et risquait ainsi d'être pris pour cible. Il devait au plus vite disparaître au grand large.

Il avait profité du petit moment de répit chez Gracia pour réfléchir à la situation à tête reposée et il avait fait le résumé de la situation :

Toutes personnes portant le nom de D était éliminées par ordre du Gouvernement Mondial : Il était certain que seuls les doyens pouvaient ordonner cela car la Marine, seule, n'avait pas l'autorité suffisante pour ordonner une telle opération.

La raison de ce massacre, par contre, était beaucoup moins évidente. Dragon, pas plus que son père, ne connaissait le mystère entourant cette initiale, même s'il l'avait déjà demandé à Garp étant jeune. Celui-ci avait haussé les épaules et avait répondu que c'était ''comme cela'', ''par instinct'', ce que Dragon, contrairement à son habitude, avait pourtant accepté comme une évidence. Il n'avait jamais remis en cause cette initiale, même si, aujourd'hui, elle était à l'origine de tout ses soucis...

Si le gouvernement avait un tel désir d'éliminer les « D », c'est qu'il devait y avoir un secret derrière qui menaçait l'Ordre Mondial. Donc, s'il voulait vraiment changer le monde, il lui faudrait découvrir le mystère de son propre nom.

Dragon regarda l'horizon sans rien voir d'inquiétant et reprit donc le cours de ses pensés tout en manœuvrant la barre de sa petite barque :

Son père était certainement mort ou emprisonné et de manière générale, il lui était impossible de connaître la vérité là dessus à moins de vérifier par lui même. Et malheureusement, il avait d'autres priorités.

La mission que Garp lui avait confié à la fin de sa dernière conversation avec lui: un enfant en danger, lui aussi. Donc, portant le nom de D. Il se trouvait sans doute chez cette vieille peau de Dadan, d'après les derniers mots de son père. Cependant, il valait mieux éviter de revenir à l'île de Dawn pour le moment : toutes les marines savaient que c'était le fief de Garp, là où toute sa famille était née. Approcher Dadan ne ferait que mettre le protégé de son père en danger.

Il lui faudrait également contacter ses amis et mettre en place son réseau anti gouvernementale plus tôt que prévu. S'organiser, faire passer ses idées, dénoncer les agissements des Grands et allumer la flamme de la rébellion... Il n'avait prévu de commencer cette partie là qu'une fois qu'il serait vraiment prêt. Or il n'avait plus aucune base, ses quelques amis étaient dispersés sur toutes les mers et il était déjà recherché par la Marine !

Et surtout, il devait placer son fils en sécurité alors qu'il était déjà aussi recherché que lui : un record, assurément.

Il devait donc lui trouver une nourrice suffisamment courageuse pour accepter de prendre le risque d'allaiter l'enfant. Il ne savait même pas où en trouver une : être un révolutionnaire ne prédisposait pas à ce genre de choses et sans Maria... Devait il abandonner son fils dans un orphelinat ? Ce monde regorgeait d'orphelins : un de plus ou un de moins ne ferait aucune différence et le problème du nom ne se poserait pas ici.

Si tout était allé conformément à ses prévisions, il aurait normalement préparé sa rébellion pendant quelques années avant de dévoiler ses projets au monde publiquement. Des années de préparation étaient nécessaires pour construire un réseau parfaitement structuré, avec des bases dans toutes les mers du globe, recruter des personnes de confiance, acheter des armes et de l'équipement comme des log poses, des cartes, des escargophones et diffuser ses idées. L'annonce d'un enfant à naître avait déjà bouleversé ses plans et il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet avec Maria. Ils avaient prévu de s'occuper du bébé ensemble pendant quelques années, quand leur révolution ne serait pas encore connue, puis, ils le confieraient à Garp qui saurait assurer sa sécurité. Maria n'avait pas été enchantée par l'idée : non pas au sujet de l'éducation sujette à caution du père de son époux, mais parce que le vieil homme essaierait de convertir son petit fils à la Marine. En entendant ses objections, Dragon avait éclaté de rire : Maria était vraiment rebelle dans l'âme ! Il l'avait rassuré en lui révélant que, considérant les méthodes d'éducation de son père, il y avait toutes les chance que leur enfant devienne un révolutionnaire ou un pirate. Quant aux méthodes d'éducation en question, le couple suivait la maxime : ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

Mais maintenant, cette solution n'était plus possible. Il ne pourrait pas emmener son fils avec lui, du moins, pendant les premières années : leur situation était trop précaire et le garder les rendrait trop facilement repérables, sans compter qu'il ne pourrait prendre soin de lui convenablement. Il laisserait l'enfant dans un orphelinat quelques années, puis, quand la situation se serait un peu calmée et qu'il serait capable d'assurer leur sécurité à tous les deux, il reprendrait son fils.

Oui, c'était la meilleure solution...

* * *

Il interrompit le fil de sa pensée en voyant, caché dans une baie, un vaisseau de la Marine se tenant en embuscade. Il jura silencieusement : pour le moment, il n'était pas encore repéré mais c'était une question de minutes, maintenant. Il fit faire un détour à son bateau en empruntant une voie parsemée de récifs et de bas-fonds et où les navires imposants ne pourraient le poursuivre, à part à coups de canon. Il avait presque réussit à disparaître de leur vue quand il entendit des cris d'alerte. Il était maintenant presque en haute mer et sur ce terrain, les vaisseau aurait l'avantage.

Il hissa la voile de sa barque et prit les rames pour accélérer la cadence, sans cesser de surveiller l'avancée du navire ennemi.

Celui ci s'avançait rapidement et les hommes à son bord chargeaient les canons. Bientôt, le bombardement commença : pour le moment, ils étaient trop loin pour viser correctement mais cet handicap disparaissait. Le proscrit rama énergiquement, y mettant toutes ses forces pour échapper à ce pilonnage intensif et qui devenait de plus en plus précis.

Enfin, un coup particulièrement efficace détruisit son gouvernail, l'empêchant de manœuvrer et Monkey D Dragon sourit alors ironiquement : c'était donc la fin. Le vaisseau ne se trouvait qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui, c'était impossible de manquer une cible pareille. Il sortit son fils à peine éveillé de son couffin, le serra fortement contre lui et se leva : Tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire avec panache, comme l'avait fait Gold Roger à Logue Town.

Il pouvait voir son ennemi juré sur le pont et qui contemplait son adversaire d'un air extrêmement satisfait, un sourire cruel sur son visage et qui levait la main, prêt à donner l'ordre de tirer. Dragon, saisi brutalement, de façon instinctive, poussé par une inspiration complètement folle, cria d'une voix forte en prenant le ciel à témoin;

« Je le jure, par le sang des D versé , je mettrai à bas les responsables de ce carnage et je lutterai et consacrerai ma vie à renverser le Gouvernement Mondial !»

Le ricanement de Sakazuki pouvait même entendu de la barque : oser défier le gouvernement et le destin au moment même de mourir ? L'insolence et l'impudence de ces idéalistes le surprendraient toujours ! Mais alors même qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main, le nouvel amiral ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une crainte irrationnelle face à cet homme solitaire, se tenant debout sur un frêle esquif, agrippant d'une main le mât de son bateau et de l'autre son fils nouveau né et qui osait sourire alors même qu'il allait mourir ! Pour Aka Inu, c'était quelque chose d'impensable, un défi insupportable, une preuve irréfutable montrant que cet homme était un danger pour le Monde ! Le peuple était sensé craindre la marine et non sourire avec un tel affront ! Il devait les détruire personnellement, lui et sa descendance maudite, pour le bien du monde ! Il commença à former une boule de magma entre ses mains pour la lancer sur l'embarcation.

Un roulement de tonnerre retentit alors et le vent se mit à souffler violemment. Les nuages s'amoncelèrent rapidement au dessus d'eux tandis que l'océan prenait une couleur de plomb. Des vagues commencèrent à s'élever, secouant la frêle embarcation et obligeant Dragon à se cramponner au mât de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber avec son fils par dessus bord. Une boule de feu manqua l'embarcation de quelques mètres, projetant une nuée de vapeur. Une autre suivit rapidement, accompagnée de boulets de canon qui finirent dans l'eau, ratant leur cible qui était sans cesse secouée par des vagues qui dépassaient maintenant les deux mètres et continuaient à prendre de la hauteur. Une pluie torrentielle et glaciale s'abattit, diminuant de façon notable les capacités du fruit du démon d'Aka Inu qui jura et ordonna de les bombarder sans aucun répit. Les boulets sifflaient, mais le navire ne pouvait viser convenablement, tant il était secoué par les vagues. L' amiral hurla de rage et regarda la petite barque qui commençait à s'éloigner, emportée par des vagues devenues gigantesques et un vent violent. Malgré le bruit de la tempête, il perçut nettement le rire joyeux d'un enfant qui s'élevait, insensible au déchainement des éléments autour de lui.

Impuissant et bouillant de rage, il voyait la frêle esquif dériver, prenant d'assaut les lames, échappant de justesse de sombrer dans les profondeurs d'East Blue, tandis que son propre navire était immobilisé par le cyclone.

La fureur s'était emparée d'Aka Inu et tous les soldats s'étaient éloignés de l'amiral, sachant que rien ne garantirait leur survie, s'ils s'approchaient de lui. Sakazuki maudissait l'ouragan d'avoir permis la fuite des deux condamnés et, ivre de vengeance, il jura de les traquer sans relâche, de les trouver et de les tuer de ses propres mains. Jamais il ne leur permettrait un instant de repos sur terre comme sur les mers. Sa rage devint alors plus contrôlée et plus mesurée : ils ne trouveraient aucun refuge sur cette terre, il s'en assurerait personnellement.

Dans sa barque, Dragon serrait son fils contre lui et s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au mât pour ne pas tomber par dessus bord: même si cette tempête venait à point nommé, ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire pour autant ! L'embarcation était durement malmenée par les vagues et la voile semblait menacer de se déchirer à tout instant. Le bateau semblait chaque fois sur le point de disparaître dans les remous tourbillonnants causés par les courants et les lames. Pourtant, chaque fois, comme par miracle, la barque évitait les tourbillons, surmontait les vagues, échappait aux déferlantes et le vent les poussait systématiquement à l'opposé d'Aka Inu. Mais le plus extraordinaire, selon Dragon, était certainement de voir son fils rire aux éclats, comme s'il trouvait ce bercement démentiel amusant !

La tempête sembla les escorter pendant des heures, une nuée sombre obscurcissant le ciel et ne laissant passer aucune lumière, les vagues étaient toujours aussi fortes et secouait sans arrêt les deux survivants toujours réfugiés dans la barque, trempés, mais saufs.

Finalement, les nuées s'écartèrent, laissant percer les rayons du soleil qui vinrent illuminer les occupants de l'embarcation.

Dragon se redressa avec un sourire, faisant face à un horizon sans nuage. Puis, entendant les cris de son fils, il le prit dans ses bras et murmura :

«Bienvenue dans ce monde corrompu et pourtant si beau, Monkey D Luffy ! »

* * *

Voilà, un autre chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Luffy.

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésiter pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours encourageant. Les critiques et conseils sont toujours le bienvenu quand ils sont bien argumentés. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 4

Merci à jf-lm, Luna, Mugiwara-Crystal et virus-extra-dark pour leurs reviews, cela m'encourage beaucoup !

Bon, pour répondre à la review de Luna, tu me demandais : « Petit problème dans ton histoire, le grand père de luffy n'est pas en prison dans l'histoire il a même élevé luffy ».

Cette histoire est un UA, Univers Alternatif, il y aura donc de gros changements par rapport à l'histoire originelle, changements que tu ne vas pas tarder à voir, d'ailleurs.

En fait, je garde en gros les mêmes événements de l'histoire mais avec des changements lié au fait qu'ici, le gouvernement Mondial a fait exterminer les porteurs du D, ou dans le cas de Garp, l'a fait disparaître à Impel Down. puisque ce dernier a quand même loyalement servi la marine. Garp n'a donc jamais pu élever son petit fils.

Dans l'histoire originelle, j'imagine que Dragon lui avait confié Luffy quelques temps après sa naissance, peut être un an ou deux après (puisqu'il n'a pas de souvenirs de ses parents...) pour éviter qu'il ne soit pris pour cible quand il commencerait ses activités de révolutionnaire. Mais ici, Garp n'est plus là, Dragon est déjà recherché comme criminel mondial par la marine alors que dans la vraie trame de One Piece, celui ci n'a commencé à devenir un véritable danger que quand Luffy avait une dizaine d'année. (voir le chapitre d'un des flash back de Dalton, quand il se rappelle où il a croisé Vivi, lors d'un Conseil des Rois à MarieJoa, Dragon était alors présenté comme quelqu'un ayant des idées dangereuses, mais qui ne deviendrait un danger que dans « quelques années »...)

Pour répondre à Virus extra dark, Dragon est obligé de laisser Luffy à l'orphelinat : il vient de devenir ennemi mondial du Gouvernement (et il n'avait encore rien fait, ou presque...) et Luffy, parce qu'il porte le D en lui, devient également l'équivalent du fils de Gold Roger, quelqu'un de coupable, du fait même de sa naissance. Il est impossible pour un homme d'élever un enfant tout en étant recherché par la Marine et le Gouvernement car ils se feraient repérer et tué tous les deux. Il doit donc le laisser à l'orphelinat, car il n'y aura aucun passé.

Mais bon, je te laisse lire la suite, je pense que cela te plaira...

Disclaimer : cette histoire, ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter...

* * *

Plus de trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où Luffy avait été déposé devant les portes de l'orphelinat d'une île d'East Blue. Le nourrisson avait alors à peine un ou deux jours et vagissait comme n'importe quel bébé affamé.

Personne, ou presque, ne s'était alors posé de questions sur la provenance de l'enfant : l'île venait tout juste d'être attaquée par des pirates et l'assaut avait provoqué son lot habituel d'orphelins. East Blue était peut être la plus pacifique des mers, mais la piraterie n'en était pas moins présente. L'enfant avait donc été considéré comme une victime tardive de la bataille et on l'avait intégré sans faire d'histoire.

On ne connaissait que son prénom, Luffy, qui était inscrit d'une écriture élégante sur le papier placé dans le couffin : pas de nom de famille ni de date de naissance, rien.

Mais les noms à l'orphelinat n'avait aucune espèce d'importance puisque les nouveaux arrivants étaient renommés de façon neutre, une façon d'éviter aux enfants bâtards de réclamer un quelconque héritage ou aux enfants de pirates de connaître leur origine. Pourtant, bizarrement, tout bébé déjà, Luffy refusait de donner signe de vie quand on avait tenté de le renommer et ne manifestait sa présence que lorsqu'on l'appelait par son prénom d'origine.

Les conditions n'y étaient pas des meilleures : les enfants avaient en moyenne un repas par jour, dormaient sur des futons dans des dortoirs dont les murs laissaient entrer le froid glacial. L'île appauvrie par les régulières incursions de pirates et par le règne d'un souverain peu attentif aux besoins de ses sujets n'avaient pas les moyens d'entretenir un orphelinat.

Cependant, cela avait changé il y a un an, quand le gouvernement s'était immiscé dans certaines prérogatives des royaumes, comme l'entretien des orphelinats et l'éducation. Sous la tutelle de celui ci, les conditions de vie s'étaient arrangées et les pupilles du Gouvernement, ainsi qu'on les nommait désormais, étaient nourris, entretenus, lavés et blanchis. Ce n'était pas l'enfer ni le paradis car il manquait une condition indispensable au développement d'un enfant : l'amour.

Luffy avait rapidement montré des capacités d'adaptation assez exceptionnelles, même si elles n'étaient pas au goût de tous. En effet, l'enfant mettait une énergie infatigable pour explorer le monde, d'abord à quatre pattes, puis, quand il s'était aperçu vers dix mois que marcher lui permettrait d'aller beaucoup plus vite, il s'était rapidement relevé et commencé à marcher, puis à courir dans tous les couloirs de l'établissement.

Les autres enfants ne l'embêtait plus depuis qu'à deux ans, le petit s'était fait respecté quand il avait tenu tête à un garçon de cinq ans au sujet d'une peluche singe lors dune des rares distribution de jouet.. Au lieu de battre en retraite face au gosse plus âgé, le petit s'était aussitôt jeté sur le grand et s'était bagarré pendant quelques minutes, et, surtout, avait gagné. La force de Luffy et son acharnement s'imposèrent rapidement et les brutes de l'orphelinat cessèrent de l'embêter.

Les rares fois où l'on ne voyait pas l'enfant étaient les jours de tempêtes. Tandis que ses camarades avaient tendance à courir se réfugier dans leurs dortoirs Luffy courait dehors et allait se cacher hors de portée des surveillants pour contempler le déchainement des éléments, le plus souvent, d'un point de vue élevé comme un arbre ou une falaise, en bref, l'endroit le plus dangereux dans ce genre de situation. Il pouvait rester ainsi pendant des heures sous une pluie battante, le regard perdu vers l'horizon, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Puis, quand le mauvais temps se calmait, il revenait, tranquillement, du haut de ses quelques années, ce qui lui vouait l'admiration respectueuse mais à bonne distance des autres orphelins.

Les surveillants étaient moins satisfaits et menaçaient l'enfant entêté de punitions s'il ne cessait pas ce genre d'expédition, mais il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. L'infirmière, cependant, s'était souvenue que l'enfant avait été découvert après un cyclone et avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il n'était peut être pas né sur l'île, comme elle l'avait imaginé au départ, mais qu'il avait pu être abandonné par des pirates quand ils profitaient de la tempête pour s'enfuir car selon elle, le petit assimilait les tempêtes à sa famille.

Bien sûr, cette suggestion n'était pas prise au sérieux : le petit venait à peine de naître quand il avait été abandonné, comment pourrait il se souvenir d'une chose pareille ? De toute façon, personne, ici, ne prêtait réellement attention aux origines des orphelins. Cependant, pour assouvir sa curiosité, la nurse avait interrogé le petit garçon sur la raison pour laquelle il guettait lors des soirs de tempête. L'enfant lui avait répondu qu'il attendait. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il attendait, il avait haussé les épaules et s'en était retourné jouer. Depuis, elle avait arrêté de l'interroger.

L'attitude de Luffy était presque semblable, concernant l'adoption. Il avait refusé catégoriquement de se faire adopter par les quelques familles qui étaient venu visiter l'orphelinat. Pourtant, l'enfant, avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ses yeux noirs curieux de tout, sa tendance à sourire n'importe quand et sa santé vigoureuse, aurait figuré parmi les premiers choix des parents potentiels. Mais l'enfant se renfermait alors comme une huitre, refusant de se comporter comme d'habitude.

A partir de trois ans, il avait pris l'habitude de se cacher pour échapper aux visites et refusait systématiquement de se montrer pendant celles ci. Personne n'avait compris les raisons de son attitude: les surveillants de l'époque le grondaient, les enfants lui demandaient pourquoi il refusait le rêve de tous, ici. Luffy avait alors répondu d'un ton sérieux, que c'était par instinct, comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer. Il savait qu'un jour, quelqu'un viendrait le chercher, qu'il le lui avait promis.

* * *

Cependant, avec la main mise du gouvernement, de nouvelles personnes étaient venus, qui regardaient les enfants sans la douceur d'éventuel parents. Ces hommes étaient des marines ou des agents du gouvernement et ils semblaient juger les capacités de certains enfants. Il s'agissait en réalité de recruteurs qui observaient, très intéressés, ce vivier d'enfants, jeunes, encore manipulables et que l'on pouvait façonner à volonté pour suivre la doctrine du Gouvernement Mondial. Et Luffy avait bien du mal, malgré ses efforts, à éviter leurs regards scrutateurs.

Quand il les voyait, Luffy ne pouvait empêcher la méfiance de l'envahir et une peur étrange l'envahissait, ne laissant que cette étrange certitude : il devait éviter ces hommes. Sa naissance traumatisante profondément enfouie en lui en était en partie la cause. Mais c'était surtout l'instinct de survie incroyablement puissant qui s'était déclenché la nuit où les porteurs du D avaient été éradiqués qui avait joué. La volonté du D qui coulait dans ses veines mettait tout en œuvre pour assurer sa survie.

Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas empêché les examinateurs de repérer Luffy comme une recrue prometteuse pour les établissements militaires qui s'ouvraient de part le monde pour former la Marine de demain. L'enfant avait eu beau tout faire pour éviter cela, cela n'avait servi à rien : l'extraordinaire vitalité de l'enfant et sa force en faisait une recrue idéale et le potentiel que les recruteurs percevaient en lui interdisait de l'ignorer, même s'ils décelaient dans Luffy une certaine insubordination, ce n'était rien qu'une juste et sévère éducation ne parviendrait à résorber, croyaient ils. L'enfant avait donc eu beau refuser de toutes ses forces et tempêter, il avait quand même reçu un paquetage qu'il devrait emporter quand on viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener dans sa nouvelle école.

* * *

La veille de son départ, une tempête se déclara et Luffy décida, du haut de ses cinq ans, d'en profiter pour partir. Tout le monde s'était maintenant habitué à ses étranges sorties et on ne tentait même plus de l'en empêcher : Après tout, il revenait toujours vivant et ne tombait même pas malade, malgré les pluies torrentielles. Et si ça pouvait le calmer et le rendre moins difficile à supporter pour le lendemain.

Luffy s'empara donc d'un vieux sac, y fourra ses vêtements, sa couverture ainsi que divers aliments qu'il chaparda dans la cuisine, comme à son habitude(On l'avait déjà soupçonné d'avoir appris à marcher uniquement dans ce but...) Luffy se saisit ensuite de son jouet favori: sa peluche singe et se précipita dehors. Mais au lieux de prendre le chemin de la falaise, il suivi le chemin de la forêt qui conduisait à la ville principale, un chemin réputé comme peu sûr à cause des bêtes sauvages qui infestaient les bois.

Son petit trajet se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un sanglier carnivore qui sembla se réjouir du diner inattendu qui se présentait devant lui. Luffy le regarda commencer à charger et pu éviter de justesse la première attaque mais la bête se retourna pour attaquer. L'enfant était énervé, résolu et, manque de chance, n'était pas plus effrayé que ça : il avait décidé de s'enfuir et ce n'était pas de la viande sur patte qui l'en empêcherait ! Fusillant l'énorme bestiole de ses yeux noirs, le petit poussa un cri de rage très impressionnant chez un enfant de sa taille : le sanglier s'arrêta net, pris d'une crainte irrationnelle, effrayé par son futur casse-croute qui le regardait d'un air massacrant. Décidant d'aller chercher un repas moins intimidant, le sanglier passa prudemment son chemin et Luffy pu poursuivre sa route, sans savoir qu'il venait d'exercer un talent qu'une personne sur un million possédait...

* * *

L'enfant arriva dans le bourg sous une pluie battante, en pleine nuit. À l'âge tendre de cinq ans, il avait accompli un petit exploit en traversant ce que l'on nommait «la forêt de la mort» mais il n'en savait rien. Le petit commença à circuler dans les rues de la ville, observant ce nouveau milieu : il n'avait jamais connu que l'orphelinat, ses falaises et, depuis peu, les bois. Ce nouvel environnement l'excitait. Il se cacha dans un tonneau et regarda, sans être vu, ce qui se passait : il voyait des hommes en uniformes blanc qui passaient régulièrement dans l'avenue, certains frappant aux portes et demandant aux habitants s'ils n'avaient pas vu passer un homme sur l'affiche. Soulagé en voyant qu'on ne le cherchait pas, Luffy entra dans une maison qui lui semblait accueillante et chaleureuse et qui était encore illuminée à cette heure tardive.

C'était en réalité un établissement miteux et où l'on ne voyait pas âme qui vive, à part un vieil homme au visage couturé de cicatrices, occupé à essuyer un verre crasseux avec un torchon sale. Il était accoudé à un bar en bois de piètre qualité, avec des étagères remplies de bouteilles pleines d'une infâme eau de vie. La salle, quant à elle, était assez réduite et ne comportait qu'une petite dizaine de vieilles tables branlante et des chaises prêtes à rendre leur dernier soupir. Des cafards courraient le long des murs et des toiles d'araignée étaient tissée au plafond. Sur le bar, était collées des dizaines d'affiches avec le visage de personne recherchées. Un endroit merveilleux !

Le propriétaire haussa un sourcil en voyant le gosse frissonnant sur le pas de sa porte. Quand il le vit s'assoir dans un coin sans dire un mot en tentant de se faire discret, le vieil homme se dit qu'il devait peut être lui demander de partir. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit pour les gosses...

« Fiche le camp, gamin ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants. »

Le petit semblait bien décider à rester et le fixait, sans ciller d'un air obstiné. Le barman comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas le virer de façon discrète sans que la Marine ne vienne voir ce qu'il en était. Or, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment : son honorable taverne avait longtemps servie aux pires pirates et il ne tenait pas à se faire arrêter maintenant par des soldats pour maltraitance d'enfant sans défense !

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, le vieil homme proposa au gosse un verre de lait, boisson pratiquement inconnue dans ce tripot, que le petit accepta avec un immense sourire, puis il commença à poser des questions :

« C'est quoi ? » demanda t-il en montrant les affiches.

« Les types recherchés par la Marine »répondit le propriétaire en soupirant : voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les gosses : leurs questions incessantes !

« C'est quoi, exactement, les Marines ? »

« Des types en uniforme qui chassent des pirates, des types pas en uniforme » marmonna le vieux.

« Et pourquoi ? » Le petit n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter ses questions...

« Parce que c'est la marine qui décide de ce qui est bien et de ce qui est mal...et les pirates sont mauvais » expliqua t-il avec une lueur de ruse dans ses yeux.

Il y eut un petit silence tandis que le petit cherchait à comprendre ses explications et le vieil homme en profita pour reprendre le contrôle de la discussion :

« Et toi, tu es qui ? »

« ... » répondit l'enfant. Bavard uniquement pour poser des questions, le gamin.

« T'as quel âge ? »

« cinq ans et demi ! » compta Luffy après un petit moment de réflexion.

« D'où tu viens ? »

L'enfant fit un geste vague du côté de la forêt et l'homme sachant ce qui se trouvait derrière les bois devina rapidement :

« l'orphelinat, pas vrai ? »

Luffy se murât dans un silence.

« T'es tout seul ? Et tu as traversé la forêt sans personne et en pleine tempête ? »

Le gosse acquiesçât d'un air boudeur.

« Je me demande en quoi tu es fait, gamin... »

Au même instant, on frappa violemment à la porte, déjà bien ébranlée. Luffy se mit à trembler et sembla chercher une cachette mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Un lieutenant entra dans la pièce, suivi de quelques soldats et il examina rapidement à la recherche d'occupants. Il s'arrêta sur l'enfant et apostropha aussitôt le propriétaire d'un ton plus que ferme :

« Que fout un gosse dans ton misérable établissement ? »

Luffy baissa la tête et chercha des yeux une issue potentielle, prêt à s'enfuir s'il le fallait.

« C'est le bâtard de mon bâtard de fils ! Ce petit morpion avait peur de l'orage et de vos cris incessants, vous qui dérangez les honnêtes gens ! »

« Toi, honnête ? C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais entendu ! J'ignorais que t'avais un petit fils ! »

« Son père le reprend demain et après, j'en suis débarrassé ! Trêve de discussion, pourquoi es tu là ? »

« As tu vu cet homme ? »en tendant une affiche avec la photo imprécise d'un homme recouvert d'une cape sombre.

« Non et si vous voulez qu'on fasse le travail à votre place, prenez de meilleures photos ! C'est qui, ce type, d'abord ? »

« Il est recherché par le gouvernement mondial : on a ordre de tirer à vue si on le croise. Apparemment, il a été vu dans plusieurs îles des alentours, donc il est peut être ici. Tu es certain de n'avoir vu personne ? »

« Il n'y a aucun client dans ce bar quand vous êtes en ville, lieutenant Ramon. Ce tripot est trop connu comme un repaire de malandrin par votre faute ! A votre place, j'irais voir chez la concurrence ! »

« C'est toi qui devrait mieux choisir ta clientèle... »

Puis, après avoir conseillé d'envoyer le gosse au lit, le lieutenant prit congé, ainsi que ses soldats. Après s'être assuré que les soldats étaient bien partis et avoir fermé son bar à double tour, il dit à Luffy :

« Désolé de t'avoir traité de bâtard, fiston, mais en te qualifiant ainsi, tu pouvais être sûr qu'ils n'auraient aucun soupçon ! Bon, écoute, gamin, si tu parles de ceci à qui que ce soit, je te trancherai ta langue et je la donnerai à manger aux chiens, après t'avoir tranché la gorge pour faire bonne mesure. Compris ? »

Le gosse hocha la tête, peu impressionné. De toute façon, il avait autant à perdre que lui, songeait le vieux propriétaire en déplaçant quelques bouteilles bien précises sur les étagères. Un grincement retentit et le bar pivota, révélant un trappe.

« Vous pouvez sortir ! »

Six ou sept personnes, le visage dissimulé par des capes épaisses sortirent de la petite cachette qui faisait la renommée, mais uniquement dans les milieux hors la loi, de l'établissement. Les hommes se raidirent en voyant un gamin les regarder d'un air émerveillé, puis se détendirent légèrement, voyant qu'il ne criait pas. Le propriétaire se pencha encore au dessus de la trappe :

« Le recrutement s'est bien passé, on dirait ? »

« Tu peux dire cela » répondit une voix laconique dans la cachette.

« Tu vas repartir maintenant ? »

« Je dois d'abord faire un petit détour vers la forêt.»déclara le mystérieux individu.

« N'y pense même pas, la ville grouille de marines : il vous sera déjà difficile de fuir, même avec ta merveilleuse capacité ! »

L'homme grimpa hors de son abri d'un mouvement souple, dissimula certains papiers dans une poche intérieure de sa cape puis s'adressa à son contact :

« J'ai fait une promesse et il est plus que temps pour moi de la tenir. Si j'attends davantage, je sens qu'il sera trop tard.»

« Tu n'arriveras qu'à te faire plus repérer que tu ne l'es déjà! Barre toi ! »

Luffy s'approcha d'un air curieux vers l'étranger qui posa alors son regard sur l'enfant pour la première fois depuis cinq ans et sept mois. Dragon s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du petit qui le regardait, pas intimidé par l'aura qui semblait émaner de lui. Il détailla l'enfant qui le dévisageait toujours d'un air très sérieux tout en tenant sa peluche et son sac. Le révolutionnaire enleva sa capuche et lui demanda d'une voix tendue :

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

L'enfant hésita puis répondit fièrement :

« Luffy »

Un sourire éclaira à son tour le visage de Dragon qui bénit le destin de cette rencontre inespérée.

« Heureux de te revoir, Monkey D Luffy, je suis ton père, Monkey D Dragon.»

Et c'est ainsi que ce soir là, alors que la tempête faisait rage, un petit groupe embarqua sur le navire, à l'insu des marines qui les recherchaient. Parmi eux se trouvait Monkey D Luffy.

* * *

Ce chapitre m'a valu bien des soucis. J'ai dû en réécrire une bonne partie car cela n'allait vraiment pas avec la suite. C'est dans ses moment là que je me félicite de prendre un peu d'avance dans mon écriture, quant à la parution.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, même chose si vous avez des conseils ou des critiques !


	6. Chapter 5

Bon, voilà le chapitre 5 de cette fic, j'ai longtemps butté sur ce chapitre, c'est l'un de ceux qui m'a valu le plus de problème, j'avais même songé à abandonner. Mais, rassurez vous, ce n'est pas le cas, la preuve, je viens de terminer mon chapitre 11 qui clôt ce qui est la première partie de cette fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un plan dans ma tête qui est bien précis.

Je tiens à remercier les reviewers qui suivent pour leurs encouragements et le simple fait d'avoir laissé un commentaire : Mugiwara-Crystal, Luna et Virus-extra-Dark.

Pour répondre à Luna : J'ai lu les scans pour le Haki, en fait je suis très régulièrement la parution, au moins jusqu'au 610. Donc, je sais à peu près comment il fonctionne. Ici, le Haki de Luffy s'est manifesté sans qu'il le sache, de façon tout à fait incontrôlée. Dans le manga, Luffy doit attendre avant qu'il se manifeste alors qu'ici, les circonstances exceptionnelles ont permis à Luffy de le manifester. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il saura le maitriser tout de suite.

Luffy aura bien son fruit du démon mais ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, ni dans celui d'après... Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, le chapitre est écrit.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages de One piece ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter...

* * *

Près d'un an était passé depuis que Dragon avait retrouvé son fils, Luffy et l'avait fait embarqué à ses côtés.

Le révolutionnaire écumait les eaux de East Blue, cherchant à recruter des personnes fiables dans son organisation et collectant de nombreuses informations qu'il gardait en réserve pour le jour où il passerait à l'action. Il en profitait également pour apprendre à Luffy quelques réflexes à avoir dans ce monde qui les rejetait.

La première chose qu'il avait apprise à son fils était de ne jamais dire son nom complet. Pour Luffy qui venait alors de découvrir son nom et son origine, garder ces informations secrètes étaient presque impossible : il aurait voulu dire à tous comment il se nommait, maintenant qu'il le savait. Mais Dragon avait pris très au sérieux cette première leçon et il avait interdit à son fils de débarquer s'il s'obstinait à vouloir révéler son nom. Cette punition était nécessaire et Luffy avait donc, bon gré, mal gré, fini par intégrer ce fait et il avait ainsi eu le droit de débarquer...pour recevoir aussitôt sa deuxième leçon.

Dragon avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il devrait révéler à son fils et il s'était décidé à lui donner le plus d'informations possibles. Donner des ordres à Luffy sans lui expliquer pourquoi il devait appliquer certaines consignes, était, selon lui, le meilleur moyen pour l'inciter à faire le contraire, une fois qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Et là, la situation deviendrait réellement catastrophique. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Luffy en terrain inconnu sans qu'il sache les dangers qui le menaçaient. Le petit avait beau n'avoir que cinq ans, il devait à tout prix comprendre son histoire et pourquoi il ne devait dire son nom à aucun prix.

Dragon avait donc emmené son fils en haut d'une falaise, et, là, il lui avait raconté, avec des mots simples, son histoire. Il lui avait décrit le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, avec ses différents pouvoirs, ses forces, ses faiblesses, les actions méprisables d'un grand nombre d'entre eux afin qu'il comprenne quel genre d'ennemis les traquaient. Il lui avait narré son histoire, celle de sa famille et en particulier celle de sa mère qui s'était sacrifié pour lui (à cet instant, Luffy avait fondu en larmes). Il lui avait révélé ses buts et son objectif, de façon sérieuse. Même si Luffy était un enfant, Dragon avait décidé de ne pas le ménager : il lui fallait devenir fort s'il voulait survivre.

Dans l'ensemble, il était satisfait, son fils avait écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit, même s'il manquait de concentration par moment, tant il était hyperactif. Pourtant, quand il avait insisté sur la gravité du problème, son enfant savait être sérieux et même attentif. Pour être certain que Luffy ait compris la situation, Dragon n'avait pas hésité à mettre son fils à l'épreuve en concoctant des scénarios catastrophes dans lesquels le pauvre garçon était capturé et interrogé par un officier de façon plus ou moins brutale. Un de ses hommes jouait alors le rôle d'un gradé et flanquait des gifles à Luffy pour qu'il avoue son nom, celui de son père ou son appartenance à un groupe révolutionnaire.

Luffy répondait à ces interrogatoires en restant obstinément silencieux et refusant de dire quoi que ce soit, malgré la douleur. Sa résistance était vraiment impressionnante pour un enfant de cet âge, malheureusement, elle prouvait également que Luffy avait quelque chose à cacher. Dragon avait donc conseillé à son fils de mentir, mais le problème restait le même, voir pire : Luffy était incapable de mentir, même quand sa vie en dépendait. Dragon avait l'impression de se retrouver devant son père en train de tenter de débiter un mensonge ! Il avait donc dû apprendre à son fils à dissimuler la vérité en lui inventant un scénario qui soit cohérent en cas d'interrogatoire : Luffy serait un orphelin de mère qui n'aurait jamais connu son père et qui serait à sa recherche. Cette histoire était facile à retenir pour l'enfant, correspondait en partie à sa propre histoire et lui permettrait de rester dans le vague quand à la question de ses parents.

Dragon n'aimait pas ces moments d' « apprentissage » qui ressemblaient parfois à de la torture et lui rappelait la façon d'éduquer de Garp. Il se demandait souvent si c'était nécessaire, même si, au fond, il savait que c'était indispensable pour son fils s'il voulait survivre. Curieusement, Luffy ne semblait pas lui en vouloir comme lui même, autrefois, en voulait à son père. D'une certaine façon, l'enfant semblait parfaitement comprendre la nécessité de cet entraînement : il pleurait peu, ne semblait pas furieux contre lui... Il avait parfaitement assimilé qu'il était en danger et que la dureté de ce qu'il subissait pouvait lui sauver la vie. Dragon avait l'étrange impression qu'il s'agissait d'un réflexe lié à leur étrange famille.

Dragon avait cherché en vain des informations plus précises sur sa lignée et sur la volonté du D. Il avait eu beau fouiller dans des archives, questionner certaines personnes, il n'avait rien trouvé sur ce mystère, ce qui ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié : il était certain que le Gouvernement avait effacé toutes les pistes sur le sujet. Le révolutionnaire était pourtant persuadé que le jour où il découvrirait la vérité serait aussi celui qui annoncerait la chute prochaine du Gouvernement. Dragon n'avait pas réussi non plus à trouver d'autres personnes portant l'initiale maudite à part un seul, Gol D Roger, en fouillant dans les archives de Logue Town. Le surnom de Gold Roger qui lui avait été attribué par la Marine semblait confirmer que le Gouvernement ne tenait pas à ce que cette initiale ne se propage.

Il connaissait également l'existence d'un enfant dans son île natale qui serait lui aussi un porteur du D, mais l'ancien fief de la famille Monkey était étroitement surveillé depuis cinq ans par la Marine qui travaillait en étroite collaboration avec la noblesse locale, elle même complètement soumise au Gouvernement Mondial. Pour la sécurité de cet enfant, quel qu'il soit, il avait donc jugé préférable de ne pas attirer l'attention sur l'île, bien qu'il était curieux de savoir qui était ce petit fils adoptif de Garp...

* * *

Debout, à la proue de son navire, il observait l'horizon, son visage fouetté par les embruns. Décidant que le bateau n'allait pas assez vite, il agita la main et sentit le vent répondre à son souhait et souffler plus vigoureusement, gonflant les voiles. Le Kaze-Kaze no mi était décidément un fruit étonnant et un logia extrêmement puissant et qui semblait lui être destiné depuis le début. Ses pouvoirs lui permettaient même d'influencer la météo en provoquant des tempêtes, faisant lever des brumes leur permettant de se dissimuler et tellement d'autres opportunités !

Dragon se retourna et contempla le pont du navire : chacun vaquait à ses occupations de manière efficace, rapide, prêtant à peine attention à Luffy qui jouait dans un coin, tranquillement. Ce calme dura jusqu'à ce que l'homme de garde annonce une terre en vue, à ce moment là, Luffy devient excité comme une puce de mer et presque impossible à maitriser. À force de ne voir que la mer à perte de vue durant les voyages, il accueillait chaque escale comme une source inépuisable de nouveautés à découvrir.

Les consignes à propos des débarquements étaient simples : Les révolutionnaires qui n'étaient pas fichés pouvaient circuler en ville durant la journée, assuraient le ravitaillement, étaient à l'affut de renseignements et rumeurs de toutes sortes. Le soir, les hommes recherchés débarquaient à leur tour dans un coin isolé et évitaient les marines soigneusement, eux s'occupaient du recrutement et de la propagation des idées. Luffy appartenait à la première catégorie et n'hésitait pas à se promener dans la ville, surveillé de loin, cependant par un homme fiable de Dragon. L'enfant prêtait peu d'attention aux choses qui l'entouraient : pendant un moment il se concentrerait comme on le lui avait enseigné, puis, fatalement, son caractère hyperactif prenait le dessus et il cessait de faire attention. Pourtant, curieusement, c'était lui qui obtenait le plus de renseignements : considéré comme un gamin inoffensif, les gens avaient tendance à beaucoup parler en sa présence, à répondre à ses questions innocentes et à laisser échapper des informations importantes. Dragon avait donc résolu le problème en équipant discrètement son fils avec un bébé escargophone. Il lui suffisait de ne pas oublier de l'actionner et le tour était joué.

Luffy se baladait donc tranquillement dans la ville, du haut de ses six ans. Il jouait parfois avec des enfants de la ville, s'intégrant facilement parmi eux, rigolant, posant parfois ses questions. Il voyait beaucoup de marines dans les environs et il finit par penser que cela pouvait intéresser son père. Il posa donc la question aux habitants qui lui affirmèrent que depuis quelques années, il y avait de plus en plus de pirates dans East Blue qui avait ainsi perdu son titre de « Mer la plus pacifique » et donc, le QG avait dû envoyer de nouvelles troupes en renfort pour résoudre la situation. La plupart des personnes se plaignait d'ailleurs amèrement de l'augmentation des taxes nécessaires à la défense des côtes, d'autant plus qu'ils ne voyaient pas vraiment d'améliorations à la situation : soit ils étaient pressurés par les pirates, soit par le Gouvernement Mondial. Les plaintes s'accumulaient auprès des autorités, qui n'intervenaient pas, ou peu. La méfiance germait parmi les habitants, tous craignaient d'être espionné par la marine et aucun officier ne trouvait grâce à leurs yeux, à l'exception de quelques rares hommes intègres.

Luffy était plutôt satisfait : quand on se plaignait du gouvernement ou de la Marine, son père demeurait sur l'île plus longtemps, pour, disait il, « semer les graines de la révolte dans les cœurs des hommes ». Luffy n'assimilait pas tous les discours de son père, mais il comprenait que son père allait aider les habitants en leur parlant et cela le rendait de bonne humeur. Sachant cela, il décida de fêter cela en allant s'acheter une bonne glace et de continuer son chemin.

Malheureusement, trop occupé à tourner la tête à droite et à gauche, le petit garçon ne regardait pas devant lui et heurta de plein fouet trois fiers officiers qui marchait d'un pas martial dans la rue principale. La glace s'écrasa sur les bottes de l'officier le plus haut gradé et qui devait être un colonel. Voyant la rage sur son visage, Luffy s'empressa de s'excuser en suivant les instructions de son père à la lettre : « Ne t'attires pas d'ennuis avec la Marine. Si tu t'en attires quand même, tu t'excuses, même si ça ne te plais pas. Et si ça ne suffit pas, tu attends, tranquillement,que je vienne régler tes ennuis en en créant de plus gros. » Apparemment, le gradé ne semblait pas vouloir accepter les excuses de l'enfant et le saisit brutalement par son T shirt et commença à le secouer comme un prunier. La foule autour d'eux, regardait, choquée, le spectacle et des grondements de mécontentement commençaient même à s'élever, ainsi que des protestations outragées. Soucieux d'affirmer son autorité sur ses administrés mécontents, le colonel n'eut pas de meilleure idée que de faire un exemple avec le gamin à l'origine de ce début de rébellion et décida d'envoyer le fauteur de troubles dans une cellule pendant quelques semaines pour lui donner une bonne leçon.

* * *

Luffy se retrouva donc derrière des barreaux, dès l'age tendre de six ans, et fidèle à son habitude, il se mit à protester bruyamment, mais personne ne semblait lui prêter attention parmi les hommes en faction. Il s'assit donc dans un coin de sa cellule et regarda autour de lui : la pièce où il était enfermé était petite, au sous sol et comportait deux couchettes superposées, une cuvette servant visiblement pour les besoins et un broc rempli d'eau. Rien à manger et Luffy n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa glace... L'enfant étudia ensuite l'extérieur dont il était séparé par une porte grillagée : il y avait une longue rangée de cellules et qui visiblement n'étaient pas vides, elles non plus...En face, dans le couloir, Luffy pouvait voir le bureau du responsable de la prison et le geôlier semblait fort occupé à se curer le nez. Sachant que son père viendrait le chercher tôt ou tard, l'enfant tenta d'ignorer son ventre gargouillant et se mit à capturer les insectes grouillant dans la cellule pour organiser des combats. Au bout de quelques heures, l'homme en faction quitta son poste, sans doute pour aller diner et il fut remplacé par une autre personne qui paraissait beaucoup plus intéressante aux yeux du petit garçon : il avait des cheveux blancs et fumait un cigare, il semblait bien plus jeune que son père et il paraissait très en colère.

L'homme lui jeta au départ un regard distrait, puis de la stupeur apparut dans ses yeux, mêlée à de la fureur. Il se tourna vers l'escalier et se mit à tempêter :

« Qui est le sinistre imbécile qui a fait enfermer un gosse ici ? Il n'a rien à faire ici ! »

« C'est un ordre du colonel Steeler, élève officier Smoker. » répondit un caporal, l'air peu concerné.

« Il a fait quoi, ce gosse ? Il a assassiné père et mère pour mériter cela ? C'est un pirate, à son âge ? Répondez ! »

« Il aurait, euh, souillé le colonel avec de la nourriture,élève officier Smoker » Marmonna un Marine, l'air hésitant.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ? » aboya Smoker vers Luffy qui contemplait la scène avec des yeux éblouis.

« Non, monsieur. Je ne regardais pas devant moi, monsieur, c'est tout. Et je me suis excusé ! » répondit le petit, l'air outré.

« Le colonel Steeler a donné des ordres formels, il doit passer quelques semaines ici, pour l'exemple. » insista le caporal, presque obséquieusement, puis il remonta l'escalier, laissant le jeune officier à ses prisonniers.

Smoker semblait furieux et marchait de long en large dans le couloir, fulminant contre les « sinistres incapables qui lui tenaient lieu de supérieurs ! » Luffy le suivait des yeux, avec un air intéressé : ce Marine là lui semblait très sympathique et en plus, il connaissait des tas de jurons ! Finalement, le jeune gradé retrouva son calme et se tourna vers le petit qui ne semblait pas du tout effrayé.

« Bon, gamin, dis moi ton nom . Si tu restes ici plusieurs semaines, autant qu'on fasse connaissance ! »

« Je suis Luffy. Vous allez vraiment rester ici vous aussi ? »

« Et oui, gamin. J'ai un peu trop élevé la voix contre le colonel et je lui ai dis ce que je pensais. Du coup, alors que je suis élève officier au QG de la Marine, je me retrouve ici, à veiller sur des prisonniers inoffensifs au lieu de pouvoir me rendre utile et de chasser les pirates... »

«grmblll » L'estomac de Luffy avait décidé de participer à sa manière à la conversation.

« Toi, tu as faim..Bon, écoute, je vais nous ramener deux assiettes du mess des officiers, ce sera toujours mieux que le régime de la prison »

Le grand sourire du petit valait toutes les réponses du monde et le jeune gradé se dépêcha d'aller chercher ce qu'il avait promis. Entre temps, des hommes aux avaient déjà distribué aux prisonniers un brouet peu engageant que Luffy avait avalé sans faire d'histoire en suivant le sain précepte « quand on a faim, on mange ». Il lui restait bien assez de place dans son ventre pour de la nourriture supplémentaire. Smoker arriva bientôt avec les deux assiettes et regarda le petit manger sa part avec enthousiasme. L'enfant ne semblait pas traumatisé par son séjour qui aurait pourtant fait pleurer des personnes bien plus âgées et l'instinct lui soufflait que c'était tout sauf normal. Le jeune officier décida donc de pousser un peu plus son interrogatoire, en profitant de la bonne disposition du petit.

« Donc tu t'appelles Luffy, c'est ça ? Pas d'autre nom ? »

« Non.» répondit le gamin en se fermant comme une huitre.

« Tes parents vont s'inquiéter en ne te voyant pas revenir, tu ne voudrais pas que je les prévienne de ce qui t'est arrivé ? Ils pourront peut être te faire libérer. »

« Je suis orphelin » répondit l'enfant, en baissant les yeux.

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as personne qui veille sur toi ? Pas de gardien qui s'occupe de toi ? Tu viens d'où, exactement ? »

« Je vis sur un bateau. » répondit Luffy en restant dans le vague quant à son gardien...

« Et il a quel genre de drapeau, ton bateau ? Il ne serait pas noir et blanc, avec un tête de mort, par exemple ?»

Smoker commençait à se demander si le petit n'était pas mousse sur un navire pirate. Mais dans ce cas, le gamin aurait été terrifié à l'idée d'être capturé, connaissant le sort réservé à ce genre de forban. Décidément, son instinct lui criait que ce gosse n'était pas normal : il aurait dû être terrifié mais au lieu de cela, il semblait juste attendre patiemment qu'on vienne le chercher, comme s'il en était certain. C'était une confiance inébranlable.

« Non, monsieur. Ce sont pas des pirates. »

« Pardonne moi, petit. »

« Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ? » Luffy avait décidé de ne plus être le seul à répondre aux questions.

« Je me nomme Smoker, j'ai vingt trois ans, je suis élève officier au QG de Marine Ford et j'ai été envoyé ici en renfort pour lutter contre les pirates qui sont beaucoup plus nombreux maintenant. »

« Vous venez d'où ? »

« De Logue Town, la ville de ... »

« Gol D Roger ! Là où il est né et là où il a été exécuté. » finit Luffy, qui connaissait l'histoire par cœur.

« C'est presque cela, c'est Gold Roger et non Gol D Roger. Tu savais que j'avais assisté à son exécution ? » lui révéla Smoker avec un air complice.

« C'est vrai ? Mon papa aussi ! » répondit Luffy étourdiment avant de s'apercevoir de la gaffe qui venait de lui échapper et de plaquer ses mains devant sa bouche.

« Tu as donc encore un père ? C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas peur, n'est ce pas ? Tu penses qu'il viendra te chercher. »

L'enfant ne répondit pas, trop atterré d'avoir révélé ce secret à un Marine. Smoker pouvait voir la crainte dans ses yeux, visiblement, il n'était pas sensé dévoiler l'existence de son père. Le petit s'était reculé dans un coin, refusant d'ouvrir la bouche et tremblant légèrement en fixant le Marine comme s'il allait lui faire du mal. Tous les petits indices devant lui semblaient indiquer que le père du gamin n'était pas en bon termes avec les autorités, mais il savait également que le gosse ne parlerait plus et Smoker se refusait à interroger le petit de façon plus brutale. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il décida donc de rassurer l'enfant :

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, petit. Si tu veux, on ne va pas discuter de ton père puisque cela te gêne. »

Luffy se détendit très légèrement mais continuait à surveiller le jeune officier d'un air méfiant. Il restait muré dans son silence obstiné, refusant de parler. Bon, la discussion semblait plutôt compromise, pour le moment. Smoker tenta à nouveau de dissiper la tension qui s'était abattue entre les deux.

« Tu n'es pas responsable si un de tes parents a enfreint la loi. Personne ne te ferait de mal à cause de cela, tu es encore un enfant, après tout. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

La voix du petit était étrangement sérieuse, presque dure, comme s'il savait de quoi il parlait. L'enfant si ouvert et presque joyeux, il y a quelques minutes, ressemblait à un gosse qui avait été forcé de grandir trop vite, poussé par les circonstances. La réponse avait été si catégorique que même Smoker en fut ébranlé : que pouvait il répondre face à une telle conviction ? Le gamin ne le croirait pas, même s'il lui affirmait le contraire. Si le gosse avait été témoin de bavures commises par la Marine, ou si son père en avait été une des victimes, cela pouvait également expliquer son attitude. Le jeune gradé savait que le comportement de la Marine pouvait parfois être sujet à caution, ce qui était d'ailleurs précisément le cas sur cette île.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas mon cas » tenta de nuancer Smoker.

« Vous, peut être. » Bon, on pouvait considérer cette réponse comme un progrès...

« Tu sais, tous les Marines ne se comportent pas comme le colonel Steeler. La plupart ne désire qu'une chose : protéger les civils des dangers. Au QG, j'ai rencontré de très bons officiers, tu sais. »

L'enfant lui renvoya un regard sceptique.

« Tu sais, j'ai voulu devenir marine quand j'avais douze ans, après l'exécution de Gold Roger. Ma ville était souvent prise d'assaut par les pirates qui voulaient aller sur Grand Line et un jour, depuis le port, j'ai vu un vice amiral de la marine couler plusieurs bateaux pirates en lui lançant des boulets de canon... »

Le gamin semblait peu intéressé par l'histoire mais Smoker termina la fin de sa phrase, sachant que cette partie de l'histoire faisait rêver les gosses.

« ... à main nues. J'ai même pu lui parler une minute, mon heure de gloire, à l'époque ! C'est grâce à lui que la paix régnait sur East Blue. Tu comprends, il venait de cette mer, tout comme moi et donc il veillait particulièrement sur cette partie du globe. Tu peux me croire, les pirates hésitaient à se manifester. Malheureusement, cela fait six ans qu'on ne l'a plus revu...»

«C'était qui ? » demanda Luffy, distraitement.

« Le héros de la Marine, le vice amiral Garp. Tu en as certainement entendu parler.»

« Oui. » Smoker pouvait voir de l'intérêt dans les yeux de l'enfant mêlé, à sa grande surprise, à du regret ou de la tristesse.

Luffy connaissait bien l'histoire de celui qui était son grand père et qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais connu autrement que par les récits de son père. Il savait qu'il avait disparu le jour même de sa naissance juste après avoir averti son fils du danger qu'ils courraient et que personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. La population civile pensait qu'il avait pris sa retraite quelque part, après sa contribution à la capture de Gold Roger.

« Tu es trop jeune pour l'avoir connu au sommet de sa gloire mais je peux t'assurer que c'était un homme honorable, brave et fort. Il désirait aider les autres, au sein de la Marine... »

« Et cette dernière l'a récompensé de sa fidélité en le trahissant de façon odieuse, le condamnant à mort ou à la prison sans la moindre hésitation. »

Smoker se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix glacée qui résonnait dans le couloir et vit un homme grand, enveloppé dans une cape dont la capuche dissimulait presque complètement son visage et il tenait à la main un escargophone grâce auquel il avait entendu la conversation enttre Luffy et le Marine. L'intrus dégageait une aura de puissance formidable. Le jeune officier pâlit soudainement en songeant que si l'homme était arrivé ici sans la moindre escorte, avec une telle facilité, cela signifiait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à la base. Or il n'avait pas entendu l'alarme et l'individu aurait dû être intercepté plusieurs fois avant même d'arriver ici. En bref, ce n'était pas normal !

Que venait faire cet homme ici, dans la prison ? A moins que...Il se tourna vers le petit dont le visage s'était éclairé en entendant la voix de l'intrus et Smoker songea avec ironie que la confiance du gamin envers son père était en effet pleinement justifiée. L'individu s'empara rapidement des clés sur le bureau et ouvrit la porte de la cellule de son fils qui vint se réfugier dans ses bras. Le jeune officier prit alors son courage à deux mains et demanda :

« Que sont devenus les gardes et les marines, en haut ? »

« Ils sont vivants, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Votre colonel a eu de la chance, cependant, que je me sois montré magnanime. » répliqua Dragon, d'une voix très calme. Puis il poursuivit :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal au seul homme de la base qui ait fait preuve de décence envers mon fils. Même si je regrette que vous ayez posé autant de questions sur ses origines. Si d'ailleurs vous éprouvez un minimum de pitié pour le petit, vous éviterez de divulguer les quelques renseignements que vous avez pu récolter sur lui. »

Il commença à monter les marches pour retourner à la surface tenant toujours son fils quand Smoker se décida à poser la question qui lui tenaillait le coeur depuis que l'inconnu avait parlé pour la première fois.

« Que vouliez vous dire par « la marine a trahi le vice amiral Garp ? On m'a dit qu'il avait pris sa retraite, dans son île natale ! »

« East Blue a connu une recrudescence de pirates depuis très exactement six ans. Même si Garp avait été à la retraite, pensez vous qu'il aurait toléré une telle augmentation dans son fief ? Il est le genre d'homme qui mangeait du pirate au petit déjeuner ! Beaucoup d'îles de cette région ont été pillées, alors qu'avant elles étaient relativement épargnées par la piraterie: l'aura du Héros de la marine était suffisante à elle seule pour maintenir une certaine paix sur une mer entière ! Donc, la seule raison pour laquelle les pirates sont devenus plus sûr d'eux, c'est parce que Garp a disparu définitivement du tableau. »

« Il serait donc mort...Mais pourquoi la population n'aurait pas été prévenue ? »

« J'ai dis qu'on l'avait fait disparaître, pas qu'il était mort. Il était trop respecté pour qu'on le tue facilement. » rectifia Dragon d'une voix mordante.

« Comment le savez vous ? » demanda Smoker d'une voix faible, incapable de croire ce que cet homme sous entendait.

« J'ai été la dernière personne a qui il a parlé avant sa disparition. Son dernier geste m'a permis de sauver ma vie et celle de mon fils nouveau né. »

« Vous sous entendez que la marine aurait orchestré la disparition d'un vice amiral fidèle à sa cause ? C'est de la folie ! Seule la trahison pourrait expliquer une telle chose et je ne peux croire qu'il ferait une chose pareille ! Toute son histoire montre sa loyauté à la Justice ! »

« Dans ce cas, c'est la Justice elle même qui l'a trahi. Maintenant, excusez moi... »

Et une seconde plus tard, sous l'effet d'un violent coup de vent, une étagère supportant de lourds ouvrages s'effondra sur la tête du malheureux Smocker avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Dragon se saisit des clés et alla ouvrir les cachots pour permettre aux malheureux prisonniers de s'enfuir. Puis, il se dirigea vers les escaliers en prononçant des paroles d'adieu à l'officier évanoui, même en sachant qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre:

« Ne m'en veuillez pas... Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez accusé de complicité. Adieu. Maintenant, viens, Luffy. »

« Où allons nous, cette fois ? »

« Sur une île que tu n'as encore jamais vu. Je pense qu'elle te plaira, elle se nomme...Dawn »

* * *

Bon, c'est ce chapitre qui me satisfait le moins dans cette fic : j'ai peur de ne pas coller assez bien aux personnages, que je m'efforce de respecter, même si je change certains aspects.

C'est pourquoi, j'aurais vraiment besoin de vos avis là dessus.

Donc, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review.


	7. Chapter 6

Voici le chapitre 6 de cette fic.

La rencontre avec Shanks qui ne se déroule pas exactement comme dans l'histoire originale.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire : jf-lm, rebornx3, Virus-Extra-Dark, Luna et Alexfr 36

Pour répondre à la question de Luna, l'île de Dawn est tout bonnement l'île où Luffy a grandi dans le manga, c'est là où est situé le royaume de Goa et le village de Fuschia. La prison de la marine, c'est Impel Down

Contrairement à ce que pense Virus Extra Dark, non, je ne suis pas Oda, sinon, je serais beaucoup plus riche !

* * *

C'était officiel, Shanks était dans la merde.

Son fier navire était cerné par cinq vaisseaux de la Marine qui le bombardaient d'une pluie de boulets de canon et qui surtout se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Le jeune capitaine de 27 ans commençaient à se dire que la situation devenait vraiment catastrophique : bientôt les navires seraient côte à côte et la Marine allait l'aborder. Il voyait mal comment il pouvait se sortir d'une telle situation, après tout, il n'était pas son ancien capitaine et contrairement à lui, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à une intervention divine pour le sortir de là. Il aurait bien aimé qu'une petite tempête se lève et détruise toute la flotte ennemie comme durant l'affrontement avec Shiki. Ça, c'était le bon temps...

Ben Beckman, son fidèle second, s'approcha de lui tout en calculant mentalement l'avancée de l'ennemi :

« Ils nous aborderont dans approximativement une demi heure, capitaine. »

« Merveilleux » Marmonna Shanks qui venait de perdre définitivement sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Ce coin était pourtant propice aux embuscades, capitaine. Et vous saviez que la Marine surveille particulièrement les environs de Dawn. »fit remarquer le lieutenant.

« Je le savais, Ben. Mais s'il existait une seule petite chance pour moi de réaliser la dernière volonté de mon capitaine, je la saisirais quand même... »murmura le capitaine, d'un air résolu.

« Vous savez aussi qu'ils traquent le moindre nakama du Seigneur des Pirates... » Ajouta Ben.

« Est ce que la situation pourrait être pire ? » Demanda Shanks à voix haute, de façon purement rhétorique.

« Sixième navire en vue à tribord, Capitaine ! » Hurla l'homme posté sur le nid de pie.

« J'aurais dû me taire... » grogna Shanks.

Il donna quelques ordres rapidement, sans se faire la moindre illusion quant à leurs chances de survie, puis il se mit à jurer à mi voix mais s'interrompit en voyant son second qui observait l'horizon d'un air étrange. Il demanda aussitôt ce qui le tracassait, connaissant la grande intelligence de son lieutenant.

« Cela devrait être impossible pour ce bateau d'arriver aussi rapidement par tribord. Le vent souffle par bâbord. »

« Maintenant que tu le dis... »

« Nuages à l'horizon ! Capitaine, je crois qu'on a une tempête qui arrive par le nord ! On est toujours poursuivi par la marine et le sixième navire se rapproche à grande allure ! » Hurla l'homme de veille.

«Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse... » commenta Shanks.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se reçu une mouette apparemment suicidaire dans la figure. Le capitaine s'empara de la pauvre bête mais Ben fit remarquer que l'oiseau ne semblait pas être là par hasard et il détacha de la patte de l'oiseau un petit message. Il s'agissait, semble t-il, d'ordres de manœuvres pour leur navire. Après avoir reçu l'approbation rapide de son capitaine, Beckman fonça vers le navigateur à la barre pour lui donner les instructions. Shanks, de son côté, observait le sixième vaisseau qui approchait maintenant à vive allure. Il n'avait rien d'un navire de la Marine : il pouvait voir la proue en forme de dragon, beaucoup plus stylisé que le sien, la coque était noir et, surtout, il ne portait pas de pavillon. C'était surtout ce dernier fait qui l'intriguait. Que ce soit la Marine ou les pirates, chacun affichait fièrement son appartenance à l'une des factions par un drapeau. Les navires marchands portaient les drapeaux de leur compagnie ou de leur nation d'origine. Mais pas celui-ci. C'était comme s'il affirmait n'avoir aucune appartenance... étrange vraiment étrange. Shank interrompit le cours de ses pensées quand il vit qu'ils étaient positionnés comme le désirait ce mystérieux troisième parti.

Ce fut à ce moment là que l'ouragan se déchaina d'un seul coup. Les vents tourbillonnaient autour d'eux à vive allure, mettant à dure épreuve les gréements des navires ennemis qui l'encerclaient, les vagues se soulevaient, les déstabilisant et les empêchant de viser et de tirer, de peur de toucher leurs collègues. Shanks, lui, n'avait pas ce genre de problème : leur bateau se trouvait précisément dans l'œil du cyclone. Ils abattirent rapidement deux des vaisseaux à coups de canon, sans les prendre en pitié, pendant que les éléments déchainés se chargeaient des trois autres : des vagues immenses en firent chavirer un tandis que les deux autres se percutaient entre eux.

En voilà un qui ne faisait pas dans la dentelle !

Tous les membres d'équipage qui avaient regardé la scène étaient en train de hurler de joie, de sauter dans les bras de leurs nakamas, de commencer à sortir les tonneaux de rhum... De rhum ?

« RANGEZ ÇA, BANDE D'IMBECILES ! »

Et la fête cessa avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé. Il ne restait maintenant plus que deux navires intacts : eux et leur mystérieux sauveur. La flotte de la marine finissait de couler dans les profondeurs d'East Blue tandis que la tempête semblait se calmer aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé : les nuages se dissipaient, chassés par les embruns et le soleil réapparaissait. Shanks s'appuya sur le bordage du navire tout en regardant le vaisseau dragon, maintenant à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Ben Beckman vint rapidement le rejoindre avec une longue vue et les deux hommes entamèrent une discusion.

« Un fruit du démon, capitaine ? Quand même pas une intervention divine comme lorsque vous étiez mousse ? »

« Ou le destin, Ben. Tu vois ce qu'ils font ? »

« Il y a plusieurs hommes ou femmes sur le navire, difficile à distinguer, ils portent tous des capes. Tous des combattants et d'excellents marins, selon moi. Efficaces, rapides et surtout puissants. Hum ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a un gosse qui vient de sortir sur le pont. Trop jeune pour être mousse, sept ans, pas plus. Il nous regarde. Il y a un peu d'agitation...5, 4, 3, 2, 1,... »

Au moment où Ben disait zéro, une flèche se planta dans la coque à quelques centimètres de la main de Shanks...qui ne broncha pas. Il aurait été un piètre membre d'équipage à bord de l'Oro Jackson s'il n'avait pu éviter des projectiles comme cela (les mouettes ne comptant pas...), il détacha donc tranquillement le message de la flèche et se mit à le lire.

« C'est une invitation. Notre mystérieux sauveur me demande de venir à son bord. Escorte permise, mais pas plus de deux hommes... »

« Tu acceptes ? »

« Le gosse. S'ils cherchaient la bagarre avec nous, ils ne prendraient pas le risque de l'avoir dans leurs pattes. »

« Quand on est en aussi mauvais terme avec la Marine, on ne prend pas le risque d'embarquer des enfants à bord. À moins qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre choix.»

« Dans tous les cas, nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. Dis à Yasoop de se préparer, on y va tous les trois. »

« à vos ordres, Capitaine »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shanks, Ben et Yasoop grimpaient avec agilité à une échelle de corde sur le navire au dragon. Arrivé sur le pont, le capitaine ajusta sa cape noire et redressa son chapeau de paille pour mieux montrer son visage. Son regard affuté balaya la scène et fut aussitôt attiré par un homme avec une large cape d'un vert sombre se tenant à la proue et il l'identifia aussitôt comme étant le maitre incontesté du navire. Les autres personnes présentes étaient certainement fortes, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'aura de puissance qu'il percevait chez l'inconnu. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et s'approcha. Shanks sentit ses deux compagnons se tendre et d'un léger geste, les rassura : à priori, l'homme n'avait pas des intentions hostiles. La présence de l'enfant qui se tenait derrière l'individu semblait souligner ce fait. Il étudia le gosse : taille moyenne, habillé simplement, cheveux noirs ébouriffés, yeux éveillés et curieux de tout, air réjoui sur son visage, inoffensif, à priori. L'homme sembla s'apercevoir de sa curiosité et il le présenta brièvement en disant « mon fils » et il se dirigea vers un coin à ciel ouvert où se trouvaient une table basse, des coussins et des boissons. Visiblement, son hôte avait décidé de jouer la carte de la confiance en se mettant à portée de tir de son équipage, aussi accepta t-il l'invitation de bonne grâce.

Les quatre hommes et l'enfant s'assirent cependant, bien vite, l'intérêt des adultes se détourna de la collation.

«Vous êtes Shanks le Roux, n'est ce pas »

Il s'agissait plus d'une déclaration que d'une question et le capitaine au chapeau de paille ne voyait aucun inconvénient à valider cette information.

« En effet, c'est bien moi. Je vous remercie avant tout pour votre aide tout à l'heure. Nous aurions eu peu de chance de nous en sortir sans votre intervention des plus opportunes. » répondit subtilement le capitaine.

« Ce n'était rien. Disons que je crois dans le principe que les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis. Et la Marine ne fait absolument pas partie de mes amis. »

L'inconnu parlait d'une voix maitrisée, calme mais le pouvoir perçait derrière les mots, confirmant ainsi sa première impression sur ce groupe : dangereux et puissant. Il reprit alors la parole :

« Je dois cependant avouer que je trouve curieux qu'un ancien nakama du Seigneur des Pirates navigue dans ces eaux. J'aurais pensé que Grand Line constituerait un refuge plus sûr que East Blue. Après tout, il s'agit de la mer d'origine de Gol D Roger et la Marine y est très présente. »

Shanks se tendit aussitôt : son appartenance à l'équipage du Seigneur des Pirates n'étaient pas vraiment un secret, même si le commun des mortels l'ignorait. Son équipage était parfaitement au courant, ainsi que la Marine et les pirates d'avant l'âge d'or de la piraterie. Mais ce qui l'alertait surtout, c'était la connaissance par cet homme du véritable nom de celui qui était maintenant surnommé Gold Roger grâce à la Marine. Et Shanks était au courant de la raison qui avait poussé la Marine à gommer ce nom de la mémoire collectives.

« Je ne dirais pas un mot de plus tant que je n'en saurais pas plus sur vous. » déclara froidement le capitaine.

« C'est une juste demande » répondit l'homme. Il retira sa capuche qui lui dissimulait en grande partie sa face, dévoilant le visage d'un homme aux traits durs et austères. La première chose que l'on remarquait, c'était son tatouage qui occupait le côté gauche de son visage et accentuait la dureté de ses traits. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que son fils, mais coiffés en arrière et lui dégageant le front, ses yeux noirs étaient acérés et semblaient capable de sonder les profondeurs de l'âme de quelqu'un, l'ironie et le sérieux prédominaient dans la lueur de ce regard. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en chair et en os, Shanks était certain d'avoir déjà vu ce visage...Sans doute sur un avis de recherche.

« Je me nomme Dragon. »

Bingo. Shanks se souvenait d'avoir lu ce nom sur un avis de recherche mais le visage était floue et à moitié caché par la cape, nul ne savait pour quelles raisons exactement l'homme était recherché et la Marine gardait le silence le plus total sur les crimes qu'il aurait commis et il n'y avait rien non plus sur ses origines. Dragon ne semblait pas se revendiquer comme pirate, l'absence de pavillon l'indiquait assez clairement, alors, qu'était il ?

« Je veux savoir ce qu'est la Volonté du D. »

Ce n'était ni un souhait, ni une demande. C'était une simple exigence, prononcée d'une voix calme mais impérieuse comme pouvait l'être la mer avant la tempête. Il voulait connaître la réponse à l'un des mystères les plus insondable sur cette terre. Un mystère auquel personne n'avait pu répondre totalement, même eux, les propres membres de l'équipage du Seigneur des Pirates. Capitaine Roger, lui même, avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de tous les aboutissants de ce secret. Tous les membres de l'équipage avaient eu accès à ce secret terrible mais aucun ne savait comment l'exploiter : ils ne possédaient pas la clé permettant de le déchiffrer.

Avant de dissoudre l'équipage, Roger avait dit que chacun était libre de dévoiler le secret mais en les prévenant que les conséquences seraient lourdes pour eux même et ce monde. Certains, comme Baggy, avait choisi par crainte, de l'oublier, d'autres comme Crocus attendaient simplement d'attendre et voir venir, Rayleight aurait choisi de dévoiler le secret...pour peu qu'on le lui demande. Shanks, de son côté, pensait que seul ceux qui arrivaient jusqu'au One Piece pouvait choisir quoi faire avec ce secret.

Et puis, le massacre des D avait eu lieu et au fond de lui, Shanks avait compris que nul, désormais, ne pourrait accéder au One Piece. Mais, peut être, tout n'était il pas perdu... Il répondit alors à l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui :

« Votre vrai nom. Je ne peux vous répondre si je n'ai pas la réponse. »

L'homme sembla hésiter un moment, puis les mots s'échappèrent, presque à contrecœur.

« Mon nom complet est Monkey D Dragon. »

Les yeux de Shanks s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il faisait le lien avec une partie (douloureuse) de son histoire.

«J'ignorais que Garp le Poing avait un fils. »

« Peu de gens le savent. Maintenant puis je obtenir la réponse à ma question ? »

Shanks soupira et commença :

« Tout d'abord, sachez que je ne peux rien vous dire concernant le contenu même du secret de la volonté du D. En gros, je peux vous dire le comment mais pas le pourquoi. »

« Dîtes toujours. J'ai tellement peu d'informations que je me contenterai de celles ci, pour le moment. »

« Bien...Les hommes, qui comme vous, portent le D dans leur nom sont ceux qui sont animés par la Volonté du D. Cette Volonté permet à ses porteurs de se distinguer du commun des mortels par leur force, leur charisme, leur détermination, qui sont mis au service du rêve ou de l'ambition qu'ils souhaitent accomplir, une ambition qui est elle même au service de cette Volonté du D. On peut dire, d'une certaine manière, que la Volonté du D transcende les personnes qui la porte. »

« C'est tout ? Je ne vois rien de mal en cela.» Demanda Dragon.

« La volonté du D est crainte pour d'autres raisons : tout d'abord, elle est impossible à arrêter. Elle perdure par delà la mort d'un de ses porteurs, ne disparaissant jamais, toujours relayée. Et son influence ne se limite pas aux porteurs de D, elle ravive la volonté des hommes normaux, leur permettant à eux aussi de s'affirmer, de trouver le courage de suivre leurs rêves, de changer. Si vous ne me croyez pas, regarder l'exemple de Gol D Roger : son rêve de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates a été transmis à des milliers de pirates qui se sont lancés dans la course au One Piece... par quelques mots ! »

« Je comprends pourquoi le Gouvernement Mondial la considère comme dangereuse... Mais pourquoi n'ont ils pas tenté de la mettre à leur service ? Je sais qu'ils ne rechigneraient pas à utiliser une arme aussi puissante si cela pouvait assoir leur puissance : ils pourraient inciter les hommes à soutenir leur idée corrompue de justice absolue... »

« Cela fait des siècles qu'ils essaient. Ils ont même eu des éléments grandioses dans leurs rangs : votre père, ainsi qu'une lignée de géants, les D Sauro. Mais ils ont pris la décision de cesser cela pour une bonne raison : les porteurs du D sont incontrôlables, épris de liberté, ont un esprit indépendant, se conforment seulement à leurs propres idéaux. Il est impossible de forcer un porteur à suivre un idéal contraire à ce qu'il estime juste. »

« J'en sais quelque chose » sourit Dragon tandis qu'il repensait aux disputes monstrueuses entre son père et lui concernant son avenir.

« De plus, au lieu de se conforter à l'idéal de Justice du Gouvernement, les porteurs du D au sein de la Marine, transmettent leur propre idéal de Justice que des membres de la Marine vont suivre à leur tour. Donc, aux yeux du Gouvernement Mondial, introduire des « D » dans la Marine, c'est prendre le risque de « corrompre » leur idéal de Justice Absolu. »

« Cela explique donc cette Marine bicéphale...Au moins, maintenant, j'en sais un peu plus...Mais vous ne pouvez pas me dire pourquoi cette Volonté du D est née, ni quel est son but ? Et rien non plus sur la véritable signification du D, n'est ce pas? »

« J'ai eu accès à ce secret, comme tous les membres d'équipage de l'Oro Jackson. Le vieux Barbe Blanche le connait également. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir l'interpréter, après tout, je ne suis pas un D. Le seul moyen de le connaître, c'est de trouver le One Piece. »

« Vous avez vraiment vu le One Piece ? »

Cette petite voix, c'était Luffy qui s'était amusé sur le pont du bateau après avoir fini sa collation mais qui était revenu vers eux en entendant le nom du trésor mythique Shanks eut un léger sourire en entendant la question. S'adressant directement à l'enfant, avec un sourire et des yeux brillants, il lui répondit :

«Oui, j'ai vu ce trésor fantastique de mes propres yeux. Crois moi, ce n'est pas pour rien que les pirates naviguent librement sur les mers dans l'espoir de le trouver... » affirma Shanks avec conviction.

« Librement ? »

« Eh oui ! Nous les pirates sommes les hommes les plus libres sur cette terre, nous allons où nous voulons, quand nous voulons, sans avoir de contraintes. Nous formons un équipage soudé, une bande de nakamas pour la vie ! Nous vivons des aventures fantastiques, explorons des îles magnifiques et celui qui trouve le One Piece devient le Seigneur des pirates, l'homme le plus libre sur cette planète. »

« Wahou ! »

Luffy avait maintenant les yeux remplis d'étoiles tandis qu'il imaginait dans son esprit toutes les aventures qu'il pourrait vivre avec des amis, il voyait déjà les paysages des îles lointaines. L 'excitation faisait trembler son corps et un immense sourire éclairait son visage et il se mit à courir vers la proue du bateau.. Les mots « libres », « Nakamas », « Aventures » résonnaient désormais dans sa tête, associés de façon définitive aux mots « Seigneur des Pirates » et « One Piece ».

Il commença à poser des questions à toute allure et Shanks fit un clin d'œil à ses hommes qui comprirent le message et se placèrent à l'écart pour répondre aux questions du gosse surexcité.

Dragon regardait son fils et comprit tout de suite que Luffy ne deviendrait pas un révolutionnaire. Il se retourna vers Shanks et le dévisagea silencieusement avant de déclarer :

« Vous avez bien jouer votre jeu, Capitaine Shanks»

« La volonté du D se transmet, y compris par les hommes ordinaires. Et seul les pirates veulent découvrir le One Piece et devenir Seigneur des Pirates. » répondit Shanks avec un léger sourire.

« Votre but était de passer le flambeau, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est le but que notre capitaine nous a confié. Trouver des candidats valables et les encourager, si possible, dans cette voie. »

« Je me suis laissé avoir »

« Pas vraiment. Ce flambeau n'est pas seulement celui de Roger, il s'est transmis pendant des siècles, de porteurs de D en porteurs de D, chacun reprenant à son compte cette volonté. Et celle ci devient de plus en plus forte à chaque génération. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste, selon mes sources, que trois porteurs de D : un homme fourbe qui cache son jeu et n'a pas en tête l'idéal de Roger, et vous et votre fils. Vous aviez déjà votre objectif en tête et il ne concerne pas la piraterie, visiblement. Il ne restait plus que lui. »

« En réalité, il y en a un quatrième mais même moi, je ne sais pas qui il est...»

« Tant mieux ! »

« Quels sont vos projets ? »

« Me ravitailler dans un autre port, puis quitter East Blue et retourner sur Grand Line. Quand les poissons se rassemblent, ils sont plus facile à pêcher...Et vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?»

« Je vais aller voir l'enfant dont m'a parlé mon père, voir qui il est. Je laisserai sans doute Luffy chez Dadan quelques temps. Il s'est fait repérer il y a un mois par la Marine et je préférerais que personne ne fasse le lien entre lui et moi. »

« J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. » Murmura Shanks en regardant Luffy qui était toujours en train de questionner ses hommes sur la vie de pirate.

« Non. Je serais un piètre révolutionnaire si je ne laissais pas à mon fils le choix de ses rêve. Et venant de ma part, ce serait hypocrite de m'opposer à lui concernant ce même rêve comme l'a fait Garp vis-à-vis de moi Au fond, ce n'est pas plus mal...»

« Bon, je vais partir, mais avant cela, je veux lui faire un petit cadeau. »

« Luffy, viens dire au revoir à nos invité ! »

« Déjà ? » s'affligea l'enfant, l'air extrêmement déçu de perdre ses nouveaux amis.

« Mais avant cela, Luffy, j'ai un présent à te faire » et soulevant son chapeau de paille, il le mit sur la tête de l'enfant qui le regarda interloqué.

« Ce chapeau m'a été confié par quelqu'un que je respectais beaucoup et cette personne m'a demandé de trouver quelqu'un que j'estimerais assez digne pour le porter. Et je crois que tu es cette personne, Luffy. »

« Mais on se reverra ? » demanda l'enfant, inquiet.

« Bien sûr, quand tu seras un grand pirate et que tu me surpasseras, alors je viendrais prendre des nouvelles de mon vieux chapeau.

« Je le jure, Shanks, quand tu reverras ce chapeau, ce sera celui du Seigneur des Pirates ! » hurla Luffy, qui cachait ses larmes sous le couvre chef de paille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy regardait le vaisseau de son ami s'éloigner, poussé par un vent favorable accordé par Dragon. Soudain, Luffy se souvint de la question qu'il avait oublié de poser et hurla alors :.

« Shanks ! C'était qui la personne qui te l'a donné ? »

Son père cacha un sourire tandis que Shanks se contentait de secouer la main.

« Tant pis, je lui demanderai à notre prochaine rencontre. »

Le soleil se couchait sur la mer tandis que leur vaisseau fonçait vers l'île natal de Dragon. Luffy se tenait silencieusement assis sur la figure de proue, contrairement à son habitude. Son père se rapprocha de lui mais resta lui aussi silencieux, attendant que son fils prenne la parole.

« Est ce que tu m'en veux ? De vouloir devenir pirate, je veux dire ? »

« C'est TA vie. Tu en fais ce que tu veux, Luffy. Je serais aussi fier de toi si tu devenais le Seigneur des Pirates que si tu restais révolutionnaire. » lui répondit Dragon en le regardant avec calme.

« Le Seigneur des Pirates, c'est la personne la plus libre sur terre. Je veux être cette personne. » Continua Luffy en baissant les yeux.

« Je comprends ».

« Je veux pouvoir dire qui je suis, un jour. »

« Je suis d'accord, mais j'aimerais y mettre des conditions : Attends d'avoir l'âge dix sept ans pour devenir pirate et ne révèle ton nom que lorsque tu te sentiras vraiment prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Ce sera à toi de juger quand le moment sera venu. » Déclara Dragon tout en songeant en son for intérieur qu'il préférait que Luffy ne le fasse qu'une fois capable de battre un amiral, mais Luffy n'en aurait certainement pas la patience...

« Papa ? »

« Oui, Luffy ? »

« Merci ».

* * *

Bon, si Shanks vous paraît différent dans ce chapitre, c'est normal.

J'avais fait il y a longtemps une hypothèse sur le Forum de Manga France sur Shanks. Selon moi, celui ci recherchait une personne comme Luffy, détenant une volonté semblable à celle de son capitaine, pour lui transmettre son idéal de la piraterie. Dans le manga, il a eu un an pour faire découvrir à Luffy la belle vie de pirate, mais dans cette histoire, il a vu la volonté du D pratiquement exterminé et il veut que la dernière volonté de son capitaine survive. Donc, ici, dès qu'il va apprendre qu'un enfant du D est en vie, il va tenter de transmettre son rêve et donc il va directement chercher à convaincre Luffy dans ce chapitre.

Quant au fait que Luffy se soit rapidement laissé convaincre au détriment du fait d'être révolutionnaire...Et bien, il aime son père et il veut bien l'aider, pour lui, c'est rendre service. De plus, il a déjà été témoin d'exactions commises par la Marine et il a écouté les discours de son père ... Mais bon, il y a beaucoup de contraintes à être révolutionnaire, il faut faire preuve de patience, de subtilité, de planification. Bref, tout le contraire de Luffy.

De plus, il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais être libre : à cause de la traque du Gouvernement Mondial, il est sans cesse obligé de se dissimuler, de cacher qui il est réellement, un peu comme Ace. Ce n'est pas vraiment une vie pour un enfant du D qui aime à se distinguer. Pour lui, le Seigneur des Pirates est l'homme le plus libre sur cette terre alors il va donc choisir ce rêve.

Shanks a su utiliser les bons mots, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il ait menti, il a vraiment vécu sa première aventure ainsi, selon moi.

Fatalement, la rencontre est moins attachante que dans l'histoire originale vu que Shanks n'a pas perdu son bras. J'y avais songé à un moment, mais cela ferait beaucoup trop pour ce chapitre.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié le fruit du démon de Luffy, il apparaitra dans le prochain chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, que ce soit critique ou encouragement, cela fait toujours plaisir !


	8. Chapter 7

Apparemment, le dernier chapitre a rencontré beaucoup de succès, je viens de dépasser la moyenne de 4 reviews par chapitre grâce à lui. J'espère réussir à en écrire d'aussi bon dans les semaines qui vont suivre.

Je remercie chaleureusement : Hugh3000C, Virus-extra-Dark, Licylie, jf-lm, Luciole éteinte, Luna et RebornX3 pour leurs commentaires.

Disclaimer: N'étant pas Oda, je ne peux malheureusement revendiquer One Piece...

Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre :

* * *

Au coucher du soleil, le navire à la proue au dragon jeta l'ancre dans une petite crique, à quelques kilomètres du village de Fushia et quelques silhouettes drapées dans des capes en sortirent peu après, se fondant dans la nuit, pour faire route vers le petit village de pêcheur.

Dans un bar, une jeune femme était en train de laver un verre avant de faire la fermeture de son établissement quand un petit nombre de personnes entrèrent. Elle s'apprêta à leur dire qu'elle allait fermer quand il lui sembla reconnaître un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de huit ans, alors qu'elle était encore enfant. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand elle le vit ôter sa capuche, non sans avoir bien vérifié qu'ils étaient les seuls dans le bar.

« Dragon ? C'est bien toi ? Tu n'es pas mort, Dieu merci ! » Murmura t-elle en prenant soin de ne surtout pas élever la voix.

« Bonsoir, Makino. Cela doit bien faire neuf ans que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu as bien grandi » répondit le révolutionnaire, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Le village pensait que toute la famille Monkey était morte ! Attendez, je vais vous servir un verre... »

« Non, la famille Monkey n'a pas été totalement éradiquée. Je dois d'ailleurs te présenter son plus jeune membre, Luffy.» Sourit Dragon en lui montrant le petit garçon qui semblait épuisé et qui marmonnait, le visage contorsionné par des grimaces comiques:

« Faim... »

« Attends, je vais aller te préparer quelque chose en cuisine » proposa Makino, semblant déjà complètement sous le charme de l'enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit était attablé et commençait (enfin) son diner. Dragon et la jeune barmaid avait pendant ce temps là entamé une conversation qui porta tout à coup sur Shanks le Roux...Elle se souvenait bien de lui, il avait été apprécié par les villageois pour sa tempérance (sauf en ce qui concerne l'alcool..). Elle sembla catastrophée quand elle apprit qu'il avait finalement décidé de ne plus refaire escale au village.

« Il a oublié cela. Il ne m'a pas dit ce que c'était mais je crois que c'est précieux. » Dit Makino en posant un coffre sur le comptoir. Dragon l'ouvrit avec curiosité et poussa un léger sifflement en voyant effectivement le trésor contenu à l'intérieur.

« C'est un fruit du démon. Très rare et précieux.»

Puis il écarta le coffre, en remettant l'examen à plus tard, et il continua à parler à Makino en lui relatant les derniers événements qui s'étaient passés. Cela devait se révéler une erreur ...

Luffy, lui, n'avait pu remplir totalement le gouffre qui lui tenait lieu d'estomac, son formidable appétit n'ayant pas été comblé par le repas assez simple de la jeune femme. Il jeta un coup d'œil au coffre : il avait bien entendu le mot fruit, n'est ce pas ? Il ouvrit discrètement le coffre : le fruit semblait énorme... S'il prenait un petit morceau, qui le remarquerait ? Et sans réfléchir plus loin, il détacha un petit bout et l'avala vite fait, bien fait et referma vite le coffre.

Dragon dû percevoir le mouvement de Luffy, même si celui ci avait été le plus rapide et le plus discret possible, car d'un seul coup lui attrapa le poignet et le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui demandant :

« Que viens tu de faire, Luffy ? »

« Heu rien, rien du tout... »

Mais il suffisait de voir le visage coupable de l'enfant qui faisait de son mieux pour détourner le regard et prendre un air innocent pour comprendre que, si, le gosse avait fait quelque chose. Très certainement une bêtise plus grosse que lui...

« En as tu mangé, Luffy ? Réponds. Tout de suite. Sans mentir. »

« Juste un bout, ça ne se verra pas... Et puis, bon, en plus il n'était pas très bon, alors... » répondit le petit en baissant les yeux.

« Je t'avais pourtant parlé des Fruits du Démon, Luffy. Je t'avais dis qu'une seule bouchée suffisait pour transmettre le pouvoir et la malédiction. Est ce que tu écoutes quand je te parle de choses importantes ? » La voix de Dragon restait calme mais Luffy pouvait sentir que son père était fâché contre lui.

« J'avais faim... » Murmura le garçon tout en sachant que ce n'était pas du tout une excuse pour son père...

« Donc, quand tu as faim, ton estomac remplace ta cervelle ? Voilà une information intéressante à savoir. Je me demande s'il existe un fruit qui est capable de corriger ce défaut... » Quand Dragon se mettait à user de l'ironie, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose pour celui qui en faisait les frais...

« Mais toi, tu as un fruit du démon et tu es vachement fort, non ? Et puis beaucoup de gens forts ont un fruit du démon, donc ça ira ! Et puis, je ne tomberai pas à l'eau... » Chercha désespérément à argumenter Luffy.

« Quand je pense au mal qu'on s'était donné pour lui apprendre à nager... !»Se plaignit l'un des révolutionnaires avec cependant un petit sourire en coin.

« Remarque très spirituelle, Marcow, je t'en remercie. » déclara Dragon, puis se retournant vers Luffy, il poursuivit :

« Tu crois qu'un fruit du démon te rends invincible ? Les possesseur de pouvoirs qui croient que celui ci peut les rendre forts d'un seul coup sont généralement les premiers à mourir. Je détesterais que tu fasses partie de cette catégorie, Luffy. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

« Bon, j'espère que tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dis. Il faudra aussi que j'explique à ton nouvel ami comment tu as englouti un fruit valant plusieurs dizaines de millions de Berryls. »

Luffy avala péniblement sa salive. Dragon, en son for intérieur, doutait que le pirate en question serait vraiment fâché de cet ... accident. Il s'était attaché à l'enfant et malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, la vérité était que les fruits du démon était bel et bien un avantage...la plupart du temps, à condition de bien les utiliser. Mais s'il pouvait se servir de cet accident pour mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de son fils, il n'allait certainement pas cracher dessus...

« Heu, monsieur ? On pourrait voir quelle sorte de pouvoirs il a maintenant ? » Demanda l'un des révolutionnaires attablés dans la salle.

« Oh oui ! Tout de suite ! » s'écria Luffy enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir son nouveau pouvoir.

« Il faudrait faire des tests, dans ce cas... Pour les loggias, c'est facile, il suffit de leur tirer dessus et leur corps deviendra l 'élément en question... » proposa un autre avec un sourire en coin en voyant le fils de leur chef blêmir. Taquiner Luffy était si facile !

« Oui, mais si c'est un zoan, cela pourrait être problématique... » répondit un des hommes accoudés au bar, en faisant comme s'il envisageait sérieusement cette hypothèse.

« Et puis, il y a d'autres tests à faire avant : résistance à la douleur, changements de formes, réaction face au stress et tout ça... Bon, c'est assez douloureux, faudra sans doute faire un peu de chirurgie... » Suggéra Marcow prenant un air légèrement sadique en se demandant quand l'enfant craquerait...

« NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN! »

Visiblement maintenant.

Le gosse se précipita vers la sortie mais fut attrapé par le bras par l'un des hommes... ce qui n'empêcha pas Luffy de courir, étendant du coup son bras de quelques mètres. L'enfant fut tellement surpris qu'il cessa de courir, relâchant ses muscles et son corps, suivant le principe du lance pierre, alla s'écraser contre le comptoir. Le petit se releva l'air pas trop amoché, avec un air surpris.

« Gomu Gomu no Mi, le pouvoir du caoutchouc, un Paramecia... » Murmura Dragon.

Un fruit difficile à utiliser car il nécessitait de la force physique brut pour s'en servir si le possesseur voulait pouvoir étendre un membre aussi loin qu'il le voulait. Mais c'était un pouvoir flexible, qui offrait un large panel de possibilités pour quelqu'un qui avait l'intelligence et l'imagination pour les exploiter. Dragon ne doutait pas un seul instant que son fils avait l'imagination nécessaire, quant à l'intelligence, celle ci ne semblait se montrer pour le moment que durant les combats qui avaient lieu quotidiennement à bord de leur navire,. Décidément, cela semblait un fruit qui correspondait à l'esprit de Luffy.

« C'était cool ! Tu m'apprendras à m'en servir, dis ? » S'écria Luffy avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« « La priorité serait d'abord de te donner les muscles pour que tu parviennes à contrôler tes membres efficacement. » répondit Dragon sans vraiment répondre à la question. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'avouer à Luffy qu'il compter le laisser ici pendant un an...

« Et comment je fais ça ? » Demanda l'enfant, perplexe.

« Je connais l'endroit parfait pour cela... En attendant, je te conseille de monter te reposer, tu en auras besoin...»Répondit Dragon avec le même sourire que Garp avait affiché quand, innocemment, il lui avait demandé la même chose, il y a de cela plus de vingt ans...

* * *

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, le père et l'enfant partirent sur la route qui menait aux monts Colbo. Ils traversèrent une forêt vierge, peuplée d'animaux sauvages, franchirent quelques ravins...Le voyage était plutôt périlleux pour les personnes normales mais Luffy se débrouillait plutôt bien grâce à son entrainement. Cependant il était temps qu'il franchisse une étape supplémentaire et apprenne à se débrouiller seul et aller chez Dadan allait sans aucun doute y contribuer. Dragon aussi avait été confié à cette chef de bande quand il avait environ sept ans, à la mort de sa mère : avec cette vieille peau, si on ne faisait pas sa part, on ne mangeait pas. Quelques mois plus tard, Dragon s'était construit sa propre cabane dans la forêt et vivait de sa chasse. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de cette enfance libre et sans entrave comme étant la plus belle période de sa vie. Et quand on savait comment la prendre, Dadan était la meilleure mère d'adoption dont un gamin comme lui avait besoin.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une baraque, à la lisière de la forêt. Dragon frappa à la porte, sans la moindre crainte. Une femme imposante, aux cheveux roux sortit en trombe, avec, dans la main une énorme hache et visiblement prête à s'en servir. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Dragon :

« Dragon ! Tu n'es pas mort ? »

« Navré de te décevoir, mais non, je suis bien vivant. » dit Dragon avec un ton mi figue, mi raisin.

« Je pensais que toute la famille Monkey avait été éliminée par le Gouvernement, y compris ce vieux bâtard de Garp ! »

« Non, comme tu le vois, la famille en question compte même un nouveau membre » répondit Dragon en présentant Luffy. Celui ci semblait plus occupé à explorer les alentours qu'à dire bonjour.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir, Dragon et la réponse est non ! J'ai déjà le soucis que m'a légué ton père, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'encombrer d'un autre. Avoir le bâtard de Gold Roger me suffit, merci ! »

« Gold Roger avait un fils ? Et c'est mon père qui te l'a confié ? Il faut vraiment que je révise mon jugement sur lui... » Sourit Dragon avant de poursuivre :

« Ce ne serait que pour un an, Dadan, le temps que le petit se fasse quelques muscles. »

« Et après tu embarqueras Ace avec toi aussi ? » Demanda Dadan, pleine d'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas, il faudrait déjà que je fasse connaissance avec lui. »

Au même instant, on entendit un beuglement de Luffy et quelques instants plus tard, un garçon de dix ans sortit de la forêt en portant un bâton auquel était attaché le plus jeune qui se débattait comme un beau diable malgré ses liens. L'enfant avait un air taciturne et semblait en colère. Il regarda l'inconnu qui parlait à sa « mère » adoptive d'un air méfiant avant de s'adresser à celle ci :

« J'ai trouvé ça, tout près du repaire... Qu'est ce qu'on en fait ? »

« Tout d'abord tu le lâches. C'est le fils de notre invité. » grogna Dadan en jetant un regard noir au dénommé Ace qui ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde. Il laissa tomber le pauvre Luffy par terre puis repartit vers la forêt en marmonnant un vague « Je vais ramener de la viande... » non sans avoir jeté un lancé un regard méfiant à Dragon. Luffy se débarrassa de ses liens sans trop de problème et se mit à courir à la suite de Ace en hurlant :

« Eh attends moi ! Je veux venir avec toi ! »

Le fait que Ace semblait l'ignorer royalement ne semblait pas du tout l'émouvoir et il se mit à le suivre en continuant à lui poser des questions. Dadan les regarda partir en montrant très peu d'inquiétude.

« Il est pas très bavard, complètement sauvage, une vrai tête de mule. Je suppose que tu ne trouveras rien à redire si ton gosse revient avec quelques bleus ? Ace va lui en faire baver... » Fit remarquer Dadan.

« Du moment qu'il ne tombe pas à l'eau, il ne devrait avoir aucun problème. Je ne l'ai pas ménagé non plus. » répondit Dragon.

« Vous êtes tous des cinglés, dans cette famille. Et la famille de Ace en tient aussi une sacrée couche. Tu savais que sa mère l'a gardé vingt mois dans son ventre pour le sauver ? Une histoire de fou ! J'ai tendance à penser que votre folie est héréditaire !» Jura Dadan en crachant par terre d'un air dégoûté.

« Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.. » Fit remarquer le révolutionnaire.

« Bon, si tu me racontais un peu ? Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui est arrivé. »

« Qu'est ce que tu sais, en gros ? » demanda Dragon

« Il y a plus ou moins six ans, j'ai appris que le vieux Garp était sensé avoir pris sa petite retraite paisible. Mon œil, oui ! Ce vieux sagouin est incapable de rester une minute tranquille : il ne connait pas même pas le sens du mot paisible ! En plus, il aurait pris sa retraite ici, avec Ace, pour torturer le gamin afin d'en faire un soldat de la marine et je l'aurais eu sur le dos du matin au soir !» Éructa Dadan.

«Bien vu... »

« Alors, je me suis tout de suite douté qu'il y avait du grabuge. J'ai pensé que la Marine avait découvert pour Ace et avait puni Garp en conséquence alors on s'est réfugié un temps au Gray Terminal. » Grogna la vieille femme.

« Le refuge idéal pour tous les réprouvés de la terre...mais inefficace contre la Marine »

« Tu crois que j'avais un autre choix ? Non ? Alors ferme là » Aboya Dadan puis elle continua son récit :

« J'ai envoyé Dogura aux nouvelles et il a vu un nombre inhabituel de marines dans les alentours qui semblaient surveiller l'île. Il a réussit à s'infiltrer sur un navire d'un galonné et à surprendre des conversations qui apparemment parlaient de toi, et pas en termes élogieux, tu peux me croire ! Ils pensaient que tu repasserais dans le coin et ils t'attendaient du pied ferme. Dogura, quand il a entendu ce que l'autre avait l'intention de te faire, même lui, il a eu une sacrée frousse et pourtant, tu sais que c'est pas un tendre...C'était de la haine à l'état pure, de la folie furieuse, Dragon. »

« J'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité de ce Marine. Il a failli m'avoir à plusieurs reprises.» dit Dragon d'un air dur.

La dernière fois, c'était il y a presque deux ans, juste avant qu'il ne vienne chercher Luffy. L'amiral Aka Inu avait failli le tuer une nouvelle fois et il n'avait échappé à la mort que grâce au Fruit du démon qu'il venait alors tout juste d'acquérir et qui l'avait rendu insaisissable. La haine que cet homme lui vouait dépassait toute commune mesure.

Par chance, la dernière intervention de l'amiral avait été trop « musclée » et dévastatrice pour l'île. Les populations civiles d'East Blue avaient été épouvantée et les supérieurs de Sakasuki avaient dû le rappeler pour éviter que le peuple ne le craigne plus que les pirates. La Marine était sensée protéger la population : comment pouvait elle justifier qu'un gradé détruise la moitié de l'île en tuant des civils pour tenter de mettre la main sur un seul homme, qui, aux yeux des civils, ne leur avait fait aucun mal ?

Certes, cela avait été déjà le cas avec le Buster Call, mais ici, les populations y avaient plus vu un homme assoiffé par la vengeance que la justice soit disant neutre et impartiale que la Marine se flattait d'avoir. Du coup, l'amiral avait été rappelé au QG pour quelques années, histoire qu'il se fasse oublier et Dragon avait pu profiter du calme causé par son départ pour retrouver son fils.

Dragon interrompit le cours de ses pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur le récit de Dadan.

« Bon, en tout cas, on a compris que ce n'était pas nous qui étions visé. Alors on a continué notre petite vie peinarde mais en surveillant. C'est quoi, l'histoire? »

« Pour résumer, toute personne portant le nom de D dans son nom est condamné à mort par le Gouvernement Mondial. »

« Une raison particulière à cela ? À part, bien sûr, le fait que vous soyez une fichue bande d'enquiquineurs ?»

« Action préventive...Évidemment, les populations ne sont pas au courant, mais au delà d'un certain rang, les Marines savent que quiconque portant un D est passible de la peine de mort. Les autorités des îles sont également au courant et ont pour ordre de faciliter la tâche en organisant des recensements réguliers, en se chargeant eux même de la capture ou de l'exécution... Une île qui cacherait volontairement un D subirait un Buster Call, donc, tu penses bien qu'ils coopèrent facilement »Expliqua Dragon d'un air sombre.

« Pourquoi ils mettent pas tout le monde au courant que les D sont dangereux ? Ce serait plus simple... » Questionna Dadan en mâchonnant nerveusement son mégot.

« Parce que le Gouvernement Mondial ne veut pas que leurs sales petits secrets s'ébruitent, sans doute. Mais quels secrets, ça, je l'ignore... »

« Pfff, on peut dire qu'avec vous, la vie n'est jamais simple... »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire... »

La nuit tombait désormais dans la paisible petite clairière. Un bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrées et Dragon et Dadan virent Ace sortirent des bois en traînant un énorme bison. Il ne leur jeta pas un seul coup d'œil et semblait les ignorer comme la dernière fois.

« Un vrai sauvage... »marmonna Dadan.

« Est ce qu'il sait qui est son père ? »Demanda le révolutionnaire en évaluant le gamin.

« Oui, et depuis, ce petit imbécile passe la moitié du temps à provoquer tout ceux qui insultent Roger devant lui. Alors, tu vas le prendre ? »grogna la vieille femme;

« ça dépend de lui. C'est sa vie.»

Puis, se relevant, Dragon s'approcha du garçon calmement et s'assit à côté de lui. Il sortit une feuille de papier et une plume et commença à écrire ce qui paraissait être une lettre, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde d'Ace. Ce dernier le foudroya du regard mais l'adulte ne montrait aucun désir de changer de place et le gosse n'avait pas l'intention de décamper comme un lâche.

« Où est Luffy ? » Demanda Dragon d'une voix neutre.

« Dans un ravin » répondit Ace avec un sourire goguenard, s'attendant visiblement à ce que son interlocuteur devienne fou de rage ou une réaction de ce genre.

« Il y a de l'eau, dans ton ravin ? » L'homme ne semblait pas plus intéressé que cela par le sort de son fils au vu de sa réaction d'un calme et d'une sérénité exemplaire et en même temps déconcertante.

« Heu, non. » Ace ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de cet inconnu.

« Dans ce cas, cela ira. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, dans lequel on percevait seulement les bruits de la plume sur le papier.

« Vous aussi, vous vous fichez de votre fils ? » Demanda Ace d'un ton provocateur.

« Non, mais je sais qu'il s'en sortira. Luffy est fort.»

« Non, il est faible, sinon, il ne serait pas tombé dans le ravin. »statua Ace, d'un ton définitif.

« Ou plutôt, il était moins fort que celui qui l'a fait tomber dans le ravin. »Corrigea Dragon. Ace eut un petit sourire qui laissait passer une certaine fierté en entendant le compliment déguisé mais il se rembrunit :

« Pourquoi vous ne le vengez pas ? C'est ce que sont sensé faire les pères dignes de ce nom, n'est ce pas ? Protéger leurs enfants... »

« Luffy est celui qui a choisi de te suivre et j'ai tendance à respecter ses choix. Quant à le protéger tout le temps, cela ne le rendra pas plus fort. Et ce dont Luffy a besoin, c'est devenir fort. Et rapidement. »

« Pourquoi aurait il besoin de devenir fort ? » Marmonna Ace.

« La Marine veut le tuer depuis sa naissance à cause de son nom. Je suppose que tu peux le comprendre, après tout, c'est également ton cas. »

« Comment vous savez pour mon père ?» Cracha Ace d'un air menaçant.

« Je le sais car Garp, celui qui t'a protégé et emmené ici est mon père. Il m'a parlé de toi juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. » expliqua Dragon

« Je ne me souviens pratiquement plus de lui, mais je l'aimais bien. Il était vraiment fou, je crois. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu plus tôt si vous saviez qui et où j'étais depuis des années ? » Demanda le gamin.

« Parce que nous sommes traqués par la Marine et qu'elle surveille cette île particulièrement au cas où je viendrais me réfugier ici. Venir ici t'aurait mis en danger. » Expliqua le révolutionnaire.

«Vous, je peux comprendre pourquoi la Marine veut vous tuer : je pense que vous êtes fort et dangereux. Mais ce morveux ? Il est aussi faible qu'un moucheron ! » S'exclama Ace.

« Comme pour toi, ils veulent éliminer la menace qu'il pourrait devenir plus tard et Luffy a déjà un objectif qui le classe comme ennemi du monde entier : il veut devenir le Seigneur des Pirates. »

« Impossible ! Comment un gamin comme lui pourrait réussir cela ? Seul LUI y est arrivé et personne d'autre ! Je ne veux pas le croire !» Refusa Ace.

«Il y arrivera. » Affirma Dragon, sans le moindre doute dans sa voix.

« Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûr ? » Cria Ace, qui, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, était devenu presque enragée par l'attitude de son interlocuteur. Il venait là, s'installait près de lui et lui tapait la causette, semblant avoir toujours réponse à tout. Il ne s'énervait pas, même quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait jeté son précieux fils dans un ravin,ni quand il avait traité le gosse de faible ! Il ne comprenait absolument rien du comportement de ce type, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Ace sentait en lui un vide douloureux, qu'il avait connu toute sa vie et il avait l'impression d'être rongé par cette souffrance,causée par l'incompréhension : comment cet homme pouvait il croire autant dans ce gamin ?

« Je crois en lui car il est mon fils. »

L'incompréhension de Ace laissa place à une profonde amertume. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir : la confiance inconditionnelle d'un parent. Ace s'était souvent demandé si ses parents auraient été fier de lui, s'ils l'auraient soutenu comme le font tous les parents normaux. Mais son père était une légende, inaccessible, et ne pouvait donc, en aucun cas, être comparé à un père normal : comment rendre fier un homme qui s'était élevé plus haut que tous ? Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui et Gol D Ace savait que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais rembourser cette dette inestimable à celle qui l'avait porté en elle pendant vingt mois. D'une certaine manière, c'était comme s'il était prisonnier de la légende de ses parents.

«Moi, personne ne croit en moi. »

« C'est faux, Ton père voulait que tu vives. Mon père a cru en toi et a décidé, au péril de sa vie, de te protéger. Ta mère t'aimais au point de mourir pour toi. Luffy a déjà commencé à te voir comme un ami. Moi, je ne sais pas ce que tu deviendras, mais je sais que ce sera intéressant. Mais, finalement, toute la confiance du monde importe peu si une personne ne croit pas en toi. »

« Qui ? »

« Toi même. Toi seul décide ce que tu vas devenir. Le portrait craché de ton père ? Un homme dont le courage égale celui de ta mère ? Ou peut être simplement toi même. Nous seuls définissons ce que nous sommes, les autres ne font que nous percevoir.»

Ace le regarda avec des yeux ronds, il semblait réfléchir intensément aux paroles de Dragon qui lui avait fini d'écrire sa lettre. Il se leva et regarda vers l'orée de la forêt et, ne voyant rien venir, il soupira et tendit la lettre à Ace, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Je compte sur toi pour la remettre à Luffy. Normalement, il devrait arriver à la lire...Je dois partir, maintenant. »

« Vous le laissez ici ? » S'étonna Ace.

« Oui, pour quelques mois. J'ai passé un moment intéressant avec toi, jeune Ace. Au revoir.» Dit Dragon avant de se relever et de se diriger vers le chemin qui le ramènerait vers Fushia.

« Eh, attends, Dragon, t'attends pas que ton moutard revienne ? » Hurla Dadan, qui venait de s'apercevoir que son invité partait.

« Je lui ai laissé une lettre d'explication. Tu le mets au même régime que Ace. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir dit que j'acceptais de le garder ! » Protesta la chef de la famille Dadan, sachant déjà que c'était en pure perte,connaissant la famille de cinglée qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis des dizaines d'années...

«Vous êtes tous des ... » Et Dadan abreuva le révolutionnaire d'une flopée de jurons, tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres tandis que celui ci disparaissait dans l'obscurité qui tombait, laissant Ace confus, la tête remplie de questions.

Le lendemain matin, Luffy rentra avec ses vêtements déchirés, des traces de morsures sur tout son corps, couvert de sang. Il semblait épuisé mais pas excessivement traumatisé. Il demanda où était son père et Ace, un peu à contrecœur, lui tendit la lettre, en espérant que ce ne serait pas pris comme un geste de bonne volonté de sa part... Mais c'était visiblement trop espérer car l'enfant semblait considérer désormais qu'il était son meilleur ami. Le gamin ouvrit l'enveloppe, et, péniblement, il commença à déchiffrer la lettre, ses yeux butant sur les mots et devant reprendre sa lecture à plusieurs reprises. Son père lui avait appris à lire très vite après leurs retrouvailles mais cela restait pour l'enfant de sept ans un exercice difficile. Par chance, Dragon écrivait de façon lisible et s'adaptait au niveau de lecture de son fils.

Son père lui disait en gros qu'il le laissait là pour une durée indéterminée, qu'il devait se faire discret (comme d'habitude) et éviter, dans la mesure du possible de se faire remarquer, surtout par l'utilisation de son fruit. Suivait ensuite des conseils pour s'entrainer convenablement et l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il voulait, du moment qu'il suive les consignes...

Luffy plia soigneusement la lettre et la plaça dans son chapeau. Puis, il élabora dans sa tête un petit programme de vacances : ses priorités ? Devenir ami avec Ace et devenir fort !

* * *

Beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas gêné.

Concernant la personnalité de Ace, j'espère qu'elle suit suffisamment la trame du manga. Ace m'a toujours paru quelqu'un, qui, en dépit des apparences, n'avait pas une si grande confiance en lui. La question qui l'a torturé toute sa vie était de savoir s'il méritait de vivre, une question dont il n'a malheureusement eu la réponse qu'au moment de , son seul rêve était d'avoir des gens qui l'acceptent pour ce qu'il est et non la gloire ou la puissance.

J'espère donc que cette perception que j'ai de ce personnage est exacte.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire !


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud sorti du four.

Je préviens tout de suite qu'il y aura un risque, ces prochains jours, d'irrégularité dans la parution, mais j'ai de gros problèmes d'internet et malheureusement, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour mes recherches sur One Piece en tout ce qui concerne les chronologies en particulier. Remarquez, au moins, aujourd'hui, je peux poster.

Je remercie chaleureusement Luna, Virus-extra-Dark, RebornX3 et Nami86 pour leurs reviews très encourageantes. J'espère continuer à ne pas trop vous décevoir.

En ce qui concerne Ace, j'ai encore de la marge, beaucoup de marge avant de décider de son sort.

Pour l'humour...Ben...Mon histoire est sensée être assez sérieuse mais avec des pointes d'humour. Je ne peux pas vraiment me mettre à trop délirer comme dans certaines excellentes fics, sinon, cela romprait un peu l'atmosphère grave de ma fic.

* * *

Tous les petits jours, depuis cinq ans, Ace se levait aux aurores et quittait le repère de la Dadan Family pour emprunter ce qu'il appelait « le sentier d'entrainement montagneux » afin de rejoindre Sabo au Gray Terminal. Et depuis environ un mois, Luffy cherchait à le suivre en empruntant le même chemin.

Nulle personne saine d'esprit emprunterait un trajet pareil : en le parcourant, on était sûr de croiser la majeure partie de la faune sauvage qui hantait la partie non civilisée du royaume de Goa et aucune de ces bestioles n'était végétarienne...Les falaises abruptes et propices aux avalanches, les ravins profonds, les rivières profondes et tumultueuses formaient des obstacles infranchissables pour les hommes normaux.

Mais Ace ne comptait pas parmi cette catégorie.

Cependant, depuis un mois, Ace avait un problème dans les pattes nommé Luffy qui s'obstinait à le suivre. Il avait pensé qu'en l'ignorant, le gamin comprendrait qu'il ne désirait pas être son ami. Mais, soit le gamin était stupide, soit il cherchait vraiment désespérément l'amitié. Quelque part, cela mettait Ace mal à l'aise de penser à ce ... gamin. Il ne voulait pas devenir ami avec un bébé faiblard et pleurnichard ! Même si le gamin pleurnichard n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois et parvenait à survivre quotidiennement à des obstacles qui épouvanteraient n'importe quel adulte de la ville de Goa...Non, il n'éprouvait pas de l'admiration envers ce bébé !

Ace s'était également demandé s'il ne devait pas se débarrasser définitivement de Luffy avant qu'il ne trouve leur repaire, à Sabo et lui. Mais le garçon ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre quand il repensait aux paroles de ce type, le père de Luffy. Cet homme qui l'avait encouragé à croire en lui, à s'affranchir du fantôme de son père...Cet inconnu avait cru en lui et repenser à leur conversation aidait à combler le vide qu'il avait au fond de lui, ce vide qui disait que, peut être, au fond, il n'aurait pas dû naitre... Du coup, Ace se sentait un peu mal à l'idée de tenter de tuer le fils de cet homme.

Bon, il se contentait de pousser accidentellement quelques rochers sur la tête, de le laisser se débrouiller avec les bêtes, de l'emmener vers quelques endroits particulièrement glissant près des chutes d'eau... Rien de grave ou de trop direct... Et puis, cet homme avait bien dit qu'il voulait que Luffy devienne fort, pas vrai ? Et pour cela, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen que de passer par ici. Donc, en quelque sorte, Ace était en fin de compte devenu le bienfaiteur de Luffy !

Satisfait de son raisonnement, Ace se dirigea vers l'arbre en sifflotant pour rejoindre Sabo, sans se douter que Luffy, qui était enfin parvenu à quitter la forêt, le suivait.

Il discutait maintenant tranquillement avec Sabo au sujet de la belle petite somme qu'ils venaient de dérober à un imbécile trop confiant quand une voix joyeuse qu'Ace connaissait bien retentit soudain :

« Ace ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! »

Si tôt ? Ace aurait juré qu'il faudrait au minimum deux mois de plus pour que ce sale gosse parvienne jusqu'ici, ce qui leur aurait laissé le temps de changer de cachette. Mais le gamin s'était révélé plus doué que prévu et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire. Quand Sabo et lui avaient commencé à collecter leur trésor (ou plutôt voler, mais on en était pas à un mot près...), ils avaient juré de tuer quiconque découvrirait leur cagnotte. Mais Ace avait beau être une personne qui tenait ses promesses, tuer quelqu'un et surtout ce gamin en particulier n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l 'avait imaginé alors...

« Vous avez entendu ? Le cri venait de par ici...et j'ai bien entendu le nom de ce petit sagouin...»

Une voix d'adulte venait de retentir tout près et elle ne semblait pas excessivement amicale. Le type devait être accompagné car des hommes lui répondirent.

Rapide comme l'éclair, les deux garçons s'emparèrent de Luffy et partirent se réfugier dans des buissons. Gardant une main sur la bouche de Luffy pour l'empêcher de parler, Ace et le dénommé Sabo épiaient les trois hommes qui s'approchaient de leur cachette. La situation sentait mauvais : si ça continuait, leur trésor serait découvert et il faudrait tout recommencer depuis le début. Les types qui approchaient n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère non plus, il s'agissait de pirates locaux qui selon Sabo, travaillaient pour un certain Blue Jam, de sinistre réputation. Les garçons, cette fois, s'en étaient pris à un trop gros gibier. D'ici quelques minutes, soit ils les trouveraient, soit ils découvriraient leur or. Chuchotant, les deux plus grands tentaient de trouver une solution jusqu'à ce que celle ci arrive, miraculeusement, sous la forme d'un chuchotement enfantin du plus jeune qui perçait malgré la main le bâillonnant :

« Pourquoi on essaierait pas une div... une diver quelque chose... »

« Une diversion...cela pourrait marcher...Mais c'est celui qui propose qui l'exécute. » dit Sabo

« T'es fou ? Il est trop faible et trop petit pour faire ça ! C'est moi qui le ferait tandis que toi, tu prends le môme et tu déménages le butin ! » rétorqua Ace.

« Quoi ? Pas question de te laisser ! »Refusa Sabo

Pendant que les deux garçons se disputaient, ils ne s'étaient pas aperçu que Luffy avait commencé à contourner leur cachette en toute discrétion pour se placer tout près des trois pirates qui se rapprochaient. Il prit une grande inspiration en rassemblant tout son courage et en poussant un grand cri, il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible vers le Gray Terminal. Les trois hommes, en apercevant le gamin, ne se posèrent pas plus de question que ça et se lancèrent à sa poursuite. De leur côté, Ace et Sabo regardaient éberlué le petit courir et entraîner à sa suite les forbans, leur laissant ainsi le champ libre.

«T'as vu ça ? » Murmura Sabo.

« ...oui... Grouillons nous de déménager le trésor. Espérons qu'il ne se fera pas attraper. » Marmonna Ace avec le sens des priorités.

Luffy courait comme il n'avait jamais couru auparavant. Sautant par dessus les racines, zigzaguant entre les arbres, l'enfant ne cherchait pas tant à semer ses poursuivant qu'à les éloigner très loin de ses (futurs) nouveaux amis. D'où la raison pour laquelle il criait comme un goret et prenait des détours, sans quoi, même lui aurait pu les semer. Il lui aurait suffi de se faire silencieux et de grimper à un arbre ou de se faufiler dans un terrier pour se dissimuler à leur vue en mettant à profit l'entrainement de son père. Le principal, c'était qu'il ne se fasse pas attraper et tout irait bien.

Mais il était dit que la chance ne serait pas de son côté ce jour là car il trébucha soudain sur une racine traitreusement cachée. Les trois hommes essoufflés se saisirent aussitôt de lui et voulurent lui faire cracher le morceau quant à sa relation avec Ace. Luffy se mura dans un silence obstiné en foudroyant du regard les pirates. Voyant le manque de collaboration de leur prisonnier, ceux ci décidèrent de le ramener dans un de leurs repaires, histoire de l'interroger plus efficacement.

Dans la cabane, Luffy refusa de laisser sortir ne serait ce qu'un cri de ses lèvres. Les sales types continuaient à le ruer de coups mais ils ne lui faisaient que peu d'effets. Un autre avantage de son fruit, visiblement. Cependant, quand le pirate nommé Porchemy, après avoir enfin compris que le petit avait un fruit du démon, commença à utiliser des gants avec des pointes acérées, Luffy eut plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Il avait dû apprendre à résister à la douleur, lors du temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie des révolutionnaires, mais les séances de simulation n'avaient jamais dépassé un certain stade. Mais il refusait de parler, il ne trahirait jamais ses amis, jamais.

Les heures passaient en pure perte pour les bourreaux qui s'acharnaient en pure perte sur le pauvre gosse. Enfin, à bout d'arguments et sachant que le gosse ne parlerait jamais, le pirate décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute et se prépara à abattre son sabre sur le cou du gamin quand deux autres enfants enragés surgirent et se ruèrent sur les pirates, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour en assommer quelques uns.

Sabo se dépêcha de couper les liens de Luffy et le plaça sur son dos, le pauvre pouvant à peine bouger. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite avec sa charge quand il s'avisa que Ace se tenait devant les pirates restant, prêt à en finir. Sabo jura en voyant que son ami n'avait décidément toujours pas assimilé le concept de fuite face à un adversaire plus dangereux. Il déposa donc le gosse à terre et se hâta de rejoindre son compagnon pour se battre à ses côtés: ça allait être saignant.

Une heure plus tard, Ace, Sabo et Luffy étaient rassemblés dans un coin méconnu de la forêt des monts Colbo en train de soigner leurs plaies. Ace se voyait reprocher par Sabo sa sale habitude de ne pas prendre la fuite et pour changer de sujet de conversation, Ace passa sa mauvaise humeur sur le pauvre Luffy recouvert de bandages et qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

« Eh, pourquoi t'as pas fini par cracher le morceau au sujet de notre planque ? Et pourquoi t'as pas hurlé avec ce que tu morflais ! A cause de ça, on a eu un mal fou à savoir où t'étais dans le Gray Terminal, abruti ! »

« Ohé, tu exagères ! S'il avait pleuré, tu l'aurais accusé d'être un pleurnichard, non ? Par contre, la première question m'intéresse. » fit remarquer très justement Sabo.

« Si j'avais dis où vous étiez, on n'aurait pas pu être ami, sinon ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé, en fait ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer avant que vous ne veniez ! »

Le gosse avait donc été convaincu qu'ils viendraient le secourir...Et il avait toujours envie d'être ami avec eux. Ace ne comprenait pas un tel acharnement.

« C'était si important que cela, pour toi ? » Demanda Sabo.

« Je ne veux pas être seul ! C'est la pire chose au monde ! Et puis... Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami. »

« T'as un père, non ? Et lui, au moins semble s'occuper un minimum de toi. » dit Ace, avec un peu de hargne dans la voix.

« Tu sais, je ne le connais que depuis un an et demi. Avant, j'étais dans un orphelinat, je n'y avais pas de vrais amis et je m'en suis enfuis parce qu'ils voulaient faire de moi un marine ! »

Un bouerglhhh de dégout unanime sortit des bouches des deux plus grands, complètement horrifiés à l'idée qu'on puisse forcer quelqu'un à devenir quelque chose comme marine.

« Je ne veux pas être seul, et maintenant que mon père est reparti, j'aurais été à nouveau seul et c'est pire que tout ! »

« Et pour toi, être ami avec moi valait donc la raclée que tu as pris par Porchemy? » Demanda Ace.

« Yep ! » répondit Luffy sans aucune hésitation.

« Donc, d'après toi, je mériterais de vivre ? »Questionna Ace à brule pourpoint.

« Pourquoi mériterais tu de ne pas vivre ? Tu vis, point final. Y a aucun mérite à cela. » déclara Luffy qui n'aimait pas penser à ce genre de question. Trop compliqué.

« Cette question est importante pour moi, alors réponds y clairement, moutard ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise, idiot ! On veut ma mort depuis ma naissance et je sais même pas pourquoi ! Pourquoi déciderait on si j'ai le droit de vivre ou pas à ma place ! J'ai le droit de vivre, t'as le droit de vivre, l'autre, là, Sabo, a le droit de vivre et chacun fait comme il veut !»

Ace qui s'apprêtait à frapper Luffy à cause de son insulte interrompit son mouvement en entendant les paroles de Luffy. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le gamin un peu simple d'esprit pouvait sortir des paroles comme ça. Il soupira quand il repensa aux paroles du père de Luffy : ''_La Marine veut le tuer depuis sa naissance à cause de son nom. Je suppose que tu peux le comprendre, après tout, c'est également ton cas.''_. Alors comme ça, Luffy était vraiment traqué par la Marine lui aussi... Il lui ne savait même pas pourquoi. Au moins, lui, Ace, savait que c'était à cause de son père, le Seigneur des Pirates, il y avait donc une raison.

Sabo, de son côté, pensait simplement que Luffy, aussi idiot qu'il semblait l'être, avait quand même raison et il commençait même à se dire que sa présence au sein du groupe ferait du bien à son ami, toujours tourmenté par son histoire... Désireux de désamorcer la tension qui régnait entre les deux, il se permit de rappeler un détail que les deux avaient oublié dans le feu de la discussion : qu'allait il devenir maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus les ennemis de Blue Jam ?

Au final, la question fut vite réglée : Sabo déménagea simplement chez Dadan, au grand dam de celle ci et les deux garçons reprirent leurs activités habituelles avec un nouveau membre en la personne de Luffy.

* * *

Le groupe hantait aussi bien la forêt vierge peuplée d'animaux sauvages, que le Gray Terminal qui abritaient les rebuts de la société et qui pouvaient se révéler tout aussi dangereux. Ils fréquentaient les bas fonds de la ville de Goa comme les plus grands restaurants de la ville. Et le soir, ils rentraient diner et dormir dans le repaire des bandits les plus craints de la région.

Tout ces endroits formaient le plus grand terrain de jeux du monde pour des enfants comme eux : ils combattaient les bêtes sauvages, se battaient quotidiennement contre les pirates ou ceux qui osaient leur chercher, chassaient, faisaient du commerces. Les montagnes de déchets n'avaient aucun secret pour eux et représentaient une mine d'or, remplis de trésors qu'ils pouvaient récupérer. Chaque jour s'annonçait plus passionnant que le précédent, la vie leur semblait une succession d'aventures sans fin, faite de rires, d'expériences et de combats.

Chaque jour, ils se battaient entre eux et cherchait à s'améliorer. Ace gagnait la plupart des combats, aussi bien contre Luffy que contre Sabo. Ce dernier se débrouillait bien contre Luffy. Le plus jeune de la bande était handicapé par son âge mais pouvait gagner quelques combats contre Sabo et, le jour où il en gagna un contre Ace, il s'en vanta jusqu'au lendemain matin, où il fut à nouveau écrasé, comme le prévoyait ''l'ordre normal des choses'' selon Ace. Luffy tachait de ne jamais utiliser son fruit du démon lors des combats et il s'entrainait à utiliser son fruit à part, suivant le conseil de son père

Les trois enfants se rendaient régulièrement à Goa pour faire des affaires avec la peaux des diverses bestioles qu'ils attrapaient. La première fois, Luffy avait été émerveillé par cette ville gigantesque et considérée à juste titre comme la plus belle d'East Blue. Mais, quand il avait compris que cette ville les considérait en fait, lui et ceux qui vivaient à l'extérieur des murailles comme des déchets ambulants, Luffy n'avait plus rien ressenti pour cette cité. Il détestait voir le mépris et le dégoût des hommes et des femmes bien habillés quand il les croisait. Cependant, cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à fréquenter les restaurants les plus chics de Goa...et de partir sans payer.

Et ce fut lors de l'une de ces expéditions, alors qu'ils fuyaient le propriétaires mécontent qu'un homme, bien habillé à la mode des nobles de Goa, interpella Sabo. Celui ci courut d'autant plus vite, mais Ace et Luffy se jurèrent d'avoir une petite conversation avec leur ami. Après discussion (plus ou moins civilisée), il s'avéra que leur ami était fils de noble qui avait préféré fuir dans le Gray Terminal plutôt que de rester dans une famille qui ne l'aimait que pour le statut qu'il pouvait leur apporter. Ace et Luffy avaient plutôt bien compris cette décision, eux mêmes préféraient mourir que d'avoir leur vie décidée à leur place.

N'ayant désormais plus aucun secret entre eux, les trois enfants pouvaient discuter vraiment à cœur ouvert de leur projets, de leur rêve entre eux. Sabo voulait écrire un récit de ses aventures en tant que pirate, mais surtout vivre libre comme l'air, sans aucune restrictions. Ace voulait imposer sa place dans ce monde, montrer au monde qu'il avait le droit d'exister et aussi se faire accepter. Luffy, bien entendu, voulait être le Seigneur des Pirates, mais surtout, profiter de la totale liberté qui accompagnait ce statut pour ne plus avoir à se cacher. Au terme de cette journée mémorable, les trois enfants se promirent de rester toujours frères en partageant une bouteille de saké ''empruntée'' à Dadan. Puis la vie continua son cours, les mois passaient avec une liberté totale. Mais, une ombre se rapprochait désormais de l'île de Dawn.

* * *

Bon, je suis passée rapidement sur le moment où Ace, Sabo et Luffy devienne frères, car je suppose que tout le monde connait ce chapitre.

Ce chapitre est plus court que le dernier. Au départ, mon chapitre 8 et mon chapitre 9 n'en faisait qu'un et aurait été publié sous le nom de chapitre 8. Mais bien vite, il a pris un poids complètement disproportionné, alors j'ai coupé en deux.

Luffy, dans cette histoire, est un peu plus intelligent (Ne rêvez pas, il ne deviendra jamais un intello). Cela tient au fait qu'il a été éduqué par Dragon, qui, j'en suis persuadée, accorde plus d'importance à la puissance du verbe qu'à celle des poings, contrairement à Garp dont la seule forme d'éducation passe par les coups, ce qui n'a certainement pas arrangé l'intellect de Luffy dans l'histoire originale.

De plus, Luffy vit dans un monde qui est devenu beaucoup plus impitoyable à son égard que dans celui du One Piece originel. L'instinct de survie a donc également dû doper un peu sa cervelle, histoire qu'il dépasse ses sept ans. Le fait de se savoir condamné à mort sans raisons doit également beaucoup faire réfléchir sur soi même ou sur le monde qui l'entoure. Ici, je pense également à Ace qui, dans les mini flash backs m'a souvent paru introspectif, il pensait souvent à sa place dans le monde, se posait beaucoup de questions, ce qui explique, à mon sens, pourquoi il semblait plus mature que Luffy dans le manga. Luffy, ayant rencontré le même genre de problème que son frère, sera donc plus mature.

Mais bon, j'essaie quand même de rester dans l'esprit du manga.

Tout commentaires et toute critique, pourvu qu'elle soit argumentée, sont les bienvenues !


	10. Chapter 9

Je suis vivante, ce qui est certainement une bonne nouvelle pour la suite de cette histoire. Mes problèmes d'internet sont résolus (normalement...)

Comme d'habitude, j'aimerais remercier tous les reviewers pour leurs commentaires, à savoir : virus-extra-Dark, RebornX3, Luna et jf-lm.

en réponse à ta review, Jf-lm, oui, c'est vrai, ce chapitre suit beaucoup celui du manga même si j'ai tenté d'y introduire certaines variations. Comme je l'ai dis, ce chapitre faisait partie d'un plus gros, ce qui déséquilibrait un peu l'histoire. Ce chapitre aussi risque de te décevoir un peu, je le crains, même si j'espère que tu en apprécieras certains passages.

Bon, je viens de finir un chapitre qui m'a causé énormément de soucis, ce qui a du coup causé un petit retard dans la rythme de parution que j'essaie de garder. De plus, mes notes d'examens ne sont pas brillantes, et il me faudra sans doute consacrer un peu de temps à mon travail, mais n'ayez crainte, je continuerais à écrire ma fic en classe !

L'oeuvre d'Oda ne m'appartient pas (hélas...)

* * *

Luffy n'avait jamais été partisan de la lecture, pas plus qu'Ace ou Sabo. Cependant, Dragon n'avait eu de cesse de dire à son fils que l'information était le pouvoir, aussi, dans sa liste de recommandation, conseillait il fortement à Luffy de lire un journal s'il tombait dessus par hasard. Dragon n'avait jamais été naïf au point de croire qu'il pouvait forcer son fils à lire un journal par jour, mais il attendait au moins qu'il ne manque pas une occasion de lire quand elle se présentait à lui. Ce qui était précisément le cas aujourd'hui : ses sourcils froncés alors qu'il tentait de déchiffrer le vocabulaire compliqué, il semblait mener une bataille acharné contre un ennemi invincible. Mais il savait que son père saurait s'il n'avait pas travaillé sa lecture et c'était vrai que la lecture pouvait, parfois, être utile.

Comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Le gros titre du jour concernait la prochaine visite d'inspection du royaume de Goa par des Tenryubitos mandaté par le Gouvernement Mondial. En apprenant cela, Luffy avait poussé un cri étranglé en comprenant que des personnes, qui voudraient sa mort et celle de Ace, approchaient de son île. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils venaient pour eux, mais quand même...Luffy était quand même curieux de voir à quoi ressemblaient les nobles mondiaux. Son père les avait décris avec un bon nombre de qualificatifs peu élogieux et, après avoir vu la manière dont se comportaient les nobles locaux, Luffy n'aurait pas été étonné que les Dragons Célestes soient encore pire. Il se demanda soudain où était son père : un événement aussi important et concernant le Gouvernement, il devait forcément être au courant... Mais bon, normalement, tout se passerait bien...pas vrai ?

Mais il était dit que la journée devait être une catastrophe. Le père de Sabo avait engagé Blue Jam pour retrouver son fils fugueur et le pirate avait finalement réussi à les coincer dans le Gray Terminal. Malgré sa haine et son mépris à l'égard de sa famille, Sabo accepta de retourner dans la ville haute si on laissait la vie sauve à ses compagnons. Le noble accepta : après tout, dans deux jours, le Gray Terminal ne serait plus que cendres et les gosses disparaitraient alors, il s'en était assuré avec Blue Jam. Et c'est ainsi que Sabo retourna dans la ville Haute, après cinq ans d'absence.

Les choses n'avaient vraiment pas changées, songeait Sabo. Les nobles étaient toujours aussi méprisant envers ceux qu'ils considéraient comme de la vermine. Mais ô combien il aurait préféré rester avec ces « déchets » ! Mais si redevenir un noble lui permettait de sauver la vie de sa famille de cœur, alors Sabo était prêt à renoncer à la liberté pour toujours.

Pendant ce temps, Blue Jam de son côté, était en train d'achever les dernières préparatifs au sujet du grand incendie qu'il déclencherait le lendemain matin. Luffy et Ace avaient été réquisitionné comme main d'oeuvre mais ils ne se plaignaient pas, trop occupés à penser au triste destin de Sabo : un avenir sans aucune liberté ni aucune joie. Mais, un jour, les deux garçons seraient suffisamment forts pour ne plus avoir à craindre Blue Jam et ils ne serviraient plus de moyens de pression contre leur ami. Alors celui ci pourrait reprendre sa liberté.

Le soir, Sabo fit la connaissance avec son 'frère' Sheryl, un sale gosse pourri gâté qui le remplacerait très convenablement : il était aussi lèche botte et lâche que ses parents, il s'intégrerait donc parfaitement dans cette famille. Mais ce fut alors que Sabo apprit les sombres projets que manigançait le roi de Goa et sa noblesse : brûler le Gray Terminal, cette verrue du royaume, et présenter au monde un visage parfait. Bien entendu, cela impliquait de brûler également les déchets à face humaine qui s'y cachaient, mais quelle importance, après tout ? Ce n'était que des ordures, non ?

Le lendemain, horrifié après avoir entendu les projets, Sabo voulu voir de ses propres yeux l'infamie des gens de sa classe et se renseigna auprès des autres nobles pour voir, si oui ou non, toute la noblesse était réellement de mèche. À sa grande horreur, c'était bel et bien le cas : tous savaient : les hommes, les femmes, même les enfants le savaient et pourtant continuaient à travailler, à étudier ou à jouer comme si de rien n'était. Sabo se sentait glacé par cette froideur impitoyable, ce mépris inhumain envers ceux qui avaient la malchance de naitre en dessous d'eux. Le vent soufflait, balayant tout amour que le jeune garçon aurait pu encore nourrir pour son pays et sa caste. Il ne restait plus en lui qu'une seule résolution : sauver sa famille de cœur car il ne se faisait plus aucune illusion. Si le roi pouvait trahir sans aucun état d'âme ses sujets les plus misérables, son père n'hésiterait pas à trahir ses engagements envers ses amis.

Dans le Gray Terminal, Luffy et Ace transportaient des tonneaux sous la garde rapproché des pirates de Blue Jam qui les regardaient en ricanant. Ce qu'ils contenaient, ils n'en savaient rien, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Un vent violent s'engouffrait entre les montagnes de déchets, faisant s'envoler le chapeau de paille de Luffy. Ce dernier lâcha son fardeau et se mit à courir derrière son chapeau en hurlant comme un fou sous les rires gras des pirates. Quand il revint, il ne riait pas et foudroyait du regard ses tourmenteurs. Il se rapprocha un moment de Ace et en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

« Mon père est à Goa. »

« T'en es sûr ? » Souffla Ace en haussant un sourcil.

« Presque sûr. C'est lui qui fait souffler ce vent. »

« Il va venir t'aider, alors ? » Demanda Ace..

« Heu...pas sûr. Je ne crois pas qu'il sait que nous sommes dans le pétrin. »

« Magnifique ! Vraiment génial ! Donc, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est parvenir à s'enfuir, trouver refuge dans la ville et retrouver ton père.. Un jeu d'enfant, vraiment ! »

« Heu, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème pour entrer, Ace. T'as pas vu, à la grande porte de la ville ? Les gardes refusaient tout le monde, même ceux qui venaient faire des affaires. »

« C'est vraiment bizarre, ils n'avaient encore jamais fait ça avant. »

Tout en échafaudant un plan, les deux enfants se dirigeaient vers le cœur du Gray Terminal.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

Le Gray Terminal était en flammes. Le gigantesque incendie s'était déclenché très rapidement, de tous les coins de la gigantesque décharge, pointant de manière évidente l'origine volontaire du sinistre. Les rumeurs s'étaient diffusées en ville exactement au bon moment, accusant les pirates de Blue Jam d'avoir mis le feu afin d'effacer toute trace de leurs méfaits. Il ne venait à l'idée de personne que les responsables de ce brasier se trouvaient en réalité dans les magnifiques demeures de la ville haute, confortablement installés dans des fauteuils, un verre à la main et contemplant d'un air satisfait les flammes qui allaient incinérer tous les déchets de leur magnifique royaume. La conscience tranquille, ils pouvaient désormais penser sans crainte à la prochaine visite des Nobles Mondiaux dans leur royaume. A aucun moment, l'idée que des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants étaient en train de lutter pour leur vie, brûlés et suffoqués par la fumées : ce n'était que des ordures.

Dans les rues de Goa, un homme enveloppé d'une cape sombre marchait, agité par de sinistres pensées : Luffy n'était apparemment pas en ville, pas plus qu'Ace, en admettant que les deux enfants soient bien devenus amis. De plus, l'incendie du Gray Terminal s'était déclenché trop facilement et exactement au bon moment pour les autorités du royaume : d'un seul coup, disparaissaient les éléments les plus gênants de la société dans un malheureux 'accident'. Mais, il ne voulait pas le croire : le roi irait vraiment jusque là pour se faire bien voir des Tenryubitos ? N'avaient ils aucune pitié envers ses sujets ? Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse : les nobles locaux ne faisaient que reproduire à leur échelle ce que faisaient le Gouvernement Mondial et les Dragons célestes. Tout à coup, il entendit le cri d'un enfant.

Dans la banlieue, un enfant hurlait les noms de ses amis en sachant que ses deux frères étaient sans doute coincé dans le brasier. Il espérait pouvoir sortir de la ville mais il avait oublié les gardes qui devaient s'assurer qu'aucun survivant n'entre dans Goa. Il se fit méchamment battre et fut bientôt rejeté dans une petite ruelle. Ne pouvant à peine bouger, il releva la tête cherchant du regard une personne, n'importe qui, à qui il pourrait confier cette horrible vérité qui lui tailladait le cœur. Un homme s'approcha de lui, semblant alerté de le voir allongé là et s'agenouilla pour mieux l'entendre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, petit? » La voix était abrupte, pas franchement rassurante. Mais Sabo devait le dire, même s'il s'agissait d'un parfait inconnu.

« Cet incendie, c'est la famille royale et les nobles qui sont les responsables ! » déclara Sabo en crachant et en toussant du sang.

Dragon sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il comprit que son pressentiment et sa pire crainte s'était révélés juste. Il continua d'écouter l'enfant en tentant de lui prodiguer quelques soins sommaires. Il n'était pas grièvement blessé mais devait être soigné rapidement.

« Cette ville, elle empeste encore plus que la décharge, elle empeste la charogne humaine. Si je reste ici, jamais je ne connaitrai la liberté. J'ai honte, tellement honte d'être né comme noble ! » Cracha Sabo, en larmes, dévasté par la peur pour ses amis et la honte de sa condition.

Les mots de haine de l'enfant convainquirent définitivement Dragon que l'enfant disait la vérité : Seul la vérité pouvait pousser un enfant à prononcer de telles paroles et, lui aussi partageait ce sentiment avec l'enfant. Lui aussi était né dans cette ville, y avait vécu, grandi, joué, pleuré et voir que cette ville était tombé dans une telle déchéance le blessait au plus profond de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire changer les choses, du moins pas encore. Mais il pouvait sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

L'enfant regardait vers le mur, qui séparait la ville de l'incendie, le brasier dans lequel se trouvaient ses frères. Voyant que l'homme était toujours prêt à l'écouter et semblait le croire, il continua d'une voix faible, prêt à s'évanouir:

« Mes amis... ma vrai famille, ils sont dans le Gray Terminal. Ace...Luffy...Ils sont... »

L'enfant venait de perdre conscience mais pas sans avoir lâché cette information vitale. Il se tourna vers Ivankof qui venait d'arriver et venait de l'informer que les préparatifs étaient achevées et donna le signal du départ.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Gray Terminal...

Ace et Luffy venaient enfin de se détacher des cordes qui les ligotaient dans une cabane. Un morceau de verre et les talents de contorsionniste de Luffy avaient bien aidé et les deux gamins courraient désormais au milieu des flammes. Ils échappèrent de peu aux pirates de Blue Jam qui se retrouvaient également coincés dans l'incendie, trompés par les nobles et le roi qui les avaient trahis, comme ils avaient trahi leur peuple et continuaient à foncer vers la plage.. Ils ne reconnaissaient plus rien : les montagnes de déchets s'effondraient sur eux, les ordures qui brûlaient dégageaient une fumée asphyxiante et la chaleur était insupportable. Ace guidait Luffy et ce dernier suivait sans se plaindre, ils ne devaient à aucun prix gaspiller de l'énergie.

Ils finirent par rencontrer des dizaines de personnes, coincés là comme eux et attendant leur fin, résignés ou en larmes. Les deux enfants comprirent qu'ils étaient coincé et s'assirent sur le sol brûlant.

« Eh, Ace ? »

« Quoi, Luffy ? »

« On s'est bien amusé quand même, pas vrai ? » lui dit Luffy avec un grand sourire malgré la mort qui approchait.

Ace ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire, sans savoir pourquoi. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait plus de regret quant à sa vie maudite. Il avait eu deux amis qui l'avaient accepté et traité comme un frère. Il avait vécu de bons moments ensembles. Cela avait été une belle vie, finalement, un peu courte, mais merveilleuse. Son seul regret concernait son frère qui allait mourir.

« Oui, on aura eu une belle vie... »

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une immense explosion retentit, soufflant les flammes d'un seul coup et formant une gigantesque allée dépourvue de flammes. Ace écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce prodige et suivit l'allée des yeux : elle menait jusqu'à la plage où était amarré un bateau avec une proue en forme de Dragon. Le garçon se tourna vers Luffy mais celui ci s'était finalement évanoui. Alors, le prenant sur son dos, Ace suivit les autres réfugiés vers le navire et là, il entendit une voix, celle du père de Luffy qui invitait tout ceux prêt à se battre pour leur liberté à embarquer. Le jeune garçon songea qu'on ne pouvait refuser une invitation pareille...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

Luffy s'était réveillé en pleine forme dans sa cabine et avait été mis au courant des dernières nouvelles par son père. À sa grande déception, il n'avait pas pu voir Ace, celui ci étant allé rassurer la Famille Dadan : les bandits étaient descendus dans le Gray Terminal pour tenter de les secourir dès qu'ils avaient vu la lueur provenant de l'incendie. La bande de brigands avait rencontré en route les pirates de Blue Jam et avait donc dû rebrousser chemin, après que les deux chefs se soient battus. Dadan avait été sauvée par ses compagnons, Blue Jam était resté dans le Gray Terminal. Le jeune garçon avait été choqué de voir que cette vieille peau de Dadan avait tenté de le sauver et avait décidé de rentrer pour lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient tous vivants. Voir que cette bande de brigand avait été jusqu'à aller risquer la mort dans le brasier pour lui l'avait profondément bouleversé et il avait pris la décision de rester ici, pour le moment.

Puis, Luffy demanda à aller en ville pour prendre des nouvelles de Sabo, Dragon lui déclara que celui ci avait été retrouvé par les nobles de sa famille et qu'il lui serait sans doute impossible de le voir. Mais l'enfant persista en annonçant qu'il voulait voir l'arrivée du bateau du Gouvernement Mondial et refusait de changer d'avis là dessus malgré le refus de son père. Il voulait voir, de ses propres yeux, disait il, à quoi ressemblait les Tenryubitos. Dragon n'avait pas saisi au départ les raisons qui poussaient Luffy à assister à cet événement puis il avait fini par comprendre que c'était une façon pour Luffy d'affronter sa peur : il refusait de se laisser impressionner par le Gouvernement.

Dragon refusait pour le moment de laisser Luffy seul même en sachant qu'il passerait sans doute inaperçu. Il savait que ce que l'enfant pourrait voir le choquerait et pourrait le pousser à agir de manière impulsive et si c'était le cas, même ses lieutenants ne pourrait stopper discrètement un enfant bruyant devenu très fort durant son séjour sur l'île. Ils se feraient fatalement remarquer et avec les Tenryubitos dans le jeu, cela équivaudrait à une condamnation à mort directe, ou pire. Dieu sait à quel genre de jeu pervers ces sadiques complètement dépravés pourraient soumettre un enfant qui oserait s'opposer à eux.

Seul Dragon pouvait empêcher son fils de commettre l'irréparable et donc, c'était à lui de le surveiller. Mais en aucun cas, Dragon ne pouvait se montrer en plein jour face au Gouvernement Mondial, même en cachant son visage. Il suffirait d'un simple regard et il serait trahi. Mais il savait que Luffy n'écouterait pas la voix de la raison aussi décida t'il que Luffy pourrait assister au spectacle, de loin, sur la falaise, en se servant d'une longue vue. De leur côté, le reste de la troupe partirait pour un île toute proche et y ferait escale, le temps de se ravitailler pour la suite de leur périple puis, Dragon et Luffy les rejoindraient grâce aux pouvoirs de son fruit.

Dragon, avant de donner à ses hommes le signal du départ, alla voir le jeune Ace pour savoir quels étaient ses projets. Le garçon avait refusé de quitter l'île pour le moment : il avait Dadan, qui finalement, l'aimait à sa manière. Sabo était encore à Goa et il refusait de le laisser seul avec les nobles pour seul compagnie. Un jour, quand Sabo réussirait à s'échapper, soit ils partageraient leur trésor, soit ils partiraient ensemble, en hissant un pavillon à tête de mort. Donc, il resterait ici, se faisant aussi discret que possible, puis un jour, Sabo et lui reverraient Luffy sur les mers. Ils se battraient sans doute, mais de toute façon, quoi qu'il advienne, ils resteraient toujours frères. Luffy avait donc dit au revoir en pleurant à son frère puis son père et lui s'étaient dirigés vers le promontoire.

Luffy observait donc l'horizon depuis bientôt une heure, allongé à plat ventre sur l'herbe qui couronnait le sommet de la falaise : il avait une vue parfaite, d'ici, et en tendant l'oreille, il pouvait même entendre les bruits de la ville. Son père, lui, était particulièrement attentif à ce qu'on ne les voit pas. Enfin Luffy aperçut un bateau gigantesque qui portait le symbole du Gouvernement Mondial sur ses voiles, il scrutait soigneusement le pont mais il ne voyait que des silhouettes indistinctes et dont les têtes étaient entourées d'une sorte de casque, d'après son père, c'était pour ne pas respirer le même air que les gens du commun. Luffy, lui, trouvait ça stupide.

Soudain, il perçu de l'agitation dans le port de la ville et redirigeant la longue vue vers le bas, il vit ce qui provoquait le bruit : un bateau de pêche mettait les voiles pour sortir du port, un drapeau noir flottant fièrement au sommet de son unique mat. Luffy se sentait fiévreux tandis qu'il réglait l'instrument pour mieux voir le bateau et son occupant : il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien Sabo. Il se sentait déchiré à la fois par la joie et la tristesse : son ami prenait la mer. Mais la joie prit rapidement toute la place dans le cœur de Luffy : son frère était désormais libre, libéré de sa famille, de sa prison : il allait réaliser son rêve !

Mais, un sombre pressentiment le força bientôt à regarder à nouveau à travers sa longue vue : la barque de Sabo allait bientôt croiser la route du navire mandaté par le Gouvernement. Luffy ne se faisait aucun soucis quant aux capacités de navigateur de son ami : il était doué et saurait l'éviter sans problème. Mais alors : pourquoi sentait il comme si une main puissante et impitoyable lui enserrait le cœur ? Luffy vit l'esquif de son frère éviter avec adresse les remous causé par le vaisseau gigantesque et c'est alors qu'un trait de feu s'abattit sur la barque, l'enflammant aussitôt.

Choqué, Luffy restait la bouche ouverte, fixant de ses yeux incrédules la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Dragon, en apercevant l'attaque se releva brusquement, son visage tendu, immobile, la rage envahissant tout son corps.

Un deuxième projectile vint alors frapper le bateau en proie aux flammes, achevant de disloquer l'embarcation et de la couler. Luffy hurla de toutes ses forces, il n'y avait plus dans ses yeux qu'une rage aveugle, insensible à tout raisonnement. Il se releva et commença à courir à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le port et accueillir à sa manière ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son frère.

Dragon réagit aussitôt : une seconde plus tard, il était derrière Luffy, touchant un point de son cou qui plongea l'enfant dans une bienheureuse inconscience, puis, le prenant sur son dos, il regarda les débris de l'embarcation en bas : il pouvait voir le garçon aux cheveux blond, inconscient ou mort dont le corps ensanglanté surnageait sans doute grâce à quelques épaves.

Fermant les yeux, le révolutionnaire se concentra sur son corps et sentit une partie de lui devenir le vent : insaisissable, léger mais pouvant causer les plus effroyables dommages. Une partie de l'air déplacé alla alimenter les poumons de l'enfant qui se soulevèrent :signe que le petit était encore en vie. Il n'hésita pas. Manœuvrant délicatement les vents, il poussa doucement Sabo sans trop brusquer, pour lui éviter de boire la tasse, vers la falaise où il serait hors de portée de la vue des Nobles puis, il concentra un souffle puissant sous le corps de garçon, le soulevant pour le mettre à sa hauteur où il pu l'attraper. Aussitôt, il lui prodigua les premiers soins : la jambe du petit semblait en très mauvais et tout son corps, visage compris, était parsemé de brûlures. Si l'enfant voulait survivre, il devait agir vite.

Dragon se saisit des deux garçons et les tint très fermement contre lui, puis, il devint entièrement vent et fonça aussitôt, comme une mini tornade, le plus loin possible de cette île, en espérant que personne ne verrait la masse sombre qu'ils formaient tous les trois voler dans le ciel. Cette forme de transport allait rapidement l'épuiser, surtout avec deux passagers en plus, il le savait mais son navire n'était pas trop loin et il pouvait espérer l'atteindre rapidement.

Finalement, exténué, Dragon et les deux enfants atterrirent brutalement sur le pont de son bateau. Il demanda à ce qu'on s'occupe en priorité de Sabo et se renseigna rapidement auprès de son équipage pour voir si le ravitaillement avait bien été fait puis, il donna l'ordre de mettre les voiles.

* * *

Bon, voilà...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... J'accepte toutes les reviews, critiques, encouragements et je vous en remercie.

J'espère que Sabo a vraiment survécu dans le manga de cette manière, je m'étais vraiment attaché à ce personnage.

Ace va finalement rester à Dawn car il pensait que Sabo resterait sur l'île. Il avait également acquis la certitude que Dadan l'aimait bien et il s'est attaché à cette vieille peau qui l'a quand même bien protégé..., malheureusement pour lui, il ne saura pas que Sabo a survécu au tir du Tenryubitos vu que les trois sont partis en catastrophe

Je sais, je suis sadique...


	11. Chapter 10

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre.

Pardonnez moi pour mon retard mais avec de nouveaux soucis internet, mon stage et le fait que je sois malade, cela n'a certainement pas arrangé mon rythe de parution

Je remercie RebornX3, jf-lm, Luna, Virus-Extra-Dark, Hugues3000C et Xnekochix pour leurs reviews.

Pour répondre à leurs questions, c'est vrai que le lien fraternel ne sera pas aussi exclusif que celui que partageaient Ace et Luffy mais il faut savoir que le lien fraternel s'est toujours tissé dans le manga entre les trois garçons. Dans le manga, quand Sabo a disparu (je ne dis pas mort car je n'y crois pas réellement...), Ace n'avait plus que Luffy et vice versa et ce lien est devenu exclusif. Ici, Sabo s'en est sorti, mais cela ne veut pas dire que Luffy ou Sabo seront moins attaché à Ace : le partage du saké voulait bien dire que quoi qu'il arrive, ils seront toujours frères. C'était la nature du lien, plus que la profondeur de l'amour (au sens amitié, hein ?) qui les rattachaient...

En réponse à Luna, dans le manga, je ne pense pas que Dragon savait que Luffy et son frère par adoption étaient coincés dans le Gray Terminal. Il devait penser que son fils était chez Dadan ou à Fuschia... J'avais été déçue qu'il n'y ait pas eu de rencontre entre les deux mais je suppose que c'était indispensable. Et il a quand même sauvé la vie de Luffy dans le tome 12 à Logue Town, ce qui suggère un minimum d'affection.

Bon, je ne vous fait plus attendre :

* * *

Sabo resta plongé dans le coma pendant des jours malgré les soins prodigués par les révolutionnaires. Il était très pâle et son corps était recouvert par les bandages. Ses blessures extrêmement graves avaient pu être prises en charge rapidement mais il en garderait des séquelles toute sa vie : il avait une marque de brulure sur le visage et sa jambe droite ne retrouverait jamais toute son efficacité et il boiterait lourdement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Si le garçon se réveillait, ce serait une rude épreuve à surmonter pour lui.

Luffy n'avait eu de cesse de veiller auprès de lui durant de longues heures, le visage en larme. Lui, qui d'habitude mangeait comme quatre, avait à peine prêté attention à ses repas, ce qui voulait tout dire. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de réellement dormir. Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur les blessures de son frère, il revoyait toute la scène, telle qu'il l'avait vue au travers sa longue vue : la première roquette tirée par le Tenryubito qui avait touché la voile de la barque, enflammant l'embarcation, les efforts de Sabo pour éteindre l'incendie et la deuxième roquette, tirée pour achever, qui avait réduit le bateau en miette. Dans ces moments là, la tristesse laissait la place à la colère.

Non pas la colère qu'il avait éprouvé dans le feu de l'action juste après l'événement, quand il avait voulu tuer les responsables des assassins de Sabo, . Il s'agissait d'une colère glaciale, d'autant plus dangereuse qu'elle était calme comme un océan avant la tempête. Luffy était quelqu'un qui réagissait selon ses émotions : très rapidement et très vivement, mais après, il revenait rapidement à son habituel optimiste . Ici, il s'agissait d'une colère qui ressemblait à celle de son père quand il songeait aux exactions du Gouvernement.

Le cinquième jour, Sabo commença à remuer et il au bout d'une heure, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le visage en larme de Luffy qui semblait hésiter entre la tristesse et la joie et qui faisait de grosses grimaces en ne sachant pas quelle émotion choisir. Cette vision n'était certainement pas la plus belle qui soit mais elle parvint à arracher un faible sourire à Sabo qui dit, d'une voix presque inaudible :

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais crever si facilement, hein, Luffy ? »

Et après cette déclaration, le gamin, assommé par les calmants et les anti-douleurs se rendormit d'un sommeil plus paisible. Après avoir entendu la voix de son ami, Luffy avait voulu hurler de joie mais l'épuisement eut raison de lui et il s'effondra d'un coup dans les bras de son père qui le ramena dans son lit.

Quand Sabo se réveilla à nouveau, quelques heures plus tard, il se sentait mieux, la douleur était toujours présente mais supportable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son nouvel environnement : la pièce où il se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre et la seul lumière provenait d'un hublot. Donc, il était à bord d'un navire, il pouvait sentir, en se concentrant, l'air de la mer toute proche ainsi que les roulements causés par les vagues. Il ne voyait plus Luffy et il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Soudain une voix s'éleva dans le calme de la chambre :

« Tu es donc réveillé ? »

C'était une voix calme mais bien distincte et Sabo était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part... Puis la mémoire lui revint : c'était le soir de l'incendie, quand personne n'avait voulu entendre sa voix s'élever contre cette abomination, cet homme avait accepté de l'écouter. Sabo se tourna et observa l'homme assis dans un fauteuil et qui semblait le veiller. Il avait un visage plutôt identifiable ne serait ce qu'à cause du tatouage qui lui couvrait la moitié gauche de sa face, ses cheveux étaient noirs et coiffés en arrière et son regard était celui d'un homme déterminé. Il était vêtu de manière simple, maintenant qu'il n'était plus caché par sa cape, comme la dernière fois.

Quand il vit les yeux de Sabo s'écarquiller, l'homme eut un sourire et acquiesça à la question non formulée du jeune garçon :

« Oui. C'était bien moi, ce soir là, dans la ville de Goa. Cette nuit là, grâce à toi, j'ai pu apprendre la déchéance de ceux qui gouvernent ce pays. J'ai pu sauver une bonne partie, je l'espère du moins, des habitants du Gray Terminal. Par chance, mon fils et Ace en faisaient partie, sans toi, je n'aurais pas appris qu'ils se trouvaient là. »

« Votre fils...Vous êtes le père de Luffy ? » Sabo ne pouvait dissimuler son incrédulité.

« Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas parlé de moi ? C'est bien, il fait des progrès quand il s'agit de garder un secret. Sache que je me nomme Dragon.» Dit Dragon avec son éternel sourire ironique.

« Quels sont les dégâts ? » Demanda Sabo en sentant à nouveau une vive douleur au niveau de sa jambe droite, sur son visage et ...partout, en fait.

Le sourire de Dragon s'effaça tandis qu'il le renseignait avec exactitude sur l'étendue des dégâts.

« Tu es brûlé de partout et certaines des plaies seront très difficiles à guérie, cela demandera du temps et beaucoup de soins. Ta jambe, je ne te le cache pas, est vraiment mal en point et le médecin du bord a même pensé à te l'amputer et il y pense encore. Au pire, il faudra te résoudre à l'opération, au mieux, tu boiteras très lourdement toute ta vie. Je suis désolé. »

Sabo fit un effort manifeste pour ne pas montrer le désespoir qui menaçait de l'envahir et arbora un sourire forcé :

« Je suis en vie, c'est plus que je n'aurais pu espérer, je suppose. Par contre, j'aurais pensé que les Marines auraient tiré un coup de semonce avant de me tirer dessus...Non pas que j'y aurais obéi, mais quand même...»

« Dans ce monde, la plupart des Marines suivront les règles, par contre, les descendants des fondateurs du Gouvernement Mondial obéiront à leurs caprices. Tu as commis l'erreur de couper la route à leur vaisseau alors qu'ils arrivaient, cela seul justifiait leur acte. Le fait que tu sois un pirate n'a sans doute servi que comme une bonne excuse. »

«Plus rien ne m'étonne désormais de leur part...Ici ou ailleurs, ils sont tous pareils... »Murmura Sabo avec amertume.

Il y eu un moment de silence qui fut seulement rompu par le jeune garçon

« Vous êtes un pirate ? »

« Non. Je suis un révolutionnaire. Mon but à long terme est de renverser le Gouvernement Mondial et de rétablir la liberté de chaque nation, et surtout celle des peuples qui constituent ces pays. Chaque île devrait avoir le droit de choisir son propre gouvernement et ses propres lois et non de se le voir imposer par une puissance supérieure. Chaque personne devrait avoir le droit de choisir son destin. Le Gouvernement Mondial n'a pas à imposer une justice qu'elle même ne respecte pas, sinon, cela se nomme de la tyrannie.»

« Est ce que...Est ce que je pourrais un révolutionnaire ? Désormais, je n'aurais aucune chance de me faire accepter ou respecter comme pirate. Je sais que je suis estropié mais je saurais me rendre utile, je vous le promets ! » Demanda Sabo avec de la fièvre dans les yeux.

« Avant de te répondre, je veux une réponse honnête à cette question : pourquoi veux tu devenir révolutionnaire ? Est ce un choix que tu fais par défaut, parce que tu ne penses ne plus pouvoir devenir pirate ? »

« En devenant pirate, je pensais que c'était la seule façon d'obtenir ma liberté. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de révolutionnaires ou de personnes qui cherchent à mettre à bas le Gouvernement pour rétablir la liberté. Peu importe que ce soit par la piraterie ou par une révolution, mon seul but est de vivre libre ! » répondit le jeune garçon.

« Excellente réponse. Tu es le bienvenue. »

* * *

Sabo se révéla un piètre convalescent : il détestait rester allongé dans un lit à ne rien faire et voulait commencer la rééducation de sa jambe le plus rapidement possible. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne chercha pas à sortir de son lit plus d'une fois, ce fut parce que le médecin du bord menaça de lui amputer la jambe s'il retentait une nouvelle fois une bêtise pareille. Une nouvelle tentative et le muscle claquerait et sa jambe ne deviendrait plus qu'un poids mort inutile. La menace porta et Sabo dû se résoudre à suivre les recommandations de son médecin à la lettre. Luffy avait également été prévenu qu'il ne devait, en aucun cas, exciter son ami.

Puis, le jeune blessé commença à réapprendre à marcher, lentement, mais surement. La rééducation de sa jambe était extrêmement douloureuse, mais l'enfant montrait un réel acharnement à se surpasser. Chaque jour, il s'imposait une distance à parcourir sur le pont du bateau et son but quotidien était de battre le record du jour précédent. Il se disait également impatient d'apprendre à se battre pour qu'il montre à son petit frère qu'il était encore plus fort que lui, même avec une jambe inutile ! Luffy souriait alors largement, impatient de voir son ami redevenir le combattant qu'il était avant, ne montrant que de l'excitation.

Cependant, Sabo avait décidé de prendre au sérieux son entrainement intellectuel. Lui qui, à Goa, n'avait jamais montré un grand intérêt pour les études, commençait à se plonger dans des manuels épais et engrangeait des connaissances. Il voulait être utile le plus tôt possible à la révolution et cela le motivait plus que n'importe quelle raison que son père avait pu lui asséner alors. Il lisait à haute voix dans sa chambre tandis que Luffy, qui ne le quittait guère, restait là et l'écoutait, calmement et presque sans interruption. Il s'ennuyait rapidement sur le navire quand il ne s'entrainait pas et Sabo parvenait à le faire tenir tranquille pendant quelques bonnes heures, ce qui constituait un véritable exploit.

Le cadet avait toujours aussi peu d'affection pour la lecture, mais en revanche, il aimait écouter son frère qui savait mettre le ton, prendre des pauses dramatiques et faire partager les émotions du livre. Sabo n'avait pas abandonné son rêve d'écrire un récit de ses aventures et il s'y connaissait donc un minimum, notamment grâce à la lecture de ces livres d'aventures que son père noble prétendait inutile et écrit uniquement pour les rêveurs de son espèce. Mais les deux garçons, en revanche, adoraient ces récits de voyages qui leur ouvraient les portes d'un monde nouveau et qui, sans qu'on s'en rende compte, regorgeaient d'informations utiles. Luffy surprenait parfois tout le monde , y compris son père, en ressortant une connaissance pointue qu'il avait réussi à retenir de l'un de ces moments. Même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, Luffy apprenait un minimum.

* * *

Luffy avait maintenant huit ans, et était aux yeux de tous, il formait un curieux mélange d'innocence et d'expérience. D'un côté, il continuait à aborder la vie avec son éternel côté optimiste, capable de voir le meilleur dans chacun et de faire face à l'avenir avec enthousiasme. D'un autre côté, il s'agissait aussi d'un garçon qui avait pu contempler la face sombre de ce monde, avec son injustice et son intolérance et qui, quoi qu'on en dise la plupart du temps, n'était pas aussi naïf qu'on pourrait le croire. Mais l'enfant préférait de loin regarder le monde de la première manière.

Aujourd'hui, le navire venait de jeter l'ancre près de l'île Commy, dans la baie Cocoyashi afin de se ravitailler. Le village de pêcheur était apparemment prospère et semblait suffisamment grand pour avoir des boutiques avec des biens assez variés. Il y avait donc une chance pour qu'il y ait même une librairie. Sabo, qui n'était pas encore suffisamment rétabli pour pouvoir débarquer à terre comme Luffy, chargea donc celui d'une commission : lui acheter un livre de navigation, s'il en trouvait un. Luffy accepta de bon cœur d'autant plus que lui même avait bien envie de s'acheter quelques friandises dans cette ville et descendit dans la barque avec les hommes chargés du ravitaillement.

Dans les rues, Luffy chercha d'abord s'il y avait une librairie tout en lisant le papier avec les indications sur le bouquin que Sabo désirait. Finalement, il trouva la boutique adéquate et commença à regarder les ouvrages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les bons. Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique à part une petite fille rousse qui semblait chercher dans les mêmes rayons que lui. Luffy choisit l'ouvrage que désirait son ami et le porta au comptoir. Il nota que la propriétaire semblait surveiller attentivement la fillette du coin de l'œil alors que c'était lui le nouveau venu en ville. Il paya le livre et décida de se diriger vers les boutiques de confiseries quand il se sentit bousculé par la même petite fille de tout à l'heure. Son paquet tomba à terre et la rouquine s'en empara et commença à filer comme le vent, espérant perdre sa victime dans les rues qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche. Luffy, après une seconde de surprise, se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, furieux de voir le livre de Sabo lui échapper.

La fillette courait vite et son poursuivant était rapide. Mais elle avait un avantage sur lui : elle connaissait bien son terrain et il sembla finalement qu'elle réussit à le perdre. Elle se cacha derrière un tonneau dans une impasse et commença donc à lire, comme si de rien n'était, le livre sur la navigation qu'elle admirait depuis des semaines, sans jamais avoir eu les moyens de se le payer. Elle repensa un instant au visage choqué du garçon à qui elle l'avait ''emprunté'' et l'effaça vite de sa mémoire, même si elle se sentait un peu coupable. Mais ce livre contenait toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin pour commencer son rêve : dessiner une carte du monde.

Soudain, elle vit une ombre se poser sur elle et elle leva les yeux pour voir l'enfant qu'elle venait de voler. Il semblait à peine essoufflé et il avait un regard extrêmement sérieux. La rouquine se crispa sur le livre, bien décidée à le garder et elle foudroya du regard le petit garçon, prête à la bagarre. Elle devait bien avoir un an de plus que lui, même s'il était un garçon, elle pourrait le battre, après tout, c'était un petit. L'enfant parla alors :

« Le livre. Rends le moi. » Pas de supplication, pas de pleurnicherie. Juste une exigence. Problème.

« Non, c'est le mien. » déclara la fillette.

« Tu me l'as volé dans la rue, sale chipie ! » s'exclama Luffy.

« Bon, écoute, si tu veux, je peux te payer...en nature » murmura la rouquine en faisant un clin d'œil ravageur et un petit sourire coquin comme Belmer le faisait quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de Genzo et des hommes en général. Généralement, cela les faisait taire et rougir et parfois saigner du nez, donc cela marcherait certainement avec ce petit..

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? C'est le livre que je veux, pas la nature ! Maintenant rends le ! »

Ce qu'avait oublié de préciser Belmer, c'est que cela ne marchait que sur les garçon qui avait commencé leur puberté. Personne n'est parfait. Nami se sentit trahie par cette technique qui jusque là avait toujours marché. Elle dû donc se résoudre à argumenter.

« Mais j'ai besoin de ce livre ! C'est le seul qui contient les méthodes complètes de cartographie dont j'ai besoin pour dessiner mes cartes. Mais comme c'est le meilleur, c'est aussi le plus cher et j'ai pas d'argent ! Alors laisse le moi ! »

« Pas question ! C'est pour mon frère. »

Là, du coup, Nami se sentait vraiment coupable mais son rêve était important aussi. Elle ne pourrait jamais le réaliser si elle n'apprenait pas la cartographie. Elle sentit des grosses larmes monter à ses yeux mais elle refusait de pleurer devant un garçon, il ne manquerait plus que ça !Malheureusement, elle n'y parvint pas et les larmes coulèrent, lui donnant un air de chien battu qui aurait attendri n'importe quelle brute avec un peu de cœur. Elle sentait également furieuse de façon irrationnelle contre ce garçon qui allait gâcher son rêve et sa vie.

« Je te déteste, à cause de toi, mon rêve risque de tomber à l'eau ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire ma carte, maintenant ! Pourquoi faut il que Belmer soit pauvre ? C'est si injuste ! Mais de toute façon, tout le monde s'en fiche de mon rêve ! Alors quelle importance !»

« C'est quoi ton rêve ? » Demanda Luffy, curieux de savoir et un peu ému par les émotions de la fille.

« Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ! » Hurla la fillette.

« Je m'intéresse à ton rêve ! C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ? » Cria Luffy en hurlant.

La fillette le regarda, un peu choquée par sa brusque explosion de colère. Elle hésita un peu puis se décida d'un coup, à révéler son secret.

« Je veux dessiner la carte du monde, la plus complète qui soit ! Je dessinerai le monde entier et tout le monde me verra comme la plus grande cartographe du monde ! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire dans un bureau, tranquillement ! Je naviguerai et j'irais voir les îles que je dessinerai sur mes cartes, comme ça, elles seront les plus complètes qui soient. Je ferais le tour du monde ! »

Luffy réfléchit quelques secondes puis il eut un grand sourire :

« Tu dois donc aller jusqu'à Rought Tell, non ? L'île au bout du monde où seul Gold Roger est arrivé et dont personne ne sait où elle est. Mais dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que tu vas devenir pirate ? »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais dans ce cas, oui, je deviendrai pirate. Après tout, je sais voler, donc je n'aurais aucun soucis à me faire embaucher. » répondit la fille d'un air songeur.

« C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE, NAMI ? D'après certains, tu aurais volé un autre livre ! Et à un enfant, en plus ! Tu dis que tu veux devenir pirate, maintenant ! »

Un homme avec une moustache noire habillé en uniforme de policier venait d'apparaitre devant les deux enfants et il semblait furieux contre la fillette qui prenait une mine boudeuse. Luffy, lui, semblait plutôt interloqué par autre chose :

« Heu, vieil homme, tu sais que tu as un moulinet sur ta casquette ? »

Le garçon, pour sa peine, reçu un regard noir de la part du vieil homme en question et il décida prudemment de se taire. Le vieil homme se tourna alors à nouveau vers Nami et recommença à la gronder tandis que la fillette se bouchait les oreilles et lui tirait la langue, montrant bien qu'elle était complètement insensible aux sermons, ce qui n'empêchait pas l'homme de continuer à la gronder. Puis, voyant le livre qu'elle avait chipé, il commença à piquer une crise d'apoplexie et lui dit qu'elle allait s'expliquer avec Belmer. La fillette commença à trembler un peu, sachant que sa mère adoptive n'allait sans doute pas apprécier outre mesure et commença à crier sur le type qu'elle appelait Genzo . Ce fut alors que Luffy lui sauva la mise.

« Heu, monsieur l'agent, ça ira... C'était pour elle que j'avais acheté le livre... » dit il, sans tenir compte du regard éberlué de la petite fille.

« Tu es bien sûr que c'est la vérité ? »Demanda Genzo, d'un air inquisiteur.

« Heu oui, c'est elle qui m'a conseillé le livre, mais elle était tellement impatiente de le lire qu'elle a couru ici pour le lire. » répondit Luffy en regardant ailleurs et en suant à grosse goutte. Toujours aussi piètre menteur...

« Bon, si tu lui as bien offert, je ne peux rien dire. Mais je te surveille Nami. » Grogna Genzo en jetant un regard lourd de sous entendus.

« Heu, oui... Bon, et bien je vais retourner à la librairie, j'avais pas fini mes courses... » marmonna Luffy en baissant la tête.

Revenu dans la boutique, Luffy compta l'argent qu'il avait sur lui et soupira : il aurait tout juste de quoi racheter le livre de Sabo, par contre, il pourrait dire adieu aux sucreries pour le voyage... Il déposa la somme exacte à nouveau et sortit de la boutique avec le livre pour Sabo. A la sortie, il trouva la petite rouquine qui contemplait le sol d'un air honteux.

Elle lui dit avec une timidité plutôt inhabituelle chez elle:

« Heu...Tu veux venir chez moi prendre le goûter ? Pour me pardonner ? »

« D'accord ! » Répondit Luffy qui venait de retrouver le sourire : rien de tel que la nourriture pour lui redonner la joie de vivre.

Les deux enfants marchaient côte à côte sur le chemin qui menait à la maison de Nami. Celle ci serrait contre son cœur le livre qu'elle avait tant désiré avoir et qui maintenant pesait lourdement sur sa conscience. Luffy, lui, continuait à sourire de toute ses dents, parfaitement satisfait avec la perspective d'un bon goûter qui le changerait de l'ordinaire. La fillette continuait à le regarder et fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et murmura :

« Merci... »

« Heu..pour le livre ou pour ne pas t'avoir dénoncé au type au moulinet ? »

« Pour les deux... Et puis, merci surtout, d'avoir écouté mon rêve sans te moquer... »

« Pourquoi est ce que je me moquerais de ton rêve ? Il est génial ! »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Que je pourrais le réaliser ? » Lui demanda Nami pleine d'espoir.

« Bien sûr ! Mais pour cela, il faudra que tu sois dans mon équipage ! Après tout, c'est moi qui vais devenir le seigneur des pirates et qui arrivera jusqu'au One Piece. » déclara Luffy comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« C'est vrai ? Et tu me prendras vraiment dans ton équipage ? »

« Bien sûr ! Sinon, tu ne pourras pas devenir la meilleure navigatrice ! »Accepta l'enfant en souriant largement.

« Merci, merci ! Je te le promets, un jour, je serai dans ton équipage ! »S'exclama Nami en lui sautant au cou.

Finalement, les deux enfants arrivèrent devant une modeste maison, isolée du village, au milieu d'une plantation de mandariniers couverts de fruits bien mûrs. Les deux étaient déjà devenus amis et avaient discuté sur le chemin avec animation au sujet de leurs rêves, de ce qu'ils aimaient. Nami ouvrit la porte en criant d'une voix joyeuse :

« Belmer, je suis rentrée ! »

« Nami ! Comment ça va ! C'est vraiment une belle journée, aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? » Répondit Belmer en souriant largement. Nami ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse depuis des mois.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, Belmer ? »

« Oui ! J'ai reçu une grosse commande inespérée aujourd'hui ! Apparemment, un navire qui se ravitaillait et avait besoin de fruits frais bourrés de vitamine C pour un long voyage. Et ils ont payé une belle somme ! J'ai pu régler mes dettes et il me reste encore pas mal de berryls... Nami, tu n'avais pas parlé d'un livre que tu voulais lire ? Je pourrais te l'acheter...» Proposa l'ancienne marine à sa fille adoptive.

« Ah...heu... Belmer, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui et il est devenu mon ami. Et... » Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas continuer ce mensonge, elle qui d'habitude n'avait aucun problème avec cela, ne le pouvait pas.

« Je lui ai offert le livre qu'elle voulait comme cadeau » poursuivit Luffy en souriant.

« Oh...Tu n'aurais pas dû...En plus, il coute très cher, ce livre, non ? » Demanda Belmer, un peu suspicieuse, connaissant sa fille, il devait y avoir une histoire derrière tout ça...

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave puisqu'elle est mon amie. » répondit Luffy.

« Dans ce cas, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est t'offrir un bon goûter. » Dit Belmer, sachant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus de sa part.

La jeune femme sortit du frigo une bouteille de jus de mandarine et une charlotte aux fruits (en majorité de mandarines...) et après que Nojiko, la sœur de Nami soit venu les rejoindre, les trois enfants entamèrent un joyeux petit goûter. Ils bavardaient de tout et de rien et passèrent là l'un des meilleurs moments de leur vie. Belmer s'amusait à raconter des histoires sur ses deux filles, Luffy souriait tout le temps. À la fin, il avait l'impression de tout savoir sur les trois filles : Belmer était une ancienne marine qui avait adopté Nojiko et Nami qu'elle avait trouvé sur un champs de bataille. Il leur apprit, un peu par étourderie, qu'il avait longtemps grandi dans un orphelinat du Gouvernement, ce qui conforta Belmer dans la certitude qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en ne confiant pas ses filles à de tels établissements...

Mais tous les bons moments ont une fin et bientôt, Luffy annonça à la petite famille qu'il devait retourner sur le bateau. Il dit donc au revoir aux trois femmes, rappela à Nami qu'elle avait promis d'être dans son équipage et repartit vers le port de Cocoyashi avec dans un sac, le livre pour Sabo et dans un autre, le reste du gâteau du gouter et quelques mandarines... Belmer attendit que l'enfant soit parti pour demander à sa plus jeune fille la vérité. Nami la lui révéla, honteuse, et demanda à ce qu'on ne lui achète rien et de conserver l'argent pour la famille en cas de coup dur. Belmer épargna donc l'argent dans une boite. En le faisant, elle songeait que le petit s'était montré bien généreux...

De son côté, Luffy était rentré juste à temps pour ne pas se faire gronder. Sabo fut ravi de son livre qui était exactement celui qu'il désirait ainsi que de la part de gâteau que Luffy lui avait gardé de côté et n'avait pas dévoré en chemin...Il s'amusa beaucoup de la rencontre entre Luffy et la petite rouquine, mais se retint de le taquiner à ce sujet : Luffy ne comprendrait pas où il voudrait en venir, ce qui était dommage... Il sourit en apprenant que la fillette avait accepté d'intégrer son équipage quand il deviendrait pirate : d'après le récit de son petit frère, la fillette semblait avoir du répondant et saurait tenir tête à Luffy, et surtout lui éviterait de se perdre...

Luffy, lui, souriait d'un air heureux : il avait trouvé le premier membre de son futur équipage.

* * *

Bon, dans ce passage, rencontre avec Nami. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçue. Par contre, ne vous faites pas d'illusion, on ne la reverra pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Arlong n'arrivera sur cette île que dans un an et à ce moment là, Luffy ne sera plus sur East Blue (Faudrait que j'arrête de spoiler, c'est mauvais pour votre santé...)

Maintenant, petite devinette : quelles pourraient être les conséquences du passage de Luffy sur cette île et de sa rencontre précoce avec Nami ?

Bon, comme d'habitude, merci pour les critiques ou commentaires !


	12. Chapter 11

Bon, je suis impardonnable de vous avoir fait autant attendre. Le travail est prenant et les chapitres que je suis en train de rédiger sont parmi mes préférés et je ne veux pas les bâcler.

Pour les reviews, je remercie tous les anciens et nouveaux reviewers, à savoir : Gokudera, Corbac92, Xnekochix, Gu, Luna, Leeloo 250 et RebornX3. J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire.

Pour la réponse à la question, c'est Gu qui est le plus proche, même s'il n'a pas deviné exactement pourquoi.

Pour Luna, j'ai du mal à me représenter Luffy faisant une crise d'ado face à son père, je le vois plutôt dire simplement "ah, tu es mon père ? salut !" Dans le manga, Luffy ne m'a pas eu l'air franchement traumatisé à l'idée de grandir sans un père et il n'est pas vraiment à la recherche d'une figure paternelle à part peut être celle de Shanks, donc j'ai du mal à croire qu'il lui en voudrait, surtout que son père avait plutôt comme principe d'éducation "fait comme tu veux." cf tome 12.

Sinon, côté relation, je vais suivre la saine doctrine de maitre Oda, à savoir éviter les relations amoureuse dans One Piece. à la rigueur, un faible de Nami pour Luffy, mais ce sera à sens unique. Ce que notre capitaine privilégie dans son aventure, ce sont plutôt les liens d'amitié.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, le calme régnait sur East Blue, le temps était froid et brumeux, dangereux pour naviguer mais idéal pour cacher un navire recherché par le gouvernement. . Sabo voulait à tout prix recommencer à se battre et il avait supplié Dragon de lui permettre de faire des combats d'entrainement avec Luffy. Le chef révolutionnaire avait accepté, du moment qu'il soit là pour surveiller et prévenir tout accident. Durant ces combats, Luffy ne devait pas se retenir afin d'habituer Sabo à se battre contre un adversaire qui n'aurait pas pitié de son état. Il devait également apprendre à réutiliser efficacement sa jambe droite afin que celle ci ne le gêne pas. Luffy, lui, commençait à apprendre à utiliser efficacement son fruit du démon. Il adorait les possibilités que cela lui apportait et s'amusait à s'inventer dans sa tête certaines attaques et à leur trouver des noms.

Lors de l'un de ces après midi, alors que Luffy et Sabo venaient de terminer l'une de leur séance d'entrainement complètement épuisés, Dragon appela les deux garçons à la proue du navire, en leur disant qu'il voulait leur montrer quelque chose d'intéressant. Curieux, les deux enfants plissèrent donc les yeux pour tenter de distinguer cette chose à travers l'épais brouillard qui recouvrait la mer. Si le révolutionnaire affirmait que c'était intéressant, cela avait toutes les chances de l'être. Luffy commençait à se plaindre qu'il ne voyait rien quand il écarquilla les yeux et comme Sabo, ouvrit grand la bouche face au spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.

Ils voyaient le pilier gigantesque de ce qui semblait être un pont titanesque en pierres et en acier. Une œuvre colossale qui défiait l'imagination humaine : le pont avait plusieurs arches qui se succédaient les unes aux autres et les deux enfants ne pouvaient compter leur nombre car elles finissaient fatalement par se perdre à l'horizon. Cependant, il semblait que le pont n'était pas encore terminé : ils pouvaient voir en plissant les yeux des grues et des échafaudages. Mais même de loin et inachevé, cela semblait déjà énorme et les deux garçons essayaient d'imaginer l'effet que cela ferait si leur navire se rapprochait de l'ouvrage. Mais, leur vaisseau gardait prudemment ses distances et restait caché dans le brouillard. Très vite, la raison devint évidente : des navires de la marine circulaient régulièrement à proximité et ils ne devaient à aucun prix se faire repérer. Les deux enfants finirent par détourner les yeux du pont et se tournèrent vers Dragon en quête de réponses.

« Cet endroit se nomme Tequilla Wolf et le pont que nous voyons est un mystère dont je ne connais pas toute l'étendue. Il est sensé relier plusieurs îles d'East Blue.»

«Qui a pu avoir l'idée d'un tel projet ?» Murmura Sabo pensif.

« Je ne suis pas certain : certaines sources indiquent le Gouvernement Mondial, d'autres affirment que ce serait les Tenryubitos. Mais on ne sait pas quel est le but de ce pont et j'avoue que c'est un mystère qui m'intrigue... » répondit Dragon.

« Ce sont les marines qui construisent ce pont ? » Demanda Luffy.

« Non. Ce sont des esclaves. » répondit l'adulte d'un air dégouté.

« Quoi ? Mais l'esclavage a été aboli et par le gouvernement mondial lui même ! Il n'y avait pas d'esclavage sur Dawn, même si le royaume de Goa était pitoyable ! »Protesta Sabo.

« Les îles locales ne pratiquent pas l'esclavage car ça leur est interdit... en théorie. Mais souviens toi, les membres du Gouvernement Mondial n'applique pas leurs propres règles. La vente des esclaves est camouflée mais elle existe, les Dragons célestes achètent des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants dans des ventes aux enchères monstrueuses sous la protection de la Marine. »

Luffy semblait révolté et Sabo donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir.

« Comment ils trouvent ces esclaves ? » Demanda l'ainé.

« Ce sont des criminels, des pirates qui ont eu la malchance d'être capturés et vendus par des chasseurs de prime ou des Marines. Ce sont aussi les ressortissants des pays qui n'ont pas juré fidélité au Gouvernement Mondial et n'en font donc pas partie. Parfois, il y aussi des citoyens, vendus ''par erreur''. Des personnes qui sont enlevées et qui sont vendus aux marchands d'esclaves peu scrupuleux. Ils ne vont pas trop s'attarder à savoir si leur victime a été vendue illégalement ou pas... Il y a aussi des personnes qui font partie des ''élus''»

« Des élus ? »

« Les Tenryubitos peuvent très bien choisir n'importe qui dans une foule et les amener contre leur gré dans leurs demeures : cela ne porte pas le nom d'esclavage mais c'est exactement la même chose. Un joli visage qui les attire, une femme qui leur plait, quelqu'un qui a une capacité ou un talent qu'ils veulent...Ces dégénérés s'en emparent comme si cela leur appartenait.» Précisa Dragon avec amertume.

Luffy et Sabo étaient furieux et semblaient déjà prêts à en découdre.

« Quand nous naviguerons sur Grandline, et cela ne saurait tarder, vous constaterez ces choses de vos propres yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose, alors vous ferez profil bas, sinon, vous resterez sur le navire. Si l'un de vous finit à Marijoa, il me sera impossible de vous sauver. J'espère que c'est bien compris. Luffy, c'est surtout à toi que je m'adresse. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il risque d'arriver si tu te fais remarquer. »

« J'ai compris, monsieur » répondit Sabo d'un ton solennel.

« Compris, Père » dit Luffy à son tour.

« J'en suis heureux. »

« Donc, les gens qui travaillent sur ce pont ont été réduits en esclavage...Il doit y avoir des centaines, peut être même des milliers d'hommes là haut ! » Murmura Sabo.

« Pas seulement des hommes, mais aussi des femmes et des enfants. Souvenez vous, certains sont des citoyens qui viennent de pays défaits par le Gouvernement Mondial. Un jour, je le jure, je délivrerai ces gens. » déclara Dragon.

« Moi aussi » ajouta Sabo.

« Moi, je battrai ceux qui font ça, comme ça, ils ne feront plus d'esclaves. » Affirma Luffy, radical mais logique.

« Pourquoi les esclaves ne tentent pas de s'enfuir ou de se révolter ? Si je devais être condamné à un destin pareil, je serais prêt à tout pour m'échapper. » Poursuivit Sabo qui voulait avoir plus d'informations.

« S'enfuir n'est pas facile quand on a des chaines aux pieds et quand on est surveillé par des gardes armés. Et regarde ce pont : où pourraient ils s'enfuir ? La mer est surveillée et sans cette brume qui nous protège, nous même, nous nous serions déjà fait arraisonner et ils ne peuvent fuir par le pont sans se faire abattre par leurs geôliers. Souvenez vous qu'on ne s'enfuit pas pour mourir, mais pour vivre. Dans le cas de l'esclavage à Marijoa, c'est un cas très particulier : les esclaves portent un collier de métal autour du cou, s'ils tentent de s'enfuir ou de l'enlever, il explose. C'est l'une des marques qui indiquent leur statut d'esclave, ça et la marque des Tenryubitos.

« Quelle marque ? »

Dragon sortit un morceau de craie et traça en quelques coups la griffe des Tenryubitos : un rond avec trois pointes en haut et une en bas, puis il l'effaça rapidement après que Luffy et Sabo l'aient bien vue.

« Les Nobles mondiaux impriment cette marque au fer rouge sur le dos de chaque esclave, lui enlevant toute dignité et toute estime de soi. Les personnes qui les portent savent qu'elles ne seront plus jamais libres et même si quelques uns sont parvenus à s'échapper, ces anciens esclaves garderont toujours inscrits dans leurs corps et dans leur âme des cicatrices indélébiles. »

« Vous en avez rencontrés ? »Demanda Sabo, curieux du passé de son sauveur.

« Il y a environ cinq ans, alors que j'étais sur Grandline, j'ai rencontré un homme poisson du nom de Fisher Tiger qui avait réussi un exploit jugé impossible : il a escaladé à mains nues la paroi de Redline sur 10000 mètres, s'est introduit dans la ville sainte de Marijoa et a libéré des milliers d'esclaves, aussi bien des humains que des hommes poissons et des représentants d'autres races. Et avec ces anciens esclaves hommes poissons, il a formé un équipage : les pirates du Soleil. Leur signe est un soleil resplendissant qui est apposée au fer rouge pour effacer la griffe des Tenryubitos. Lors de ma visite à son bord, j'ai rencontré certains de ces fugitifs et anciens esclaves. Il haïssait les humains, non sans raison, d'ailleurs, mais lors de notre discussion, nous avions vu que nous avions des points en commun malgré nos différences. »

« On pourra le rencontrer ?» Demanda Sabo plein d'espoir.

« Malheureusement, j'ai appris qu'il est mort récemment. »Dit Dragon avec le regret qui perçait dans sa voix.

Soudain, un des hommes de Dragon vint interrompre la conversation : il tenait un journal qui venait d'arrivé et annonçait que les nouvelles semblaient graves. Le chef des révolutionnaires saisit la gazette et la parcouru brièvement et son visage devint dur comme pierre, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il serra les poings d'un air résolu. Il ordonna aussitôt de mettre le cap sur le sud en proclamant qu'ils retournaient sur Grandline et fut rapidement obéi par ses hommes, puis, il demanda aux deux enfants de retourner dans leur cabine. Sabo s'empara du journal qui était tombé à terre et lu le gros titre : « Le Gouvernement Mondial renouvelle sa confiance à Aka Inu. L'amiral Sakazuki retourne à East Blue pour mener la lutte contre l'ennemi »

Au même instant, Dragon parlait avec l'un de ses hommes :

« Monsieur, pardonnez moi, mais pourquoi ne mettons nous pas le cap sur Reverse Mountain si nous retournons sur Grandline ?»

« Nous ne passerons pas par Reverse Mountain mais par Calm Belt. Si le journal d'aujourd'hui annonce que l'amiral Aka Inu retourne à East Blue, cela signifie qu'il y est déjà. C'est très certainement un piège :son but est de nous affoler et de nous pousser à commettre une erreur en filant vers Reverse Mountain où il pourra nous coincer. Calm Belt est remplie de monstres et le vent n'y souffle jamais mais avec l'aide de mon fruit du démon, nous pourrons, je l'espère, franchir cette zone avant d'en rencontrer. »

« Bien compris, monsieur. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Reverse Moutain, l'amiral Aka Inu se trouvait effectivement posté comme son adversaire l'avait prédit et, dans sa cabine, il relisait attentivement les descriptions qu'il avait rassemblé sur son ennemi juré. Depuis trois ans, il semblerait qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de changements à part sur un détail, insignifiant pour les observateurs, mais qui avait son importance pour l'amiral : les rapports mentionnaient la présence d'un enfant très jeune dans les rangs des révolutionnaires depuis presque trois ans. Aka Inu avait su dès le début que le bébé qu'il avait entraperçu il y a plus de huit ans avait survécu malgré sa disparition. Il en avait eu la conviction depuis qu'il avait entendu les rires du petit bâtard au milieu de cette tempête qui l'avait soustrait, lui et son père, à sa juste fureur. Ces rires qui semblaient le tourner en dérision hantaient ses nuits dans ses cauchemars et le réveillaient la haine enracinée dans son cœur.

Cet enfant ne devait survivre à aucun prix. Certes, aux yeux des civils, il pouvait paraitre inoffensif, mais tôt ou tard, il grandirait tel une mauvaise herbe et deviendrait une aussi grande menace que son géniteur. Sa haine à l'égard de l'enfant n'était surmontée que par celle qu'il vouait au père et qui était dictée à la fois par la Justice Absolue et par des motifs personnels. Mais, après tout, rien n'interdisait de mêler ces deux raisons. Et quelle meilleure vengeance contre cet homme qu'il haïssait que de tuer son enfant sous ses yeux ?

Il grinça des dents quand il songeait à tout le retard qu'il avait pris dans sa traque parce qu'il avait été rappelé par le Gouvernement Mondial. Il avait presque réussi à coincer son ennemi sur une île mais celui ci avait utilisé les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon pour fuir. Pour le stopper, Sakazuki avait dû utiliser son magma mais les destructions occasionnées avaient affolé les civils et certains en étaient même morts. Aux yeux de l'amiral, le jeu en valait la chandelle, mais pour des raisons politiques, la Marine l'avait fait rappeler. Cependant, même les politiciens du Gouvernement Mondial avaient vu le bien fondé de ses actions, mais lui reprochaient la destruction de l'île qui les plaçait en porte à faux vis à vis de ceux qu'ils défendaient. Mais désormais, il n'y aurait plus de soucis : il n'était plus sur une île et il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter des effets collatéraux. Oui, il était fin prêt à les recevoir...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Marinford...

L'enseigne 1ère classe Smoker marchait d'un pas vigoureux dans les couloirs du QG de Marinford vers le bureau où il devait rejoindre son mentor. Mais si son pas était décidé, son esprit, depuis deux ans, était la proie aux doutes depuis une certaine rencontre dans une île d'East Blue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remâcher dans sa tête les paroles que cet homme mystérieux avait prononcé et ces paroles avaient attisé en lui le désir d'en savoir plus sur celui qui avait été un héros : le vice amiral Garp.

Il avait eu l'occasion de se renseigner discrètement pendant ses deux années de fonction dans ce qui avait été la mer la plus pacifique du globe et il en était arrivé à cette conclusion : Garp le poing, héros de la Marine n'était pas sur cette mer. Il avait donc décidé de profiter de sa récente promotion au grade d'enseigne 1ère classe pour retourner au QG afin de découvrir la vérité à ce sujet. Car, pour le Marine aux cheveux blanc, la Justice ne pouvait s'exercer sans vérité. Il se dirigeait donc maintenant vers le bureau de l'officier qui l'avait formé à son arrivée ici, l'homme qui lui avait transmis toutes ses valeurs sur la Justice et l'avait encouragé à poursuivre dans cette voie, la seule personne à qui il accepterait de faire confiance.

Smoker avait depuis quelques temps le pressentiment qu'il ne pouvait plus réellement se fier à ses collègues et cela l'effrayait de savoir que les paroles d'un proscrit aient pu avoir autant d'influence sur lui. Aussi s'était il abstenu de révéler quoi que ce soit sur sa rencontre avec cet homme aux officiers qui étaient venu l'interroger après l'intrusion de cet homme dans la base. Il avait seulement affirmé avoir été assommé et n'avoir pas eu le temps de distinguer son agresseur et les enquêteurs avaient accepté sa version des faits. Mais l'officier aux cheveux blanc se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait rien dévoilé sur cet inconnu : était ce parce que les paroles de cet homme avaient l'accent de la vérité ? Ou à cause de l'attitude étrange de l'enfant, le fils de cet inconnu ? Lui même n'en savait rien : peut être pour ces deux raisons...

Cependant, il devait obtenir des réponses avant de laisser le doute le ronger plus longtemps, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il s'adressait au vice amiral Kuzan. Son supérieur hiérarchique lui avait toujours paru un homme de confiance. Sa paresse naturelle, son indépendance d'esprit et sa perception plus relâchée de la justice lui avait interdit toute promotion depuis bientôt neuf ans mais c'était cet homme qui avait enseigné à Smoker qu'il n'existait pas une seule justice mais que chaque homme en avait sa propre perception qui différait selon leur personne. L'autre motif de confiance tenait dans le fait que le vice amiral Kuzan avait lui même été élève du vice amiral Garp et que c'était sans doute de lui que le vice amiral tenait sa vision de la Justice...

Après avoir toqué à la porte, l'enseigne Smoker pénétra dans le bureau de son mentor. Son protecteur semblait plus occupé à faire la sieste qu'à travailler de façon sérieuse et responsable. Le chasseur blanc se racla la gorge, ce qui réveilla Kuzan qui le regarda d'un air amical et l'accueillit chaleureusement, ravi de revoir son protégé qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis longtemps. Après les questions habituelle concernant la santé, le travail et leurs quelques relations communes, Smoker trouva enfin le courage de poser sans détour la question qui le rongeait : qu'était il arrivé au vice amiral Garp puisqu'il n'était pas sur East Blue ? Kuzan lui avait rapidement fait signe de se taire et lui avait proposé une ballade dans les jardins zen de Marine Ford. Ce fut dans cet endroit, hors de portée des éventuelles oreilles indiscrète, que Kuzan accepta de lui révéler la vérité, à savoir que le Vice amiral Garp avait été transféré à Impel Down, sans chef d'accusation, sans procès et dans la discrétion la plus totale.

Dire que Smoker avait été étonné par cette nouvelle était un doux euphémisme. Il venait de se voir confirmer ce qu'il craignait le plus depuis les révélations de cet inconnu. Il n'envisagea même pas l'idée que Garp ait pu se rendre coupable de trahison, c'était inconcevable et la réponse prudemment formulé du vice amiral Kuzan laissait entendre la même chose. Celui ci lui demanda alors ce qui l'avait poussé à se poser seul ce genre de questions. Kuzan était peut être paresseux, mais il n'était pas un imbécile : il se doutait qu'il y avait eu un déclencheur à cette réflexion de son protégé et sa curiosité le poussait à en savoir plus. Le jeune officier avait semblé très réticent à lui confier sa source mais avait finalement décidé de faire confiance à son supérieur et lui avait donc avoué que l'homme à l'origine de ses questions avait prétendu être le fils de Garp. Le vice amiral n'avait pas semblé très perturbé par cet aveu : il savait, comme ses plus anciens collègues, que Garp avait un fils, lui aussi recherché en tant que l'un des plus grands ennemis du Gouvernement.

Par contre, ce qui avait étonné Kuzan, ce fut d'apprendre que le petit fils de Garp était toujours en vie. Il savait que la quasi totalité des personnes qui portaient la lettre D dans leur nom avaient été éliminées pour une raison mystérieuse. Or, d'après les rapports, celle qui était la femme de Dragon et qui portait également cette lettre, avait été tuée alors qu'elle était en train d'accoucher. Certes, l'amiral Sakazuki avait affirmé haut et fort que l'enfant avait survécu mais Kuzan avait eu du mal à croire cet homme qui devenait obsédé par sa vengeance à la simple mention du nom du fils de Garp. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il ait eu raison en affirmant que ce bébé, qui devait maintenant avoir bien grandi, était bien en vie.

Kuzan respectait profondément le vice amiral Garp, l'avait admiré et aujourd'hui encore, son admiration et son respect pour lui étaient intact. Il lui devait beaucoup. Quand il avait intégré la Marine, il avait été pris sous la protection de Garp qui était considéré comme un formateur émérite au sein du QG : l'entrainement avait été un véritable enfer (qui n'avait fait que le conforter dans l'idée que le repos était la meilleure chose sur cette terre) mais finalement, il s'était élevé au sein de la hiérarchie pour atteindre ce poste prestigieux de vice amiral. Quand il avait appris par Sengoku l'emprisonnement de son mentor, il avait subi un choc effroyable. L'amiral en chef avait refusé d'en parler avec Kuzan et lui aussi visiblement avait très mal pris le fait de devoir faire enfermer son ami mais son devoir, selon lui, était d'obéir aux ordres du Gouvernement car tel était la raison d'être d'un membre de la Marine. Kuzan, lui, se sentait avoir de moins en moins d'affiliation avec le Gouvernement (pas au point de trahir, mais bon...), par contre, il se sentait toujours lié à son mentor par des liens qui ne s'étaient pas rompus en huit ans.

Après avoir recommandé à Smoker de garder le silence au sujet de cette histoire, le vice amiral Kuzan se dirigea vers le bureau de l'amiral en chef et là, il lui demanda s'il pouvait visiter son mentor à Impel down. Sengoku avait paru s'étrangler quand il avait entendu la demande extravagante de Kuzan et avait voulu débouter sa demande. Mais l'ancien protégé de Garp pouvait faire preuve d'obstination quand il le voulait et il avait patiemment argumenté en sa faveur. Mais Sengoku ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas permettre cette visite : cela signerait la fin de la carrière de Kuzan mais celui ci avait rétorqué que apparemment, le simple fait d'avoir été l'élève de Garp avait mis fin à ses chances de promotion, ce que l'amiral en chef avait dû agréer à contre cœur : la chasse aux sorcières au sein de Marinford était encore d'actualité, même huit ans après. Sengoku avait donc contre-attaqué en affirmant que cela pouvait le placer en position délicate vis-à-vis du Gouvernement mondial mais cela ne découragea pas Kuzan.

A court d'argument, Sengoku finit par signer une autorisation extrêmement limité en temps qui permettrait au vice amiral de visiter Garp. Cependant, il tint à prévenir son subordonné qu'il assumerait seul ses actes, il l'informa également que son ami n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était enfermé à Marinford et qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à pouvoir lui parler, surtout sous la surveillance des geôliers. Kuzan accepta toutes ces restrictions et une heure après, embarqua pour Impel Down. Après ce qui était communément appelé dans le jargon de la prison souterraine ''la descente aux enfers'', le vice amiral, accompagné du deuxième gardien en chef Shiryu de la pluie, parvint au sixième niveau. Garp était enfermé dans un caveau, à l'écart, dans le secret le plus total, même les prisonniers ignoraient sa présence ici, ce qui valait sans doute mieux. Il était également le seul à ne pas être torturé, un privilège qui le rendait inintéressant aux yeux du gardien sadique et assoiffé de sang qui préféra s'éloigner pour ''s'amuser'' avec certains détenus. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Kuzan.

Il n'avait droit qu'à une visite de cinq minutes et seul le hasard avait permis qu'il n'y ait personne pour surveiller cet entretien . Kuzan avait interdiction formelle d'approcher le prisonnier et il distinguait à peine sa silhouette dans les ténèbres de la cellule. S'il n'était pas torturé, c'était vraiment la seule consolation qu'il pouvait avoir concernant son ancien supérieur : être enfermé ainsi dans les ténèbres et dans le silence le plus total, puisque les gardes avaient ordre de ne pas lui parler, c'était certainement l'équivalent de l'enfer, un supplice qui rendrait fou n'importe qui. Malgré cela, l'ancien élève tenta d'amorcer une discussion avec son mentor, mais, comme l'avait prévenu Sengoku, celui ci semblait inaccessible à toute tentative de dialogue. Finalement, après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'écoutait, espérant que la folie n'avait pas emporté définitivement l'esprit du prisonnier, Kuzan osa révéler à son ancien professeur l'information cruciale qui l'avait poussé à venir le visiter :

« Garp san... Votre fils et votre petit fils vont bien. »

Pour la première fois, il y eut une réaction sous la forme d'une question posée d'une voix éraillée à force de ne pas avoir servi depuis des années :

« Ils ne sont donc pas morts ? »

Kuzan comprit que personne n'avait jamais informé Garp que sa famille avait survécu à la traque qui avait été lancée contre eux voilà plus de huit ans. Demeurer dans l'incertitude sur le sort de son fils et d'un petit fils qu'il ne connaissait pas encore avait dû se révéler une torture plus grande que l'enfermement auquel Garp avait été soumis. Kuzan entendit le son étouffé de pleurs de soulagement, puis il y eut une autre question :

« Le nom du petit ? »

Déjà, la fin de la visite s'annonçait, alors Kuzan, dans un souffle, lâcha le nom du petit fils de Garp que Smoker lui avait révélé il y a de cela quelques heures :

« Luffy »

Puis, escorté du gardien dont l'uniforme, entre temps, s'était couvert de sang, le vice amiral remonta à la surface, plus heureux pour la première fois depuis des années.

Dans les ténèbres de sa prison, Garp se rallongea et murmura :

« Monkey D Luffy, hein ? C'est un bon nom. »

* * *

Surprise, surprise ! On revoit Garp dans ce chapitre. Vous avez de la chance, je pensais le mettre plutôt vers la fin, mais comme ce chapitre va marquer une transition avec la partie Grandline, j'ai décidé de la placer là pour marquer le coup.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je m'excuse encore pour le retard.

N'hésitez surtout ps à me faire savoir si vous avez aimé le chapitre ou pas.

Sinon, avis à la population : Pensez vous, vous aussi, que dans le manga, la haine démente d'Aka Inu contre Luffy est due à un conflit avec Dragon ? Je dis ça parce que Aka Inu n'arrête pas d'appeler Luffy fils de Dragon et vu son acharnement à le poursuivre, pour moi, cela cache quelque chose.


	13. Chapter 12

Voilà (enfin) le nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, à savoir : kaila, K3lly-y, Ayahne, Monkey D. Dragon, Luna et RebornX3

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour la longue attente pour ce chapitre. Malheureusement, une autre histoire a requis mon attention. Que voulez vous, on peut difficilement contrôler son imagination...

Le navire filait vers le sud à vive allure, ses voiles étaient gonflées par le vent que le chef des révolutionnaires provoquait grâce à son fruit du démon. Son visage était tendu par la concentration car il devait prendre garde à ne pas déchirer les voiles par une utilisation trop intense des pouvoirs du kaze no mi. Parfois, il s'arrêtait et venait consulter rapidement dans sa cabine les cartes de navigation pour s'assurer qu'ils ne déviaient pas de leur route et il donnait ensuite des ordres pour changer le cap ou pour hisser certaines voiles. Le vent était son élément et tous ses hommes lui obéissaient aveuglément, dans ce genre de cas.

Dans leur cabine, Sabo et Lufy avaient leurs visages collés contre le hublot, tentant de voir ce qui se passait. La seule chose qui avait été à l'origine de ce brusque départ était ce journal dont le père de Luffy n'avait fait que parcourir les gros titres. Sabo se demandait comment cette seule lecture avait pu provoquer une telle réaction chez cet homme d'ordinaire impassible. Le nez collé contre la vitre, il cherchait à voir si des bateaux de la marine les poursuivaient, mais apparemment rien. Sa propre impuissance et son manque de connaissances l'énervaient plus que tout : il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider, il ne pouvait même pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Il finit par se tourner vers Luffy afin de lui demander des précisions sur ce qui arrivait mais le garçon l'ignorait également. Il savait, par contre, que le responsable du brusque changement de cap était cet homme nommé Aka Inu.

Luffy se souvenait du jour où, trois ans plus tôt, son père lui avait raconté sa naissance : ce récit était gravé dans sa mémoire et il n'aurait pu l'oublier, même s'il l'avait voulu. Quand son père lui avait dit tout ce qui s'était passé, sans rien lui cacher, il avait eu l'impression de revivre heure par heure toute son histoire : il avait eu l'impression de se souvenir de chaque odeur, chaque saveur, chaque bruit, mais si c'était sensé être impossible. Ainsi, l'une des odeurs qu'il associait inévitablement à sa naissance était celle du sang et d'une odeur de chair brûlée. Mais, peut être n'était ce là qu'un effet de son imagination.

Toujours est il que Luffy se souvenait que son père avait mentionné le nom d'Aka Inu : il était celui qui avait tué sa mère, celui qui les avait traqué, lui et son père, et celui, qui, aujourd'hui encore les recherchait pour les tuer. Il était l'incarnation même de toutes ses peurs.

Quand son père lui avait parlé de cet homme, Luffy avait vu dans ses yeux une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vu : la crainte. Luffy n'était certainement pas la personne la plus intelligente du monde mais il avait compris que si quelqu'un parvenait à déclencher une telle émotion chez son père, alors il devait être dangereux.

Dragon avait croisé Aka Inu plusieurs fois depuis ce jour fatidique et chaque rencontre avait failli se solder par sa mort. Dire qu'il avait été soulagé quand Aka Inu avait été rappelé par sa hiérarchie pouvait être qualifié de doux euphémisme... La haine que l'amiral lui vouait était au delà de toute mesure et durant les premières années après la mort de sa femme, il avait été tellement occupé à fuir Sakazuki qu'il n'avait pu se consacrer totalement à son projet révolutionnaire : cet homme ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Avoir acquit ce fruit du démon lui avait certainement sauvé sa vie : sans lui, il aurait très certainement fini incinéré à plusieurs reprises et Dragon bénissait chaque jour le destin qui lui avait mis les pouvoirs de ce fruit entre ses mains. Le chef révolutionnaire n'était pas un homme qui avait peur facilement, pourtant le rictus haineux de Sakazuki était suffisant pour le faire frémir, d'autant plus que la vindicte de l'amiral ne s'arrêterait pas à lui même mais s'en prendrait à ceux qu'il aimait... _Comme Maria... _

Savoir que Luffy était dans le collimateur de ce bâtard ne soulageait pas non plus son esprit : Aka Inu avait prouvé qu'il pouvait s'en prendre à des enfants, même à des bébés sans défenses : Ohara et Baterilla l'avaient prouvé sans difficulté. Il se souvenait également parfaitement bien des menaces extrêmement détaillées que l'amiral avait proféré à l'encontre de lui même et de son fils et aucune n'impliquait une mort rapide et miséricordieuse... Cette raison seule justifiait le fait d'avoir abandonné Luffy dans un orphelinat.

Un ordre de l'homme de veille interrompit le cours de ses pensées : ils arrivaient dans Calm Belt et, effectivement, le temps était devenu calme et ensoleillé, sans un souffle de vent ''naturel''. Il donna l'ordre de hisser toutes les voiles et ordonna à tous les hommes qui n'étaient pas indispensables à la manœuvre, (c'est à dire pratiquement tout le monde) d'aller s'enfermer dans leurs cabines et de s'abstenir de faire le moindre bruit. Moins il y aurait d'homme sur le pont, moins les monstres sentiraient leurs odeurs ou ne percevraient leurs mouvements. Sans compter le bruit : Dieu sait que ces fichues bestioles avaient l'ouïe sensible. Il se déplaça lui même dans la cabine de Luffy et Sabo pour les mettre au courant de ce qu'il allait tenter car ces derniers n'étaient pas vraiment au courant. Le plus âgé et surtout le mieux informé des garçons pâlit légèrement en apprenant qu'ils se rendaient sur Grandline via Calm Belt, Luffy semblait impatient d'y être mais se calma quand son père lui rappela que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Quand Dragon revint sur le pont, celui ci était désert, il n'y avait plus que l'homme de quart perché sur le nid de pie et qui s'était harnaché afin de ne pas tomber lors des manœuvres mouvementées qui auraient lieux bientôt. Son rôle vital était de surveiller les mouvements des monstres marins de toutes sortes qui infestaient cette partie de l'océan et d'en avertir son chef.. Le rôle de Dragon, quant à lui, était de s'assurer que le navire aille suffisamment vite pour échapper aux bestioles en question.

Dragon se concentrait : ce qu'il allait faire était une action désespérée mais, après tout, sa vie semblait être une succession d'actions de ce genre et elles lui avaient toujours sauvé la vie. Il poussa un profond soupir et il commença à faire appel à son pouvoir d'un simple mouvement de poignet: un vent puissant s'éleva et commença à gonfler les voiles et le bateau franchit la limite séparant la frontière invisible qui séparait Calm Belt d'East Blue.

Le navire avançait rapidement et pour le moment ne rencontrait pas d'obstacles, ce qui était inespéré même si cela ne durerait certainement pas. Les craintes de Dragon furent confirmées quand il entendit le cri de son subordonné qui l'avertissait que la mer semblait bouillonner, signe qu'un monstre n'allait pas tarder à refaire surface. Très vite, le chef des révolutionnaire vira à tribord tout en modulant la force du coup de vent et parvint à éviter quelque chose qui ressemblait à une écrevisse géante aux pinces impressionnantes capables de trancher le navire sans le moindre effort. L'accalmie qui suivit fut de courte durée et bientôt l'homme perché en haut du mat prévint son chef qu'il apercevait des ombres gigantesques sous la surface de l'eau et pour leur échapper, le vaisseau se mit zigzaguer, obligé parfois à faire des virages en épingles pour en éviter une. Ils avançaient de moins en moins vite et l'eau autour d'eux commençait à être agitée par les remous provoqués par les monstres marins.

Plusieurs formes surgirent à la surface, les cernant de toutes parts : des têtes monstrueuses, gigantesques, aux formes étranges et bizarrement colorées. Les yeux semblaient les fixer avec des lueurs affamés et les gueules grandes ouvertes révélaient des rangées de crocs pointues. Ce n'était pas une vision très réjouissante. Dragon fit faire un écart au navire qui évita de justesse un coup de griffe qui alla éventrer un monstre ''plus petit'' relativement parlant et qui ressemblait à une grenouille géante. Alléchés par l'odeur du sang, les autres bêtes se ruèrent sur l'infortunée batracien qui représentait une portion de viande plus conséquente, le mirent en pièces et le dévorèrent. Le spectacle était peu ragoutant mais le chef des révolutionnaires préférait de loin que ce fut cette bestiole qui ait fait les frais de ce coup qui leur était destiné au départ. Profitant de l'inattention des monstres trop occupés à se disputer et à se baffrer, le navire pu poursuivre sa route.

Naviguer sur Calm Belt n'était vraiment pas une sinécure. Même en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour faire avancer le vaisseau à sa vitesse maximale, il faudrait au moins un jour et une nuit pour traverser cette zone dans le sens de la largeur. Une journée durant laquelle Dragon aurait à utiliser ses pouvoirs de façon intensive et surtout, sans interruption puisque leur bateau ne pouvait naviguer sans un souffle de vent. Il ne pourrait donc se permettre de prendre une seule minute de repos pendant tout ce temps car ces mastodontes profiteraient de la moindre faiblesse au cours de cette traversée.

Or, Dragon n'avait pas dormi la veille puisqu'il avait également dû user de son pouvoir pour arriver sur la bordure de Calm Belt le plus vite possible afin d'échapper à la Marine. Il était donc déjà épuisé après avoir autant usé de ses capacités. Mais sur East Blue, la mer avait au moins l'avantage d'être dépourvue de monstres trop grands alors que dans cette zone, ils courraient un danger de tous les instants. Dragon avait déjà usé de ses pouvoirs de façon aussi intensive durant des combats mais ces batailles étaient limitées dans le temps et elles duraient rarement une journée et même pendant ces moments éprouvants, il y avait des instants où il pouvait reprendre son souffle ou se ménager, alors qu'en ce moment, c'était une utilisation constante, sans repos. Ce qu'il faisait était en réalité l'équivalent de plusieurs batailles éprouvantes.

La fin du jour approchait, ce qui n'arrangeait vraiment pas Dragon : de nuit, il était plus difficile de distinguer les ombres des monstres qui nageaient dans les profondeurs de cette mer impitoyable. Éviter ces saloperies allait être beaucoup plus dur. Dragon n'avait jamais autant regretté de ne pas avoir à sa disposition cette nouvelle technologie qui, selon ses services de renseignements très bien informés, venait d'être mise au point par ce professeur, ce fameux Vegapunk dont il était extrêmement curieux. Apparemment, certains nouveaux vaisseaux de la Marine, équipé de cette nouvelle technologie, pouvait traverser la zone de calme sans attirer l'attention de ces bêtes gigantesques. Décidément, avoir un tel génie de son côté lui aurait été bien utile mais il ne savait absolument rien de cet homme qui avait décidé de mettre son intelligence au service du Gouvernement. Il ne savait même pas s'il les servait de son plein gré ni quelles étaient ses convictions.

Secouant la tête afin d'éviter que ses pensées ne dérivent à nouveau, Dragon se concentra à nouveau sur son itinéraire : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Ses yeux étaient maintenant aux aguets, attentifs aux moindres mouvements de l'eau, il tentait de percevoir le moindre bruit qui ne soit pas le claquement de son vent sur les voiles ou les grincements du bois du navire. Il espérait vraiment que ces fichues bestioles dorment pendant la nuit, mais rien n'était moins sûr...Il avait, pour le moment, préféré ne pas faire appel aux pouvoirs de ses lieutenants : le boucan qu'ils pouvaient provoquer aurait attiré les monstres aussi surement que le sang attire les requins. Dans une mer aussi calme, le bruits était rare et était, aux oreilles de ces mastodontes, synonyme de festin ...

Ses pensées se tournèrent cette fois vers les deux enfants qui, il l'espérait, dormaient dans leur cabine. Comme il le leur avait ordonné, tout le monde s'était tenu tranquille et n'avait fait aucun bruit, y compris les deux garçons, même durant une rencontre particulièrement sanglante avec deux serpents de mer qui s'étaient entretués pour eux et qui l'avait obligé à faire un détour qui les avait ralenti. Luffy et Sabo avaient certainement dû entendre les échos du duel de ces deux serpents et avaient sans doute même pu voir le combat de leurs propres yeux. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas crié, ce qui était signe qu'ils s'endurcissaient un minimum. C'était une bonne nouvelle car la mer qu'ils allaient affronter n'était pas appelée le cimetière des marins pour rien. Une fois revenu sur Grandline, le navire pourrait rallier Baltigo en moins d'un mois sans trop de problèmes, si tout se passait bien, évidemment.

Mais il était écrit que tout ne se passerait pas aussi bien que l'espérait Dragon...

Dans leur cabine, ni Sabo, ni Luffy ne dormaient : la proximité des gros monstres aurait empêché n'importe qui de se reposer paisiblement, surtout quand ils pouvaient gober un bateau et son équipage comme s'il s'agissait d'un amuse gueule. Incapable de fermer les yeux, les deux enfants se relayaient régulièrement à leur poste près du hublot où ils observaient très attentivement la mer. Bien sûr, ils avaient vu les monstrueuses bêtes et ils en avaient été à la fois stupéfiés et effrayés, puis les deux enfants en avaient discuté à voix basse pendant des heures sur la meilleure façon de les combattre ou de les cuisiner...Ces gosses n'étaient vraiment pas normaux.

Ils étaient en train de déterminer silencieusement qui aurait le privilège de se poster au hublot quand tout à coup, leur cabine et le navire tout entier trembla sous l'effet de violentes secousses comme lors d'un tremblement de terre, sauf que, comme le fit remarquer Sabo, ils étaient en pleine mer... S'agrippant aux meubles qui étaient ancrés solidement aux murs ou au sol de la cabine, les deux enfants essayaient de deviner ce qui se passait. Leurs hypothèses portaient surtout sur la présence d'une bête monstrueuse et énorme. Le bateau semblait agité dans tous les sens et les deux garçons avaient vite lâché prise et glissaient d'un bord à l'autre de leur cabine, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un manège dont on aurait perdu le contrôle. Les enfants comprirent vite ce qui était à l'origine de ce petit imprévu, quand, se tournant vers le hublot, ils virent un œil monstrueux qui les fixait comme s'il voyait en eux son futurs casse croute, puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Tu crois qu'il nous a vu ? » Souffla Luffy le plus silencieusement possible tout en restant d'une immobilité exemplaire.

« J'espère que non, mais il semblait nous regarder comme toi quand tu es à proximité d'un plat de viande.. » Répondit Sabo sur le même ton.

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas l'occasion de terminer leurs conversation car un tentacule géant éventra le mur extérieur de la cabine. Terrorisés, les deux gamins se plaquèrent contre les parois de leur cabine sans laisser échapper le moindre bruit. Luffy tremblait légèrement et avait les yeux fixés sur Sabo puisque celui ci était handicapé par sa jambe boiteuse. Le tentacule gluant semblait fouiller la cabine à la recherche de chair fraiche...qu'il trouva en la personne de Luffy qui avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. Le membre gluant et visqueux s'empara rapidement du pauvre garçon qui poussa cette fois un cri perçant tandis que Sabo hurlait d'effroi en voyant son jeune frère dans une si mauvaise posture.

Dragon n'avait pu éviter le calmar géante qui se tenait présentement devant eux. Plusieurs tentacules avaient commencé à agripper la coque du navire, les secouant très violemment. Le chef des révolutionnaires avait dû s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à la barre afin de ne pas se faire expulser par dessus bord. Par chance, il n'y avait que lui sur le pont du navire, ce qui encouragerait peut être ce céphalopode à chercher son repas ailleurs. Les ventouses de l'animal causaient d'innombrables dégâts au navire en arrachant des morceaux entiers au pont et s'il se passait la même chose sous l'eau, alors leur vaisseau ne tarderait pas à avoir d'innombrables voies d'eau. Ce n'était plus le moment d'hésiter, Dragon concentra son vent et l'expulsa vers les tentacules comme des lames d'air qui coupèrent net les membres de la bête qui commença à partir...en emportant avec lui l'infortuné Luffy.

Dragon frémit en voyant son fils qui hurlait à plein poumon et qui cherchait vainement à s'enfuir. La fureur envahi son esprit qui, même durant l'attaque, était resté calme. Mais là, il s'agissait de son enfant qui était en danger de mort : le Calmar géant disparaissait lentement sous la surface. Il se précipita vers la proue du navire et il fit appel à une force qu'il mobilisait rarement et dont il était l'un des rares bénéficiaires en ce monde : le Haôshoku Haki. Toute sa volonté se concentra dans un seul ordre qu'il donna au calmar qui s'était immobilisé face à cette pression inattendue :

« Lâche le. »

Le regard de Dragon était devenu effrayant du fait de la colère et de la froide détermination qui animaient ses yeux. Sa voix était devenue glaciale et impérative, c'était la voix d'un homme qui était habitué à commander et à être obéi sur le champ. Et cela, même le calmar géant l'avait compris et commençait à trembler sous la pression extraordinaire déployé par un homme qui était pourtant seul. Le tentacule qui maintenait Luffy se relâcha brusquement tandis que le céphalopode retournait en vitesse dans des profondeurs plus clémentes. Luffy eut le réflexe d'étendre son bras pour agripper le bordage du navire, se servant efficacement de son pouvoir pour la première fois, et il atterrit dans les bras de son père qui en fut plus que soulagé. Le petit le regarda et eut un petit sourire de victoire en émettant un faible ''j'ai réussi'' puis il s'évanouit, encore sous le choc.

Dragon confia son fils à l'un de ses hommes en lui demandant de les mettre, lui et Sabo en sécurité puis il demanda rapidement un rapport de l'état du navire : celui ci était catastrophique : il y avait de multiples voies d'eau provoquées par les ventouses du Calmar, le pont avait également subi de lourds dégâts et la cabine des deux enfants était détruite. Les réparations seraient lourdes et le colmatage qu'il ordonna ne tiendrait pas longtemps, surtout sur Grandline dont les phénomènes météorologiques interdisaient de naviguer longtemps avec un bateau en piteux état. Il faudrait donc, une fois arrivé sur la mer la plus dangereuse du globe, faire réparer le navire dans un chantier naval. Mais le plus urgent était de quitter Calm Belt rapidement.

Malgré les heures éprouvantes qu'il venait de vivre, il se replaça à son poste et refit appel aux vents pour faire avancer le vaisseau. Il n'y avait désormais plus une minute à perdre. Pendant que ses hommes se chargeaient de réparer les fuites dans la cale et de pomper l'eau qui s'était infiltrée, il s'efforçait de rallier Grandline le plus vite possible tout en consultant des cartes afin de calculer les distances entre leur position actuelle et les différentes îles. S'il avait bien calculé son coup, quand ils entreraient sur Grandline, ils se trouveraient à quelques jours d'une île réputée pour ses chantiers navals : Water Seven, la cité sur l'eau. De plus, il avait pris la précaution en cas de difficultés de ce type, il y a quelques années, de se procurer un Eternal Pose qui conduisait là bas et qui leur permettrait de ne pas faire escale sur les îles des alentours.

Le seul problème résidait dans la localisation de Water Seven : elle se situait à quelques encablures d'Enies Lobby, l'île judiciaire du Gouvernement Mondial, donc il se pourrait qu'il croise la route de navires ou des agents du Gouvernement. Un autre de ses souci était qu'il n'était pas très informé de la situation de ville. Il était difficile d'être au courant de l'actualité de Grandline quand on était sur l'une des quatre mers principales : les informations passaient mal et étaient souvent contrôlées par le Gouvernement. Donc, il lui faudrait se renseigner sur place. Jeter l'ancre près de cette île allait certainement se révéler dangereux, d'autant plus que les réparations les obligeraient sans doute à mettre pied à terre, chose qu'il détestait quand ce n'était pas sur son fief de Baltigo. S'ils se faisaient repérer, il leur serait sans doute impossible de fuir et avec Enies Lobby à proximité...Pourvu qu'il ne se passe rien durant ce séjour.

L'aube se levait et il pouvait entendre l'homme de quart annoncer qu'il voyait des nuages au loin, ce qui signifiait qu'ils arrivaient sur Grandline. Dragon se sentait exténué, l'utilisation coup sur coup de son fruit du démon et du Haoshoku Haki y avaient beaucoup contribué. Il mit le cap vers la ligne nuageuse en songeant qu'ils allaient enfin quitter cette mer de cauchemar.

Il s'aperçut vite qu'il avait été trop optimiste quand il vit que cette ligne de nuages était en réalité une tempête comme il en existait tant dans cette partie du monde. Résigné à affronter cet ouragan, il dû se résoudre à invoquer des vents pour contrer ceux de cette gigantesque dépression pour former une bulle de calme à l'intérieur du cyclone tout en tentant de garder le cap vers Water Seven.

Luffy venait de se réveiller, pas excessivement traumatisé par son accident et il avait appris, de la bouche même de Sabo, qu'ils étaient arrivé sur la plus grande mer du monde, ainsi que la tempête qu'ils avaient dû affronter il y a quelques heures. Excité à l'idée de voir Grandline de ses propres yeux, l'enfant se dirigeait vers le pont du navire, et s'immobilisa, bouche bée, en voyant les dégâts que l'attaque des monstres et le cyclone avaient provoqué. Une partie du bardage avait été arrachée, certaines voiles étaient en lambeaux et il pouvait voir des trous béants causés par le calmar géant, sans compter, évidemment, les multiples dommages qui avaient été causés à la coque du navire et qui avaient provoqués des voies d'eau conséquentes. Des hommes restaient d'ailleurs en permanence dans la cale pour surveiller le niveau de l'eau qui restait dans la cale et qui apparemment continuait de monter.

Voyant que son père n'était pas à sa place habituelle à l'avant du bateau, il demanda à Ivankof, sans doute l'un (ou l'une, c'était difficile à dire) des révolutionnaires les plus bizarres qu'il connaissait, où il était. Iva le prit à part et lui révéla que leur chef avait beaucoup trop utilisé ses pouvoirs du vent durant les derniers jours pour les protéger à la fois des monstres marins et de la tempête qui avait eu lieu juste après et qu'il avait donc besoin de repos. La traversé avait vraiment été éprouvante et la Reine des Travestis avait, en réalité, été très impressionnée par l'endurance et la résistance hors du commun déployée par Dragon ces jours ci, sans compter qu'il n'avait eu recours à aucun moment à des dopants... Selon le médecin du bord, un homme normal se serait certainement effondré net au bout de quelques heures alors que le chef des révolutionnaire n'avait permis à l'épuisement de le submerger qu'une fois le vaisseau en sécurité relative.

Il informa également l'enfant que leur navire se dirigeait à présent vers Water Seven afin de faire réparer le bateau et qu'ils y seraient d'ici un ou deux jour. De plus, cela permettrait sans doute à leur chef de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'un autre navire aux intentions beaucoup plus sinistres faisait route vers la Cité sur l'eau...

Voilà, chapitre de transition, pas très folichon, je sais.

Une fois que j'aurais terminé le chapitre sur lequel je travaille, je poste la suite.


	14. Chapter 13

Bon, là, je suis certaine que vous m'en voulez à mort.

Mais bon, je suis entrée en master, j'ai un mémoire, des stages et un concours à préparer, sans compter que j'ai d'autres fanfictions en cours. Je ne peux donc plus consacrer à cette fic le temps qu'elle mérite.

Si je dois vous conseiller quelque chose, néanmoins, c'est de remercier Gokudera, sans lui et son dernier message, je n'aurais pas trouvé l'énergie, ce matin, à terminer mon chapitre 18. Je peux donc poster le chapitre 13, sachant que j'essaie de garder quatre à cinq chapitres d'avance sur mon rythme de parution.

Merci également à Floow, Kaila, Silver7872, Sharo-chan, sweatmerry, Luna, K3lly-y et Ayahne pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Je ne vous fait plus attendre, voici le prochain chapitre qui devrait être intéressant...

* * *

La cité sur l'eau se dévoilait aux regards émerveillés des deux enfants postés à la proue du navire dans toute sa splendeur. La ville ressemblait à une gigantesque pièce montée blanche à plusieurs étages (selon Luffy) et elle semblait flotter à la surface de la mer. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus les deux garçons qui se disputaient la longue vue pour mieux voir, c'était le train de mer qui se dirigeait vers la cité lacustre : l'étrange engin, qui comportait une dizaine de wagons et une impressionnante locomotive, suivait les rails mouvants dans les eaux, une véritable merveille de technologie. Dragon, qui commençait seulement à se rétablir des efforts éreintants qu'il avait dû fournir ces derniers jours, s'approcha des enfants en silence pour observer calmement le phénomène de ses propres yeux avec le plus grand intérêt. Il se demandait quel génie avait pu concevoir une telle merveille de technologie...

Il avait préféré ne pas s'approcher trop près de la ville et avait donc jeté l'ancre à quelques miles de l'île, puis il avait demandé des volontaires pour partir en reconnaissance à Water Seven afin de se renseigner sur les artisans navals susceptibles de réparer leur navire. Luffy, comme d'habitude, ferait partie de l'expédition tandis que Sabo, lui, devait encore rester sur le navire, à sa grande contrariété, même s'il savait qu'il aurait sans doute l'occasion de débarquer, lui aussi. La petite expédition emmènerait également un escargophone qui permettrait à Dragon de communiquer avec eux. Bientôt, les trois révolutionnaires et l'enfant étaient entassés dans une chaloupe et faisaient route vers la cité. La mer était calme et le temps ensoleillé, avec un léger souffle de vent, c'était vraiment une belle journée et Luffy avait du mal à contrôler son excitation tandis qu'il regardait l'île se rapprocher.

Maintenant, il pouvait voir que l'île ne flottait pas réellement sur la mer : aux pieds de la ville, il distinguait ce qui semblait être un cimetière de bateaux, un magnifique terrain de jeu pour un enfant de neuf ans hyperactif qui savait, depuis son séjour au Gray Terminal, le genre de merveilles que l'on pouvait trouver dans ce genre d'endroit. Il pouvait voir des débris de mats, des vieux canons, des morceaux de métaux, des parties de bateaux...un véritable paradis. En plissant des yeux, Luffy aperçut des dizaines d'étranges bateaux, chacun comportant un numéro et en plus ou moins bon état., qui étaient amarrés dans un coin du cimetière d'épaves. Ils semblaient tous comporter des canons, des lances-harpons, toutes sortes d'armes extraordinaires aux yeux de l'enfant qui trouvait cela vraiment génial ! Il mourrait d'envie de faire un tour dessus !

Mais soudain, un énorme boucan se fit entendre et les regards des occupants de la chaloupe se tournèrent pour voir un spectacle des plus invraisemblable : un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans était perché sur l'un de ces engins bizarres pétaradant au numéro 35 et faisait face à un monstre marin énorme. Le fait que ce type arborait une chevelure d'un bleu flash et portait pour tout vêtement une chemise Hawaïenne et un slip de bain le rendait difficile à ignorer en temps normal, mais le voir en plus affronter un énorme mastodonte le rendait inoubliable ! Le gars était en train de bombarder d'obus, de harpons et de toutes sortes de projectiles l'énorme bestiole qui semblait bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire et se débattait comme un beau diable, provoquant des vagues immenses qui secouaient violemment les deux bateaux.

L'un des hommes à bord de la barque voulut avertir le type de leur présence et le prévenir de faire attention, mais le vacarme provoqué par les tirs de canon, les rugissements de la bête et les hurlements d'excitation du jeune inconscient, l'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. La zone de combat se rapprochait de plus en plus de leur embarcation et le type ne les avait toujours pas vu, tout concentré qu'il était sur son adversaire. Le monstre blessé était devenu fou furieux sous l'effet de la douleur : il avait plusieurs harpons plantés dans sa chair dont il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser et il donnait d'énormes coups de queue pour déstabiliser le bateau et l'homme responsable de sa souffrance. Alors que le fou donnait le coup de grâce d'un coup de harpon, les remous provoqués par les ultimes soubresauts du monstre étaient tellement forts qu'il firent chavirer la chaloupe où se trouvait Luffy...qui tomba à la mer..

Maintenant, un petit rappel de vos cours de physique : « Tout corps plongé dans un fluide au repos, entièrement mouillé par celui-ci ou traversant sa surface libre, subit une force verticale, dirigée de bas en haut et opposée au poids du volume de fluide déplacé; cette force est appelée "poussée d'Archimède". » Ce principe, très utile quand on tombe à l'eau, ce qui est précisément le cas ici, permet de déterminer si un corps peut flotter ou non. Mais il a un inconvénient majeur dans le cas présent : il ne s'applique pas aux possesseurs des Fruits du Démon. Dans ce cas précis, une seule loi s'applique : « Tout corps ayant les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon coulera, inexorablement. » Et c'était ce qui arrivait précisément au jeune Luffy qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'océan tandis qu'il distinguait vaguement des silhouettes qui s'agitaient à la surface avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Luffy sortait péniblement de son évanouissement : les yeux étaient encore fermés, il sentait cependant qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de moelleux, sans doute un matelas et qu'on avait déposé une couverture sur lui. Il se demanda vaguement s'il était de retour sur le bateau mais il ne sentait pas les petits mouvements qu'on sentait en permanence à bord d'un navire et auxquels on finissait par s'habituer, sauf quand on ne les sentait plus. Donc, il était à terre, mais il ne se rappelait plus exactement comment il était arrivé là : il se souvenait d'être tombé à l'eau après la bataille géniale entre le gros monstre et le type bleu, mais après plus rien, le trou noir. Par contre, il entendait de plus en plus distinctement les bruits à l'origine de son réveil forcé : il semblait s'agir de voix, et plus particulièrement de voix qui se disputaient assez violemment et dont il pouvait entendre toutes les paroles :

« Es tu complètement stupide, Débilky ? Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'avec tes foutus ''battles Franky'' comme tu les appelles, tu as failli tuer ces gens ? Quand apprendras tu enfin à être responsable ? »

« Ohé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne les avais pas vu ! Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui ait failli les tuer, c'était le monstre marin que j'essayais d'abattre, Bakaberg ! »

« Un jour, toi et tes foutues créations, vous allez provoquer la mort de quelqu'un ! Ce gosse ne savait pas nager, je te signale ! »

« Je pouvais pas savoir ! Quel abruti ne saurait pas nager sur Grandline ? »

Cette remarque blessante eut le don de réveiller complètement Luffy qui ouvrit des yeux furieux, se redressa sur son matelas et rejoignit la dispute en criant au même volume que les deux hommes qui se disputaient à côté de lui :

« Je peux pas nager parce que j'ai un fruit du démon, espèce de malade ! »

« Tu m'as insulté, morveux ? » Hurla le type aux cheveux bleus.

« Évidemment, que c'est toi, Franky ! De quel autre malade pourrait il bien parler ? » répondit l'autre homme d'environ une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux mauves.

« Comment oses tu...? »

Une porte s'ouvrit soudain et une femme incroyablement laide, avec des cheveux blond platine, un visage très allongé, un sourire qui dévoilait de belles dents pointues et des yeux joyeux, entra dans la pièce. Elle portait un plateau avec des bols bien remplis avec du riz et un curry et les tendit aux trois occupants de la pièce : Luffy, ravi et affamé, engloutit sa part très rapidement avec un air joyeux. Les hommes de Dragon, eux, étaient rassurés par la vitalité de l'enfant : ils étaient tous parfaitement habitué aux excentricités du fils de leur chef et savaient que quand le petit était capable de crier et de manger, c'est qu'il allait bien. Alors que le garçon était en train de racler le fond de son bol, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa entrer un énorme homme poisson de couleur jaune, avec des cornes sur la tête et des yeux pétillants de joie. Voyant leur maitre, les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent de manger et recommencèrent leur dispute en prenant à parti le nouvel arrivant qui semblait habitué à de pareilles scènes et commença à rire :

« Ta ha ha ! ...! ...! » L'homme poisson vache semblait avoir oublié de respirer tout en riant et n'émettait plus qu'un son inaudible mais qui transmettait bien sa joie de vivre.

« Heu.. Monsieur Vache Poisson, tu sais que tu dois respirer pour rigoler ? » Demanda Luffy qui manquait de tout talent diplomatique quand il s'agissait de s'adresser aux autres. La remarque ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité de l'étrange personnage qui, finalement, finit par sécher ses larmes de rire et s'adressa à son apprenti le plus excentrique :

« Alors, Franky, tu as vraiment une drôle de façon de ramener des clients, hein ? Ta ha ha ha ! »

« Dis donc, Grosse vache, te fous pas de moi ! » Hurla le dénommé Cutty Flam en faisant mine de se précipiter vers son maitre pour l'étrangler.

« Maitre, dîtes lui d'arrêter ses fichus armes : il va finir par se tuer, ou pire, par tuer quelqu'un ! Si Franky n'est pas plus responsable... » implora l'autre disciple en jetant un regard furieux à son compagnon.

« Peut être, mais moi, au moins, je viens de ramener un client ! Notre premier vrai client depuis la fin du Train des mers ! Vous êtes des pirates, j'espère ? Ça me ferait super plaisir de travailler sur un bateau et plus au service de ces ânes butés du Gouvernement ! » l'interrompit Franky, excité.

Les hommes de Dragon, en entendant cela, dressèrent l'oreille tout en gardant le silence, attentif à la moindre information. Discrètement, ils avaient mis en marche leur escargophone, miraculeusement sauvé des eaux, afin que leur chef entende la conversation..

« Ta ha ha ha ! Tu sais bien que c'est avant tout pour sortir Water Seven de son marasme que j'ai conçu ce projet et non pour le Gouvernement ou la Marine... » Rigola Tom.

« Moi, j'espère que ce ne sont pas des pirates, surtout en ce moment ! Tom n'a vraiment pas intérêt à se faire remarquer, maintenant que le jugement approche, imbécile ! » répliqua Iceburg, l'air sombre.

« Hé, Iceburg, c'est Tom qui a dit que quand on s'occupe d'un bateau, il y a pas de Marine ou de Pirate qui tienne, c'est du navire dont on s'occupe ! » Cita Cutty Flam, ravi à l'idée de damer le pion de son condisciple.

« Merveilleux, il t'arrive donc d'écouter Tom ! Je préfère quand même qu'on fasse profil bas jusqu'à ce que ce foutu procès soit fini et après, on pourra appliquer les principes de notre maitre. Je ne serais tranquille que quand il sera définitivement absous de ce fichu crime ! » Répondit Iceburg d'une voix sombre.

« Quel crime ? » Demanda Luffy, curieux.

« Baka Burg, ce n'était pas un crime ! Ce foutu juge à la vue basse n'avait aucun droit à dire que Tom était coupable ! Il n'a fait rien de moins que construire le plus beau bateau du monde, le seul qui ait fait le tour du monde ! On aurait mieux fait de lui attribuer une médaille du meilleur constructeur naval ! » répliqua Franky, indigné.

« Monsieur Vache Poisson, tu as vraiment construit le navire de Gold Roger ? » Demanda Luffy qui avait su déduire cette information plutôt rapidement.

« Eh oui ! Et arrêtes de l'appeler monsieur Poisson Vache, son nom est Tom ! »

« Génial ! Tu pourras me construire le même ? Moi aussi je vais devenir le Seigneur des Pirates, donc, j'aurai besoin d'un navire capable de faire le tour du monde. » Dit Luffy avec un grand sourire, mais qui, malgré cela, semblait extrêmement sérieux et très déterminé.

« Ta hahah ! ...! ...! Petit, c'est impossible de construire le même navire : chacun est unique, a son âme propre, son cœur ! Pour répondre à ta demande, j'ai déjà accompli les deux rêves qui me tenaient à cœur : construire un navire capable de faire le tour du monde et sortir ma ville de sa dépression . Je ne pense pas que je pourrais, sans ces rêves, construire un navire aussi extraordinaire que l'Oro Jackson...» répondit Tom avec un regard sérieux.

« Zut ! » murmura Luffy qui semblait très déçu.

« Mais qui sait, peut être que mes deux apprentis pourront reprendre ces rêves Tahahaha ! »Continua Tom en repensant aux vieilles discussions qu'il avait eu avec ses disciples au sujet des navires et des rêves de futur...

« Ce sera moi, tu verras, Tom ! »s'écria Franky en levant le poing bien haut avec entousiasme.

« Tu n'y penses pas ! Tout ce que tu fais, ce sont ces stupide ''battles Franky'' ! Eh Tom, moi je le ferai ! » répliqua Iceburg, prêt à relever le défi.

« Toi ? Vouloir construire un bateau comme l'Oro Jackson ? Je pensais que tu trouvais ça dangereux ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est moi qui réaliserait le rêve de Tom !» s'étonna l'apprenti aux cheveux bleus.

« De quoi tu parles ? Moi, je veux sauver cette ville ! Et c'est ça, le vrai rêve de Tom !»Répliqua son condisciple en lançant des éclairs par les yeux.

Les deux jeunes disciples se seraient sans doute lancés une nouvelle fois dans une des disputes dont ils avaient le secret si leur maitre qui les avait observé, ne s'était pas mis à éclater de rire, s'étouffant presque tant la scène lui paraissait amusante.

« Tah ha ha ! ... ! ... ! ... ! Ne vous inquiétez pas les garçon, ta ha ha ! Je suis un homme qui a eu la chance d'avoir deux rêves, et qui a pu les réaliser ! Deux rêves, deux apprentis, le partage me semble facile à faire ! Ta ha ha ha ha ha ! »

Puis, il se tourna vers l'équipe de révolutionnaires qui avait suivit très attentivement la conversation et s'adressa à eux d'un ton plus sérieux:

« Bon, en ce qui concerne votre bateau... J'aurais besoin de le voir afin de voir ce qui ne va pas. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit de quitter Water Seven sans en référer à la Marine et je suis certain que cela ne vous arrangerait pas, donc, il me faudrait prendre des dispositions avec votre capitaine...Lui serait il possible de descendre discrètement à terre cette nuit afin que je puisse lui parler ?»

« En réalité, monsieur, nous avons un moyen de communication avec notre ''capitaine'' » répondit le responsable du groupe en tenant un escargophone, le mettant en contact avec Dragon. Tom se saisit de l'écouteur et se mit aussitôt à parler.

« Donc, capitaine, comme je le disais, je ne peux venir sur votre bateau, il faudra donc que votre bateau vienne à moi. Je doute que vous soyez en assez bons termes avec la Marine ou même le gouvernement pour venir le jour... »

« C'est un euphémisme, en effet. » répondit la voix de Dragon

« Je m'en doutais. Je pourrais demander à mes apprentis de venir à votre bord et de camoufler votre bateau et en faire un navire plus ''neutre''. Ça ne devrait pas leur prendre plus de l'après midi et cette nuit, vous aborderez de l'autre côté de l'île et nous pourrons voir les dégâts. »

Il y eut un long silence : c'était extrêmement risqué pour le chef des révolutionnaires d'amarrer son navire sur une île aussi proche de l'un des organes judiciaire du Gouvernement Mondial. De plus, pendant les réparations, ils seraient forcés de débarquer et leur bateau en cale sèche ne pourrait pas reprendre la mer rapidement en cas de problème. Ce qui fait qu'ils seraient piégés comme des rats si ils se faisaient repérer. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix : leur vaisseau prenait l'eau et ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps dans cet état : s'ils attendaient, les dégâts pouvaient devenir irréparables, ce qui compliquerait encore plus la situation. En bref, il allait devoir courir le risque, ce qui ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

« J'accepte. » répondit il donc à contre cœur.

* * *

Deux heure après, les apprentis de Tom et leurs outils avaient embarqués dans la chaloupe et faisait voile vers le vaisseau qu'ils devaient camoufler. Bien entendu, ils ne cessaient de se disputer, suivant leur bonne vieille habitude, au sujet du type de camouflage qu'ils devraient faire dans les heures qui suivraient : les idées de Franky étaient pour le moins...originales, il voulait tout simplement en faire un battle Franky '' juste un peu plus gros'' afin de le cacher dans le cimetière aux épaves. Iceburg, lui, privilégiait la discrétion et voulait tout simplement en faire un navire de commerce inoffensif et qui aurait l'avantage de ne pas attirer l'attention. La bagarre des deux disciples prenait vite des proportions peu négligeables, mais les occupants de la barque semblaient s'être déjà accoutumés aux bizarreries des deux compagnons.

Ce petit désagrément mis à part, le voyage se passa paisiblement et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient sur le pont, en train de faire un bilan rapide des dégâts et de faire une première estimation du coût des réparations. Chacun prenait également des mesures pour le camouflage à venir et on aurait eu du mal à reconnaître en eux les deux élèves bagarreur de Tom : ils étaient devenus extrêmement sérieux et professionnels une fois grimpé sur le pont du navire, y compris le plus excentrique des deux Ils visitèrent le navire, relevant le moindre défauts, l'auscultant de la cale au nid de pie. Ils mettaient chacun beaucoup d'ardeur dans leur travail, en dignes artisans et véritables disciples de l'un des plus grands constructeurs naval au monde. Après consultation de Dragon, le camouflage choisi avait été celui d'Iceburg : comme lui, le leader révolutionnaire privilégiait la discrétion...

A la nuit tombée, un vaisseau semblable à un navire de commerce jeta l'ancre dans un crique très peu fréquentée de l'île de Water Seven, un endroit à l'écart des regards indiscrets et auquel personne ne faisait attention. Sa figure de proue stylisée en forme de dragon menaçant avait laissé place à un inoffensif oiseau, des bordages plus décoratifs avaient été installés provisoirement et on avait peint sur les voiles l'emblème d'une obscure compagnie de commerce de Grandline que personne ne reconnaitrait, achevant ainsi la métamorphose : Le navire était devenu méconnaissable grâce au travail des deux apprentis de Tom qui avait réellement fait du bon boulot en un laps de temps aussi court.

Tom, dès que le navire avait jeté l'ancre, avait aussitôt examiné le bateau dans ses moindres détails, allant jusqu'à plonger pour voir le dessous de la coque. La première chose à vérifier étant bien entendue la quille, l'âme du navire: par chance, celle ci avait été épargnée par les assauts du calmar géant. Les multiples brèches dans la coque étaient par contre très inquiétants et nécessiterait un travail de précision tout comme le pont du navire. Enfin, il y avait le problème de la cabine de bâbord qui avait été complètement défoncée et qui auraient besoin d'un bon nombre de réparations. Chez les autres artisans, ce genre de travail aurait nécessité plusieurs semaines, voir des mois et le bateau aurait été beaucoup plus fragile qu'avant. Mais Tom était le meilleur constructeur naval au monde et avec lui, un tel travail ne demanderait que quelques jours.

Dragon avait donc organisé un programme précis : il avait dispersé ses compagnons dans les trois villes reliées à Water Seven par le train des mers : San Faldo, St Poplar et Pucci avec ordre de se retrouver ici dans une semaine. Ainsi, l'attention des habitants ne serait pas attisée par un trop grand nombre de visages méconnus, ce qui lui permettrait, à lui, Luffy et Sabo, de se fondre dans Water Seven assez facilement. Dragon avait beaucoup hésité en se demandant s'il devait rester sur place, sachant qu'Enies Lobby était désormais encore plus proche, maintenant que l'île judiciaire était reliée à la cité sur l'eau par le Puffing Tom. Mais la conversation qu'il avait surprise via escargophone il y a quelques heures lui avait laissé entendre qu'il pourrait peut être apprendre de nouvelles informations en restant ici.

Quand il voulut prendre congé et chercher un endroit où loger, Luffy avait manifesté haut et fort son intention de rester dans le hangar sous le pont : il avait, semble t-il, décidé de convaincre les disciples de Tom de lui concevoir un navire de Seigneur des Pirates et il échangeait des arguments, certains étant plus que spécieux, avec les deux apprentis qui avaient eux aussi un sens de la réplique. Apparemment, Luffy affirmait que puisque Franky avait failli le noyer, la moindre des choses était qu'il lui construise un vaisseau aussi super que celui de Gold Roger. Ledit apprenti se sentait à la fois flatté par l'admiration et la confiance de l'enfant en son rêve et furieux de l'audace du petit et il avait visiblement décidé de descendre au niveau de l'âge mental de son jeune interlocuteur pour poursuivre cette discussion. Discussion, qui, au final, consistait à se crier dessus.

Tom semblait trouver cette scène très divertissante et pleurait de rire en regardant les deux se disputer, Luffy allant jusqu'à se mettre debout sur la table pour être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur..;Iceburg, quant à lui soupirait en secouant la tête en marmonnant que ces deux là étaient tarés jusqu'à la moelle : Franky, pour se disputer avec un gosse et le gosse, pour penser que Franky pourrait un jour céder...Finalement, Tom calma tout ce beau monde en envoyant ses apprentis se coucher et proposa à Dragon de laisser Luffy dormir ici pendant son séjour : visiblement, l'homme poisson avait été conquis par Luffy et son panache et pensait que le petit était de très bonne compagnie. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Dragon avait accepté : son instinct lui disait que Tom ne ferait pas de mal à son fils et jusqu'à maintenant, il ne l'avait jamais trompé. Il laissa donc Luffy chez les Tom's worker tout en espérant qu'il n'arriverait aucun accident durant son séjour, même s'il savait que les événements avaient toujours eu tendance à se précipiter en sa présence...;

* * *

Voilà, chapitre fini, avec la rencontre de Luffy et de la joyeuse bande de Tom, ça promet beaucoup.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reiew si ça vous a plu.


	15. Chapter 14

Bon... Vous m'en voulez à mort, n'est ce pas ?

Le fait est que j'avais vraiment beaucoup de travail et que mon Master et mes autres projets m'ont pris beaucoup de mon temps. Pour info, je tiens les fanfictions comme en grande partie responsable de mon passage en seconde session. Voilà, c'est dit.

Mais je n'ai pas oublié cette fic. Pour preuve, je viens tout juste de terminer mon dix-neuvième chapitre, me permettant de poster ce chapitre là.

J'en profite pour remercier les personnes suivantes : Gokudera, amiedu13, Sala, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31, kaila, Zulkesh, j'en-ai-un, AcexLuffy, Luna, Sweety Nightmare, K3lly-y et Feather Shinning pour leurs reviews, qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé à poursuivre.

Sans plus tarder, je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre :

Water Seven était sans doute l'une des plus belles et des plus grandes cités de Grandline : la ville occupait après tout toute la surface de l'île et les canaux qui la parcouraient ajoutaient à son charme indéniable. L'île de Water Seven devait son nom à une particularité de sa composition géologique : L'île était creuse : une immense cavité était nichée sous la surface poreuse et abritait une gigantesque nappe phréatique d'eau douce qui alimentait abondamment les sept sources de la ville. Peu d'îles pouvaient se vanter d'abriter une source d'eau aussi importante et cet or bleu avait beaucoup contribué à la prospérité de Water Seven, mais ce trésor provoquait également, paradoxalement, la perte de l'île. L'île creuse était beaucoup moins stable que les autres, la construction de la ville avait augmenté son poids et elle commençait inexorablement à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'océan chaque fois que l'Aqua Laguna, ces gigantesques vagues qui frappaient Water Seven une fois par an, déferlait.

Ce phénomène, plus l'augmentation sensible de la piraterie depuis l'exécution de Gold Roger , avaient plongé Water Seven dans une dépression économique sans précédent. La ville, autrefois si active et prospère grâce à ses sept compagnies de chantiers naval, n'arrivait plus à se ravitailler en matières premières indispensables à la survie de l'industrie et les entreprises et les commerces fermaient les uns après les autres, la pauvreté était devenue omniprésente, les habitants n'avaient plus aucun espoir de changer les choses et regardaient, résignés, leur île s'enfoncer dans la mer. La situation était devenue sans espoir.

Et puis Tom, celui qui avait été désigné par la ville comme le bouc émissaire idéal, le responsable de la situation catastrophique de Water Seven, avait changé les choses. L'homme poisson avait construit le navire de Gold Roger, celui qui avait lancé la vague de piraterie qui avait réduit à leur minimum les échanges commerciaux, appauvrissant ainsi la cité. Ses collègues constructeur naval avaient donc chassé leur ancien ami de la ville haute vers les bas fonds de la ville, le pire endroit de l'île, le cimetière des épaves. Mais Tom ne leur en avait pas voulu et avait même travaillé à un projet pour sauver sa cité d'adoption,le fameux Train des Mers qu'il avait pu réaliser pendant les quatorze années de délai accordée par le Gouvernement Mondial et qui lui permettrait à la fois de sauver sa vie et sa ville.

Cela avait été quatorze années de dur labeur, de travail sans repos, à braver les tempêtes, les monstres marins, les explosions causées par un défaut de réglage. Quatorze années qui avaient laissées leurs marques indélébiles sur leurs corps : des petites blessures quotidiennes, entailles, coupures, causées par des échardes aux brûlures graves provoquées par les explosions de certains prototypes. Quatorze années à se serrer la ceinture pour financer leurs matériaux de construction, vu que le Gouvernement Mondial estimait que c'était à eux de payer. Mais Tom avait le sentiment d'y avoir gagné quelque chose d'inestimable : ses deux disciples lui étaient restés fidèles, ne l'avaient pas abandonnés dans ces durs moments et même mieux, ils avaient acceptés d'apporter leur aide à son projet. Et Tom, en quatorze ans, avait transformé ces deux excellents artisans en créateurs exceptionnels. Bientôt, ils seraient connus dans le monde des constructeurs navals non pas comme de bons ouvriers, mais comme les meilleurs. Et cette perspective réjouissait l'Homme Poisson.

Un autre motif de réjouissance était l'achèvement du Train des Mers. D'ici quelques jours, le Navire Judiciaire accosterait à nouveau à Water Seven et le juge l'acquitterait de son ''crime'' pour le récompenser d'avoir tenu parole. Malgré son incroyable optimisme, Tom craignait malgré tout un ultime coup fourré du gouvernement : ces dernières années, la Marine s'était révélée beaucoup plus brutale et impitoyable qu'autrefois et il se demandait toujours les raisons d'un tel changement. S'ils apprenaient qu'il avait ces plans, il en ferait sans doute les frais. Donc, il espérait que le juge ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole : un crime absout en échange de son œuvre. Mais, dans l'ensemble, il lui avait paru honnête, s'il devait s'attendre à un coup tordu, ce ne serait pas de lui.

Finalement, il avait décidé de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet : cela ne ferait pas avancer ses affaires de toute façon. Il avait donc décidé de s'atteler à la tâche avec Iceburg pour réparer le navire qui avait accosté il y a deux nuits. Franky n'était pas là : il avait décidé de partir, une fois encore, à la chasse aux monstres marins, mais, cette fois, il avait emmené avec lui le fils de leur mystérieux client, qui avait semblé très enthousiaste à cette idée. Son apprenti le plus âgé avait émis des réserves quant à laisser son compagnon prendre en charge un enfant mais il avait dû s'y résoudre en voyant l'air joyeux du petit. Du coup, lui et Tom discutaient, tout en travaillant, de la situation à Water Seven : les habitants avaient repris confiance même s'ils se plaignaient, particulièrement au sujet du prix des denrées, mais ils affichaient désormais un air volontaire et déterminé. Chaque fois qu'il sortait en ville et voyait ce changement de mentalité dans les yeux de ses concitoyens, Iceburg souriait en songeant que c'était grâce à Tom.

Le mystérieux étranger venait parfois discuter avec eux, même s'il évitait de rester trop longtemps sur le chantier: ils avaient des discussions au sujet de la situation politique, du Puffing Tom, du procès, de Gold Roger à qui il portait un vif intérêt, l'homme semblait intéressé par beaucoup de sujets assez variés, mais surtout politique, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à un pirate. Il semblait évident à Iceburg que c'était un homme recherché mais ni Tom, ni lui ne posaient de question à ce sujet : ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ne pouvait pas leur nuire. Aujourd'hui, il était venu observer le chantier ainsi que le travail des deux artisans, même s'il se tenait à l'écart pour ne pas les gêner et surtout pour être prêt à disparaître rapidement en cas de besoin.

Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit de quelqu'un qui approchait,Tom et Iceburg jetèrent un regard furtif vers l'endroit où se tenait leur client, mais celui ci semblait avoir disparu comme un courant d'air. Plusieurs hommes avec l'insigne du gouvernement sur leurs costumes entrèrent dans le chantier naval avec un sans gêne que seul une position de pouvoir pouvait conférer. Celui qui semblait leur chef clama qu'il voulait parler à Tom mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car un tir de canon le toucha et mit l'homme à terre. Iceburg se tourna vers celui qui, il le savait, était forcément à l'origine de ce désastre et ses doutes furent confirmés quand il vit Franky et le petit qu'il avait pris en charge, perchés triomphalement tous les deux sur l'infâme Battle Franky n°35 et remorquant un énorme monstre marin qui devait bien être plus gros qu'un petit îlot. L'apprenti le plus raisonnable de Tom poussa un énorme soupir et décida que, cette fois, c'en était trop. Il prit une énorme masse et se dirigea avec la ferme intention d'en découdre avec son condisciple complètement irresponsable et ses créations guerrières dangereuses.

Les deux apprentis de Tom commencèrent comme à leur habitude une de leurs célèbres disputes qui concernait (pour changer) les Battles Franky que leur irresponsable créateur laissait trainer à la merci du premier imbécile venu. Luffy, qui avait eu le temps de s'habituer à ce genre de scène durant les deux jours qu'il avait passés dans l'atelier des Tom's Worke, regardait Iceburg tenter de détruire les merveilleux bateaux de Franky, avec une massue plus grosse que lui, horrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse détruire des navires aussi géniaux ! Tom mit fin à la dispute au moment même où le drôle de type avec des yeux cernés et un nez écrasé qui lui conféraient une ressemblance surprenante avec un panda, se relevait et commençait à beugler, l'air furieux, qu'il était là pour voir Tom de la part du Gouvernement. Luffy pâlit légèrement en entendant cela et descendit du Battle Franky. C'était vraiment la poisse : non seulement un type du Gouvernement était là, mais en plus, lui et Franky l'avait attaqué par mégarde ! Mais par chance, il ne semblait pas là pour lui mais pour l'homme poisson.

Décidé à savoir ce qui se passait, l'enfant alla se planquer dans le plafond de l'atelier où Tom recevait son ''invité'' et il espionna la conversation qui se tenait là et apprit plusieurs choses : D'abord, le type s'appelait Spanda (ou quelque chose comme ça) et il faisait partie de quelque chose qui s'appelait CP5 et il était du gouvernement, ensuite il voulait des plans (mais lesquels, Luffy n'en savait fichtrement rien) Ensuite, le type du gouvernement se mit à menacer Tom (et Luffy le détesta immédiatement pour cela) de le faire condamner à mort s'il ne les lui donnait pas, mais Tom affirma ne rien avoir à craindre de cela ce qui rassura l'enfant au chapeau de paille. Furieux, Spanda partit en grommelant des menaces indistinctes mais qui n'auguraient rien de de bon. Luffy s'apprêtait à tenter de le suivre pour en apprendre davantage quand il sentit quelqu'un approcher derrière lui... Il se retourna prêt à se défendre et envoya un coup de poing...qui fut intercepté sans aucune difficulté par la main de son père qui se tenait là.

« Pas mal, mais ne relâche surtout pas ta garde...» Murmura t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Tu as tout entendu, pas vrai ? » Demanda Luffy en chuchotant et en suivant des yeux les cinq hommes qui semblaient conspirer entre eux.

« Jusqu'au dernier mot...Notre ami Tom semble avoir de gros problèmes à ses trousses. »

« C'est quoi le CP5 ? »

« Ce sont les Cypher Pol, les agences de renseignement du Gouvernement Mondial. Ils s'occupent de tout ce qui est investigation, espionnage, rassemblement d'informations. Il en existe officiellement huit mais il en existe un neuvième, le CP9, qui s'occupe plus particulièrement des assassinats ou des actions définitives à prendre contre les ennemis du Gouvernement. Les civils ne connaissent pas son existence car ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'ils ont le droit de tuer n'importe qui s'ils estiment que cette personne s'oppose à leur Justice. »

« Ils sont si dangereux ? » S'effraya l'enfant.

« Oui. Ce sont de véritables machines de guerre, entrainés dès l'enfance à se battre au nom d'une sombre justice. Ils sont complètement soumis au Gouvernement Mondial. D'après mes sources, l'un d'eux aurait massacré cinq cents soldats qui auraient eu la ''faiblesse'' de se faire prendre en otage, sans compter l'équipage de pirate et il était très jeune à l'époque. C'est une bonne indication du niveau de ce groupe. Mais ici, il s'agit du CP5, c'est le Cyper Pole le plus faible sur Grandline, les quatre premiers sont sur les autres océans, ce qui ne les empêche d'être extrêmement dangereux ...»

« Mais au moins, ils ne sont pas là pour nous, non ? » Demanda Luffy.

« Non, sinon, nous aurions eu affaire au CP9 et je ne serais certainement pas capable d'affronter le groupe entier. »

« Alors pourquoi ils sont là ? C'est quoi ces plans ? »

« Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, Luffy. Mais le Gouvernement semble bien décider à s'en emparer. Je demanderais bien à Tom mais s'il a refusé de parler de ces fameux plans à ces agents, ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de nous les dévoiler. Ce qui est bien dommage... »

« Je pourrais lui demander ? » proposa Luffy

Dragon considéra la proposition de Luffy : certes, les questions innocentes d'un enfant soulèveraient certainement moins l'attention que celles d'un adulte. Mais l'artisan naval n'était pas un imbécile : si le gouvernement recherchait les plans depuis longtemps, alors il devait être sur le qui-vive et se méfier des indiscrets et des curieux. Ils avaient certainement déjà éveillé les soupçons de l'homme poisson par ses questions et son comportement qui ne ressemblait pas à celui d'un pirate : le révolutionnaire avait vu les très discrets coups d'œil que lui jetait Tom quand il se pensait non observé, comme s'il s'attendait à un coup fourré. L'artisan était certainement méfiant mais il lui était sympathique et Dragon n'avait pas réellement envie de le manipuler, d'autant plus qu'il s'en apercevrait. Il s'apprêta à décourager les tentatives de son fils quand il s'aperçut que Luffy ne l'avait pas attendu et commençait déjà à se diriger vers Tom.

Tom, de son côté, regardait la porte qui s'était refermée sur ses inquiétants visiteurs et soupira : le passé semblait le rattraper une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois il s'agissait d'un passé plusieurs fois séculaire. Il se sentait cerné : maintenant que le Gouvernement Mondial savait qu'il détenait ces plans, Ils ne le lâcheraient plus jusqu'à ce qu'Ils obtiennent ce qu'Ils veulent. Tôt ou tard, toute cette histoire se terminerait mal. Tom entendit soudain un grincement dans son plafond et fronça les sourcils : trop bruyant pour des souris... L'artisan se retint pour ne pas pousser un autre soupir : il était pratiquement sûr que le petit Luffy était planqué en haut et son mystérieux père avec lui, en tout cas, s'il les avait bien cernés. Il ferma les yeux sa décision fut prise.

Quelques instants plus tard, ses soupçons furent confirmés quand il vit le gosse l'approcher avec certainement d'innombrables questions à la bouche et il fit taire l'enfant et cria à ses apprentis de venir le rejoindre dans la cuisine, puis il invita son client et le petit à le rejoindre, ce qui sembla l'étonner et le satisfaire en même temps. Si Iceburg et Franky furent étonnés de la présence de leurs deux invités, ils n'en montrèrent rien et attendirent simplement que leur maitre comme à parler. Tom hésita alors une seconde :en temps normal, il se serait contenté de confier les plans à ses disciples pour les mettre hors de portée du Gouvernement mais entre temps, ces deux étrangers étaient venus et l'avait incité à prendre un pari. Un pari très risqué, certes, mais il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la dernière fois où il avait osé relever un tel défi : c'était il y a plus de quinze ans, une nuit de tempête et son pressentiment s'était révélé juste alors. Or, aujourd'hui, son instinct criait en lui aussi fort que lors de cette soirée d'orage.

Cette nuit, comme il y a une quinzaine d'années, il allait mettre le sort du monde entre les mains d'un seul homme et du choix de cette personne pourrait naitre un cataclysme comme n'en avait pas connu le monde depuis des siècles ou bien, il ne se passerait...rien. Tom prit une grande inspiration et finalement dévoila les plans de l'une des armes les plus effroyables jamais conçues au monde : Pluton, un navire de guerre dont nul ne connaissait l'emplacement exact. Il ne fallu pas plus d'une minute à ceux qui l'entouraient (à part Luffy, évidemment) pour comprendre et saisir la nature de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Et comme lui, ils étaient sans doute à la fois émerveillés par le génie de l'œuvre et effrayés par le danger qu'il représentait. Dragon feuilleta rapidement les plans puis les reposa et regarda Tom droit dans les yeux et lui demanda, d'un ton extrêmement sérieux :

« Est ce que je pense ? »

« Il s'agit bien d'une arme très ancienne, des plans d'une arme incroyable et presque invincible, qui date d'il y a 800 ans. Les plans d'un navire qui existe déjà quelque part dans ce monde et qui porte le nom de Pluton. Une arme qui donnerait la victoire à n'importe quel camp qui l'aurait en sa possession, quelle que soit la force de son adversaire. »

«Pourquoi avez vous révélé un tel secret à un quasi inconnu ? Que comptez vous faire avec ceci ? »

« Je peux vous les donner. »

Il y eut un silence à couper au couteau : Iceburg et Franky regardaient leur maitre, incrédules, le choc était évident sur leurs visages : ils n'auraient jamais pensé que Tom puisse faire une chose pareille. C'était inconcevable, Tom n'était pas du genre à aller chercher la guerre, Iceburg s'apprêtait à protester très violemment mais son maitre lui fit signe de se taire d'un geste sans réplique et le disciple se rassit.

Dragon, lui, observait chaque détail des plans avec un air grave inscrit sur son visage. Il savait parfaitement quel poids on venait de lui mettre sur les épaules, il avait également parfaitement conscience des responsabilités qui accompagnaient la détention d'une telle arme. Ce n'était pas une décision qui pouvait se prendre à la légère. Il réfléchit intensément : un tel pouvoir pouvait changer la face du monde et l'équilibre des trois forces qui régissaient le monde d'un seul coup. La peur seule empêcherait le gouvernement de le poursuivre par crainte de représailles terribles et la menace d'une telle arme pourrait renverser des régimes comme des châteaux de cartes. Si terrible par sa puissance et le pouvoir qu'elle détenait... Sa décision fut prise.

Il repoussa les plans vers Tom.

«Reprenez les. »

Tom lui sourit, s'attendant visiblement à une telle réponse mais Franky, lui, ne le comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ça ne vous serait pas utile pour votre but, même si je ne sais pas lequel ?»

« Je pense que vous êtes un homme qui s'oppose directement au Gouvernement , j'en suis certain. » dit Tom

« En effet. Je suis un révolutionnaire, mon but est de renverser le Gouvernement Mondial afin que la liberté puisse se répandre à nouveau dans ce monde. » Déclara Dragon.

« Mais dans ce cas, une arme pareille serait idéale, non ? » interrogea Iceburg qui affichait malgré tout un air soulagé.

« Une telle arme serait à double tranchant : grâce à elle, je pourrais me débarrasser du Gouvernement Mondial et imposer mes idéaux. Mais dès le moment où je le ferais, mon idéal disparaitrait et je deviendrais rien de plus qu'un tyran semblable au Gouvernement. Et je détesterais ressembler à mon pire ennemi. La liberté est très semblable à la vérité : ces deux valeurs ne peuvent être imposées : elles s'imposent uniquement par elles mêmes. Dès le moment où tu veux imposer la liberté, elle cesse d'exister. Et même si je ne me servais de cette arme que comme une menace contre mes ennemis, je ne saurais jamais ce qui motiverait ceux qui me suivraient alors : la peur ? L'intérêt ? Je convaincrai les hommes par mes idées et mes rêves et non par l'usage de cette force. »

« Ohé ! De quoi vous parlez ? »

Ça, c'était Luffy qui venait se mêler à la conversation : il savait que son père et les autres parlaient de choses importantes, mais après tout, lui aussi avait été invité dans la cuisine et il n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart. Il se hissa donc sur la table pour voir de quoi il pouvait s'agir, mais il ne voyait que des feuilles de papiers avec des dessins bizarres et compliqués, bref, rien qui ne l'intéressait vraiment. Il se tourna donc vers Tom pour avoir la réponse à sa question et celui ci se fit une joie de lui répondre :

« Tu vois, petit, ces papiers sont en réalités les plans d'un bateau gigantesque qui existerait encore aujourd'hui. Il était gigantesque et terrible par les dégâts qu'il pouvait provoquer. Ce navire de guerre avait pour nom Pluton. Si tu veux, je peux te les donner, qu'en dis tu ? »

« Ben non ! C'est toi qui a dit qu'il était impossible de faire deux navires semblables et je veux un bateau qui soit vraiment unique ! Et puis, c'est pas un navire de guerre que je veux, c'est un vaisseau de Seigneur des Pirates et j'ai déjà décidé que ce serait Franky qui me le ferait puisque il a dit qu'il en ferait un ! »

« Je le savais mais je voulais quand même entendre ta réponse... »

« Comprends pas... » Marmonna Luffy avant de partir se coucher.

« Dois je en déduire que mon fils et moi avons passé une sorte de test ? » Demanda Dragon avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

« Aucune idée. Il y a quinze ans, j'avais offert le même choix à un pirate venu ici pour acheter un navire capable de l'emmener jusqu'au bout du monde. Quand je lui ai proposé les plans, il m'a seulement répliqué qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de régner ou de dominer quoi que ce soit... Curieuses paroles, n'est ce pas, de la part du Seigneur des Pirates ? »

« J'imagine... »

« Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui a pu me pousser à vous proposer cela. Mon but initial était de les confier à mes apprentis mais depuis que je vous ai vu, j'ai voulu... Je ne sais pas... Voir vraiment qui vous étiez par ce biais là. Le plus étonnant étant que je ne connais même pas vos noms. »

« Je suppose qu'au point où l'on en est, je peux tout autant vous le dire : mon nom est Monkey D Dragon. Celui de mon fils est Monkey D Luffy. »

« D... Comme Gol D Roger...Je n'ai jamais pu oublier que c'était par ce nom là qu'il s'était présenté à moi...Gold Roger n'est venu qu'après...Je me demande bien ce que cela signifie. »

« Et moi donc... » Murmura Dragon en prenant congé avant de partir dans la nuit.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 14.

Sinon, un cookie à celui qui poste la centième review !


	16. Chapter 15

Bon, je sais que beaucoup m'en veulent à mort pour ne pas avoir posté de chapitres depuis **très** longtemps.

Malheureusement, je connais de graves difficultés au niveau santé et cela sera très difficile pour moi de m'en sortir. Je tâcherai de faire en sorte que mes derniers chapitres paraissent mais ce n'est pas gagné. Je ferais de mon mieux.

Je vous remercie de vos commentaires, remarques, critiques qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui m'ont beaucoup aidé à poursuivre dans cette histoire.

Néanmoins, pour vous remercier de votre patience, je vous offre le chapitre 15 :

* * *

Chapitre 15

Tom consacra les trois jours qui lui restaient avant le procès à réparer de façon parfaite le navire qui lui avait été confié. Réparer un bateau n'était pas la même chose qu'en concevoir un. La création laissait toujours la place à l'imagination de l'artisan qui pouvait y laisser sa touche personnelle. C'était vraiment lui qui donnait naissance au nouveau bateau. Alors que dans le cas de la réparation d'un navire, il s'agissait plus d'un travail de chirurgien ou de médecin qui effectuait un travail de haute précision pour sauver son patient. Tom excellait dans les deux et aimait les deux aspects du métiers.

Ce qu'aimait Tom, dans la réparation des navires, c'était de voir le lien qui se formait entre un navire et son équipage. Il pouvait constater du premier coup d'œil si un navire était aimé ou pas : il suffisait de bien observer les signes et cela devenait évident. Curieusement, c'était dans les petites dégradations que cela se voyait, : des marques de couteaux superposées qui indiquaient la croissance d'un enfant, des petits dessins sur les murs, des tâches d'encres sur le sol d'une cabine...Des marques de la vie quotidienne qui indiquaient que ce navire était vivant. Tom ressentait moins cette impression dans les navires de la Marine : ils étaient plus uniformes, les soldats n'étaient pas attachés à un navire en particulier et ne créaient pas de vrais liens avec leur bâtiment...Une pitié ! Parfois, certains vaisseaux étaient personnalisés par certains gradés et il y avait donc un plus fort sentiment d'appartenance mutuel entre l'équipage et le bateau. Mais ils restaient rares et peu étaient approuvés par le pouvoir décisionnel.

Le navire dont il s'était occupé ces derniers jours était désormais comme neuf. Il avait été heureux de s'occuper de celui ci : il pouvait presque percevoir son âme, il l'imaginait parfaitement aussi fière et déterminée que celles de ses occupants et surtout de son capitaine. Tel homme, tel navire. C'était cela la philosophie de Tom.

Il regarda une dernière fois le splendide navire dont il venait de finir les réparations et se dirigea vers le port principal. La rumeur s'était propagée ce matin très tôt : le vaisseau judiciaire venait d'arriver. Accompagné de ses deux disciples et de Luffy, il partit en direction du tribunal populaire. L'enfant avait dû confier à son père son chapeau de paille qui risquait de lui donner un signe trop caractéristique et il portait désormais un des foulards d'Iceburg sur ses cheveux noirs. Il ne s'était pas résolu à cet échange de gaieté de cœur mais c'était la condition de Dragon pour qu'il accepte que son fils accompagne les trois artisans tandis que lui même observerait attentivement les événements depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un mauvais pressentiment agitait le révolutionnaire depuis qu'il avait vu le CP5 et les plans que dissimulait Tom : le Gouvernement ne reculerait devant rien pour s'en emparer, il fallait donc s'attendre à un coup fourré de leur part. Tout dépendrait donc de la probité du juge.

* * *

Il existait encore, apparemment, des juges intègres qui tenaient parole au sein du Gouvernement Mondial. Le vieil homme avait été visiblement impressionné par le chef d'œuvre de Tom et il tenait toujours ses promesses, même envers les prisonniers. Le voyage qu'il avait effectué à bord du train des mers dont il avait pu admirer l'incroyable technicité l'avait convaincu du propre génie de son concepteur. L'artisan avait tenu sa parole envers le gouvernement en respectant ses délais et grâce à lui, Enies Lobby aurait moins de difficultés à assurer son approvisionnement, le juge ne fit donc aucune difficulté à acquitter Tom de son crime.

Malheureusement, tout le monde ne pensait pas comme ça. Dans un coin, Spandam observait le cours du procès tout en souriant d'un air mauvais : cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Jamais ce poisson mutant ne serait acquitté, surtout une fois que ses hommes auraient fait leur boulot. En plus, ça lui permettrait de se venger convenablement de ce fichu Cutty Flam et de ce sale gosse qui avaient osé le toucher avec un boulet de canon. Utiliser les propres bateau du disciple pour condamner le maitre était certainement une idée de pure génie ! Parfois, son ingéniosité étonnait même Spandam ! Il éclata de rire et donna le signal à ses hommes de commencer l'attaque du navire judiciaire, le sacrifice nécessaire pour que règne la Justice Absolue dans le monde et qui, surtout, était nécessaire à son avancement.

Une énorme explosion secoua le vaisseau judiciaire, détruisant un de ses mats. Les flammes commencèrent à dévorer le bateau et la population qui s'était rassemblée là pour assister à l'acquittement de leur sauveur prit la fuite, éperdue, cherchant à savoir qui pourrait être responsable d'une attaque aussi ouverte contre le Gouvernement Mondial et sa Justice. Ils eurent très vite la réponse quand ils virent les Battles Franky bombarder le navire à coup de boulets de canon et d'obus incendiaires. Très vite, la rumeur se propagea, accusant Franky, le disciple de Tom connu pour ses tendances violentes, d'avoir orchestré l'attaque du navire Judiciaire. Bien entendu, personne ne se donna la peine de réfléchir un peu plus afin de comprendre pour quel raison l'apprenti de Tom attaquerait il le Gouvernement alors que le sort de son maitre était entre ses mains...

Cutty Flam et Luffy courraient vers le cimetière des épaves le plus vite possible, furieux de voir que quelqu'un avait osé s'emparer des créations de l'apprenti pour attaquer un navire rempli de monde. Iceburg et Tom, eux, se dirigeaient vers les Battles Franky avec le mince espoir de parvenir à les arrêter avant que la situation ne dégénère davantage. Aveuglé par la rage ou l'inquiétude, les deux groupes ne voyaient pas que cette réaction était justement celle qu'attendait le chef du CP 5. Dragon, qui avait assisté à tout depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, avait déjà compris le projet de l'adversaire et surtout le piège vers lequel se dirigeaient à la fois les trois artisans et son fils. Déjà, il craignait le pire et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas intervenir en plein milieu d'une ville envahie par des soldats de la marine et d'agents du gouvernement. La meilleure solution serait donc d'attendre et voir, et si Luffy se retrouvait piégé dans la nasse, il trouverait un moyen de l'en faire sortir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iceburg et Tom se trouvaient à bord des Battles Franky et constataient, avec stupeur, qu'il n'y avait plus personne à leur bord. Ils allaient retourner au port quand d'autres navire de guerre pilotés par le Cp5 les pris en embuscade et les bombardèrent. Quand Franky et Luffy arrivèrent sur le cimetière des épaves, ce fut pour trouver une scène de désolation : Tom et Iceburg, gravement blessés et les Battles Franky de Cutty Flam en miettes. L'apprenti le plus âgé de Tom, fou de rage et de chagrin, se rua vers son condisciple malgré ses blessures et se mit à l'invectiver violemment : ne l'avait il pas prévenu des milliers de fois de ne jamais laisser ses créations aussi facilement accessibles ? Ne l'avait il pas déjà averti que ses armes pouvaient causer des dégâts épouvantables ? Qu'il était responsable de ses bateaux ? Maintenant, leur maitre était grièvement blessé.

Mais les deux disciples n'eurent pas le temps de se lamenter davantage : les hommes du CP5 les avaient encerclés les garrotèrent tous les quatre, y compris Luffy qui avait eu le simple malheur de se trouver là. Mais Spandam avait malheureusement une excellente mémoire et se souvenait parfaitement que le gamin se trouvait avec ce maudit Cutty Flam qui avait osé le bombarder. Le chef du CP5 tenait là l'occasion parfaite de se venger de ses ennemis tout en remplissant sa mission , c'était certain, désormais, il allait recevoir sa promotion tant désirée ! Peut être comme chef du CP9 comme son père ! Son plan avait marché à la perfection , ils étaient tous à sa merci : d'ici quelques heures, il aurait les plans de Pluton et il enverrait tous ces criminels pourrir à Impel Down ! Le fait que l'un d'eux soit un enfant de moins de dix ans ne le gênait pas le moins du monde...

L'enfant en question était menotté et assis sur le sol en se demandant vaguement ce qui allait lui arriver après...Il était dans un sacré pétrin. Il était accusé devant un juge du Gouvernement et il risquait d' être envoyé à Impel Down dont son père lui avait parlé. Son habituel optimisme était parti et, aux yeux de l'assemblée, le petit paraissait étrangement détaché quant à son sort. L'enfant ne pleurait pas, ne se débattait pas et tous en avait déduit que le pauvre gosse ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui lui arrivait ou qu'il était tellement terrifié que la peur l'avait rendu stupide... En réalité, c'était plutôt le contraire : il réfléchissait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et les questions affluaient dans la tête de Luffy quant à son sort : allait il être condamné à mort ? Être envoyé à Impel Down ? Serait il torturé ? S'il arrivait dans la prison souterraine, pourrait il s'échapper ? Après tout, ses menottes n'étaient pas en granit marin et personne ne connaissait son fruit du démon, cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait ses chances, non ?...Ou alors, son père viendrait le sauver, mais ce serait difficile pour lui...

Tout occupé qu'il était à réfléchir, Luffy ne s'était pas aperçu que le procès avait recommencé. Le juge avait commencé par redire à quel point le train aquatique l'avait impressionné et il avait affiché son incompréhension quant à l'attaque qui venait d'avoir lieu. La pauvre défense de Franky qui avait accusé Spandam du méfait fut tournée en dérision : comme si des agents du Gouvernement allaient s'en prendre à un de leurs propre navire ! Tout le monde éclatait de rire et le chef du CP5 ajouta de l'huile sur le feu en affirmant haut et fort les avoir pris sur le fait et en ajoutant que les Battles Franky étaient bel et bien les créations du disciple de Tom. Le plus jeune apprenti, désespéré en voyant où l'avait mené son travail, considérant les blessures que ses bateaux avaient infligé aux deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus, renia alors haut et fort ses navires.

La fureur s'empara de Tom comme jamais auparavant et, usant de sa force colossale d'homme poisson, l'artisan brisa ses chaînes et assena une bonne droite à son disciple, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant et clama, de sa voix puissante, de ne jamais renier ses navires, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, un artisan devait aimer ce qu'il bâtissait et plus encore, il devait être fier de son œuvre ! Le discours de Tom retentit à travers toute l'esplanade, choquant profondément toutes les personnes présentes, y compris le Juge et Spandam, Luffy, lui, le regardait, admiratif, Franky, enfin, était en larmes. Le maitre artisan se retourna pour faire face à ses juges tout en ordonnant à ses disciples de n'intervenir sous aucun prétexte. Il savait désormais que tout était terminé pour lui, il allait être condamné à mort pour un crime ou pour un autre... Mais avant, il allait venger l'âme meurtri de son apprenti.

De toute sa force, il frappa le chef du CP5. Cet acte était complètement inattendu pour les citadins qui s'étaient habitué au caractère débonnaire et pacifique de l'homme poisson. Iceburg et Franky étaient pétrifiés par la stupeur et assistèrent, impuissants, incapables de dire un mot, à ce qui suivit. Quelques secondes plus tard, les agents du Gouvernements tirèrent sur l'artisan qui tomba à genoux, sentant la paralysie envahir son corps. Mais il avait encore le temps de tenter un dernier recours, non pour lui, mais pour ses deux apprentis et l'enfant, qui, il le sentait, était destiné au titre vacant de Seigneur des Pirates.

Il s'adressa au juge qui avait montré plus tôt son admiration en espérant qu'il accepterait son offre : il acceptait de plaider coupable pour l'attaque du navire judiciaire, mais la construction du train des mers rachèterait cette 'faute'. En entendant cela, les trois autres accusés commencèrent à protester mais furent réduits au silence par un seul regard de Tom. À la déclaration du juge l'informant qu'il serait condamné pour avoir construit l'Oro Jackson, l'artisan naval prit une grande inspiration et clama, avec panache, qu'il était fier d'avoir construit le navire de Gold Roger, faisant ainsi écho à sa dernière leçon donnée à Franky, i peine quelques minutes...

Tom sentait ses dernières forces le quitter et il décida de les utiliser pour réconforter ses malheureux disciples. Il aurait dû savoir que les agents du Gouvernement ne le laisserait jamais en paix, qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour s'en emparer, mais désormais, les plans seraient en sécurité entre les mains de ses apprentis. Mais ces plans n'étaient pas la seule chose qu'il léguait à ses disciples : Iceburg et Franky hériteraient également de ses rêves. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il avait été un homme comblé : Peu de personnes, après tout, avaient l'opportunité de réaliser leurs ambitions, et lui, Tom, avait pu en réaliser deux : bâtir un navire capable de faire le tour du monde et sauver sa ville de sa dépression. Désormais, tout le reste reposerait entre les mains de ses disciples et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le triomphe de Spandam semblait total, il exultait en regardant les quatre condamnés à sa merci, il se réjouissait de chacune des larmes qui coulaient des yeux des accusés humiliés et accablés par la peine et la douleur, comme devaient l'être les criminels et opposants au Gouvernement. Il était impatient d'arracher tous ses secrets à l'artisan naval et de faire payer à ses prisonniers les blessures qu'il avait dû subir au nom de la Justice du Gouvernement Mondial. Triomphant, il ordonna à ses hommes d'embarquer les condamnés vers Enies Lobby, sûr, désormais, que plus rien ne s'élèverait contre lui. Mais ce fut alors que la voix du juge s'éleva pour rappeler à Spandam que Tom était accusé d'avoir conçu le navire du Seigneur des Pirates mais que ses disciples, en revanche, étaient libres de partir. Il demanda également d'une voix plutôt froide, la raison pour laquelle l'enfant comparaissait devant lui alors qu'il ne faisait apparemment pas parti des Tom's Worker.

Spandam dû donc, la rage au ventre, libérer ceux qui étaient certainement des criminels ou qui en deviendraient certainement dans le futur. Il jeta un regard noir vers les trois acquittés mais finalement détourna le regard : les disciples ne l'intéressaient pas et une fois en possession des plans, un accident pourrait très bien leur arriver...

Luffy, lui, observait immobile, glacé, les agents du gouvernement entourer son ami ensanglanté de chaines et le trainer vers le train, en le bourrant de coups de pieds, en l'agonisant d'injures. La colère habitait désormais tout le corps de l'enfant, les larmes de chagrin qui avaient coulés à la fin de l'audience s'étaient taries et il restait là, debout, comme s'il ne pouvait ni détourner le regard, ni fuir hors de cet endroit. Mais, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire : il n'était pas assez fort pour battre tous ces soldats, mais il ne pouvait empêcher un maigre espoir de s'élever en lui : son père était fort, non ? Il pourrait battre ce salopard de Spanda sans aucun problème et en plus, Tom était son ami, et donc il le sauverait ! Mais son père n'arrivait pas, n'intervenait pas pour sauver l'artisan naval et Luffy ne pouvait plus supporter de rester là, à regarder ce qui se passait devant lui, et, dégoutté par sa faiblesse et par le monde entier, il s'enfuit le plus loin possible, aveuglé par sa rage, sa tristesse et sa souffrance. Il ne vit pas Franky démolir la face de Spandam, pas plus qu'il n'assista à sa tentative désespérée de secourir son maitre.

* * *

Luffy était assis sur la plage du cimetière des épaves à regarder la baie et les carcasses des Battles Franky qui achevaient de sombrer : il repensait aux quelques jours durant lesquels il s'était amusé à naviguer dessus en compagnie de son ami sous les rires de Tom et les regards désapprobateurs de Iceburg. Le soleil se couchait mais l'enfant était complètement insensible à la beauté du paysage, ses yeux étaient vides de toute lueur et il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne réagit pas quand il vit une ombre se profiler juste à côté de lui : il savait qui c'était, bien sûr, mais il refusa de prononcer un mot. Il se sentait bien trop trahi dans ses espoirs et dans sa perception du monde pour parler à son père. Dragon lui même ne dit rien, il attendait simplement, sachant bien que son fils devait prendre l'initiative avant de lui expliquer les raisons de ses actes. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, alors que le silence s'appesantissait sur le pères et le fils, Luffy finit par craquer et hurla, son visage couvert à nouveau de larmes de rage et de chagrin :

« Pourquoi ? ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvé ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas intervenu ? Il était notre ami à tous les deux ! Tu parlais avec lui, tu t'entendais bien avec Tom ! Je sais que moi, je n'étais pas suffisamment fort pour le sauver, que j'étais trop faible ! Mais pas toi ! Toi, tu pouvais le sauver les doigts dans le nez ! Un coup de vent et tout les soldats étaient à terre ! Une tornade et cet enfoiré de Spanda aurait été envoyé à l'autre bout du monde ! Je sais que tu pouvais le sauver, je sais que tu pouvais tous les battre sans problème ! Je sais qu'ils étaient plus faibles que toi ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi n'as tu pas sauvé Tom ?! ».

Luffy s'effondra, épuisé par sa crise, complètement vidé. Il ne pouvait plus crier maintenant, tant il n'en pouvait plus. Les quelques heures passées l'avaient brisé. Ce fut alors que Dragon prit la parole:

« Luffy, je ne suis pas intervenu pour deux raisons. Veux tu que je te les explique afin que tu comprennes mes raisons ou préfères tu rester là, à pleurer sur ce qui aurait pu être ? »

Un reniflement lui répondit, manifestement signe d'approbation.

« Ma première raison, c'était que, quoi que tu en penses, Luffy, je n'étais pas assez fort aujourd'hui pour sauver Tom. »

« Menteur. Je sais que tu aurais pu tous les battre sans problèmes. »

« Sur le moment, oui. J'aurais pu battre sans problème tous les soldats et agents rassemblés ici. Mais après ? Avec le Puffing Tom, le QG de la Marine se trouve à environ six heures d'ici et il suffit d'un simple escargophone pour le prévenir si un accident arrive. En moins de douze heures, les plus hauts gradés de la Marine, voir même le CP9 dont je t'ai déjà parlé, auraient débarqué ici. Quant à s'enfuir avant qu'ils n'arrivent, notre équipage et nos hommes sont encore dispersés dans les îles des alentours et sans eux, ils nous aurait été impossible de partir. »

« Mais tu es fort, peut être que tu aurais pu les battre... » Protesta faiblement Luffy.

« Mon fils, même moi, je ne suis pas invincible. Il m'aurait été impossible de battre les hommes les plus forts de la Marine sans l'aide de mes compagnons. Si tu veux devenir capitaine d'un vaisseau pirate, n'oublie jamais que tu n'es rien sans tes nakamas : ce sont eux qui gardent tes arrières, qui prennent le relais, qui pallient tes faiblesses. Et ton devoir en retour est de les protéger au maximum de tes forces et de les mener vers le sommet. C'est pareil pour moi, tout comme un capitaine n'est rien sans son équipage, moi même, je ne peux changer les choses si personne ne me suit. »

« ... »

« Tu comprends, n'est ce pas, Luffy ? »

« Ta deuxième raison... C'est quoi ? »

« Si j'avais accepté de me battre ici pour libérer notre ami, alors la bataille aurait certainement détruit une bonne partie de la ville. Et lorsque la Marine aurait débarqué, c'est toute l'île qui en aurait payé le prix. »

« Je m'en fiche...Ils croyaient tous que Tom était un criminel ! »

« Peut être, mais Tom, lui, ne s'en fichait pas. Il aimait cette ville. Ce train, ce n'était pas pour le gouvernement qu'il l'a conçu, mais pour sauver sa cité. Ne l'as tu pas entendu ? Son rêve était d'aider sa cité à s'en sortir et il l'avait réaliser. En combattant contre la Marine, je n'aurais pas seulement saccagé la ville, j'aurais anéanti son rêve et ça, je suis certain qu'il ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. »

« Ce n'est pas juste... »

« Je sais »

Et, étreignant son père comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'enfant se remit à sangloter en pensant à la perte de ses amis. Au bout d'une heure, il s'endormit, épuisé par toutes les péripéties qu'il avait subi. Le plus délicatement possible, Dragon le ramena vers le navire dont les réparations étaient achevées et en se souvenant de la hâte de Tom à finir le travail et en contemplant les finitions, le révolutionnaire ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si l'artisan avait pressenti ce qui allait arriver... Désormais, il ne le saurait jamais.

En couchant Luffy sur sa couchette, il songea à la troisième raison qui l'avait empêché d'intervenir et qu'il n'avait pas voulu avouer à son fils : s'il était intervenu, les agents et les marines auraient certainement tués les accusés afin de les empêcher de s'enfuir et Luffy n'aurait pu échapper à la mort.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, une fois son équipage rassemblé, le navire leva l'ancre et mit les voiles vers l'île blanche de Baltigo, le repaire du mouvement révolutionnaire. Il était probable qu'il y resterait pendant quelques années. Luffy et Sabo pourraient s'y entrainer tout leur saoul et y devenir bien plus fort. Et d'ici un an ou deux, qui sait, Luffy aurait suffisamment mûri pour qu'il puisse se faire, lui aussi, ses propres expériences. Mais avant cela, son fils aurait à apprendre la portée de ses actes, ainsi que la limite de ses forces et ses faiblesses. Pour le moment, il semblait en bonne voie mais lui apprendre à réfléchir un peu plus ne serait pas un mal.

Mais, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : même quand Luffy serait en âge de suivre sa propre aventure, il était probable qu'il continuerait à suivre ses instincts et son cœur. Lorsqu'il se sentirait suffisamment fort, son fils n'hésiterait plus à défier le monde entier si quelque chose le révoltait et alors, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Dragon songea qu'il était impatient de voir cela et voyant Luffy qui se rapprochait de la proue, il replaça sur la tête de son fils le précieux chapeau de paille et l'enfant lui sourit , quoique avec un peu de tristesse. En regardant la mer, il se fit une promesse solennelle : un jour, il serait assez fort pour protéger ses futurs nakamas.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je vous offre la preuve que Dragon n'est pas dépourvu de cœur mais qu'il ne l'exprime pas. Dans la famille Monkey, on a Garp qui exprime ses sentiments par ses poings, Dragon qui ne les exprime pratiquement pas et Luffy qui est exubérant.

Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos commentaires.


	17. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous et nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Mais avant ça une mauvaise et une bonne nouvelle : en fait tout dépend de quel point de vue vous vous placez...

La mauvaise nouvelle : je suis tombée gravement malade au point de devoir être hospitalisée pendant près de trois semaines. Alors tout d'abord, quelques remarques : l'hôpital, c'est chiant, être enfermé dans une chambre est encore pire, on s'ennuie là bas à en mourir, la nourriture est insipide dans le meilleur des cas et l'horreur absolue : il n'y a pas internet. Par contre tu peux avoir accès à ton ordinateur sous certaines conditions.

Et c'est là où je veux en venir : suite à mon ennui, je suis entrée dans une phase d'écriture sans précédent, en moyenne, un chapitre écrit par semaine, un rythme qui m'a permise de** terminer** cette histoire ! Et oui, vous avez bien lu : Cette histoire a désormais une fin, elle compte vingt sept chapitre plus un prologue et un épilogue. Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je ne suis pas morte avant de l'avoir terminée... Réjouissez vous donc !

* * *

Nous revoici donc pour les aventures de Luffy : mais avant ça, je réponds à quelques reviews :

à Shina Ariz qui me demande pourquoi Garp n'a pas cassé la figure de Sengoku, il y a plusieurs raisons :

tout d'abord le choc de la nouvelle qui a été réellement effrayant pour un vieil homme même aussi vigoureux que Garp. Apprendre une chose pareille briserait le mental de quelqu'un sans problème.

Ensuite, le fait est que Sengoku est son plus vieil ami qui est allé jusqu'à lui offrir une chance de s'enfuir en lui laissant une demi heure d'avance. Sengoku n'agit pas de bon coeur quand on lui demande d'arrêter son plus vieil ami et il ne fait qu'appliquer les ordres du Gouvernement Mondial.

Enfin, Garp veut prouver que même si le Gouvernement Mondial le considère comme un traitre de par son seul nom, lui reste fidèle à ses convictions de justice et que lui, un D, n'a pas trahi, n'a jamais trahi cet idéal.

Pour ceux qui se demandent si Luffy va déveloper son Haki... ça reste à voir et à lire...

Beaucoup d'entre vous ont remarqué le côté paternel de Dragon qui n'était pas toujours très apparent. En même temps, concilier le métier de chef d'une révolution et de père de Luffy est tout sauf facile, surtout quand son fils a un don pour attirer les ennuis.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais passons à la suite sans plus tarder !

* * *

Deux ans avaient passés depuis les événements de Water Seven. Luffy avait bien grandi depuis ces jours : il était désormais un robuste jeune garçon de onze ans qui était déjà devenu bien fort. Certes, il n'était certainement pas du niveau des véritables pirates de Grandline mais il était déjà capable de battre des brutes locales sans trop de difficultés et les animaux sauvages communs ne lui posaient aucun problème. Ses capacités à utiliser son fruit du démon s'étaient accrues mais il avait également dû apprendre à ne pas compter tout le temps dessus et il se servait contre des adversaires ''normaux'' d'un bâton qui ressemblait le plus aux vieux tuyaux dont il se servait il y a quelques années quand il vivaient avec Ace et Sabo. Il avait pour consigne de ne pas se servir des pouvoirs du fruit de l'élastique, sauf s'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir sans eux, ce qui arrivait de moins en moins souvent.

Niveau maturité, il avait également grandi. S'il gardait son optimisme pour affronter sa vie en général, affichant sa bonne humeur de façon visible par un grand sourire, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était naïf. Il connaissait parfaitement bien l'injustice qui régnait un peu partout et il avait été témoin de suffisamment d'exactions pour ne plus se faire d'illusion sur la réalité de ce monde. Il avait également compris qu'il n'y pouvait pas grand chose pour le moment : ce n'était pas comme s'il était capable de battre ceux qui faisaient cela. De plus, il se souvenait d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ivankof : selon lui (ou elle, c'était toujours difficile de le savoir...), avant d'aider les gens, il fallait d'abord qu'ils soient prêts à se sauver eux même et là, on pouvait les aider, maintenant qu'ils étaient décidés à changer les choses... Luffy était plutôt d'accord avec cela.

Dans tous les cas, aux yeux de son père, Luffy avait suffisamment mûri et était devenu assez fort pour qu'il soit jugé apte à se débrouiller seul sur une île de Grandline : il avait manifesté à plusieurs reprises son désir de quitter Baltigo afin de découvrir d'autres paysages que les falaises et la plaine blanche de l'île, il était avide de nouvelles découvertes, d'aventures et il manifestait également son désir d'indépendance de plus en plus souvent et voulait se débrouiller seul. Durant ces deux années, il n'était pratiquement jamais parti de Baltigo et il avait fini par la connaître par cœur et par s'y ennuyer. Sabo, lui, avait déjà saisi l'occasion de partir il y a environ un mois auparavant avec un lieutenant de Dragon : L'ancien jeune noble, qui avait maintenant 14 ans, avait pris à cœur sa formation de révolutionnaire ainsi que la thérapie de sa jambe droite : Malgré sa boiterie, il savait se battre et il s'était instruit de façon sérieuse et pouvait dès à présent commencer à se rendre utile au sein du mouvement.

Le mouvement révolutionnaire commençait à se propager dans le monde : il n'était plus désormais un petit groupuscule qu'on pouvait tourner en dérision. C'était un mouvement bien organisé, devenu redoutablement efficace, qui se répandait dans toutes les mers du globe. Cette croissance et cette propagation des idées de Dragon avaient été favorisé par le durcissement de la politique du Gouvernement Mondial dans de nombreux domaines : éducation, économie, marine, commerces : il s'ingérait de plus en plus dans les affaires locales et du coup les impôts augmentaient et les inégalités et le mécontentement grandissaient. La plus pauvres n'avaient plus d'autre choix que de se laisser mourir ou de devenir pirate pour subsister, entrainant ainsi un cycle vicieux, car la recrudescence de la piraterie poussait les îles à demander de l'aide au Gouvernement, renforçant ainsi le contrôle du pouvoir central sur les îles... Dragon proposait une alternative, une autre voie à suivre pour ces personnes qui pensaient n'avoir plus de choix, et de plus en plus, ces hommes et femmes l'écoutaient, acceptaient et le suivaient.

Le Gouvernement Mondial avait au départ tenter de minimiser au maximum les actes de Dragon car il savait fort bien que plus le Gorousei attirerait l'attention sur le mouvement en le combattant ouvertement, plus il se trouverait de gens pour se renseigner et adhérer à ses idées. Mais désormais, c'était trop tard : l'idéal aurait été que Dragon fut éliminé il y a onze ans de cela mais il avait survécu, envers et contre tout et il avait réussi, même en étant traqué, à semer les graines de la révolte et de la liberté et cette plante vivace avait germé dans le cœur des hommes et commençait tout juste à donner des fruits. Son nom commençait à être connu un peu partout. Toujours est il que désormais, le Gouvernement ne pouvait plus se permettre d'en finir avec lui discrètement comme il l'avait fait avec les 'D' maintenant qu'il était trop connu. Il devait reconnaître son existence afin de pouvoir le désigner comme ennemi mondial...

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Dragon avait décidé de se rapprocher de Mariejoa en toute discrétion car il avait appris l'organisation de Rêverie, le conseil des rois, qui n'allait pas tarder à se tenir là bas. La rumeur disait qu'il en serait le principale sujet ce qui causait chez le révolutionnaire un certain amusement et un vif intérêt : ce genre d'occasion allait surtout lui permettre de se renseigner sur les régimes politiques et les faiblesses de certains royaumes. Ce n'était pas comme si le fait qu'on le présente comme ennemi mondial l'inquiétait : officieusement, il l'était depuis une dizaine d'années, beaucoup de royaumes étaient déjà prévenus contre lui, la seule différence, c'est que les populations seraient averties du supposé danger qu'il représentait, ce qui pourrait, il est vrai, lui causer quelques difficultés mineures...

L'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour laisser Luffy était l'archipel de Shabondy. Sans doute la décision la plus risquée qu'il ait jamais prise auparavant et certainement la plus folle : il s'agissait après tout de laisser son fils dans ce qui était sans doute l'un des lieux habités les plus proches de Marijoa et de Marineford, un endroit où les Tenryubitos descendaient régulièrement, une île où la capture et la vente d'esclaves constituaient l'une des principales activités économique. Et il avait l'intention de laisser Luffy, un enfant de onze ans, au moins aussi recherché que lui, qui haïssait les Nobles mondiaux, avait les pouvoirs fort rares d'un fruit du démon et qui semblait avoir un don incroyable pour attirer l'attention, vagabonder librement sur cette île ?! Les subordonnés de Dragon l'avait clairement pris pour un fou en entendant cela.

Mais le chef des révolutionnaires avait ses raisons : si lui même ne pourrait pas mettre un pied sur l'archipel, par contre la Marine ne connaissait pas encore le visage de Luffy, l'enfant était désormais suffisamment mature pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis volontairement, enfin, Dragon avait également remarqué que Luffy semblait avoir un don pour se faire des amis ou des alliés. Grâce aux amitiés que son fils s'attachait, il était capable, paradoxalement, de rassembler plus d'informations que n'importe qui. Avec tous ces éléments conjugués, il était certain que Luffy saurait se tirer de toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. De plus, un pressentiment lui disait que cette expérience serait favorable pour son fils et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahi jusqu'à maintenant. Il se mettrait peut être en danger, mais il saurait échapper au pire grâce à sa chance qui était exceptionnelle, même si c'était un critère que beaucoup ne jugeaient pas fiable. Enfin, Luffy aurait un contact sur l'île si vraiment les choses tournaient mal.

* * *

C'était une nuit de nouvelle lune : il n'y avait aucune lumière qui perçait à travers les ténèbres à part celles du célèbre parc d'attractions de Shabondy dont on entendait d'ici les musiques joyeuses. Les hommes étaient en train de préparer la chaloupe que Luffy utiliserait pour débarquer là bas. Dans sa cabine, Dragon donnait maintenant les dernières consignes à son fils avant qu'il ne parte à la lueur d'une lanterne. Luffy avait un sac rempli de provisions (qui seraient vite dévorées...), de l'argent (qu'il risquait de dépenser tout aussi vite...) mais il savait qu'il serait tôt ou tard amené à pêcher ou à travailler pour assurer sa subsistance mais il savait faire cela depuis ses huit ans et après tout, il était là pour apprendre à se débrouiller.

Il consultait également une carte des lieux : chaque mangrove faisait partie d'un groupe de Mangroves qui avaient des fonctions bien définies : Base militaire, centres commerciaux, hôtels, port, enrobage, zones sans lois, parc d'attraction... Luffy devrait bien évidemment éviter la zone de la Marine, mais également le parc d'attraction, ce qui provoqua une moue chez le garçon qui bien évidemment s'était fait une joie à l'idée de le visiter. Mais malheureusement, ce parc était parfois fréquenté par les Tenryubitos et il devait les éviter. Il avait dû apprendre par cœur les ordres en cas de rencontre : il lui faudrait s'incliner, ne réagir à aucun de leurs gestes, même les plus odieux, ne pas résister à leurs abus sinon dans les cas de mort imminente. Mais le meilleur moyen de ne pas avoir à appliquer ces consignes et de ne pas craquer en leur flanquant un coup de poing bien mérité, c'était encore d'éviter de croiser les nobles. Pour cela, il était préférable pour Luffy de rester dans les zones ''criminelles'' où il serait relativement en sureté et où il n'aurait à affronter que des pirates ou des chasseurs d'esclaves...

Dragon recommanda également à Luffy de ne pas utiliser son fruit du démon à moins qu'il n'ait vraiment pas d'autre choix, même la fuite. Il avait expliqué à son fils que les détenteurs de pouvoirs étaient particulièrement recherchés par les marchands d'esclaves car ils se vendaient très bien, particulièrement aux nobles qui adoraient cela. Un enfant banal les attirerait moins qu'un enfant qui se distinguait par les pouvoirs du caoutchouc. Sachant parfaitement ce qui arriverait s'il était vendu comme esclave, Luffy se promit intérieurement que cela n'arriverait jamais. Enfin, Dragon demanda à Luffy d'ouvrir ses yeux et ses oreilles et d'être attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait et l'enfant lui promit avec assurance qu'il lui raconterait tout les trucs intéressants qui arriveraient. Quelques instants plus tard, Luffy était dans sa barque et ramait vers Shabondy...

* * *

Depuis, deux mois étaient passés. Luffy s'était vite habitué à l'environnement de l'archipel : d'une certaine manière, il pouvait même y voir des ressemblances avec le royaume de Goa : l'île prospère, dynamique et joyeuse reposait en réalité sur l'esclavage. Luffy en avait vu de loin, depuis le sommet des mangroves : des hommes humiliés utilisés comme des montures, des femmes en larmes séparées de leurs enfants, des personnes qui étaient enchainés et qui devaient suivre leurs nouveaux maitres. Le jeune garçon ressentait une froide fureur quand il voyait cela surtout quand il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire... Le pire, c'est que personne n'y trouvait rien à redire et personne ne semblait y trouver quelque chose de choquant. Il avait donc cru que tous les habitants étaient tous pareils et que chacun, à Shabondy, approuvait l'esclavage. Du moins, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Shackey...

flash back

_Ce jour là, Luffy avait dormi comme un loir, perché sur l'une des branches du Mangrove N°2 jusqu'à midi quand il avait entendu des cris d'enfant. Curieux, il avait jeté un coup d'œil en dessous et il avait vu un gamin de six ou sept ans en haillons qui courait comme un dératé pour échapper à des gardes. Au moment où le pauvre gosse tournait autour de l'arbre, échappant ainsi momentanément à la vue de ses poursuivants, Luffy avait rapidement étendu son bras, saisi le petit qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier et s'était enfui avec lui à toute vitesse en passant d'arbre en arbre à la manière d'un singe en prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait fini par arriver sur la Mangrove N°13, une zone de non droit qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité et il avait regardé le gamin et tout de suite compris qu'il avait affaire à un esclave ou futur esclave : il portait l'infâme collier, signe de la honte. _

_Luffy savait que dès le moment où il le toucherait, il exploserait et tuerait le petit mais tôt ou tard, les gardes qui le poursuivaient allaient finir par activer le compte à rebours. Il fallait trouver d'urgence une pince ou une hache, n'importe quoi qui puisse libérer l'enfant. Mais il ne trouvait rien et le gosse pleurait en bredouillant qu'il allait exploser, qu'il voulait sa maman, ce qui n'aidait pas Luffy qui craignait que le raffut n'attire des gens. Et il n'avait pas tort... Une ombre se dessina juste à côté d'eux et les deux enfants sursautèrent en voyant une femme aux cheveux noirs, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et des yeux plein d'expérience qui les regardait avec une cigarette à la main :_

_« Besoin d'un coup de main les garçons ? Je vois que vous avez un problème. »_

_« Aidez moi, je vous en supplie ! Le collier... il... il va exploser ! Sauvez moi ! » Pleura le gamin, complètement inconscient qu'il pourrait avoir affaire à un ennemi. Mais au même moment, un bruit d'horlogerie se fit entendre, provenant de l'anneau de fer. Le gosse pâlit et se mit à trembler sachant ce qui viendrait après. La femme s'agenouilla alors devant lui et se mit à lui parler d'une voix rassurante, en le fixant droit dans les yeux et en lui souriant chaleureusement. Au moment où le compte à rebours sembla arriver à son terme, d'un geste tellement rapide qu'il était imperceptible à l 'œil nu, la femme ôta le collier du cou de l'enfant qui explosa un peu plus loin. Luffy était stupéfait et regarda bouche bée celle qui venait de sauver la vie du petit se relever et leur demander s'ils voulaient l'accompagner manger un morceau à son bar. Luffy acquiesça et la suivit aussitôt. Concernant les gens, il se fiait uniquement aux actes et cette dame venait de sauver la vie d'un esclave, donc, c'était une gentille._

_Ils étaient donc entrés dans le bar et la dame ,qui s'était présentée comme étant Shackey, propriétaire d'un bar, avait posé devant eux deux assiettes pleines et les garçons affamés s'étaient aussitôt mis à manger. Le petit s'était ensuite à moitié endormi : les privations, la peur et sa fuite éperdue l'avait presque achevé et Shackey alla le porter à l'étage tandis que Luffy avait continué à explorer le bar et en particulier le frigo... Visiblement son repas ne lui avait pas suffi. Ce fut à ce moment là que quelqu'un entra dans le bar. C'était un homme qui semblait assez âgé aux yeux de l'enfant qu'était Luffy. Il avait une courte barbe blanche et sa chevelure étaient également de la même couleur même si l'on y voyait encore quelques touffes colorées. Ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur le garçon qui s'était retourné, la bouche pleine, pour lui faire face et le fringant vieillard s'arrêta net, tandis qu'un mince sourire éclairait son visage._

_« Ce chapeau te va vraiment aussi bien qu'à ses prédécesseurs... Je ne pensais pas, néanmoins qu'on se rencontrerait aussi tôt, Monkey D Luffy. »_

_La réaction de Luffy fut violente, rapide et imprévisible car elle était le fruit d'années d'expériences et de conditionnement : sans prendre vraiment la peine de réfléchir, le jeune garçon, affolé, s'était rué vers la sortie la plus proche qui se trouvait être ...la fenêtre. Cette réaction, peut être excessive, s'expliquait d'elle même quand on sait que porter l'initiale D dans son nom était synonyme de mort immédiate si le gouvernement Mondial venait à l'apprendre. Piégé dans un endroit clos et la porte étant bloqué par l'inconnu, l'enfant avait donc opté pour la voie la plus rapide et passa à travers la vitre, gagnant au passage de multiples coupures. Le vieillard avait juré et était ressortit juste à temps pour intercepter l'enfant qui cherchait à fuir le plus loin possible. Le gosse avait tenté de résister mais avait bien vite compris que c'était inutile et le vieil homme l'avait donc ramené dans l'honorable établissement de Shackey. Celle ci attirée par le boucan regardait le désastre que l'enfant avait causé et regarda son vieil ami, un peu accusatrice, en demandant ce qu'il avait fait._

_« Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il réagirait aussi brutalement en entendant son nom... » s'excusa le vieux pirate._

_« Et quel est son nom ? Je te signale que ce gosse n'est présent sur aucun avis de recherche de la Marine sinon je l'aurais su... »_

_«Il s'appelle Monkey D Luffy et il est ... »_

_« ... condamné à mort par le gouvernement. Et après tu t'étonnes qu'il ait réagi comme ça ? Ça a dû le terroriser... Pour ta peine, tu paieras la fenêtre cassée. »_

_« C'est bien parce que je viens d'obtenir une rentrée d'argent exceptionnelle... » répondit le vieillard en déposant l'argent dans la paume de sa vieille amie, puis s'apercevant qu'il tenait toujours Luffy, il le relâcha. Le pauvre garçon avait des échardes de verre enfoncées dans la peau et il tentait de les retirer avec des grimaces de douleur avec l'aide de Shackey qui soupirait tout en nettoyant les blessures._

_« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, Luffy. Si je connais ton nom complet, c'est parce que nous avons un ami en commun. » Expliqua le vieil homme _

_« Qui ? » demanda l'enfant extrêmement méfiant._

_« Celui qui t'a donné ton chapeau de paille. »_

_« Oh... Shanks ? Tu le connais ? »_

_« Bien sûr. Je l'ai connu quand il était mousse et je l'ai revu il y a trois ans et il m'a parlé de toi. Sinon, je me présente, je me nomme Rayleight. »_

_« Hum ? Ça me dit quelque chose... » Marmonna Luffy._

_« Ray est plus connu comme le roi sombre, il était le second du Seigneur des Pirates. » Expliqua Shackey._

_« Wahou ! C'est génial ! Heu...désolé pour la fenêtre mais je pensais que tu étais du Gouvernement... »_

_« C'est la chose la plus amusante que j'ai jamais entendu. Ray, comme membre du Gouvernement... » Sourit Shackey qui semblait apprécier la plaisanterie._

_« Dîtes, qu'est ce qu'il va arriver au garçon que tu as sauvé ? Celui qui est en haut ? »_

_« Encore un, Shackey ? » Demanda Rayleight d'un ton grave._

_« En effet... ils sont de plus en plus nombreux. Soit cela veut dire que les esclaves sont prêts à tout risquer pour être libres, ou la vente d'esclave est en augmentation. Malheureusement, c'est sans doute le second cas...Les Tenryubitos, ces dernières années, ont dû remplacer les milliers d'esclaves libérés par Fisher Tiger, ce qui a fait prospérer tous ces chasseurs d'hommes...Lamentable... » soupira Shackey_

_« Shackey et moi, à l'occasion, nous aidons les esclaves en fuite en les hébergeant et en les protégeant en faisant appel à certains de nos contacts pour les mettre hors de danger... Bien sûr,on évite de le faire à grande échelle, sans quoi on se ferait vite repérer...Fisher Tiger, le capitaine des pirates du soleil, a libéré tellement de gens qu'il a été bien difficile de tous les mettre hors de portée du Gouvernement et certains, fatalement, ont été repris. » Expliqua Rayleight en secouant la tête._

_Fin du flash back_

Luffy avait beaucoup admiré l'action des deux anciens pirates et avait décidé de leur prêter main forte à l'occasion. Désormais, il n'était pas rare que des chasseurs d'hommes se fassent mystérieusement dévaliser pendant la nuit et retrouvent leurs ''stocks humains'' disparus. Parfois, il prenait en embuscade certaines de ces bandes en fabriquant des pièges qui les prenaient par surprise et permettaient à leurs prisonniers de s'échapper avant même d'être vendus. Bien sûr, il faisait attention à éviter de se faire trop remarquer en se cachant dans les arbres et en attaquant trop rapidement pour qu'ils aient le temps de réagir. Mais bientôt, des rumeurs circulaient quant au mystérieux démon qui agressait les marchands d'esclaves et dont on ne connaissait ni le visage ni le nom et qui commençait à les faire enrager.

Luffy, quand les choses devenaient un peu tendues, se réfugiait sur le Grove 13. De manière générale, le bar de l'escroquerie de Shackey était devenue son repaire et l'ancienne pirate l'accueillait volontiers. Rayleight n'était pas là, la plupart du temps, il jouait au casino ou dans des tripots des groves hors la loi. Mais Luffy aimait également se débrouiller seul : les vols qu'il effectuait sur les marchands d'esclaves lui permettaient de se nourrir et de se vêtir convenablement. C'était une vie qu'il appréciait, son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir visiter le parc d'attraction de Shabondy.

* * *

Depuis une semaine ou deux, le jeune garçon pouvait voir de nouveaux arrivants sur l'archipel : ils fréquentaient surtout les groves hôteliers, touristiques et surtout le célèbre parc d'attraction, mais ils n'y restaient que très peu de temps avant de repartir sur des navires énormes et somptueux. Après avoir réfléchi un moment, Luffy avait fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait des rois qui se rendaient à Marijoa avec leurs escortes pour le grand sommet Mondial. L'île de Shabondy était une étape obligatoire pour les participants : ils devaient, à partir de l'archipel, se faire escorter par la Marine et surtout, attendre leur tour. La préséance était l'une des règles fondamentales au sein du Gouvernement : les royaumes les plus grands, les plus riches et surtout, les plus anciens arrivaient en premier, suivis de ceux qui n'avaient intégrés le Gouvernement Mondial que récemment.

Luffy évitait de les approcher de toute façon. Cet après midi là, il préférait se reposer, perché sur une mangrove, bercé par la musique du grove 31 qui abritait le parc ludique. De là où il était, il pouvait voir toutes les formidables attractions et surtout la grande roue gigantesque, tellement belle et merveilleuse...Il avait tellement envie d'y aller et de contempler la vue imprenable sur le parc et l'archipel. Luffy trouvait formidablement injuste de ne pas pouvoir y grimper, tout ça parce qu'il devait se cacher. Mais comme il ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon, il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Soudain il entendit des cris de fille et des grognements d'adultes. S'emparant de son bâton avec la rapidité que confère une longue habitude, il regarda aussitôt en contrebas pour voir ce qui se passait. Il voyait une bande de chasseurs d'hommes assis sur les vélobulles caractéristiques de l'île. Ils tenaient une fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Luffy et qui se débattait en criant. Voyant cette scène, le garçon au chapeau de paille n'hésita pas et au moment où la bande passait sous son arbre, il se laissa tomber sur le type qui retenait la fillette qui fut forcer de la lâcher. Voyant que celle ci allait se faire mal, il étendit instinctivement son bras pour la rattraper et la sauva juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. La fillette avait des cheveux bleus et une robe bien coupée, elle n'était certainement pas pauvre, mais Luffy n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper : il avait autre chose à faire.

Les chasseurs d'esclaves s'étaient visiblement remis de leur surprise et s'étaient mis en position de combat. Leur jeune adversaire plaça la fille qu'il venait de sauver derrière lui et se mit en garde et commença à faire des mouvements rapides avec son bâton dans le but d'intimider ses ennemis : il en avait déjà mis un hors d'état de nuire mais les cinq autres étaient en pleine forme. D'habitude, Luffy réussissait à les prendre en embuscade et à fuir avant qu'ils ne reviennent à eux mais là c'était différent et il lui faudrait se battre à fond sinon, il était fichu. Il avait réagi beaucoup trop vite mais sans cela, il serait intervenu trop tard.

Les hommes se jetèrent sur lui tous en même temps, une mauvaise idée car ils étaient beaucoup moins efficace ainsi. Le combat semblait prendre une bonne tournure malgré le fait que Luffy se battait seul. Mais ces lâches ne s'en prenaient qu'à ceux qui étaient plus faibles qu'eux et n'étaient visiblement pas habitués à ce que leurs victimes répliquent. De plus, ils étaient stupides et croyaient que le nombre leur assurerait la victoire, mais ils n'avaient aucune technique ni aucun plan Or l'enfant au chapeau de paille avait justement appris à se battre en position de faiblesse face à des adversaires plus nombreux...

Luffy les évita et en assomma un en le frappant violemment avec son gourdin puis il fit décrire un large mouvement circulaire à son bâton, comme Sabo le lui avait appris, qui arracha des cris de douleur au type qui se l'était pris dans les jambes. sauta à nouveau et abattit une volée de coups de pied au visage d'un homme qui tomba dans l'eau. Deux en moins, plus que trois. Un chasseur le saisit par les bras dans le but de l'immobiliser mais, accumulant de l'élan dans ses jambes, Luffy effectua une chandelle et projeta ses pieds dans la mâchoire de la brute et se libéra. Les deux qui restaient sortirent des épées et se ruèrent sur lui dans le but de le prendre en sandwich et de le réduire en rondelles mais se servant de son élasticité, le jeune garçon sauta très haut et les deux bandits s'assommèrent mutuellement ce qui arracha un sourire triomphant à Luffy qui leva les bras en signe de victoire.

Soudain, il vit l'homme, celui sur lequel il était tombé quand il avait amorcé le combat, se relever et se précipiter sur lui dans le but évident de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il semblait plus fort que les autres et devait être leur chef. Mais il trébucha sur une petite forme qui s'était accroupie et roulée en boule, Luffy profita de l'occasion et mit toute sa force dans un seul coup de poing qui projeta le chef bien au delà du grove 30... Le jeune garçon se rapprocha de la fillette qui se relevait avec quelques bleus sur son corps mais un grand sourire sur les lèvres : elle serra la main que lui tendait le garçon.

« Salut je m'appelle Luffy. »

« Moi, je m'appelle Nefertari Vivi »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui se finit sur une rencontre avec la petite Vivi. Et oui, suivant la trame, c'est bientôt le Conseil des Rois, Rêverie.

Je vous laisse échafauder toutes vos hypothèses sur ce que pourra être la suite, allez y, n'hésitez pas, au point où j'en suis, même les théories les plus folles pourraient fonctionner. (Un peu comme le vrai One Piece, quoi...)

Vous pouvez également laisser vos reviews, critiques, remarques, et autres !

à la prochaine !


	18. Chapter 17

Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre de la Dernière Volonté. J'essaierai de garder un rythme de parution qui se fera tous les mercredi, même si il y a toujours des risques d'aléas.

Je vous remercie tous de vos reviews et commentaires en espérant que vous continuerez d'apprécier l'histoire que je vous livre !

Et bravo à **Kyona Sama** qui m'a envoyé un message pile au moment des dernières vérifications ! Pour la peine, je lui dédie ce chapitre !

Donc, nous retrouvons Luffy et Vivi dans ce chapitre avec une rencontre un peu en avance sur la trame de l'histoire dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 17

Luffy emmena rapidement la fillette hors du grove où venait d'avoir lieu le combat et alla se réfugier dans l'une de ses cachettes dispersées à travers tout l'île. Celle ci était tout en haut de l'une des mangroves les plus mal famées de l'île et le jeune garçon s'y était bâti une cabane très rudimentaire qui abritait une couverture et des provisions. Il fouilla dans l'un des sacs qui y étaient stockés et tendit l'un de ses casse croutes avec un grand sourire, en pensant que sa nouvelle amie pouvait avoir faim. Vivi refusa très gentiment l'énorme rôtie de jambon que lui proposait le garçon qui ne s'en formalisa pas et dévora rapidement les deux parts : combattre, ça creusait ! Une fois qu'il eut terminé, la fille commença à parler :

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, merci Luffy ! » S'inclina Vivi.

« Y a pas de quoi ! Je déteste ces types, moi aussi. En fait, tu n'es pas d'ici, non ? » Fit remarquer Luffy

« Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda la jeune princesse, curieuse.

« Comme ça ...Tu ne ressembles pas aux autres habitant, tes vêtements semblent vraiment coûteux...Des tas d'autres choses... Tu fais partie d'une délégation royale qui va à Marijoa, n'est ce pas ? » Questionna le jeune garçon en tentant une déduction.

« Oui... Je viens d'Alabasta et je suis venu ici avec mon père, Igaram, et la garde royale. Nous avons fait escale ici pour quelques jour et comme je m'étais bien comportée pendant le voyage, mon père a accepté que j'aille dans ce parc géant accompagnée par Igaram et Pell Mais je me suis attardée à regarder de drôles de ballons que proposait ce vendeur à un moment et ces gens en ont profité pour me kidnapper. » Raconta Vivi.

« C'est un coup classique, je l'ai déjà vu faire : ils te vendent des trucs et distraient ceux qui t'accompagnent et ils s'emparent de toi par derrière et t'embarque en vitesse sur leur vélobulles. » Expliqua Luffy, blasé, en sortant un couteau et en aiguisant son bâton en forme de lance sommaire.

« Tu veux dire que ça arrive souvent ? » S'exclama la fillette aux cheveux bleus, horrifiée.

« Tu ne connais rien à cette île, pas vrai? »

Vivi secoua la tête, silencieuse et le regarda en attendant une réponse.

« Ici, les autorités permettent la capture et la vente des pirates et des minorités qui deviennent des esclaves. Par contre, c'est bizarre qu'ils t'aient pris pour l'un d'eux, tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à un pirate...Peut-être pour une rançon...» dit Luffy d'un air perplexe en se grattant la tête.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un QG délabré de la bande des chasseurs d'hommes..

« Espèce d'imbéciles ! Je m'en fiche de la rançon qu'elle aurait pu nous apporter ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce qui se passe en ce moment ? C'est la conférence des rois, à Marijoa ! Des rois ! Vous auriez pu créer un accident diplomatique gravissime et notre petit commerce aurait été réduit à néant ! » Rugissait le boss du grove 4 à ses subordonnés rossés, ensanglantés qui venaient de faire leur rapport.

« Désolé, Boss ! » Supplièrent les chasseurs.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire, maintenant, si la Marine me tombe dessus pour kidnapping d'une princesse ? Nous aurions de la chance de nous en sortir indemne ! » Jura le chef en crachant.

« Mais boss,nous avons quand même appris quelque chose d'intéressant... » Affirma le responsable de l'attaque.

« Quoi donc ?! » gueula son supérieur.

« Nous avons pu voir le démon, celui qui nous fout tout le temps des bâtons dans les roues dans nos tentatives de kidnapping, celui qui dévalise les boutiques des marchands d'esclaves... »

« Une bonne nouvelle... Quel est cet idéaliste ? »

« C'est un gosse de dix ans, avec un chapeau de paille et qui se bat comme un homme. Il a mit tout le monde à terre en quelques minutes ! »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est un môme qui nous tenait en échec depuis des semaines ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?! » Hurla le boss fou de rage quant à l'incapacité de ses sous fifres.

« Il a les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon ! Son bras s'est allongé de plusieurs mètres ! C'est un vrai démon ! » Supplièrent à nouveau les kidnappeurs

« Un fruit du démon ? Cela expliquerait en partie votre incompétence, mais elle ne l'excuse pas ! Mais les possesseurs de capacités comme ça se vendent chers à la vente aux enchères surtout si c'est un enfant, il y a même des chances que ça attirent des nobles...Ils adorent les monstres comme ça...Et cela me fera rentrer dans mes frais. J'ai perdu des milliers de berryls à cause de ce mioche ! »

* * *

Inconscient des sombres projets que l'on nourrissait à son égard, Luffy finissait d'expliquer à sa nouvelle amie les tenants et aboutissants des coutumes de l'archipel . Vivi semblait horrifiée par ce qu'elle apprenait et murmurait d'une voix dont la rage était visiblement contenue : « ce n'est pas juste ». La petite princesse ne pouvait tolérer l'injustice et savoir que des enfants pouvaient être vendus comme esclaves la révoltait. Luffy lui parla ensuite de sa vie sur l'archipel tout en évitant de trop lui en révéler sur sa vie avant son arrivée ici. Il lui parlait avec enthousiasme de toutes les choses qu'il avait découvert ici : les vélosbulles étant sa découverte préférée. Vivi lui avait parlé du peu du parc d'attraction qu'elle avait pu visiter et Luffy lui confia alors qu'il n'y était jamais allé.

« Mais tu vis ici, non ? Pourquoi n'y es tu jamais allé ? »

« Il y a trop de risques... Si je me fais repérer par des marchands, je pourrais me faire kidnapper. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de m'incliner quand des nobles passent... »

« Je suis princesse et je ne te demande pas de t'incliner devant moi... »

« Tu n'es pas du tout comme eux ! Tu es sûre que tu es une noble ? »

« Heu, oui, princesse, c'est la haute noblesse. »

« Bizarre...Le roi d'une île où j'ai vécue pendant un an a fait brûler la décharge avec tous les gens qui vivaient dedans parce qu'ils faisaient sale sur le royaume.»

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que doit se comporter un vrai roi ! Un bon roi doit veiller au bien être de ses sujets, c'est ce que j'ai appris.» s'écria Vivi, révoltée.

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Un ami qui était noble m'a tout dit là dessus, il les a tous vu et entendu en train de comploter. Et j'ai vu le feu de mes propres yeux : j'étais dedans ! »

« Je demanderais à mon père de m'expliquer, il aura forcément une explication à me donner. »

Il y eut un lourd silence entre les deux enfants. La différence entre les deux étaient flagrantes : ils avaient vécu deux vie radicalement opposées : Vivi avait connu une enfance dorée, à l'abri (la plupart du temps, ) au palais : à part une seule fois, elle n'avait jamais souffert de la violence, n'avait pas encore réellement vu l'injustice de ses propres yeux contrairement à Luffy qui l'avait vécu, l'avait expérimenté dans sa propre chair, qui en avait souffert. Ces différences entre ces deux là auraient pu les empêcher de s'entendre : après tout, des enfants qui n'ont jamais connu la guerre et d'autre qui n'ont jamais connu la paix n'étaient pas sensé avoir la même approche de la Justice.

Et pourtant. Vivi avait certes eu une enfance heureuse mais son père ne l'avait pas gâté outrageusement : il lui avait enseigné les responsabilités qui allaient avec les privilèges. De plus, son amitié avec la bande des Sablonneux et surtout Kohza avait largement ouvert son champs d'horizon et lui avait appris plus que ce que des heures d'études ne lui aurait jamais enseigné. Luffy avait également appris par le biais de ses nombreuses expériences : il savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger une personne d'après son origine : après tout, Sabo était né noble et il était son frère, non ? Même chose avec la Marine : beaucoup étaient des ennemis mais certains comme la mère de Nami ou le type aux cheveux blanc, il y a cinq ans, étaient plutôt sympa. Donc, il jugeait au cas par cas et avait décidé que cette fille était gentille et il lui sourit en réponse à sa déclaration.

Encouragée, la fillette embraya sur un autre sujet :

« Heu, je voudrais aussi te demander... Un moment, dans le combat, tu as étendu ton bras, non ? Tu as des pouvoirs ? »

« Oui, c'est le fruit du caoutchouc, Je suis un homme élastique ! Tu connais donc les fruits du démon ? »

« Bien sûr, deux des plus grands guerriers de mon pays en ont : Chakka a le fruit du canidé version chacal et Pell a le fruit de l'oiseau version faucon et j'ai même déjà volé avec lui. Ils sont donc les gardiens d'Alabasta. Ils sont très gentils, Pell est mon préféré mais il ne faut pas lui dire... »

« Je suis très touché de votre confiance, princesse Vivi. »

Luffy se retourna d'un coup, brandissant son bâton pour se défendre avant même de réfléchir et se retrouva face à un faucon gigantesque, le crane orné d'un tissu blanc avec des croix noires et qui semblait leur sourire. Juste avant de se décider à attaquer l'inconnu, le jeune garçon prit quand même la précaution de regarder Vivi pour vérifier qu'elle soit bien à l'abri. Mais celle ci, au contraire, s'était avancée pour se jeter dans les bras de ce qui était désormais un homme vêtu d'une djellaba qui lui souriait d'un air rassurant. Luffy en déduisit, fort logiquement, qu'il devait s'agir du dénommé Pell : après tout, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'hommes avec ce genre de fruit du démon dans le coin...Il cessa donc de pointer sa lance vers l'homme oiseau mais la conserva tout de même bien en main : on n'est jamais trop prudent...

« Pell ! Tu es là ! Comment m'as tu retrouvé ? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop de soucis, j'espère ? Je suis désolée, ils m'ont saisi par derrière quand je regardais les ballons... »

« Nous étions tous mortellement inquiet, votre père était fou d'angoisse. Chakka a pu se servir de son flair sous sa forme de chacal pour suivre votre trace, nous avons vu des signes de combats à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici et nous avons crains vous avoir définitivement perdu. J'ai donc décidé de prendre un peu d'altitude afin d'essayer de vous repérer et de là haut, j'ai finalement pu apercevoir votre cachette. Maintenant, princesse Vivi, racontez moi, je vous prie, ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus en détail.»

Tandis que Vivi entamait le récit assez long de ses péripéties, Luffy réfléchissait tout en arborant un air absent sur son visage, son cerveau tournant à plein régime : il allait devoir se trouver une autre cachette et modifier les autres, après tout, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait le repérer du ciel et cela pourrait se révéler dangereux. Il se demandait également si ce garde était aussi fort que cela au cas où il devrait s'enfuir. Après tout, s'il pensait que c'était lui le kidnappeur, il pourrait l'attaquer. Luffy était (presque) certain de pouvoir le battre mais ce ne serait pas du tout facile. Enfin, le garçon se demandait ce que cela faisait de voler comme il pouvait le faire : cela devait être aussi bien que les montagnes russes...

« ... et c'est là que Luffy m'a sauvé la vie et a battu ceux qui m'avaient kidnappé, sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. »

« Je vois. Princesse Vivi, nous ne pouvons faire attendre votre père. Votre ami et vous pouvez grimper sur mon dos afin que nous rejoignions le grove 30 »

Luffy hésita un (très) court instant avant de grimper à la suite de la princesse sur Pell et de s'agripper aux plumes de Pell tout en prenant garde à ne pas les arracher. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un piège et il avait eu toujours tendance à faire confiance à son instinct. L'homme faucon se mit alors à battre des ailes très rapidement et sauta de la branche où il était perché. Durant un bref instant, ils tombèrent en chute libre à une vitesse effrayante avant que l'oiseau ne prenne son envol à la plus grande joie des deux enfants perché dessus.

La vue était magnifique : les gens en dessous n'étaient pas plus grands que des fourmis colorés, des maisons, ils ne voyaient que les toits. Le vent fouettait les visages des deux enfants qui riaient aux éclats. Luffy ne s'était jamais autant amusé de toute sa vie, sauf, peut être, quand il explorait la jungle ou le Gray Terminal avec Ace et Sabo. Mais cela, ça n'avait rien à voir ! Voler était vraiment la plus belle chose au monde et Luffy ne l'avait expérimenté qu'une seule fois quand son père l'avait transporté et il était inconscient alors... Mais il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire à voler : on était plus libre que n'importe qui et insaisissable comme le vent !

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps, à la grande déception des deux enfants, mais le grove du parc d'attraction n'était pas loin et Pell refusait de perdre du temps, sachant que son roi devait être fou d'inquiétude. Après avoir tourné une fois au dessus des attractions et des stands, il repéra un petit groupe à l'écart, vêtu de costumes orientaux et qui semblait s'agiter. Après avoir recommandé aux enfants de bien s'accrocher, il piqua vers eux, se redressa juste à temps et se posa après un atterrissage parfait. Vivi sauta aussitôt à terre et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui la serra bien fort contre lui, terrifié à l'idée qu'il aurait pu la perdre. Luffy descendit à son tour du dos de Pell qui reprit alors forme humaine et attendit patiemment que son roi ait fini de s'assurer que sa fille n'était pas blessée. Celle ci commença à faire, à nouveau, le récit de son aventure en insistant très fortement sur le rôle de son nouvel ami.

Après avoir entendu la manière dont le jeune garçon avait sauvé sa fille, le roi eut le comportement le plus incroyable aux yeux de Luffy : il s'inclina profondément devant lui, montrant ainsi sa reconnaissance éternelle envers l'enfant. Assez gêné et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, Luffy marmonna qu'il ne lui devait rien et que c'était normal. Il voyait l'attention qu'on commençait à lui accorder et craignait de se faire remarquer. Il fut donc grandement soulagé quand le roi se releva et lui demanda s'il désirait quelque chose mais le jeune garçon ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait demander et de toute façon, il n'avait besoin de rien en particulier.

Vivi, qui se souvenait de sa conversation précédente, suggéra d'un air mutin, qu'il vienne avec lui et qu'ils continuent ensemble à visiter le parc d'attraction. Le roi Cobra semblait très réticent de laisser à nouveau sa fille dans ce parc où elle venait juste de se faire enlever et exigea de la part de ses gardes qu'ils ne la perdent de vue sous aucun prétexte. Lui même avait décidé de demander des comptes à la base de la Marine, jugeant inadmissible l'absence de surveillance dans un parc qui accueillait autant de monde. Avant de partir avec Igaram pour les groves soixante, il remercia gravement le garçon qui lui promit solennellement de veiller sur Vivi.

La fillette entraina le jeune garçon vers la grande roue et Luffy avait bien du mal à savoir comment il devait vraiment réagir quant à la tournure que prenait les événements. D'un côté, son père lui avait fortement conseillé de ne pas se rendre ici, mais de l'autre, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de visiter un parc pareil ni de s'amuser autant. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il devrait être inquiet à l'idée de fréquenter une princesse, mais il se rendait compte, au final, qu'il n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'importance : à ses yeux, il n'y avait pas vraiment de nobles ou de dieux, juste des personnes qui pouvaient ou non être de ses amis. Vivi était devenue son amie et peu importait son rang, il savait seulement qu'elle était devenue importante pour lui et qu'il devait donc veiller sur elle comme pour un nakama. Il écarta donc ses doutes et décida de s'amuser lui aussi.

Les deux enfants partageaient des goûts assez semblables : ils préféraient les attractions les plus remuantes et qui remuaient les tripes. Vivi adorait l'aventure et elle lui avait raconté la manière dont elle s'était intégrer dans la bande des sablonneux de Kohza : les bagarres où elle savait s'imposer, leur repaire, leurs codes... Elle avait beaucoup regretté le départ de son premier ami qui lui manquait énormément et elle trouvait que Luffy lui ressemblait beaucoup pour le courage et l'intrépidité.

Le jeune garçon, lui, semblait apprécier à sa juste valeur ces moments de pur amusement et profitait au maximum des nombreux manèges : il s'était déjà amusé avec ses frères, mais ces ''jeux'' étaient souvent teinté de survie et de dangers, dans lesquels si tu ne faisais pas attention, tu pouvais te faire tuer par des bêtes sauvages ou tabasser grièvement par des bandes de Goa... Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'ennemis puisque Chakka et Pell surveillaient soigneusement les alentours et curieusement, cela le rendait nerveux. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il était habitué à être sur ses gardes qu'il ne pouvait plus baisser son seuil d'attention, inconsciemment, ses yeux étaient à l'affut de tout, bougeaient dans tous les sens pour repérer les environs et cela, les deux gardes royaux s'en étaient aperçu. L'enfant paraissait peu concentré et hyperactif mais c'était certainement le contraire : il était en réalité plus attentif aux éventuels ennemis.

Ils avaient tout fait : les montagnes russes, la grande roue, le navire géant, ainsi que les manèges plus calmes. Cela avait vraiment été une belle journée. Le soir arrivait bien trop vite et en mangeant des sandwichs chauds et des glaces et ils contemplèrent le magnifique feu d'artifice un peu à l'écart de la foule. Les couleurs éclatantes semblaient éclairer l'archipel comme en plein jour, donnant aux bulles des reflets féériques. Voyant que la fillette tombait assoupie sur son épaule, complètement épuisée par la longue journée qu'elle venait de vivre, Pell prit gentiment la princesse dans ses bras pour la ramener au navire. Luffy prit alors congé, salua rapidement ses nouveaux amis et repartit rapidement vers son repaire en songeant que cela avait été certainement l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie.

* * *

Cependant, quand Cobra vient dire bonsoir à sa fille, il la trouva complètement réveillée et très occupée, semblait il, à réfléchir : son visage était pensif et ses yeux sérieux. Le roi comprit que Vivi voulait demander quelque chose, certainement au sujet de l'exercice du pouvoir. Sa fille prenait très au sérieux les leçons qu'on lui donnait quant au pouvoir royal et son père y répondait avec la même gravité, prenant le temps de répondre précisément à la future reine d'Alabasta qui serait un jour destinée à régner. Il lui demanda avec douceur ce qui n'allait pas. La petite princesse sembla hésiter puis elle parla finalement :

« Père, je ne comprends pas : l'esclavage est sensé être interdit sous l'égide du Gouvernement Mondial. Pourquoi, alors, existe t'il un tel commerce ici, à quelques milles du siège du Gouvernement et de la Marine ? »

Cobra soupira profondément : il aurait dû se douter que Vivi poserait la question la plus compliquée. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas pris son enlèvement pour un simple kidnapping ou alors le jeune Luffy le lui avait expliqué, après tout, il vivait ici...

« L'esclavage, malheureusement, existe bel et bien. Le Gouvernement Mondial autorise la réduction en esclavage de criminels comme les pirates, ainsi que pour d'autres ... exceptions. Je pense personnellement qu'il ne devrait y avoir aucun cas particulier et selon moi, même les pirates ont le droit à avoir un procès même s'ils sont pratiquement certains d'être condamnés à mort. La justice doit avoir lieu dans un cadre légal et être valable pour tous : on ne devrait pas soustraire un homme à ce système pour en faire un objet que l'on peut vendre comme n'importe quelle marchandise. J'essaie de militer afin que l'esclavage soit aboli partout sans exception mais ma voix n'a que peu de poids, surtout face au conseil des Vingts. »

« Mais ce ne sont pas seulement les criminels qui sont concernés ! Luffy m'a dit qu'il y avait également des peuples de certains royaumes qui étaient réduits en esclavage. Il m'a également raconté que les autres espèces sont souvent chassées pour être vendues ici ! »

Cobra fonça les sourcils : il avait déjà entendu parler de ces chasses aux espèces même si il avait interdit formellement ce genre de pratiques dans son royaume. Il savait également que la réduction en esclavage des peuples refusant la juridiction du Gouvernement Mondial avait existé et même existait toujours. Et bien sûr, il désapprouvait vigoureusement ces actions et il s'opposait complètement à cette politique qui était radicalement contraire à sa perception du pouvoir. Le rôle des Puissants, selon lui, était de prendre soin du peuple et le Gouvernement Mondial se targuait de protéger les royaumes et leurs population contre l'ennemi. Or, en déportant des habitants d'un État qui avait seulement commis l'erreur de refuser sa protection, le Gouvernement montrait plus une volonté de dominer que de protéger.

Malheureusement, soulever ce genre de débat à MarieJoa était devenu hors de question car ce serait se désigner comme ennemi potentiel et Alabasta en ferait les frais. Depuis une dizaine d'année, la position du gouvernement s'était radicalisée et extrêmement durcie, le conseil des Cinq et le conseil des Vingts semblaient tombés dans la paranoïa et de plus en plus de directives étaient adressées sous forme de décrets. L'affaire devenait très grave pour certains royaumes car la politique interventionniste du Gouvernement menaçait la souveraineté des dirigeants locaux dans des domaines de plus en plus nombreux. Cobra voyait avec inquiétude les conseils de Mariejoa gagner de plus en plus de pouvoir au détriment des rois et cela ne lui plaisait pas, d'autant plus que la Marine, l'organe de contrôle du Gouvernement, avait reçu plus de latitude.

Cependant, ce n'était pas là le problème immédiat du roi Cobra : celui ci concernait plutôt la question de Vivi, ou plutôt, les renseignements auxquelles elle avait eu accès. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant des pratiques concernant les déportation et l'esclavage des peuples rebelles et pourtant, vraisemblablement, le jeune ami de sa fille était du nombre. Ce jeune garçon n'était certainement pas un simple enfant des rues de l'archipel comme il en avait donné l'impression au premier abord. Le roi Nefertari Cobra réfléchit quelques instants et rassembla le peu d'informations qu'il savait sur cet enfant. Il se nommait Luffy et n'avait rien dit au sujet d'un nom de famille, il savait très bien se battre, il vivait visiblement seul dans les zones de non droit de l'archipel, il avait semblé réticent au début à l'idée de se promener dans le parc d'attraction, même s'il avait montré après un enthousiasme débordant, un indice de plus que le jeune garçon n'avait certainement pas l'occasion de s'amuser tous les jours. Tout semblait indiquer que Luffy était un criminel, mais le fait qu'il connaissait des secrets sensibles du gouvernement ou son sens de la justice qui le poussait à secourir les personnes en danger en faisait un bien étrange hors la loi...

Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur le problème car sa fille attendait la réponse à sa question. Pesant alors soigneusement ses mots, le roi déclara alors :

« Le Gouvernement justifie l'existence de certaines exceptions et comme c'est le pouvoir le plus puissant en ce monde, il peut imposer cette justice. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on dit que quelque chose est juste que ça le devient, père ! »

« Je sais, ma fille. Mais tu dois savoir également que la Justice ne peut rien sans la force pour la soutenir. Si tu n'as aucun pouvoir, affirmer que quelque chose est injuste ne restera qu'une parole dans le vent. Voilà pourquoi, moi, en tant que roi, j'ai le devoir d'être juste afin de faire respecter la justice et ce sera également ton devoir quand tu deviendras reine. Mais n'oublie jamais, quand tu traiteras avec le Gouvernement Mondial que leur justice est différente de celle que tu défends. »

« Il y a plusieurs justices, alors, si je comprends bien. »

« Si l'on veut. Le Gouvernement estime qu'il n'y a qu'une seule justice, la sienne. Je ne partage pas cette vision un peu rigide, je te le dis tout de suite et tu n'es pas non plus obligée de la suivre. Je crois personnellement que chacun se forge sa propre justice suivant les circonstances ou selon la vie que l'on a vécu. Mais évite de le proclamer trop ouvertement. »

« Je vois. J'ai une autre question : comment sont les autres nobles ? Luffy m'a raconté des histoires étranges à leurs sujets et elles n'étaient pas exactement en leur faveur... »

« J'avais l'intention de t'en informer demain, après que tu te sois bien reposée. Mais puisque tu as toi même soulevé le sujet, il vaut mieux, en effet, que j'y réponde maintenant. Le gouvernement Mondial a été fondé il y a 800 ans, sous l'impulsion de vingt rois. Ces dirigeants se sont installés à Mariejoa et leurs descendants se sont vus conférés un statut spécial : celui de Tenryubitos, les Dragons célestes. Comme ils font partie de la famille des fondateurs et sont au plus près du pouvoir, le gouvernement accède au moindre de leurs désirs : ils possèdent des fortunes colossales, ont tous les droits, peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent sans en subir les conséquences. Je dois te prévenir dès maintenant : il est possible que tu vois des choses choquantes dans la cité sainte, mais tu ne devras rien dire, sous aucun prétexte, sous peine de créer un accident diplomatique qui serait catastrophique pour Alabasta. J'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras pas à en rencontrer. »

« Mais toi aussi tu es roi. Tu ne peux rien y faire ? »

« Malheureusement non. Alabasta n'a intégré le gouvernement mondial qu'il y a 400 ans. C'est ancien et donc une preuve de bon comportement aux yeux du gouvernement, mais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir faire entendre ma voix face à au conseil des Vingts. Nos royaumes qui ont intégré l'union du Gouvernement avec ''un peu de retard'' sont considérés comme étant inférieur à ceux des fondateurs et les Tenryubitos acceptent à peine de nous considérer comme leurs égaux, même s'ils s'y plient par diplomatie...Tu auras cependant à les traiter avec respect même s'ils ne semblent pas le mériter.»

« Qu'est ce qui a valu aux Tenryubitos une telle déférence, il y a 800 ans ? Cela semble tellement ancien... »

« Je ne peux rien te dire à ce sujet, Vivi. Poser des questions sur cet événement est strictement interdit par le Gouvernement mais sache que le jour de ton intronisation, quand tu deviendras reine, je te dévoilerai le secret de notre dynastie. Nul ne devra le connaître à part toi et ton futur héritier. »

Vivi resta silencieuse : sa vision du monde venait d'être bouleversée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre au sujet de la politique complexe du Gouvernement Mondial. Ses notions de Justice et d'égalité venaient d'être secouées, également : ces valeurs que prétendaient défendre le Gouvernement étaient en réalité bafouées par les tenants mêmes de cette doctrine. Certes, les différents royaumes, unis sous la même bannière, ne se faisaient plus la guerre et pouvaient réfléchir ensembles et s'entraider contre la piraterie. Mais c'était inutile si ceux qui dirigeaient ne respectaient pas ce qu'ils disaient. Vivi décida donc qu'une fois grande, elle ferait tout pour montrer l'exemple à son peuple, qu'elle ne demanderait jamais de lui ce qu'elle ne pouvait exiger d'elle même. Elle deviendrait une reine forte afin de protéger Alabasta, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, s'il y a des critiques des remarques ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir ! Merci ! Je tâcherai de répondre à vos messages ou questions dans la mesure du possible !


	19. Chapter 18

Tout d'abord je remercie tous ceux m'ayant laissé des reviews cette semaine, cela m'a fait très plaisir.

Je suis en pleine écriture de la suite de cette histoire et je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire qu'elle portera le titre de L'héritier du D. Mais avant cela, il est fort probable que je posterai un One Shotdéjà écrit, également sur l'univers de One Piece mais sans rapport avec ma présente fic.

Sans plus attendre, voici un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous plaire et je me souviens qu'à l'époque, j'avais eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'écrire parce qu'il commençait une partie de l'histoire que j'adorais... J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard...

Le soleil se levait sur l'archipel Shabondy et la journée promettait d'être belle : pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, la mer était calme et l'île et ses habitants étaient encore paisiblement endormis. Pourtant, l'une des mangroves contrairement aux autres, était agité par des bruits de combats et les cris de douleurs de plusieurs personnes, parmi lesquels ceux d'un enfant.

Luffy se défendait désespérément contre tout le gang esclavagiste du grove 4 réuni et malheureusement , il était en train d'être submergé sous le nombre. Le jeune garçon portait sur son corps la marque de nombreuses coupures, une fois que ses adversaires s'étaient rendu compte que leurs coups ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet que sur un homme normal et étaient donc passés aux couteux et aux épées. Il commençait à perdre du sang et ses coups perdaient de plus en plus de leur répondant. L'enfant avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un bassin rempli de requins dont le seul but était de le vider de ses forces et c'était le genre de situation vraiment peu enviable.

Le jeune garçon avait tenté de fuir à plusieurs reprises, d'échapper à ses poursuivants plus nombreux et bien plus forts que ses adversaires habituels, mais chaque fois, ses opposants parvenaient à lui couper la route et à le cerner comme le ferait une meute de loups autour d'une proie épuisée. Luffy ne retenait pas ses coups et ripostait avec la plus grande violence, se jetant dans des assauts déchainés pour échapper à la nasse qui le piégeait mais sans le moindre résultat. Les hommes plus costauds et plus nombreux, étaient surtout mieux dirigés par leur chef qui se tenait prudemment à l'écart tout en hurlant des instructions à ses sbires. Le jeune garçon le connaissait de vue : il s'agissait de l'un des boss de Shabondy, un chasseur de prime et un marchand d'esclaves qui travaillait pour la maison de vente aux enchères humaines. S'il était pris vivant, Luffy savait parfaitement quel destin l'attendrait et il préférait largement mourir plutôt que de subir cela, son père ayant été suffisamment explicite au sujet des conditions de vie des esclaves.

Malheureusement, le but des marchands d'esclaves semblait bel et bien de le prendre vivant : ils évitaient soigneusement toute blessure qui pourrait s'avérer mortelle et se cantonnait à le piéger et à l'empêcher de s'enfuir en attendant qu'il s'épuise et s'effondre, submergé par la masse de ses adversaires. Sachant cela, Luffy trouvait en lui des ressources d'énergie que seul le plus profond désespoir aurait pu dévoiler mais il savait également qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps. De son côté, le boss semblait s'impatienter, énervée à l'idée qu'un simple gamin puisse tenir tête à ses hommes, un gamin qui était en plus responsable de la perte de centaines de milliers de berryls de bénéfice. Mais il devait néanmoins admettre que l'enfant était fort et savait bien se battre et surtout, il savait bien utiliser tous les avantages de son fruit du démon pour donner plus de force à ses coups. Mais toutes ces qualités en feraient également un esclave de choix, qui atteindrait vraisemblablement une forte somme, voir plusieurs dizaines de millions pour peu qu'un Tenryubitos assiste à la vente. Le gosse les rembourserait largement de leurs efforts, à condition qu'ils l'attrapent.

Mais à ce rythme, l'enfant serait mort avant qu'ils ne le capturent alors, à contrecoeur, le chef du gang se résigna à faire appel à son atout secret. Sortant un poignard dont la lame noire brillait d'un éclat inquiétant et d'où perlaient des gouttes noires d'un aspect agressif, d'un geste adroit, le boss le lança en direction de Luffy, le blessant au bras. Sous le coup de la douleur et de l'action rapide du poison , l'enfant au chapeau de paille tomba à genoux sur le sol. Les hommes s'éclairèrent en voyant que leur chef venait d'utiliser son arme sécrète : un poignard imbibé d'un poison qui avait pour effet de paralyser sa victime en l'espace de quelques minutes et au bout de quelques jours, d'entraîner la mort si un antidote n'était pas administré à temps. Bien entendu, le boss avait bien l'intention de donner l'antidote au gamin...quand il serait pieds et poings liés, avec un collier et des menottes en granit marin aux poignets. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un aussi gros investissement même s'il laisserait le morveux souffrir le temps nécessaire pour rembourser tout le mal qu'il leur avait donné.

Mais le gang du grove 4 avait oublié quelque chose important : ne jamais sous estimer l'énergie du désespoir d'un homme ou même d'un enfant quand il se retrouve inextricablement piégé et que sa vie et sa liberté se retrouvent menacées. Alors que certains des sous fifres, certains, désormais, de n'avoir plus rien à craindre de l'enfant à terre, se rapprochaient de lui avec un filet et des chaines de granit marin, Luffy se releva dans un dernier sursaut et profitant de l'étonnement momentané qu'il venait de provoquer, il parvint à profiter de leur désorganisation pour trouver une faille et s'enfuir. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, les esclavagistes se lancèrent bientôt à sa poursuite. Le jeune garçon, de son côté, fuyait comme un dératé en direction du sud, non parce qu'il y connaissait des cachettes ou des alliés, mais parce que c'était le seul endroit sans ennemis devant lui. De plus, la souffrance se faisait sentir de plus en plus violemment et, fou de douleur, Luffy ne pouvait plus se concentrer que sur deux choses : courir le plus vite possible pour échapper à ses poursuivants et atteindre un rivage, n'importe lequel, peut être pour se glisser à bord d'un navire.

L'enfant traversait maintenant à toute vitesse les groves 59 et 60, des zones où en temps normal, il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds pour la simple bonne raison que c'était des bases pour les marine et les employés du gouvernement. Mais le jeune garçon n'était plus accessible à la raison et désirait seulement aller du côté du grove 50 avec les artisans revêteurs et les chantiers navals. Enfin, Luffy épuisé, parvint sur la côte extérieure de l'archipel, désespéré car il entendait encore les cris de ses ennemis qui allaient bientôt le capturer. Alors qu'il sentait ses yeux se fermer, luttant contre l'évanouissement qui le guettait, il plissa les yeux et distingua un navire qui venait de larguer les amarres et de mettre toute voile vers l'est en direction de Redline. Se retournant et voyant ses agresseurs qui étaient déjà en vue et se rapprochaient avec un sourire mauvais, Luffy comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Même si c'était certainement la pire idée de sa vie, même si son père allait certainement le tuer quand il apprendrait cela, il devait quand même essayer cette dernière solution. Étendant ses bras au maximum, il agrippa deux poteaux qu'il espérait solidement fixé au sol et, utilisant la force que lui donnait l'élasticité de son corps, au moment où les hommes se jetaient sur lui, le jeune garçon fut propulsé à une vitesse phénoménale à la façon d' une rocket en direction du navire qui prenait le large.

* * *

Sur le vaisseau en question, une fillette aux cheveux bleus regardait s'éloigner avec tristesse, l'archipel qui abritait son sauveur et nouvel ami. Le bateau faisait maintenant voile vers MarieJoa, maintenant que leur tour de faire leur entrée était arrivé. Vivi avait dû apprendre par cœur le délicat protocole nécessaire à cette solennité et cela l'avait beaucoup ennuyée : elle préférait de loin la sobriété, la simplicité, voir la décontraction du protocole d'Alabasta. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par ce qui semblait être de l'agitation sur le grove de l'archipel qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter. La jeune princesse agrippa sa longue vue et fixa soigneusement l'île. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Luffy mais manifestement, celui ci ne venait pas lui dire adieu : il semblait mal en point et couvert de sang. Vivi le vit se retourner pour fixer ceux qui le poursuivaient et dont elle reconnut certains comme faisant partie de la bande de kidnappeurs. Affolée, terrifiée à l'idée de voir son nouvel ami se faire attraper, elle voulut crier de faire demi tour, de le secourir, mais elle savait qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps pour cela, les poursuivants étant sur le point de le capturer.

Mais ce fut alors qu'après un mouvement curieux, elle vit tout à coup le jeune garçon quitter le sol de l'archipel et se mettre à voler vers leur direction. Une seconde plus tard, Luffy s'écrasait violemment sur le pont du vaisseau, à la grande stupeur des hommes d'équipage qui crurent avoir affaire à une attaque au boulet de canon. Pell et Chakka, qui étaient sortis rapidement en entendant le bruit, contemplèrent stupéfait le corps ensanglanté de l'enfant ainsi que la longue trainée de sang qu'il venait de laisser après son atterrissage à bord. Mais bien vite, ils reconnurent dans l'intrus, le jeune sauveur de leur princesse, et sans que Vivi ait à donner le moindre ordre, ils accoururent pour déterminer les blessures du jeune garçon. Le corps du petit était parsemé de coupures et traces de coups en tout genres, les signes évidents d'une bataille acharnée. Mais le plus grave était cependant la blessure d'où suintait un liquide noirâtre, d'un aspect franchement inquiétant et en la voyant, Pell ramassa le malheureux et l'emmena rapidement vers l'infirmerie, en espérant que le médecin saurait quoi faire. Pendant ce temps, Vivi racontait avec précision la scène qu'elle venait tout juste de voir à Chakka et suppliait qu'on fasse tout pour sauver son ami.

Malheureusement, le médecin de bord, celui là même qui s'occupait de la famille royale, était plus habitué à traiter les maladies communes d'Alabasta qu'à traiter des blessures et des effets causés par un poison inconnu. De plus, il n'avait pas d'antidote et il était pratiquement certain qu'il en fallait un spécifique, en attendant, il pouvait seulement se cantonner à ralentir l'action du poison le temps nécessaire, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer faire. Luffy fut donc couché dans le lit de l'infirmerie et Vivi s'assit près de lui en espérant, contre toute attente, qu'il aille mieux. Les yeux fermés, le corps tout à fait immobile due à la paralysie, reposant avec presque autant de vie qu'un cadavre, le jeune garçon semblait comme s'il était déjà mort, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine. Les multiples plaies avaient été traitées du mieux qu'on pouvait mais les bandages qui couvraient Luffy le faisait paraître encore plus fragile. Ce n'était pas une vision réjouissante : la dernière fois que Vivi l'avait vu, le garçon semblait tellement vivant, son regard était animé d'une telle volonté et brûlait d'une telle passion qu'on ne pouvait imaginer le jeune garçon que dans un état d'agitation permanente. Et voilà que son ami était maintenant aux frontières de la mort !

Le roi Cobra s'approcha près de sa fille et observa, lui aussi, la forme allongé du jeune garçon entre la vie et la mort. Pour le sauver, il n'y avait qu'un moyen : l'emmener à MarieJoa, où les hôpitaux de la ville sainte disposaient du meilleur équipement, des meilleurs médecins, avec des remèdes pour toutes les maladies ou tous les poisons du monde. Le roi Nefertari était persuadé que les docteurs de MarieJoa auraient ou trouveraient à temps l'antidote permettant de soigner à temps le jeune garçon. Mais encore faudrait il qu'ils acceptent, ce qui n'était pas gagné, mais en s'arrangeant, voir en payant des pots de vin, ils trouveraient certainement un accord pour sauver un enfant du peuple. Le seul problème résiderait en Luffy : Cobra espérait de tout son cœur que l'enfant ne soit pas considéré comme un criminel pour le Gouvernement Mondial ou tout du moins, qu'il ne soit pas connu, sans quoi, il serait perdu. De plus, la futur réaction de l'enfant était également à craindre : comment réagirait il en apprenant qu'ils se rendaient à MarieJoa ? Sans compter les éventuels parents du garçon qui seraient sans doute morts d'inquiétude en admettant qu'il en ait. Cobra soupira : la situation semblait se compliquer de plus en plus.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le navire arrivait en vue des falaises rouges gigantesques de Redline. Durant le trajet, le jeune garçon avait un peu repris conscience, même si la plupart de temps, il restait plongé dans un affreux délire dans lequel il murmurait ''désolé '' à quelqu'un ou pendant lequel il appelait son père. Cobra avait bien tenté de déterminer qui il était mais l'enfant refusait d'en dire plus et retombait rapidement dans l'inconscience. Cependant, à un moment, Luffy était resté suffisamment lucide pour que le roi puisse l'informer de ce qu'ils allaient faire, à savoir l'emmener à MarieJoa afin de trouver de quoi le soigner. Vivi, Pell et Chakka qui étaient présents dans la pièce avaient bien cru que le jeune garçon était passé de vie à trépas après avoir entendu cela tant il était devenu pâle. Il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé et ses yeux avaient fixé le plafond un moment et il avait demandé dans un murmure s'il n'existait vraiment aucun autre moyen de le sauver. Quand il entendit la réponse négative et comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il poussa un soupir et avait marmonné d'une voix indistincte que s'il s'en tirait, son père allait définitivement le tuer. Puis il avait replongé dans l'inconscience.

Vivi avait semblé surprise par la réticence de Luffy mais elle se souvint également que le jeune garçon avait montré beaucoup de distance quant au Gouvernement Mondial. Et cela semblait un euphémisme ! De leur côté, les autres membres de la garde royale s'étaient réunis pour faire en sorte que ''l'invité supplémentaire'' passe inaperçu quand ils arriveraient à MarieJoa. Par mesure de précaution, Igaram avait ôté les vêtements trop plébéien de l'enfant et les avait fait remplacé par des vêtements typiques d'Alabasta après les avoir raccourci un peu à la va vite. Le chapeau de paille avait été retiré et conservé précieusement dans la cabine de Vivi : ce genre d'élément pouvait trop rapidement devenir un signe distinctif... Luffy était désormais vêtu d'une sorte de longue tunique, recouvert par une djellaba tandis que sa tête était surmonté d'un couvre chef ressemblant à celui de Pell. De son côté, l'homme faucon avait forgé une histoire en compagnie du roi et de la jeune princesse : le jeune garçon serait tout simplement en formation en tant que garde royal auprès de la princesse Vivi dont il serait appelé à devenir l'un des gardien. Chakka falsifia rapidement un vieux brevet de garde royal en rajoutant une quantité de sceaux et de signatures alambiquées pour donner un air très officiel et très pédant à la chose, certain que les officiels n'y verraient que du feu.

Le navire longeait la falaise rouge pour atteindre le point d'accès qui permettrait à la délégation royale de monter les 10000 mètres qui séparait la ville sainte du commun des mortels. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au point de rassemblement des puissants de ce monde : cela semblait être un immense port artificiel qui semblait flotter sur la mer et qui pouvait accueillir plus d'une centaine de navires de bonne taille. Des dizaines de navires splendides aux formes majestueuses avec des pavillons provenant des quatre coins du monde ainsi que de Grandline étaient déjà amarrés aux quais flottants. Le complexe formait un demi cercle accolée à la paroi de Redline et l'on pouvait voir trois tubes transparents verticaux qui formaient des lignes ininterrompues entre la surface du port et le sommet la falaise : il s'agissait en réalité de sorte d'ascenseurs de verre qui faisaient la navette entre ici et le haut de Redline.

La délégation d'Alabasta débarqua avec une grande solennité et prit la direction des ascenseurs. Luffy se trouvait dans les bras de Pell et essayait d'observer tout ce qui se passait autour, tâchant de repérer les lieux grâce à sa formation. Malgré la douleur provoquée par le poison, il était encore suffisamment conscient pour savoir que sa situation n'était vraiment pas bonne. Une fois entré dans la ville sainte, il aurait énormément de mal à en sortir s'il était reconnu comme étant un D. Il allait se trouver dans un lieu dans lequel foisonnaient ses pires ennemis, ce qui revenait à se retrouver dans un bassin rempli de piranhas, déguisé en steak tartare. Mais en même temps, la curiosité, cette même curiosité qui l'avait conduit trois ans plus tôt à observer l'arrivée des Tenryubittos à Goa, continuait à le ronger. Ces sempiternelles questions le tourmentaient sans arrêt : pourquoi voulait on sa mort ? À quoi ressemblaient ceux qui l'avaient condamné sans l'avoir jamais vu ?

* * *

Bientôt, le groupe arriva devant l'ascenseur. Le garde s'inclina profondément devant le roi et la princesse, ignorant complètement les autres membres du groupe. Par contre, il consulta les listes des personnes invités très attentivement et, fatalement, il tiqua quand il s'aperçut que l'enfant que soutenait Pell n'en faisait pas partie. Fort de son importance et de son autorité, il voulut discuter en refusant à Luffy son entrée. Vivi demanda alors au sous-fifre avec un regard pénétrant pourquoi il refusait l'entrée à son ami. L'homme répondit en bafouillant que le garçon n'était pas sur la liste et que comme il n'avait pas de titre, on ne pouvait pas lui autoriser l'accès. La fillette afficha un air outré et répliqua en disant que Luffy était son ami et que c'était le plus beau titre du monde.

Ce fut finalement Nefertari Cobra qui régla la situation en racontant l'histoire qu'ils avaient mise au point pour expliquer la présence du garçon. Il ajouta avec une certaine force que l'enfant avait été blessé en secourant sa fille et qu'il avait d'ailleurs fort à se plaindre concernant la manière dont la sécurité était assurée pour les recevoir. Vaincu, le garde accepta de laisser entrer Luffy dans la cage de verre.

Celle ci était aménagée avec un luxe décadent : on pouvait voir un mobilier en bois très rare constitué de fauteuils ou de divans d'aspect très confortables, des tapis épais et moelleux recouvraient le sol de la cabine, étouffant le moindre bruit de pas, des plantes en pot étaient posées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Les parois de verre permettaient à l'utilisateur d'avoir une vue imprenable sur l'océan, au fur et à mesure que l'on s'élevait. L'ascension durait une heure, car il s'agissait de monter sur dix mille mètres et c'est pourquoi quelques ouvrages étaient laissés à la disposition de ceux qui empruntaient ce moyen de transport. Mais Vivi était bien trop énervée pour songer à lire : elle ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets à Luffy qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

* * *

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au sommet. Les délégations devaient attendre plusieurs heures avant de faire une entrée officielle dans le palais qui était le siège du Gouvernement Mondial pour ensuite commencer Rêverie, le nom de cette réunion. Par contre, la ville Sainte était accessible. Sachant qu'il leur restait beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir défiler, le petit groupe prit rapidement la direction du centre de recherche médical.

Celui ci était immense et comptait dans ses murs les plus grands docteurs, les spécialistes les plus connus du monde. Après tout, les Dragons Célestes devaient pouvoir avoir accès aux meilleurs soins à toute heure du jour et de la nuit... C'était également un endroit où se faisaient les recherches les plus avancées concernant les remèdes aussi bien pour les maladies que pour les poisons car la paranoïa qui régnait parmi la noblesse les avait amenés à envisager tout contact avec ''le bas'' comme une tentative d'assassinat. Toujours est il que c'était l'idéal pour Luffy car s'il y avait bien un endroit où l'on pourrait découvrir un remède au poison qui courrait dans ses veines, c'était bien là.

À condition, bien sûr, qu'on accepte de l'y soigner...Les docteurs refusaient en effet que ''le petit plébéien'', comme ils l'appelaient d'un ton méprisant, n'entre et ne contamine les nobles patients qui s'y trouvaient par son sang impur...Vivi était restée figée en entendant ces propos odieux mais n'avait pas réagit selon ce que son instinct lui dictait de faire. Elle n'avait qu'un désir : hurler sur ces personnes qui n'avaient de médecin que le titre et les rouer de coups comme elle le faisait étant enfant avec ses camarades de la bande des sablonneux. Mais elle ne pouvait plus agir comme cela car cela n'aiderait pas son ami dont elle tenait la main. Luffy était toujours fiévreux mais ses yeux restaient ouverts. Il avait très certainement entendu les insultes dont on l'avait qualifié mais il ne réagissait pas. Le cœur de la jeune princesse se serra quand elle songea que le jeune garçon l'avait mise en garde contre cette réalité.

Finalement, ce fut encore une fois le roi Cobra qui régla la situation en faisant passer plusieurs diamants dans la main avide de l'un des docteurs qui tout à coup vit beaucoup d'avantages à traiter cet ''estimé patient''. Il envoya son équipe faire une recherche dans l'imposante base de données de l'établissement et dans un temps record, ils trouvèrent à la fois le poison et son antidote. Suite à une petite pression de Nefertari Cobra, le remède fut bientôt injecté dans les veines du jeune garçon. Le docteur prévint néanmoins avec condescendance, qu'il faudrait sans doute une journée avant que le corps de Luffy ne soit définitivement débarrassé de toute trace du poison et que d'ici là, il faudrait l'héberger, ce qui ne serait pas gratuit...

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le garçon fut rétablit au bout de deux heures et commençait même à se lever.

Quand Luffy retrouva la délégation royale d'Alabasta, on lui expliqua rapidement la manière dont on allait expliquer sa présence dans la Ville Sainte. Le jeune garçon aurait préféré repartir le plus vite possible mais il savait que cela ne ferait que lui apporter des complications. Il accepta donc de jouer le rôle d'un gardien en formation et de ''protecteur personnel de la princesse'', un titre ronflant mais qui dissimulerait aisément son identité. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne savait exactement comment se comporter ni ce qu'il devait faire : allait il accompagner la princesse dans le moindre de ses déplacements ou resterait il avec Pell et Igaram ? Il hésitait beaucoup : d'un côté, il devait se faire discret, de l'autre il préférait rester avec son amie... Finalement, on décida que ce serait les deux. Luffy n'assisterait pas aux réceptions ou cérémonies officielles et le reste du temps, il resterait avec Vivi.

* * *

Le soir, au coucher du soleil, les dirigeants du monde firent leur entrée dans la grande salle dans un grand cérémonial. Les délégation prenaient place les unes après les autres à la table des banquets, chaque place étant attribuée selon l'ancienneté, la richesse et la grandeur des royaumes, un véritable casse tête pour ceux chargés du protocole...

L'argenterie et la vaisselle correspondaient au rang mais dans tous les cas, étaient d'une richesse inimaginable : des couverts ciselés avec une finesse dans les détails incroyables, les peintures des assiettes en émail montraient que cela avait été dessiné par les plus grands artistes, les coupes étaient ornées de gemmes aux couleurs scintillantes. Avec une seule cuillère, on aurait pu nourrir une famille pauvre pendant un an, et pas de petite taille...

En haut, placés sur une estrade et dominant les autres souverains, se trouvaient vingt Tenryubittos ainsi que le conseil des Cinq. À leur table, c'était une véritable débauche de richesses, comme si ceux qui siégeaient là voulaient à tout prix montrer à quel point ils surpassaient les autres souverains par leur grandeur et leur fortune. C'était indescriptible.

Luffy était abasourdi par toute cette accumulation de splendeurs mais tâchait de ne rien montrer. Son seul objectif, pour le moment, était d'accompagner Vivi à sa place puis de se retirer sans se faire remarquer. Il calquait son pas sur celui de la princesse et tentait d'imiter Chakra et Pell dans le moindre de leurs gestes afin d'éviter de commettre une bourde.

Il avait l'horrible impression d'être la cible de tous les regards bien que ceux ci soient surtout concentrés sur le roi et sa fille qui marchaient avec dignité sur le tapis pourpre de la salle. Cependant, il est vrai que l'âge du faux gardien d'Alabasta attirait un peu l'attention sur lui : il était certainement le seul garde du corps à être aussi jeune. Mais en général, ceux qui le remarquaient estimaient qu'il s'agissait d'une excentricité de la princesse d'Alabasta. D'autres, plus expérimentés, pensaient simplement que cela prouvait que l'enfant était particulièrement fort.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la grande table accueillant les vingt cinq personnes les plus puissantes du monde. Toute la délégation s'inclina, y compris Luffy, qui avait dû abandonner une très grande partie de sa fierté. Mais s'il se faisait remarquer maintenant, ces hommes pourraient faire le lien avec son père ou plutôt avec son grand père auquel, d'après les dires du chef révolutionnaire, il ressemblait particulièrement. Si cela arrivait, soit il aurait le droit à une mort rapide mais, plus vraisemblablement, le Gouvernement Mondial tenterait de se servir de lui comme d'un appât. Or, Luffy n'avait pas particulièrement envie de savoir si son père sacrifierait son idéal ou lui-même en cas d'ultimatum alors autant ne pas l'apprendre.

Il aida la jeune princesse à s'installer, remarquant au passage, la multitude de couverts avec lesquels la fillette allait devoir jongler tout au long du repas et songea que les nobles aimaient vraiment se compliquer la vie. Il suivit ensuite Chakka et Pell dans une salle attenant où un buffet, beaucoup plus simple, était servi pour les gardes. Ils étaient très nombreux mais semblaient se prendre beaucoup moins la tête que leurs employeurs. Ils semblaient, au contraire, profiter de ces moments de calme où ils n'avaient pas à surveiller leurs estimés patrons, pour faire la fête, ripailler, boire, discuter entre eux sur leurs techniques de combat et se reposer.

Luffy s'y intégrait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il passait d'un groupe à l'autre, s'incrustant dans les conversations, se servant à manger et à boire en quantité, amusant les gardes par ses questions et ses mimiques. Il parvenait parfois à saisir des informations concernant leurs capacités : un certain nombre d'entre eux avaient des fruits du démon comme cet homme qui venait d'un royaume du froid et qui lui avait dit qu'il avait un zoan, sans pour autant lui en révéler les pouvoirs, à sa grande déception. Après, chacun se comportait différemment : certains conservaient une attitude professionnelle en toute circonstances, certains se détendaient légèrement tout en restant sur le qui vive et d'autres enfin se laissaient complètement aller, profitant de la bonne chère et buvant plus que de raisons. C'était aussi ceux qui parlaient le plus et donc qui pouvaient dévoiler le plus d'informations. Luffy les écoutaient avec en tête, l'arrière pensée qu'il pourrait échanger tout ces renseignements récoltés contre un peu d'indulgence de la part de son père quand il le reverrait. Malheureusement, il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'avait pas été le premier à avoir cette idée…

Une main se plaqua soudain sur sa bouche et l'entraîna à l'écart dans un coin de la salle. C'était un garde portant l'uniforme du royaume de Centaurea qui le regardait avec des yeux furieux. Luffy grimaça en se demandant la raison de la fureur du type tout en en ayant une vague idée. La réponse ne tarda pas :

"Espèce de niguedouille ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, à Marie Joa, le dernier endroit où tu es sensé te trouver, sombre idiot ?"

Luffy comprit alors que le garde devait être un espion infiltré et il songea alors qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre chance pour que son père ne soit pas au courant de sa situation. Néanmoins, il continua à faire l'idiot en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre : c'était une technique qui marchait parfois et lui permettait de s'en tirer, même s'il savait déjà que le révolutionnaire n'allait certainement pas en rester là…

"Arrête de faire l'abruti ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu n'es certainement pas sensé être là, alors explique ce qui s'est passé pour que je puisse faire mon rapport."

Là, ça devenait sérieux. Son père ne tolérait pas qu'il fasse le zouave avec les rapports alors il abandonna aussitôt sa grimace idiote et résuma la situation le plus brièvement possible à celui qui devenait son supérieur dans ce genre de condition.

"Ton père va te tuer quand il va savoir cela, tu le sais ?"

Un hochement de tête plutôt contrarié fut sa seule réponse. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Luffy avait demandé à être là.

"Je vais tenter de le mettre au courant par une voie secrète. Est ce que je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas attirer l'attention pendant que tu seras ici ?"

Luffy haussa les épaules. Lui, il ne demandait pas mieux mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était dans ses habitudes de ne pas se faire remarquer. Même quand il tentait de faire profil bas, les événements semblaient le trouver d'eux même et se déclencher précisément à ce moment là. Bon, c'était sûr, qu'après, il ne faisait pas grand chose pour tenter d'y échapper mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes ! Mais curieusement, il doutait que son père ou la garde soient sensibles à cette excuse… Il répondit donc :

"Je ferais de mon mieux."

Son interlocuteur sembla se contenter de cette réponse et le laissa rejoindre la salle en lui recommandant (bien inutilement) de ne pas parler de ses pouvoirs et en marmonnant que la nouvelle serait dure à annoncer à son chef…

Luffy soupira : il allait certainement recevoir une punition quand il rentrerait ainsi qu'un sermon bien senti. La plupart du temps, il était parfaitement capable d'ignorer ceux qu'on lui assénait mais jamais ceux de son père qui savait particulièrement bien le forcer à concentrer toute son attention…

Il écarta cependant bien vite ces sombres pensées de son esprit et recommença à manger comme quatre. Il devait profiter de l'instant présent parce que de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien changer quant à son avenir, alors autant en profiter.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. À partir de maintenant, cela va devenir très intéressant pendant quelques chapitre, du moins je l'espère !

Toutes critiques, remarques ou questions sont les bienvenus par les reviews. Je tâcherai d'y répondre par MP !

À mercredi prochain !


	20. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous, comme tous les mercredi, me voici pour un nouveau chapitre de la Dernière Volonté.

La semaine dernière, j'ai écris quelques chapitres sur la suite de cette fic qui se passera dans la trame temporelle actuelle du manga et pour le moment, je n'en ai que cinq qui sont é que je dois aussi me concentrer sur le tome 2 de ma saga Par delà la Porte, les rythmes de parution de L'Héritier du D (voici le nom de la suite en avant première) seront sans doute encore un peu mouvants. Avant de poster cette suite, je posterai un One Shot portant également sur One Piece mais sans rapport avec ma fic.

Voilà pour le programme dans le futur...

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur ma fic et j'espère, pour ceux auxquels j'ai répondu, que mes réponses ont été satisfaisantes. Je sais que certains pensent encore que je suis une tortionnaire mais je vous assure que non... Du moins je crois...

Bon, sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19

Le lendemain, Luffy ouvrit les yeux, et, ne reconnaissant pas son environnement, se plaça aussitôt en alerte maximale, prêt à réagir en cherchant une éventuelle sortie ou une arme quelconque pour se défendre contre d'éventuels ravisseurs. Il se trouvait dans une pièce petite, très peu meublé mais avec du mobilier hors de prix…Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il se souvint brusquement de ce qu'il s'était passé le jours précédent : la tentative d'enlèvement, l'empoisonnement, sa fuite à bord du navire de la délégation d'Alabasta, la décision prise de l'emmener à Marijoa pour le soigner et son arrivée sur la Terre Sainte. En clair, il était dans la panade jusqu'au cou.

La douleur qui s'était installée dans son estomac n'était, pour une fois, pas due au fait qu'il était affamé mais à la peur viscérale d'être coincé dans la gueule du loup pendant plusieurs jours. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qui arriverait s'il se trahissait devant ces gens : la capture, l'interrogation, peut être la torture s'il ne révélait rien, ensuite l'esclavage s'il était "chanceux" ou plus probablement la mort. De quoi déprimer n'importe qui, surtout un enfant dont les talents pour le mensonge approchaient le zéro absolu !

Brusquement, le jeune garçon se redressa : la mort, il pouvait l'affronter, la torture, il pourrait la supporter, après tout, cet épisode avec ce pirate lors de ses aventures avec Ace et Sabo n'avait pas été sans douleur… L'esclavage, il avait déjà décidé qu'il préférait mourir en y résistant de toutes ses forces plutôt que de les laisser le marquer et de le traiter comme une chose. Étrangement, maintenant qu'il savait ce qui pouvait l'attendre en cas d'échec, le fils de Dragon avait beaucoup moins peur de l'avenir et il allait traverser cette situation avec le même optimisme qu'il avait conservé toute sa courte vie.

Tout allait bien se passer : tant qu'il restait à l'écart des lieux de réunions majeurs, qu'il ne croisait personne d'important et que nul ne remarquait un lien de parenté avec son père, tout irait pour le mieux. Cela faisait beaucoup de conditions, mais le futur pirate n'était pas trop inquiet : aucun noble ne consentirait à baisser les yeux vers un plébéien comme lui tant ils méprisaient les gens comme lui. Le peu d'inquiétude de Luffy ne signifiait pas, cependant, qu'il était totalement insouciant : depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, son père et d'autres gens avaient tout fait pour en battre une partie hors de lui, histoire qu'il survive plus d'une dizaine d'année. Du coup, il avait acquis un minimum de prudence et d'instinct de survie et il savait donc que s'il arrivait à se faire discret, son séjour ici ne devrait soulever aucune vague.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'appel de Pell qui désirait le briefer quant à ce qu'il devait faire : dans l'ensemble, les consignes données ressemblaient beaucoup à celles qu'il suivait déjà en temps ordinaire, donc aucun problème. Par contre, ce qui l'ennuyait franchement, c'était les leçons d'étiquette qu'il allait devoir suivre afin qu'il ne commette pas d'impairs durant son séjour. Le seul point positif, c'est que Vivi y assistait, le point négatif, c'est qu'elle rigolait tout le temps quand il se trompait. Mais ce n'était pas du tout par méchanceté, après tout, elle aussi avait dû en passer par là, il y a quelques jours, et les mimiques de Luffy quand il se trompait était tellement amusantes qu'il était impossible de ne pas rire.

Le futur seigneur des Pirates était désespéré : le protocole d'Alabasta comptait cent huit règles à respecter impérativement. Mais ce n'était franchement rien comparé à Marijoa qui avait élevé le protocole et l'étiquette au rang d'art et de tortures raffinées : le jeune garçon avait été complètement perdu dans les milliers de règles à respecter en toutes circonstances, à croire que personne, ici, ne savait se comporter de façon naturelle.

Par chance, il était connu qu'Alabasta était plutôt laxiste en matière de règle, donc personne ne s'étonnerait d'un petit écart, surtout si la princesse commettait des petites erreurs elle même. En plus, ils étaient encore des enfants, donc leurs erreurs pourraient être excusées…à condition qu'ils n'en fassent pas trop. De toute façon, en théorie, ils n'étaient pas sensés participer aux grandes réunions officielles, donc Luffy aurait fort peu de chance de rencontrer des membres du Gouvernement Officiel pendant la journée.

* * *

Les deux enfants passaient donc leurs matinées à travailler sur le protocole (à leur grand désespoir et plus profond ennui). Les après midis étaient plus amusants et consacrés à la visite de Marijoa : la cité était encore plus belle et majestueuse que la haute ville de Goa, somptueuse, jetant aux passants leurs splendeurs comme pour les défier de faire mieux.

Les trottoirs étaient pavés d'albâtre et de marbre et reflétaient la lumière au point qu'on avait l'impression de marcher sur de l'or, les portes de chaque demeure étaient ornées de pierres fines ou semi précieuses comme de la grenat, de la citrine, des aigues marines, topazes, ambres, jade, dans une débauche de couleurs. Les portails des villas des nobles les plus prestigieux, elles, étaient ornées de vraies pierres précieuses : rubis, diamants, saphirs, émeraudes… Chacune de ces pierres pourraient sans doute permettre à une famille de vivre à l'abri du besoin pendant la durée d'une vie.

Des fontaines fastueuses ornaient la moindre petite place, ainsi que des arbres aux essences les plus rares et des fleurs qui émettaient un parfum des plus agréables. Chaque jardin avait un thème différent mais tous étaient raffinés et enchanteurs, avec des statues à la gloire de héros passés.

On ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ébloui devant cet étalage de merveilles et Vivi et Luffy affichaient exactement le même visage ébahi, même la petite princesse qui avait pourtant vécu dans un magnifique palais n'avait jamais vu autant de richesses exposées à tout va. Tout ici respirait la paix, la prospérité, l'oisiveté, un véritable paradis sur terre, les nobles semblaient vaquer majestueusement à leurs occupations avec des sourires éclatants, conscients qu'ils vivaient dans le meilleur des mondes, qu'ils étaient les rois de cet univers. Ils semblaient avoir tout pour être heureux, satisfaits, et pourtant leurs visages n'affichaient qu'un mépris hautain, comme si toutes cette fortune leur était dû.

L'autre point noir de cet endroit était bien évidemment les esclaves. Bien entendu, ceux qui s'occupaient de l'entretien des rues et des jardins étaient invisibles, les seuls qu'on voyait étaient ceux qui portaient les nobles sur leurs dos et leur vue avait horrifié la jeune princesse, même si on l'avait prévenue de cette pratique. Elle avait refusé fermement la proposition du majordome de prendre un esclave porteur mis à leur disposition en masquant son dégoût pour cette offre répugnante et les deux enfants, escortés uniquement par Igaram et Pell, étaient partis à pied, ignorant totalement l'air dédaigneux des passants.

Luffy, en voyant les esclaves, ressentait une immense pitié, alimentée par tous les récits de son père, de Shaki et de Rayleigh. Il savait que pratiquement personne n'avait réussi à se libérer de leurs chaines, à part il y a sept ans, grâce à un Homme poisson nommé Fisher-Tiger qui avait libéré à lui seul des milliers d'esclaves et détruit une bonne partie de Marie Joa. D'ailleurs, les deux enfants pouvaient constater qu'une bonne partie des bâtiments étaient neufs, bien qu'aussi splendides que les autres. Vivi, évidemment, en ignorait la cause exacte mais son ami n'avait nul doute que si elle connaissait les événements passés, elle aurait prit le parti des évadés. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire, à son grand regret...

Détournant ses pensées de ce problème, Luffy porta son regard sur l'immense château qui se profilait à l'horizon et où se tenait le sommet de Rêverie. Il aurait bien aimé se trouver là bas afin de surprendre les conversations des Grands : certes, c'était certainement ennuyeux à mourir, mais s'il avait pu surprendre des informations intéressantes, alors peut-être que son père aurait montré de l'indulgence quant à sa dernière bêtise… Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas et à la place, le pauvre garçon se retrouvait à faire du shopping dans les rues de la cité sainte. Vous parlez d'une injustice !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de conférence du palais, le roi Cobra prêtait attention à l'exposé devant lui, tentant de faire abstraction de son voisin d'en face, le roi Wapol du royaume de Drum qui semblait plus occupé à se goinfrer des pâtisseries mises à sa disposition qu'à écouter le roi d'Illusia. Une telle attitude portait franchement sur les nerfs du roi du royaume d'Alabasta qui avait déjà suffisamment de sujets d'inquiétude pour le moment. À côté de lui, les autres souverains semblaient partager son agacement quant à l'attitude de ce piètre monarque. Certes, il venait de succéder à son père, mort il y a deux ans, et c'était la première fois qu'il devait assister à un tel Conseil, néanmoins, cela n'excusait pas un comportement aussi pitoyable. Le père de Wapol avait été un bon roi, soucieux de son peuple, un homme juste, responsable, qui avait fait bénéficier de sa sagesse les membres de la conférence pendant de nombreuses années. Son seul échec semblait être son incapacité à avoir su transmettre ses qualités à son fils.

S'apercevant que ses pensées avaient dérivé, le roi d'Alabasta se reprit et prêta à nouveau attention à l'exposé. Le roi Thalassa Lucas abordait la question de l'île des Hommes Poissons : la mort, il y a quelques années, de la reine Otohime, avait fait à nouveau reculer les tentatives de rapprochement entre les deux races. Une véritable tragédie pour cette paix qui, même après deux cents ans suite à l'acceptation du royaume Ryugu au sein du Gouvernement Mondial, n'arrivait toujours pas à s'installer. Mais au fond de lui-même, le roi Cobra se demandait comment la pacification pouvait se faire quand les vieux préjugés étaient profondément ancrés dans les esprits et que subsistait, encouragé par les Nobles Mondiaux, un commerce d'esclaves visant les habitants de la mer. Comment parler de justice absolue quand celle-ci tolérait deux poids, deux mesures ?

Ses questions prenaient désormais un tour dangereux : depuis une dizaine d'année, le Gouvernement Mondial s'était encore radicalisé sur ses positions, rendant les discussions de fond beaucoup plus périlleuses. Les Grands avaient adopté une position toujours plus rigide et inflexible, avec une politique beaucoup plus interventionniste dans les affaires des États. Cobra aurait aimé pouvoir parler en toute liberté concernant les dernières mesures permettant à la Marine et aux agents Gouvernementaux d'intervenir dans les procédures policières et judiciaires locales, outrepassant le pouvoir régalien des dirigeants…

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se permettre d'agir imprudemment : forcer un roi à se retirer faisait désormais partie des prérogatives que le le Conseil s'autorisait par le biais d'un vote à l'unanimité. Si cela arrivait, dans le meilleur des cas, cela laisserait sa petite Vivi sur le trône à onze ans. Malgré sa vivacité d'esprit, sa passion pour la liberté et son amour pour son peuple, sa petite princesse ne serait rien de plus qu'un monarque fantoche, manipulée par les Grands. Dans le pire des cas, cela pourrait signifier un Buster Call : la tragédie d'Ohara il y a presque quinze ans avait rappelé de façon terrifiante que tous les États étaient mortels, même ceux qui faisaient partie du Gouvernement Mondial. Et jamais le roi Cobra n'autoriserait son peuple à subir un tel châtiment.

Se détournant de ses sombres pensées, le roi Cobra suivit attentivement la fin du rapport sur les Hommes Poissons. Thalassa Lucas était en train de faire la transition pour le prochain exposé mais fut interrompu par l'entrée dans la salle d'un officier de la marine qui lui parla quelques instants avant de se retirer. Le roi d'Illusia se leva alors et reprit la parole :

"Je devais normalement aborder le sujet des révolutionnaires mais il semble que cette tâche ait été confiée à un amiral de la Marine. Je laisse donc le soin à l'amiral Sakazuki de faire le point sur cette affaire.

Un instant plus tard, un homme de haute taille fit son entrée dans la salle de réception, marchant d'un pas assuré et très martial, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui. Son visage était dur et ses traits secs trahissaient une personnalité inflexible, de même que ses yeux qui dévoilait à la fois l'intelligence et l'absence de pitié de cet homme.

Le roi d'Alabasta le reconnut sur le champ comme Aka Inu, le chien rouge. La rumeur de ses "exploits" lui était parvenue il y a quelques années. Il était connu pour être un fervent défenseur de la justice absolu, poursuivant sans merci les ennemis du Gouvernement Mondial, n'hésitant pas à employer les grands moyens pour arriver à ses fins. Néanmoins, cet aspect de lui avait coûté cher à de nombreux civils : il y a six ans, selon la rumeur, il avait transformé une partie d'une île en gigantesque brasier avec son fruit du Magma alors qu'il poursuivait un criminel. Il avait fallu des mois avant que le brasier ne s'éteigne, la catastrophe avait créé des dégâts inimaginables, causé plusieurs dizaines de victimes et obligé des milliers de personnes à quitter leurs foyers. Évidemment, l'affaire avait été étouffée aux oreilles des civils, mais les souverains du sommet étaient intervenus pour exiger qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus, chacun voyant d'un très mauvais œil de tels agissements.

Mais il semblerait que l'amiral Sakazuki avait des soutiens très haut placés au sein du Gouvernement Mondial et au lieu d'être renvoyé de l'armée, il avait juste été mis de côté, momentanément. Malheureusement, il était désormais de retour dans le service actif et le roi Cobra se sentait que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir. Qu'un tel personnage ait pu parvenir à l'un des plus hauts grades de la marine était en soi une indication du tournant qu'avait pris le Gouvernement Mondial depuis plus de dix ans. Autour du monarque de Alabasta, quelques souverains semblaient partager ses préoccupations et fronçaient les sourcils devant celui qui avait gagné le surnom officieux et fort peu reluisant du "Molosse Sanglant". Ce dernier, indifférent à l'aversion et à l'écœurement qu'il pouvait provoquer, s'installa sur le siège délaissé par le roi d'Illusia et prit la parole :

Souverains appartenant au Gouvernement Mondial, il m'a été demandé par les conseil des Cinq de vous exposer le danger que représentent les Révolutionnaires. Sachez tout de suite que je suis le plus à même d'en parler car cela fait onze ans que je poursuis sans relâche cette organisation terroriste.

Il fit un signe de tête et des domestiques distribuèrent des dossiers aux membres du conseil. Le roi Nefertari Cobra ouvrit le sien et tomba sur la photo d'un homme : celui-ci avait les traits taillés à la serpe, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière, le côté gauche de son visage était orné de tatouages rouges sombres d'aspect tribal. Il arborait un sourire narquois et défiant, ses yeux semblaient ceux d'une personne déterminée et prête à tout. D'autres photos du même homme suivaient, de plus ou moins bonnes qualités, le montrant avec une cape d'un vert sombre sur de nombreuses îles différentes.

"Dragon le Révolutionnaire", déclara Aka Inu d'une voix froide mais où l'on pouvait sentir la haine percer. "Il s'agit d'un D, donc il était déjà condamné à mort."

Le roi d'Alabasta haussa un sourcil en entendant cette nouvelle information : cela faisait très exactement onze ans que les individus porteurs de la lettre D dans leurs noms avaient été condamnés à mort sur ce simple fait. Pas d'informations supplémentaires n'avaient été données aux souverains quant à cet ordre d'extermination et ce dernier concernait aussi bien les adultes que les femmes et enfants. Tous les monarques avaient été prévenus des conséquences désastreuses qui s'ensuivraient s'ils dissimulaient l'une de ces personnes et chacun avait donc dû organiser un recensement pour découvrir ces "criminels par naissance", ainsi que les qualifiait le Gouvernement Mondial. Cobra avait ressentit un intense soulagement quand le recensement dans son royaume n'avait dévoilé aucune trace de porteurs du D : sacrifier la vie d'une personne à priori innocente pour le bien de son pays aurait pesé lourd sur sa conscience.

"Il possède le pouvoir du logia du vent, ce qui le rend excessivement dur à combattre. Il n'a en tête qu'une idée : abattre le Gouvernement Mondial afin d'imposer son idéologie corrompue !"

Un but qui était plutôt compréhensible compte tenu du fait qu'il avait été déclaré criminel par le simple fait de porter cette initiale…Quant à la tyrannie… Il ne savait qu'en penser. Après tout, le Gouvernement Mondial empêchait ces idées de se répandre dans les royaumes sous son autorité, donc, comment juger les idées de cet homme ? _Décidément_, songea CobraNefertari,_ mes pensées prennent un tour plutôt révolutionnaires, elles aussi. _La fatigue et la lassitude pouvaient sans doute expliquer cela, sans parler des propres excès du Gouvernement Mondial…

"Moi, je ne vois pas en quoi cette affaire me regarde, mon empire est parfaitement à l'abri de tout cela…" déclara Wapol en se curant le nez, peu intéressé par cette affaire.

Voyant une sombre lueur briller dans les yeux de Aka Inu qui fixait désormais le roi de Drum d'un air inquiétant, le roi Cobra intervint le plus rapidement possible. Même si Wapol était un abruti doublé d'un égocentrique de première classe, il ne méritait pas de se retrouver en cendres à cause de cet amiral. Bien sûr, en temps normal, jamais un Marine ne s'en prendrait à un roi, mais il ne pouvait savoir comment un homme comme Sakazuki pouvait réagir…Il ne voyait qu'un moyen de régler la crise qui menaçait : faire taire lui-même cet imbécile, sans déclencher une guerre.

"Wapol ! Vous êtes si égoïste ! Pourquoi pensez vous que nous tenons ce genre de conseil ?!"

Puis, sans tenir compte du regard offusqué du pitoyable souverain, il se rassit et se tourna vers l'amiral dont les yeux fixaient le conseil et plus particulièrement Wapol et Cobra. Il reprit alors la parole, l'air de nouveau impassible.

"Ne les sous-estimez pas. Dragon a déjà commencé à rassembler des troupes, des hommes et des femmes dangereux, qui le suivent, corps et âmes et lui sont loyaux jusqu'à la mort. Aucun royaume n'est à l'abri et certains ont déjà commencé à fléchir face à eux. Il a des hommes sur toutes les mers qui rassemblent des informations et attendent le bon moment pour frapper. Vous trouverez une liste de personne confirmées comme appartenant à l'armée révolutionnaire."

Le roi Nefertari feuilleta le dossier, s'attardant sur certains noms : Kuma dit le Tyran, Ivankov, la (ou le ) tristement célèbre monarque de Kedétrav… Des personnages pour le moins originaux, qui ne semblaient avoir leur place nulle part. Certains avaient des fruits du démon, d'autres des spécialités intéressantes. L'armée révolutionnaire recrutaient dans toutes les sphères de la société : hommes, femmes, gens du peuple ou nobles, faibles et forts, jeunes et vieux… L'une des photos les plus récentes montrait même un garçon blond qui ne devait même pas avoir quinze ans…

Qu'est ce qui poussait ces gens à s'embarquer dans une aventure aussi périlleuse ? La misère ? Le désespoir ? La soif d'aventures ? Le désir de justice ? Au fond, c'était les mêmes raisons qui poussaient les pirates à prendre la mer. Sauf que ces révolutionnaires avaient décidé d'attaquer directement le système qu'ils jugeaient responsable de leur situation au lieu de se lancer dans une vie de pillages et de massacres. Mais n'auraient ils pas pu trouver un moyen plus pacifique de remettre en cause le système gouvernemental au lieu de tenter de le mettre à bas ? Visiblement non. Comment l'auraient ils pu quand leur chef était recherché rien qu'à cause de sa naissance ?

Revenant à son dossier, le roi vit que la dernière feuille ne comprenait pas de photos mais une simple signalement : à l'emplacement du nom, il pouvait lire Monkey D ? Puis suivait une description assez imprécise de la personne recherchée : sexe : masculin, âge : onze ans (né le 5 Mai 1505), taille estimée : inconnue, poids estimé : inconnu. L'enfant, puisqu'il s'en agissait d'un, avait apparemment des yeux bruns, des cheveux noirs. Mais ce fut le dernier élément qui retint son attention : selon certaines sources, le jeune garçon porterait un chapeau de paille. Cobra fronça les sourcils : certes, de nombreuses personnes et surtout les enfants, pouvaient porter un chapeau de paille mais il devait admettre que la coïncidence était étrange…

"Un problème, Roi Nefertari ?"

Aussitôt, le souverain d'Alabasta se reprit et sans se troubler, il demanda :

"Oui… C'est au sujet de la dernière page du dossier. La personne décrite sur ce feuillet est encore un enfant. Comment se fait-il qu'une personne aussi jeune soit recherchée ?"

"La réponse est très simple, votre majesté. Il a l'initiale D dans son nom. En fait, il s'agit même du fils de Dragon, le leader des révolutionnaires. Cela fait onze ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu de mes propres yeux. Malheureusement, les mauvaises herbes ont la vie dure…"

Le roi Nefertari n'eut aucun mal à interpréter les paroles de l'amiral. Elles signifiaient clairement que cet homme avait tenté de mettre fin aux jours de cet enfant alors qu'il devait être un nourrisson, voir à sa naissance, puisque la date de sa venue au monde était incroyablement précise dans ce rapport pourtant vague. Quel genre de monstre pouvait ainsi s'en prendre à un bébé ? L'âme de père du souverain d'Alabasta en était révoltée et il savait que, sur cet aspect, jamais il ne pourrait être d'accord avec le Gouvernement Mondial. Rien ne pouvait justifier le meurtre d'un enfant.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'avait pu être la vie d'un tel enfant, poursuivi dès sa naissance pour un crime qu'il ignorait, pour le simple fait d'exister… Une telle existence devait rendre une personne incroyablement dure envers le monde, ou tout le moins, extrêmement paranoïaque. Même une belle âme optimiste comme celle de sa fille en serait marqué et ne pourrait voir la vie avec l'insouciance de la jeunesse…

Le souverain ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde compassion envers cet enfant qui devait avoir l'âge de sa fille, de Kohza ou du jeune Luffy. Et en même temps, il nourrissait une étrange sympathie envers celui qui se dressait comme un ennemi, ce Dragon, une sympathie due à leurs rôles de pères et de protecteurs de leurs enfants. Et il éprouvait également une petite admiration, presque malgré lui, envers un homme qui était parvenu à préserver la vie de son fils pendant plus de dix ans tout en étant poursuivi par les forces du monde entier…

Les douze coups de la pendule interrompirent ses pensées alors que tous les dirigeants se levaient pour aller déjeuner. Prenant le temps de rassembler ses affaires au lieu d'attendre un domestique pour cela, il se dirigea vers la sortie mais fut bloqué par l'amiral Sakazuki qui s'adressa à lui :

"Vous n'approuvez pas cette mesure, n'est ce pas ?"

"Je ne peux cautionner le meurtre d'enfant, amiral," répondit Cobra, sachant parfaitement ce que son interlocuteur entendait pas "cette mesure".

J"e vois. Vous avez un enfant, n'est ce pas ?"

"Ma fille Vivi, elle a dix ans," répondit le roi, très tendu.

"Voilà qui explique ce sentimentalisme", soupira Sakazuki avec une touche imperceptible de dérision face à cette compassion. "Néanmoins, pour assurer la Justice dans ce monde, des sacrifices doivent être faits. Et si jamais ce garçon atteignait l'âge adulte, il deviendrait une menace terrible envers nous."

"Je ne pense pas être capable de m'abaisser à un acte aussi détestable qu'un infanticide", déclara Cobra d'une voix froide et sans ambigüité, ne pouvant plus masquer la réalité de ses sentiments sur la question.

"Mais rassurez vous, nul autre que moi n'accomplira cet acte ô combien nécessaire. Et au sujet d'actes nécessaires, je vous félicite pour avoir fermer le clapet de cet imbécile tout à l'heure", ajouta Aka Inu en prenant congé.

Peu enclin à accepter ce compliment, le roi se retira à son tour, repensant à toutes ces informations. Et ses pensées se tournaient vers la toute nouvelle recrue de l'escorte de sa fille Vivi alors que dans son esprit, une série de faits, apparemment sans grands rapports les uns avec les autres, s'emboitaient, formant ainsi une hypothèse, une hypothèse si énorme qu'elle ne pouvait être vraie. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus la vérité devenait éclatante de par son évidence. À la fin, il ne pouvait plus nier ces faits.

Déterminé, il prit le chemin le conduisant vers l'extérieur : ce soir, il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec le jeune Luffy.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, questions, critique ou suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. De même si vous désirez à tout prix vous faire spoiler à mort dan la limite du raisonnable...

Merci de m'avoir lu et à mercredi prochain !


	21. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous, comme tous les mercredi, me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de la dernière Volonté.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a beaucoup encouragé.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre qui commence...maintenant :

* * *

Chapitre 20

Luffy et Vivi venait de passer leur matinée à flâner dans les rues de la ville et se dirigeaient à présent vers le palais Gouvernemental aux mille tourelles où avaient lieux les conférences des souverains. Luffy cachait mal sa nervosité à l'idée de s'approcher de cet endroit bien trop fréquenté à son goût. Mais Vivi tenait absolument à retrouver son père là bas et il était difficile de lui résister. Le regard de la jeune princesse était attiré par tous les monuments et boutiques de luxe et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les merveilles exposées dans les vitrines.

Luffy, lui, prêtait plus attention aux rois qui sortaient les uns après les autres du château somptueux d'un pas majestueux et avec la profonde dignité de leur statut…Sauf pour l'un d'entre eux qui marchait rapidement d'un pas rageur, avec sur son visage disgracieux l'expression d'une fureur et d'une humiliation intense. Derrière lui, deux de ses gardes semblaient encourager cet état d'esprit tandis que le plus grand semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion et paraissait soucieux. Le jeune garçon élastique le reconnut comme étant l'un des gardes du royaume de Drum et qui, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, aurait le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon.

Luffy vit soudain la manière malsaine dont le regard du roi se porta sur Vivi qui continuait de regarder innocemment la vitrine devant elle sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'il risquait de se passer. S'il s'était agit d'un autre endroit et d'un autre moment, le jeune garçon aurait mis le type hors d'état de nuire d'un simple coup de poing avant même qu'il n'ait mis son idée à exécution. Mais il ne le pouvait pas ici et il opta donc pour une autre option. Au moment où la main de la grosse brute épaisse allait se porter sur la petite princesse, le porteur du D, sans hésiter un seul instant, se plaça devant la fille et se reçut à sa place une baffe monstrueuse qui l'envoya rouler au loin.

D'un seul coup, autour d'eux, la tension devint très lourde. Beaucoup de dignitaires avaient été témoins de la tentative de Wapol de frapper la princesse royale du royaume d'Alabasta, d'un rang bien plus élevé que le piètre souverain de Drum. Déjà, tous observaient la scène, se demandant par quelle réaction la future souveraine allait réagir face à une agression aussi délibérée et chacun retenait son souffle, sentant qu'une parole ou un geste malvenue pouvait déclencher une guerre. D'autres observaient le jeune garde qui venait d'être frappé et qui pouvait fort bien décider de venger l'affront qui venait d'être fait.

Luffy, à une autre époque plus favorable aux porteurs du D, aurait sans doute été le genre de garçon prêt à frapper sans réfléchir la personne ayant osé s'en prendre à l'un de ses amis. Mais l'éducation donnée par son père l'avait contraint à se servir de sa cervelle et côtoyer la princesse Nefertari même quelques jours avait également contribué à placer en lui quelques notions de diplomatie et de politique en lui. Tout le monde avait bien insisté pour qu'il ne commette aucun accident diplomatique et il ne serait pas celui qui romprait sa promesse. Il se releva donc calmement, les yeux obscurcis par ses mèches brunes, et se contenta de s'incliner devant la fillette choquée en disant :

"Pardonnez moi, princesse Vivi, je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais."

Les larmes aux yeux, la petite fille se contenta d'acquiescer, sachant parfaitement le rôle qu'elle devait jouer. Elle se tourna vers le roi Wapol qui semblait rageur à l'idée d'avoir raté sa cible et déclara :

"Permettez nous de nous excuser de notre maladresse, votre majesté. Nous ne regardions pas où nous allions."

Tandis que des murmures approbateurs et emprunts d'admiration s'élevaient de la foule autour d'eux, le roi Wapol s'empourprait à nouveau devant le respect qui était prodigué à la princesse de dix ans. Son acte était en train de se retourner contre lui et le nouveau monarque sans aucune expérience politique chercha un moyen de se dédouaner. Désireux de réaffirmer sa place et son rang devant ses pairs moqueurs, il choisit d'attaquer sans scrupule les deux enfants en s'enfermant dans son bon droit et en déclarant d'un ton hautain et suffisant:

"Une telle grossièreté envers une personne royale est impardonnable ! J'exige que ce garde soit puni pour sa faute inexcusable !"

L'atmosphère devint à nouveau très tendue tandis que des regards méprisants étaient lancés vers le souverain imbécile, des nobles diplomates et certains monarques commençaient même à se diriger vers Wapol afin d'exprimer leur façon de penser. Perdue au milieu de l'agitation qui grondait autour d'elle, Vivi lança un regard suppliant vers Igaram, quêtant désespérément un conseil pour empêcher la guerre d'embraser son royaume. Le conseiller savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'étouffer dans l'œuf le conflit qui menaçait, mais comment pouvait il demander une chose pareille à un enfant qui avait déjà tant fait pour la princesse par simple altruisme ?

Mais le jeune garçon prit la décision pour eux et jeta un regard confiant à Vivi avec un petit sourire, celui que la jeune fille interprétait comme disant : "ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge !". Puis, il se tourna vers le roi Wapol, ses yeux considérablement plus froids, et déclara d'un ton neutre :

"Je suis prêt à me soumettre à la punition que vous jugerez bon."

Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait émettre devant tant de monde le même genre de punitions démesurées qu'il avait coutume d'infliger chez lui sans déclencher une émeute, Wapol, l'air grinçant et rageur, ordonna :

"Dalton, administrez vingt coups de cravache à cet impudent !"

Luffy, sans un mot, se débarrassa calmement du haut de sa djellaba pour exposer son dos, déjà bien couturé par les cicatrices récoltées durant des combats et par des traces de brulure suite à l'incendie du Gray Terminal. Il en avait vu bien d'autres en matière de blessures graves depuis qu'il était petit et il savait que vingt coups de cravache seraient fort peu payés en comparaison des conséquences s'il commettait un pas de travers durant son séjour ici. Il releva seulement la tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux celui qui allait infliger sa punition et comprit que cet homme faisait cela à regret : la honte transparaissait dans son regard et il murmura un "désolé" pratiquement inaudible.

Puis il administra les coups de fouet : il faisait cela rapidement, donnant l'impression de les administrer avec une force considérable en montrant bien ses muscles et en faisant des gestes exagérés. Mais en réalité, ce garde devait avoir un immense contrôle car la plupart du temps, la cravache ne faisait qu'effleurer en surface la peau du garçon et faisant couler le sang en abondance, mais sans jamais causer des dommages irréversibles à ses muscles. Avec ses capacités physiques hors du commun et son Fruit du Démon, une fois soigné, Luffy serait rapidement sur pied.

Quand le châtiment public fut terminé, le roi Wapol se contenta de renifler avec un air méprisant et d'éclater d'un rire arrogant et grotesque avant de tourner les talons, fier comme Artaban, sans se préoccuper des regards sombres lancés par l'assistance. Daltion regarda les deux enfants et leur accompagnateur avec un immense respect teinté de regret et s'inclina devant eux brièvement en murmurant une nouvelle fois "désolé". Luffy, calmement, remettait le haut de sa tunique tandis que Vivi ne semblait avoir qu'une seule envie, se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant, mais elle craignait de réveiller les blessures de son ami.

Autour d'eux, certains hauts dignitaires semblaient les considérer avec un air pensif et un mélange de respect et de considération, certains se permettant même un hochement de tête approbateur. Toutes les personnes ayant assisté à la scène n'oublieraient pas de sitôt la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Vivi, à l'exemple de son père, venait de rehausser encore plus le prestige de sa nation par sa dignité et son sens politique et Luffy, en acceptant une punition injustifiée, avait également permis à la future reine d'acquérir un soutien politique massif qui lui serait sans doute bien utile lorsqu'elle deviendrait la reine d'Alabasta.

Derrière les enfants, une voix âgée s'éleva :

"Vous avez réagi de façon admirable, princesse Nefertari."

Les deux enfants et Igaram se retournèrent et virent, assis tranquillement sur un banc public à l'aspect confortable, deux vieillards qui semblaient avoir assisté discrètement à toute la scène. L'un avait une longue moustache blanche qui retombait sur sa poitrine et le second avait aussi une moustache et une barbe plus courte et ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés semblaient former des rouleaux. On aurait pu les prendre pour de simples personnes âgées prenant tranquillement le soleil dans un parc s'il n'y avait pas eu leurs yeux perçants et subtils qui fixaient leurs interlocuteurs.

La délégation d'Alabasta reconnut immédiatement deux des cinq doyens, la plus grande instance politique du monde, deux des personnes les plus puissantes du monde. Pour Luffy, il s'agissait également de ceux responsables de la mort d'un grand nombre de gens, dont sa mère, de deux des hommes qui l'avaient condamné à mort du simple fait de son nom. Le porteur du D fixa l'espace d'un instant ceux qui avaient tenté de dicter son destin en le faisant mourir alors qu'il venait à peine de naitre, puis il suivit l'exemple de Vivi et d'Igaram en s'inclinant. Ses mèches noires, par chance, dissimulèrent la révolte qui brilla dans ses yeux l'espace d'un instant.

"Je ne peux que vous féliciter de votre grand sens politique, princesse Nefertari, Rêverie comptera très certainement un membre d'une grande sagesse dans moins d'une dizaine d'année et nous ne pouvons que nous en réjouir." Ajouta le second membre des doyens.

"Je n'ai fait que suivre l'exemple que mon père m'a montré depuis ma naissance", répondit humblement la princesse en s'inclinant avec une petite rougeur embarrassée sur ses joues.

Au même moment, le roi Nefertari Cobra approchait, alerté par certaines connaissances qui avaient assisté à la scène avec le roi Wapol et s'était empressé de mettre au courant le père mort d'inquiétude

"J'imagine que vous devez être fort fier de votre fille", complimenta le vieillard à la longue barbe en s'adressant cette fois au souverain d'Alabasta.

"Je remercie le ciel chaque jour pour me l'avoir donnée." Répondit poliment le roi en s'inclinant respectueusement.

"Vous avez également des serviteurs d'une grande valeur et très dévoués" Commenta l'autre doyen en fixant cette fois Luffy qui tâchait de ne pas trembler en sentant l'attention se porter sur lui. Il restait courbé comme l'exigeait le protocole.

"En effet. Ils m'ont rendu des services inestimables depuis le jour de leur engagement." Répondit le roi Cobra.

"Néanmoins, je m'interroge de la présence d'un enfant aussi jeune parmi des gardes d'élite", fit remarquer le vieil homme courbé sur sa canne.

"Il m'a sauvé la vie lors d'une tentative d'enlèvement et…" déclara respectueusement la princesse Vivi qui n'aimait pas voir mettre en doute les capacités de son ami et s'apprêtait à dévoiler le fruit du démon de Luffy.

"…Et il a amplement prouvé sa force lors de cette situation pour le rendre digne d'appartenir à l'élite du royaume." Poursuivit le souverain Nefertari en empêchant sa fille de trop en dévoiler sur son ami.

"Je peux comprendre qu'un fin politique tel que vous préfère garder secret ses futurs atouts" commenta le doyen le plus grand avec un sourire subtile.

"Ma foi, n'est ce pas pourquoi nous sommes ici ?" dit Cobra avec exactement le même sourire madré que son interlocuteur.

"Certes, certes…" répondit le vieil homme avec approbation avant de s'adresser au roi avec beaucoup de sérieux :

"Nous avons pris bonne note des qualités diplomatiques et politiques de votre dynastie et nous souhaiterions envisager un partenariat plus rapproché entre votre royaume et MariJoa. Accepteriez vous, vous et votre charmante fille, une invitation de l'un des Dragons Célestes à assister à une petite fête donnée officiellement en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de son fils ? Les autres chefs des grandes familles seront là et vous pourrez discuter d'un éventuel partenariat financier."

Le roi Cobra savait qu'une telle invitation ne pouvait se refuser sans graves répercussions diplomatiques. Accepter l'invitation et négocier avec succès pourrait, à terme, provoquer l'envoi d'agents gouvernementaux et de Dragons Célestes qui pourraient fouiner dans son royaume et s'immiscer dans les affaires politiques. Refuser pouvait laisser penser au Gouvernement Mondial qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Techniquement, c'était parfaitement le cas : si le Conseil en venait à apprendre qu'ils avaient un Ponéglyphe dissimulé dans le mausolée royal, on pouvait fort bien leur envoyer la Marine et occuper "officieusement" le royaume, voir, dans le pire des cas, déclencher un Buster Call. Si les doyens avaient connaissance que lui, le roi Cobra, savait pertinemment où se trouvait Pluton…les conséquences seraient catastrophiques pour le monde.

Dans tous les cas, Cobra savait qu'il valait mieux accepter l'invitation et répondit respectueusement par l'affirmative. Les deux doyens semblèrent ravis et lui tendirent un carton d'invitation avec, inscrits en lettres d'or, le lieu et la date. Ils précisèrent que la Princesse était autorisée à venir accompagnée de son petit garde car il ne s'agissait apparemment pas d'une bizarrerie ici.

* * *

En rentrant dans leur suite, Vivi ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père avait l'air si sombre alors qu'ils étaient invités par les personnes les plus puissantes du monde. Même si elle n'appréciait pas du tout les coutumes des Dragons Célestes, est ce que ainsi, son père n'aurait pas plus d'influence pour faire bouger les choses ? Quand elle exprima ses interrogations à haute voix, son père poussa un profond soupir avant de lui expliquer la notion de "cadeau empoisonné" tout en évitant de donner trop de détails sur le sujet précis. Il l'informa avec gravité que le moindre faux pas à cette fête pourrait s'avérer catastrophique pour le royaume, ce qui signifiait que la jeune princesse allait devoir éviter à tout prix tout travers.

Il faudrait également acheter à sa fille les mêmes types de vêtements ridiculement chers que ceux portés par les Dragons Célestes sous peine de la voir méprisée par les autres enfants des Nobles Mondiaux. Il s'agissait d'une dépense supplémentaire non prévue qu'il aurait préféré consacrer à la recherche hydraulique pour trouver des sources d'eau potable pour le royaume désertique et non pour des futilités tel que la mode. Mais les Nobles Mondiaux avaient un orgueil aussi monumental que Redline et jamais ils ne se donneraient la peine d'adresser la parole à une personne d'aspect commun.

Après avoir expliquer toute la situation à sa fille, le roi Cobra décida que le moment était venu de découvrir qui était réellement Luffy. Les indications sur le dossier correspondaient parfaitement au jeune garçon, ce qui aurait pu n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Mais c'était sans compter en plus les informations beaucoup trop précises que Luffy avait dévoilé par inadvertance : aucun enfant, encore moins un qui paraissait avoir grandi dans les rues, ne devrait être aussi informé politiquement des us et coutumes des nobles. Et surtout, il n'aurait pas dû être savoir au sujet de l'esclavage du Pont de Tequilla Wolf sur lequel même lui était à peine au courant.

D'autres indices avaient pratiquement confirmé cette hypothèse : dans son délire, Luffy avait mentionné un père qui serait furieux d'apprendre que son fils se soit trouvé à MariJoa. Il y avait eu aussi l'air de profond désespoir et de résignation quand le garçon avait compris que pour espérer survivre, il n'avait d'autre choix que de les accompagner lors du sommet des Rois. Tous les signes concordaient, il e lui restait plus qu'une chose à obtenir : l'aveu par la bouche même du jeune garçon.

Il fit donc signe à Luffy de le suivre d'un geste et ils rejoignirent le bureau mis à sa disposition. Il avait bien pris soin de le débarrasser de tout type de mouchard et les murs étaient trop épais pour que les conversations soient interceptées par escargophones noirs. Il plaça le dossier qu'il venait de recevoir sur le bureau, juste devant Luffy en lui faisant signe de le lire. Le jeune garçon sembla hésiter avant de prendre l'épais dossier et de commencer à le parcourir.

Il eut la réponse pratiquement dès que l'enfant eut déchiffré les premières lignes : il se figea comme un gibier surpris par un prédateur impitoyable. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il devenait de plus en plus livide et d'infimes tremblements l'agitaient et il devint évident pour Cobra que le garçon était certainement très mauvais quand il s'agissait de dissimuler ses véritables sentiments : ils étaient d'une franchise presque brutale, d'une honnêteté rare dans ce monde, il était incapable de mensonge et son seul moyen de défense était de ne rien dire sur lui-même. Qu'un tel enfant ait pu survivre dans un monde aussi hostile pour lui et ses pairs relevait du miracle.

Quand Luffy eut terminé la lecture du dossier, visiblement avec sa propre fiche, il ressemblait à un animal traqué : prêt à la fuite ou à l'attaque, prêt à tout faire pour survivre. Quand il releva les yeux, c'était ceux de quelqu'un de résolu et prêt à se battre, avec de la détermination brulant dans son regard, ainsi qu'un désir féroce de vivre. Rien qu'en voyant la force contenue dans ce regard, le roi Cobra comprit pourquoi le Gouvernement désirait tant mettre fin à cette lignée : rien ne pourrait arrêter une personne animée par une telle volonté. Néanmoins, le roi Nefertari n'était pas le Gouvernement Mondial, c'est pourquoi il s'adressa à Luffy avec douceur :

"Quel est ton nom complet ?"

Après une infime hésitation, le jeune garçon répondit d'un ton ferme et fier mais sans hausser le ton :

"Monkey D Luffy."

"Et ton père est bien Dragon, le révolutionnaire ?" Demanda à nouveau le souverain d'Alabasta.

"Monkey D Dragon. " Corrigea Luffy.

"Est ce que tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu es à présent ?" Soupira le monarque d'un air las.

"Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix." Répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

"Sais tu seulement ce qu'ils te feront exactement si jamais ils découvrent qui tu es exactement ?" murmura Cobra en se demandant si l'enfant connaissait vraiment toutes les implications le concernant.

"Ils me tueront après m'avoir torturé pour découvrir où se trouve mon père ou bien ils se serviront de moi comme d'un appât pour l'attirer afin de le tuer" Répondit Luffy. "Et ils tueront sans doute aussi ceux qui m'ont protégé. Peut-être vous aussi." Ajouta t-il après réflexion.

Le pire, c'était que Luffy en parlait comme si cela allait de soi, comme si c'était normal de savoir qu'on allait vous faire subir mille souffrances pour découvrir vos secrets avant de vous tuer. Comme si c'était normal qu'on puisse se servir de lui comme d'un appât pour attirer l'un de ses proches. Qu'un enfant de l'âge de onze ans puisse considérer cela aussi calmement était quelque chose de terrible car cela signifiait qu'il avait dû vivre toute sa vie en se sachant menacé, lui et les siens. Ce n'était tout simplement pas une vie mais uniquement de la survie.

Le plus étonnant, c'est que l'enfant ne soit pas devenu rancunier ou amer envers le monde dans lequel il vivait. Il restait capable de gestes purement altruistes, savait se réjouir des petites joies de l'existence, pouvait lier des amitiés, y compris avec des personnes envers lesquelles il aurait dû ressentir de la haine. Il y avait en lui une nature optimiste, teintées de réalisme, comme si ce garçon parvenait encore à cultiver de l'innocence même après avoir subi l'aspect le plus sombre du monde. C'était vraiment quelque chose de déconcertant.

"Je tiens à ce que tu le saches, Luffy, pour qu'au moins tu sois prévenu : un amiral est venu aujourd'hui faire un exposé sur le mouvement de ton père et il est bien résolu à te tuer."

"Je sais, murmura Luffy avec un petit air sérieux en ajoutant : "Sakazuki, l'amiral Aka Inu. Il nous hait vraiment et mon père m'a dit qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de nous avoir effacé de la surface de la terre."

"Pourquoi le Gouvernement Mondial veut il tuer Luffy ?" Demanda tout à coup une petite voix.

Cobra leva les yeux vers sa fille qui descendait de la conduite d'aération, toute couverte de toiles d'araignées : il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher cette conversation. Vivi avait toujours été futée quand il s'agissait de se trouver des cachettes complètement improbables et elle avait dû s'y faufiler juste après qu'il les ait vérifiées. Mais pour le moment ses grands yeux étaient fixés sur eux, quêtant désespérément des réponses.

"Je ne sais pas, ma fille." Répondit le roi Cobra en baissant les yeux.

"Ils disent juste que toute personne portant l'initiale D dans son nom doit être exterminée, ils n'ont pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi", répondit Luffy en haussant les épaules et Cobra s'étonna encore une fois du ton presque nonchalant avec lequel il affirmait cela.

"Mais on leur dira rien ?" demanda Vivi avec sa voix exigeant la vérité.

"Bien sûr que non, jamais je ne pourrais livrer la personne qui a sauvé ma fille unique" déclara le roi en regardant Luffy droit dans les yeux pour qu'il sache qu'il ne mentait pas.

Ce dernier sembla un peu rassuré. Un peu. Puis il afficha un grand sourire beaucoup plus confiant. Le même que celui qu'il affichait d'ordinaire.

Rassuré d'avoir gagné la confiance de Luffy, le roi envoya les enfants se coucher : demain, la journée serait rude.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre... Comme vous pouvez le voir, la rencontre entre Vivi s'est faite, bien que d'une autre façon... Sans compter que j'en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres à Luffy... Je me demande si certains d'entre vous ont des hypothèses sur ce que sera la suite...

Dans tous les cas, jespère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si vous avez des critiques, questions, suggestions remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne journée et à mercredi prochain !


	22. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous, comme tous les mercredi, me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de la dernière Volonté.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que mes réponses ont été satisfaisantes pour tous ceux auxquels j'ai répondu.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre qui va mettre Luffy dans une situation plutôt compliquée et c'est un euphémisme...

* * *

Chapitre 21

La délégation d'Alabasta était arrivée devant la résidence du Dragon Céleste où devait avoir lieux la fête d'anniversaire du fils de la famille. Chacun des membres était extrêmement mal à l'aise mais tâchait de ne pas le montrer trop ouvertement, particulièrement Luffy. Faire aveu de faiblesse n'était absolument pas recommandé et la noblesse savait se montrer plus cruelle que la vie sauvage. Néanmoins, il était difficile de ne pas rester béat devant une telle merveille.

La demeure devant laquelle ils se trouvaient avait plus l'aspect d'un château miniature que d'une banale maison. Rien que l'extérieur respirait le luxe à profusion : les arbres rares dispersés dans le parc, les oiseaux et les animaux qui vivaient venaient des quatre coins du monde et appartenaient à des espèces étranges. Tout cela donnait presque l'impression aux enfants de se trouver en pleine nature au sein de laquelle se trouvait un château enchanté construit en marbre blanc étincelant aux fines colonnades délicatement sculptées.

Ils furent accueillis par un majordome presque aussi arrogant que ses maitres qui jeta un regard légèrement méprisant sur les vêtements somptueux, certes, mais d'origine visiblement étrangère du roi. Néanmoins, puisqu'ils avaient le carton d'invitation, il les laissa passer avec un air obséquieux, les priant d'attendre dans l'un des petits salons. Ladite pièce faisait la taille de la salle de réception d'Alabasta et était meublée de façon exquise en marqueterie, avec, sur les murs, des tapisseries tissées de fils d'or et d'argent et au plafond, des peintures d'anges.

Puis on les fit entrer dans une salle immense et là, les yeux des nouveaux arrivants furent tellement submergés de merveilles qu'il leur était impossible de les dénombrer car chaque nouvelle œuvre d'art sur laquelle ils posaient les yeux était éclipsée par une encore plus magnifique. Les marbres étincelants, les statues tellement réalistes qu'on les aurait dit vivantes, un parquet dans des essences de bois parfumés très rares, Des glaces immenses qui donnaient à la salle un aspect encore plus grand qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Du plafond sur lequel étaient peintes des scènes retraçant la gloire de la famille, pendaient des immenses lustres d'argents ciselés et de cristal.

Sur les tables, on pouvait voir les mets les plus délicats et les plus raffinés, chaque entremets était une merveille d'extravagance : des pièces montées de sandwichs au caviar, des gâteaux sculptés dans du sucre et garnis de crème fouettée et représentant le château de Marijoa, des cailles farcies aux truffes les plus coûteuses. Des fontaines d'alcools fins ou de jus de fruits exotiques dispensaient de la boisson aux enfants comme aux adultes.

Les Dragon Célestes semblaient aussi à l'aise dans ce décor que des poissons dans l'eau, ils évoluaient avec aisance d'un pas majestueux et maitrisé, discutant entre eux, éclatant parfois d'un rire haut perché et strident. Ils avaient les coiffures extravagantes et portaient les tenues tissées dans de la soie la plus fine. Ils ne portaient pas le scaphandre ridicule qu'ils avaient quand ils visitaient Shabondy mais leurs tenues demeuraient excentriques et affichaient ostensiblement leur niveau de richesse.

Enfin, on les présenta à la famille organisant la petite fête et notamment au fils de la famille qui fêtait son anniversaire et qui portait le nom d'Aristide. Dès le premier regard, Vivi ne le trouva pas très sympathique : il avait apparemment douze ans, des cheveux roux clairs relevé dans le chignon caractéristique des Nobles Mondiaux, son visage était empâté avec des joues bien rouges et ses yeux globuleux ne montraient pas beaucoup d'intelligence ou de vivacité. Il donnait une impression de mollesse et d'indolence, comme s'il attendait que tout lui soit servi sur un plateau, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

Il était accompagné d'un gros garçon du même âge qui engloutissait en permanence ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et était coiffé de la même façon qu'il présenta comme Maximedes, d'une fille aux cheveux relevés artistiquement et aux visage lourdement maquillé et dont les yeux se posèrent d'un air méprisant sur Vivi et qui se nommait Angelica. Une dernière fille, plus âgée et qui semblait plutôt ennuyée d'être ici se prénommait Cassiopéa qui leur adressa un simple signe de tête. Mais ce qui attira surtout la colère, bien cachée de la petite princesse, ce fut que chacun des enfants tenaient à la main une chaine d'or attachée aux colliers de trois enfants faméliques, comme s'il s'agissait de chiens qu'on promenait en laisse.

Ils étaient vêtus misérablement et portaient sur leurs dos la marque des Dragons Célestes. Leurs cheveux étaient coupés n'importe comment, comme si un enfant s'était amusé à les découper n'importe comment, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Leurs yeux baissés étaient dépourvus de toute envie de vivre mais ils affichaient néanmoins un immense sourire. La vue était horrifiante de voir ces grands sourires béats avec des prunelles sans vie et sans espérance. C'était tellement visible que le sourire était forcé et Luffy savait que si un seul de ces pauvres gamins pleurait, il serait battu ou tué…

Vivi tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas blanchir devant une telle cruauté, Luffy, lui, se contentait de regarder ces enfants en songeant que c'était encore de ceux qui n'avaient pas pu être sauvé. Il sentait que même si quelqu'un les aidait à s'échapper, ils seraient pratiquement incapables de se réaccoutumer à la liberté, ne pouvant se faire à l'idée de ne plus être esclave. C'était, dans l'esprit de Luffy, l'un des plus grand crimes des Dragons Célestes : ôter même le désir de vivre libre de leurs victimes.

Aristide adressa le premier la parole à Vivi :

"Bienvenue à notre petite fête, princesse Vivi. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir bien que vous ne portiez pas en vous le sang des fondateurs de ce monde mais votre dynastie est suffisamment ancienne pour pallier ce défaut."

Vivi se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête comme le protocole le lui avait enseigné : elle était "inférieure" mais elle avait aussi un rang à tenir en tant que princesse héritière d'un grand royaume.

"Je vois que vous avez amené votre jouet humain, princesse", déclara Angelica d'un ton pédant et méprisant tout en jetant un vague coût d'œil à Luffy qui ne broncha pas d'un centimètre.

"Mais pourquoi ne l'a t'elle pas attaché comme les nôtres ?" demanda Maximedes d'un ton interrogateur.

"Un jouet…humain ?" Questionna Vivi tandis que sous son air calme bouillait une fureur sans précédent.

"Bien sûr, un jouet humain comme celle-ci, répliqua Angelica d'une voix désagréable en tirant sur la chaine de la fillette accroupie à ses pieds. "Selon Mère, c'est fait pour nous apprendre à exercer notre pouvoir sur les esclaves et sur les communs. Bien sûr, nous devons commencer par des enfants sinon, dans le futur, le maitre sera incapable de se faire obéir d'esclaves plus forts ou moins docile…"

Vivi était tellement éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre qu'elle n'eut pas la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir sa bouche pour s'indigner contre ces pratiques barbares.

"C'est comme ça qu'on les dresse, sans quoi, ils n'apprennent rien et cherche à s'enfuir. " dit Maximedes avant de flanquer une baffe énorme au malheureux petit esclave qui n'avait pourtant rien fait.

"Mais quand même, tu es bien imprudente de laisser ton esclave sans chaine et collier, fit remarquer Aristide d'un ton pompeux.

"Il n'est même pas marqué comme les nôtres" Gloussa la fillette d'une voix perçante.

"C'est parce que Luffy n'est pas mon esclave mais mon ami." Déclara Vivi, en contrôlant sa fureur.

"Un ami ? Avec un commun ? Comment peut-on s'abaisser à une telle chose !" persifla Angelica avec mépris.

"Luffy m'a sauvé la vie et il est très fort ! C'est pour ça qu'il fait partie de la garde d'élite d'Alabasta." S'exclama Vivi, désireuse de défendre son ami devant ces nobles idiots.

"Fort ? Lui ? Je refuse de le croire." Déclara Aristide en jaugeant Luffy comme on le ferait d'une pièce de viande.

"S'il est si fort, pourquoi on ne le ferait pas participer à la chasse, dans ce cas ?" Suggéra Maximedes d'un air gourmand avec une petite lueur cruelle dans les yeux.

"Quelle bonne idée ! Je vais tout de suite demander à Père !" dit Aristide en se précipitant vers son père qui éclata de rire et sembla donner son approbation.

"Attendez ! De quoi parlez vous ! s'exclama Vivi qui avait conscience qu'elle venait de se faire embarquer, elle et Luffy, dans une situation incontrôlable.

À côté d'elle, Luffy était tendu comme une corde à arc et ses yeux aux aguets guettaient tout dans la salle, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à ce qu'il se passait, mais sans espoir.

"Hum, la chasse, ma chère Vivi, expliqua la petite noble avec une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux "est l'une des attractions de la fête de Aristide. Pendant une heure, on lâchera une petite dizaine d'esclaves et nous les abattrons. Ceux qui survivent durant ce temps seront déclarés vainqueurs et seront épargnés."

"Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une petite chasse. Les plus grandes peuvent durer des jours et des centaines d'esclaves sont lâchés dans une île, c'est très distrayant mais seul nos parents y ont droit," se lamenta Maximedes.

"Ô mon Dieu. Murmura Vivi et, prenant la main de son ami, elle se rua vers son père et lui expliqua rapidement la situation qui venait de se produire. Sans prendre le temps de gronder sa fille pour son imprudence, le roi Cobra se dirigea vers le père d'Aristide pour tenter de négocier le retrait de Luffy d'un événement auquel il n'aurait pas dû être tenu d'assister. Mais le Dragon Céleste semblait trouver hilarant le pari qui venait d'être fait et se refusait à gâcher le plaisir de son fils adoré le jour de son anniversaire.

Le roi Nefertari prit aussitôt Luffy à l'écart et le regarda avec gravité. Le fils du révolutionnaire semblait avoir déjà compris vers où allaient les choses et se tenait droit comme un i. Le souverain ferma les yeux, furieux contre lui même, n'ayant jamais pensé qu'une simple discussion d'enfants pouvait aboutir à un événement aussi dramatique. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa Luffy et lui dit :

"Penses tu pouvoir survivre ?"

"S'ils se servent seulement de balles ? Aucun problème." Répondit le jeune garçon avec assurance avec un grand sourire.

"Alors survis mais tâche de ne pas blesser l'un d'eux sans quoi les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour tout le monde."

"Je sais." Dit l'enfant.

* * *

Quelques minutes après, il fut emmené avec les autres esclaves vers l'enclos d'où ils seraient lâchés pour la chasse. La majorité semblait être des pauvres hères, trop vieux, malades ou affaiblis par les privations pour donner beaucoup de résistance à leurs poursuivants. Certains semblaient un peu plus vigoureux et pourraient sans doute survivre, s'ils s'y prenaient bien. Mais aucun n'avait d'espoir de s'échapper vu qu'ils portaient tous le fameux collier explosif avec la puce localisatrice dont lui avait parlé son père. Luffy, dans tout le lot, était le seul à avoir une bonne chance de gagner : il avait son fruit du démon, n'avait pas de collier et n'était pas limité par du granit marin.

Un premier son de trompe retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent et tous les occupants de l'enclos s'enfuirent dans tous les coins. Luffy s'était précipité dans les arbres, était rapidement grimpé en haut sans faire usage de son Fruit du Démon et s'était mis à observer. Quand le son du gong avait retentit, les enfants armés d'un fusil s'étaient précipités à la poursuite du gibier humain. Il s'avéra rapidement pour l'œil exercé du jeune garçon qu'ils étaient très mauvais tireurs et étaient incapables de toucher leurs cibles. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas des gardes qui étaient dissimulés dans des tours et canardaient les esclaves pour donner l'impression aux invités qu'ils visaient juste.

Luffy avait failli se faire avoir et avait commencé à se déplacer en permanence, donnant parfois des conseils à certains "gibiers" pour se dissimuler mais le jeune garçon savait bien que c'était sans espoir : leurs puces indiqueraient fatalement leur position et les empêcheraient de se dissimuler. Autour de lui, il s'agissait d'un véritable massacre, avec du sang partout et des corps gisants sur le sol, parfois encore vivants mais à peine. Luffy devait lutter pour ne pas se laisser déborder par la rage en ne tuant pas les responsables de ces meurtres mais il avait du mal.

Enfin, le gong annonçant la fin du jeu sonna et Luffy, prudemment, sortit de sa cachette pour se retrouver devant Aristide qui tenait Vivi par la main très vigoureusement, l'ayant visiblement forcée à le suivre au cours de la chasse. La fillette était blanche comme un linge, semblant épouvantée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, le traumatisme ne s'en irait pas de sitôt. En apercevant Luffy qui venait de se dévoiler, le Noble Mondial poussa un cri de triomphe et brandit aussitôt son arme.

La jeune princesse hurla aussitôt :

"Le gong a sonné, c'est la fin du jeu ! Tu ne peux pas, c'est contre les règles !"

"Les règles, c'est moi !" s'exclama Aristide avant de tirer à bout portant sur Luffy.

La tête du garçon caoutchouc partit en arrière sous la force du coup de feu avant de revenir à sa place initiale, à la grande surprise du jeune noble. Les autres participants s'étaient rapprochés de la scène et commentaient, excités, ce qu'il venait de se produire. Luffy était bien content d'avoir survécu mais il avait par malheur dévoilé son fruit du démon à l'assistance, ce qui n'était franchement pas une bonne chose pour lui. Après ce coup, il était fort probable que son père ne le laisserait pas quitter Baltigo pendant trois ans ! Sans un regard pour le tricheur, il s'inclina devant la princesse et lui sourit d'un air confiant pour tenter d'effacer les larmes de ses yeux et la terreur sur son visage :

"Princesse."

"Je savais que tu étais le plus fort." Murmura Vivi en tentant de sourire bravement.

Derrière, le roi Cobra semblait extrêmement soulagé et il commençait à se détendre imperceptiblement. Néanmoins, il aurait dû se douter que les choses ne seraient pas si simples :

"Père ! Je veux le garçon avec le fruit du démon comme cadeau pour mon anniversaire !" S'exclama Aristide, les yeux fixés sur Luffy dont les yeux venaient de devenir glacés par une fureur sans nom.

Le père d'Aristide paraissait embêté par la situation mais avec un grand sourire, il se tourna vers le roi Nerfertari qui s'était pétrifié devant cette demande :

"Combien pour ce garçon ?"

"Il n'est pas à vendre, Saint Colombo. Votre fils devra s'en passer." Répondit clairement le roi en regardant le Dragon Céleste droit dans les yeux.

"Vous commettez une erreur monumentale. Que vaut la vie d'un simple commun en contrepartie de tous les avantages à s'allier avec nous ? Je suis prêt à vous l'acheter deux cent millions de Berryls, sans compter une place privilégiée dans les transactions commerciales." Dit le Noble Mondial.

"Il n'est pas à vendre. J'ai promis de le ramener sain et sauf à son père." Répliqua Cobra.

"Mais, Saint Colombo, est ce que nous n'avons pas le droit de prendre à notre service n'importe quel commun digne d'intérêt ?" Demanda Angelica d'une voix sucrée et vénéneuse. "Pourquoi ne pourrait on pas le prendre ?"

Luffy commençait à se demander s'il pouvait courir assez vite pour se jeter du haut de la falaise de Grandline et sauter du haut de celle-ci. La situation s'annonçait très mal. Son père ne pourrait venir le libérer s'il était prisonnier ici, il le lui avait dit lui même. En bref, l'un des pires cauchemars risquait de devenir une réalité dans un futur proche.

"Luffy est mon ami et je ne permettrai à personne de lui faire du mal !" S'exclama Vivi.

"Mais n'as tu pas dit il y a deux heures qu'il n'était pas ton esclave ?" fit remarquer Maximedes d'une voix méprisante. "Donc, Aristide a le droit de le prendre à son service comme bon lui semble."

"C'est vrai, jeune princesse. Dit Saint Colombo sur un faux ton d'excuse. "Comme il n'est pas marqué comme votre esclave…"

"J'aurais bien une idée, déclara une voix encore jamais entendue.

Elle appartenait à la fille Noble dénommée Cassiopéa qui s'était visiblement contentée d'écouter la conversation sans intervenir jusqu'à présent. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient dissimulé tout ce temps un regard subtil et une intelligence certaine.

"Puisque la princesse Vivi d'Alabasta est présente à cette fête d'anniversaire, est ce que cela ne fait pas d'elle un Dragon Céleste à titre honorifique ? Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui l'empêche d'apposer dès maintenant la marque sur le garçon ? Si c'est le cas, Aristide, tu n'as aucun droit de t'emparer de ce garçon puisqu'il appartiendrait à l'un de tes pairs."

Le Dragon Céleste Saint Colombo semblait soulagé par la façon de régler le problème : d'un côté, il honorait son invité en le considérant comme l'un des leurs, de l'autre, il évitait de causer un incident diplomatique. Même lui était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une lutte de pouvoir entre Aristide, Maximedes et Angelica d'un côté et la princesse Vivi de l'autre et les trois petits Nobles Mondiaux avaient tenté de mettre la plus jeune enfant en position délicate en s'en prenant à son serviteur.

Mais maintenant, il tenait la solution du problème grâce à la jeune Cassiopéa : son fils et ses amis auraient la satisfaction d'avoir obligé la petite princesse à se plier à leurs règles mais celle-ci pourrait conserver ses acquis et serait pratiquement considérée comme leur égale, ce qui serait, en fin de compte, un immense avantage pour elle à long terme. Il fallait juste qu'elle le comprenne et l'accepte.

La petite fille faillit se récrier devant cette solution inique mais elle sentit la main de son père posée subtilement sur son épaule et elle comprit qu'il lui demandait d'accepter. Vivi se rendit compte à ce moment là de ce que son père avait voulu dire quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas tout faire. Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte que le pouvoir de son père n'était pas sans limite et qu'il était durement limité par des lois injustes dictées par des gens sans scrupules.

Maintenant, la jeune princesse se trouvait devant la plus dure décision à prendre dans sa vie de princesse et d'amie : pour sauver Luffy de l'esclavage, elle allait devoir le marquer comme tel. Elle regarda vers Luffy et ne vit dans son visage impassible que le vide dans ses yeux par contre, ses poings étaient serrés dans ses poches et la petite princesse était prête à jurer que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang. La rage au cœur, elle acquiesça.

Comme pour rajouter du sel sur ses blessures, Aristide insista pour qu'on le fasse devant lui, se félicitant que ça arrive aujourd'hui car c'était la première fois qu'il verrait la marquage d'un esclave. Le matériel fut apporté et le garde préposé au marquage des esclaves commença à faire rougir les fers sur une plaque tandis que Aristide, Angelica et Maximedes échangeaient des commentaires surexcités en se demandant quels genres de cris pousseraient le garçon élastique tandis que leurs parents semblaient plutôt trouver cette scène ennuyeuse. Cassiopéa, celle qui avait suggéré l'idée, observait la scène, détachée.

Vivi, elle, se retenait à grande peine de pleurer, son ami restant toujours aussi calme, avec un visage dénué d'émotion. Dissimulé sous ses mèches brunes, les yeux de Luffy brillaient d'une rage glaçante qui promettait rétribution, tôt ou tard, tandis que son corps restait d'apparence calme et impassible, montrant une maitrise parfaite. Il n'oublierait jamais ceux qui lui avaient fait ça.

Le père de la princesse avait la conviction qu'il n'avait jamais vu un enfant aussi dangereux à ce moment précis et il pensait à toutes les conséquences qui suivraient le marquage de Monkey D Luffy. Comment Dragon réagirait-il en voyant ce qui était arrivé à son fils ? Parviendrait il seulement à le retrouver ?

Pendant ces intenses réflexions, les fers avaient été chauffés à la température requise et déjà, Luffy était obligé de se retourner, torse nu pour se voir marquer d'un sceau infamant. Sur son dos, les plaies dues aux coups de fouet de la veille ne s'étaient pas encore refermées totalement mais le jeune garçon préférait avoir la marque sur son dos que n'importe où ailleurs, car au moins, ainsi, il pourrait la dissimuler.

Le porteur de la volonté du D ferma ses yeux et inspira profondément tandis qu'il sentait la chaleur derrière lui approcher rapidement de ses omoplates puis il sentit le fer incandescent s'enfoncer dans sa peau, ravageant son dos et une partie de ses muscles tandis que le sceau s'incrustait pour toujours. L'odeur de brûlé mêlée à celle du sang devient insoutenable, comme l'était le bruit du grésillement abominable. Mais ce fut le seul bruit car pas un son ne s'échappa de la bouche de Monkey D Luffy, pas un cri de douleur, pas un gémissement, pas une plainte. Le garçon était resté calme et immobile durant toute l'épreuve.

Luffy se contenta d'accepter l'aide d'Igaram qui le soutint et l'aida à s'assoir lorsqu'il eut un instant de faiblesse. Les trois pestes responsables de la situation, un peu déçus de voir qu'il n'y avait pas eu les cris tant espérés, proposèrent de fournir à un Vivi au bord de l'explosion des chaines et un colliers comme ceux de leurs jouets humains. Elle se contenta de recevoir les instruments de torture avec sur son visage un air presque aussi dénué d'émotion que celui de Luffy.

Considérant qu'ils avaient suffisamment exigé d'eux, le roi Cobra prit congé le plus rapidement et le plus diplomatiquement possible des Nobles Mondiaux en promettant de revenir avant de faire rentrer tout le monde dans leurs quartiers.

La blessure de Luffy était horrible d'aspect et Igaram dû la bander fortement pour stopper l'épanchement de sang. Luffy ne cria pas plus pendant les soins que pendant l'apposition du sceau des Dragons Célestes. Il restait toujours mortellement calme. Avant qu'on ne bande sa blessure, néanmoins, il se leva malgré les admonestations d'Igaram pour regarder grâce à un miroir la marque symbole d'esclavage sur son dos et là, ses mâchoires se durcirent et son expression devint un masque de détermination.

* * *

On peut dire que j'en fais vraiment voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ce pauvre Luffy. Je vous avais sans doute prévenu que au chapitre précédent ou dans mes réponses à vos reviews que ce n'était qu'un début...

Beaucoup d'entre vous risquent sans doute de penser que sa conduite n'est pas du tout conforme à son caractère, puisqu'il accepte une telle humiliation sans frémir et sans protester. Néanmoins, Luffy n'accepte de subir cette infamie que pour protéger ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille et ses nakamas : son père et les personnes appartenant aux mouvement Révolutionnaire dont Sabo.

Donc, désormais Luffy a la marque des Dragons Célestes dans son dos. Autant vous dire tout de suite que cela aura une importance par la suite dans ses relations avec certains personnages ainsi que sur sa mentalité.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si vous avez des critiques, questions, suggestions remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne journée et à mercredi prochain ! Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus riche en renseignements, si l'on peut le dire...


	23. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous, comme tous les mercredi, voici un nouveau chapitre de la dernière Volonté.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que mes réponses ont été satisfaisantes pour tous ceux auxquels j'ai répondu.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de mentionner particulièrement Larme-Noire qui gagne sans hésitation le trophée pour le reviewer le plus déterminé à avoir des réponses.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre dans lequel Luffy va faire une découverte importante et faire la rencontre d'un personnage de manière inattendue !

* * *

Chapitre 22

Après que les blessures de Luffy furent bandées, le jeune garçon fut déposé dans son lit puis Igaram partit expliquer de façon détaillée à Pell et Chakka ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la visite chez les Dragons Célestes

Vivi, elle, était folle de rage et de chagrin, se jurant de ne plus jamais remette les pieds chez un seul de ces…la suite des injures qu'elle prononça prouva à son père que la bande des Sablonneux avait visiblement fait toute son éducation en matière de jurons. Le roi se demanda comment il pourrait jamais convaincre sa malheureuse fille de retourner chez ces gens qui l'avaient autant blessé moralement. Et pourtant, il le devait car un refus serait désormais considéré comme une offense capitale après "l'honneur" qui leur avait été fait…

Mais pour le moment, sa fille était beaucoup plus tourmentée par l'état de son ami que par un futur trop lointain.

"Tout est de ma faute, Luffy, comment pourrais je me faire pardonner cela ?"

"Pas ta faute…T'avais pas le choix et je préfère ça qu'être à jamais esclave de ces monstres." Soupira le garçon avec une grimace de douleur.

"Si seulement nous n'avions pas été à cette invitation !" gémissait Vivi.

"Pas comme si t'avais le choix…Si tu refuses quelque chose d'eux, c'est toujours mauvais. " murmura Luffy.

"Ton ami a raison, Vivi. Si nous recevons une autre invitation de ce genre, nous serons tenus de l'accepter." Déclara le roi Cobra d'un air las.

"Mais ce sont des monstres." Dit la jeune princesse d'un air dur et il s'agissait de la plus dure condamnation qui s'échappait de lèvres de la jeune fille.

"Je sais, mais tu ne dois pas le faire en pensant uniquement à toi, ma fille, mais à notre peuple. C'est la seule chose qui compte, non nos propres sentiments."

"Mais ils m'obligeront à traiter Luffy comme un animal ! Je ne peux pas le faire, c'est odieux !"

"Vivi. Tu vas quand même le faire et moi, je l'accepterai… tant que je serais ici." Déclara Luffy d'une voix inhabituellement sérieuse, avant d'expliquer : "il n'y a pas que ma vie et celle de ton peuple en jeu, il y a aussi celles de ma famille et de mes Nakamas et je serais prêt à tout pour les protéger, même à être humilié."

"Tu parles vraiment comme un roi, parfois, Luffy," sourit Vivi malgré ses larmes.

"C'est parce que un jour, je serais le Seigneur des Pirates !" lui répondit Luffy avec un immense sourire.

* * *

La délégation d'Alabasta avait ardemment souhaité que les derniers jours se passent dans le calme et sans intervention intempestive des Dragons Célestes. Mais cela aurait été trop demandé. Il semblerait que ce soit dans la nature des D de provoquer ou bien de se trouver presque malgré eux en plein cœur des événements et rien ne pouvait changer cet état de fait. Vivi reçut donc une nouvelle invitation, cette fois à participer à la visite du Musée Gouvernemental dont l'entrée était strictement réservée aux Nobles Mondiaux ou aux agents autorisés par le Gouvernement Mondial.

Quand elle arriva devant le grand bâtiment, Vivi comprit rapidement que le but des trois nobles pestes n'était pas de lui faire découvrir la grandeur de la civilisation et l'immense culture de MariJoa mais plutôt de s'amuser aux dépends de Luffy. Ils s'amusaient à lui tirer la peau du visage pour voir à quel elle s'étirait ou lançaient des remarques moqueuses puis se tournaient vers Vivi pour voir si elle réagissait. Mais ni Luffy ni la princesse ne laissaient leurs émotions trahir ce qu'ils pensaient d'eux et ils se contentaient de marcher dans les couloirs, regardant parfois les œuvres exposées, lisant les inscriptions.

À la longue, les gosses pourris-gâtés commencèrent enfin à se lasser de tourmenter les deux enfants et décidèrent d'étaler leur culture en expliquant avec vanité chaque objet exposé comme faisant partie de leur puissante civilisation. Tout était pour eux une façon de montrer leur supériorité "naturelle", même devant une princesse à la dynastie aussi ancienne que celle de Vivi mais la fillette ne s'en préoccupait pas car en faisant mine de s'extasier devant cela, elle détournait leur attention de Luffy.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la plus grande salle : au centre, bien en évidence, se trouvait une immense plaque en or sur laquelle était gravée des caractères étranges, semblables à des dessins. Intriguée, Vivi commença à tenter de lire ce qui s'y trouvait mais sans succès. Maximedes s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire vicieux et lui demanda d'un air mielleux :

"Est ce que tu sais ce que ce qui est écrit dessus, Princesse d'Alabasta ?"

"Non, je ne le sais pas. Et toi, tu peux me la déchiffrer puisque tu sembles tout savoir sur ce musée ? Demanda Vivi d'un ton innocent.

"Bien sûr que non. Ceux qui savent lire cela sont automatiquement condamnés à mort !" se récria Maximedes.

"Alors pourquoi m'as tu demandé si je savais les lire ?" s'exclama la princesse, furieuse de cette tentative de meurtre dissimulée.

"Allons, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un dans le monde savait les lire, tu ne courais aucun risque !" riposta Aristide.

"D'après ce qu'on nous a dit, il s'agit d'un trophée…" déclara Angelica.

Pendant que la dispute semblait s'intensifier, Luffy s'était tranquillement installé en tailleur devant la stèle d'or et observait les caractères inscrits. Il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer un seul symbole ou savoir à quel mot particulier l'un d'eux correspondait. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : il _entendait_ pratiquement les paroles inscrites sur cette plaque d'or, les sentait se graver profondément dans son cœur, et les voyait en lettre de feu dans ses rétines. Il n'avait jamais appris ce langage, il en était certain mais il le comprenait dans son âme et sa chair.

_'Ne pensez pas que parce que vous avez éradiqué notre nation, que notre volonté s'éteindra avec elle. Elle est inextinguible et nul ne pourra l'étouffer ou la faire cesser d'exister. Il viendra un jour, celui portant la volonté de notre lignée et de notre soif de liberté, et nul ne pourra l'arrêter car il est dans sa nature de se trouver au cœur de du bouleversement qui agitera à nouveau ce monde. Nous pouvons attendre des siècles car nous sommes la braise vivante sous la cendre qui un jour, ranimera le brasier qui enflammera le Monde. _

_Craignez nous, ô rois prétendument vainqueurs, car nous sommes la Volonté du D'_

Luffy n'était certainement pas quelqu'un qui trouvait beaucoup de plaisir à lire quelque chose mais il ne pouvait nier que ces paroles le touchaient au plus profond de ses entrailles et s'agitait dans sa tête à la façon d'une tempête. Il avait l'impression de lire un message dissimulé depuis longtemps dans une cachette et longtemps caché et qui lui était destiné depuis tout ce temps. Luffy ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il avait une émotion familière, comme lorsqu'il était avec son père ou avec Ace. C'était une sensation étrange et qui réveillait en lui quelque chose : un feu, une hâte, la détermination.

"Et bien, qu'est ce que tu fais là à rester bêtement à regarder, esclave !" cracha Maximedes. "Ne me dis pas que tu sais lire ça ?"

"Ça me donne mal à la tête." Répondit Luffy en toute honnêteté.

"Ne me réplique pas de façon aussi insolente !" déclara le petit Noble en donnant une baffe à Luffy (ce qui ne lui fit pas très grand effet...)

"C'est bizarre, avec une cervelle en caoutchouc, tu ne devrais même pas être capable de réfléchir." Dit Aristide avec mépris.

"Qu'est ce que cette visite était ennuyeuse !" Soupira Angelica.

"C'est vrai, on a visité ce fichu musée des dizaines de fois, j'aimerais voir quelque chose de plus sanglant. La chasse pour mon anniversaire était amusante mais bon…" Marmonna Aristide.

"Il y aurait bien Impel Down, suggéra Maximedes avec une soif de sang dans le regard.

"Attends, là, même nos parents ne voudront pas !" grogna son ami.

"Si nous nous y mettons tous, on pourra le présenter comme une visite éducative. Pour montrer à nos esclaves quelle chance ils ont de nous servir au lieu de subir des tortures là bas… Et nous demanderons à cette chère Vivi de nous joindre, n'est ce pas très chère ?"

Vivi avait la conviction qu'elle n'aimerait pas visiter la plus grande prison contrôlée par le Gouvernement Mondial où l'on torturait les prisonniers mais on lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Luffy, lui, commençait à nourrir un espoir bien plus audacieux, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais rêvé jusqu'alors, même dans ses rêves les plus fous…

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et Vivi voyait se rapprocher de plus en plus la fin de Rêverie avec un soulagement certain, sans avoir d'échos concernant cette visite "culturelles" à Impel Down et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle ne se ferait pas. Malheureusement, elle aurait dû se douter que cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai et quand elle reçut un nouveau carton d'invitation, elle envisagea sérieusement de faire croire qu'elle était malade. Mais elle avait perçu quelque chose dans les yeux de Luffy à l'évocation de cette visite et elle comprenait qu'il s'agissait sans doute de quelque chose d'important pour lui. Comme son ami était celui qui avait le plus souffert dans cette aventure, elle devait supporter cela pour exaucer le souhait de Luffy.

Bientôt, les jeunes Nobles accompagnés de leurs jouets humains, Vivi et Luffy se trouvaient à bord d'un vaisseau en route vers Impel Down. Luffy, lui, était attaché par un collier et une chaine et devait jouer le rôle de l'esclave obéissant, un rôle qui menaçait de le faire exploser à tout instant. En écoutant les conversations des gradés de la Marine, le fils du Révolutionnaire pouvait entendre leur exaspération à l'idée de satisfaire la curiosité malsaine de sales gosses pourris gâtés et apparemment, Sengoku lui même était tout, sauf satisfait de la tournure des événements et avait tenté d'empêcher "l'expédition culturelle" par tous les moyens avant de se voir forcer la main. Le personnel de la prison, lui, semblait à moitié agacé par cette visite mais fier en même temps de montrer leur travail.

Ils furent accueillis par le vice gardien dont les ambitions semblaient assez démesurées et dont les enfants Nobles Mondiaux se moquèrent discrètement derrière son dos. Puis, ils commencèrent la visite en commençant par montrer les vestiaires et la salle de désinfection à l'eau bouillante qui tirait des cris de tous les pirates sauf les plus endurcis. Désormais, les yeux de Luffy étaient en mode observation : il était sans doute incapable de dessiner un plan mais il saurait se souvenir de certaines choses pour le rapport. La chance paraissait même le favoriser car Vivi et les trois nobles reçurent même des plans estampillés par le vice gardien qui semblait être un spécialiste en flagornerie. Sans doute espérait il une promotion…

Le premier niveau qu'ils visitèrent fut celui de l'enfer rouge : tout à cet endroit était destiné à couper, blesser, mutiler les prisonniers, y compris l'herbe tranchante comme des lames de rasoirs. Maximedes semblait trouver cela fort réjouissant et demanda à quoi servait le trou au milieu de cette rougie par le sang. On lui expliqua obligeamment que les pirates souhaitant se suicider avaient tendance à se jeter dans ce trou qui menait directement au second niveau, l'enfer des Bêtes. Les enfants gâtés, excités, demandèrent à ce qu'on les y mène sur le champ pendant que Luffy et Vivi se retenaient à grande peine de montrer leur dégoût, les autres jouets humains, eux, étaient terrorisés et ce n'était que le début de la visite.

Les bêtes sauvages du deuxième niveau ravirent les jeunes Dragons Célestes qui purent observer de loin les bestioles étranges et monstrueusement fortes qui hantaient ce niveau de la prison. Ils regrettèrent tout haut qu'aucun prisonnier ne soit en train de s'échapper car ils ne pouvaient pas les voir en action et lancèrent des commentaires élogieux sur leurs crocs et leurs griffes. Leurs tailles gigantesques et leur aspect bizarre les intéressèrent beaucoup et Aristide demanda tout haut pourquoi on ne pouvait pas les utiliser pour une Chasse.

Les trois Nobles Mondiaux trouvèrent par contre le Niveau trois à mourir d'ennui, l'Enfer de la faim ne leur semblait pas très intéressant et ils passèrent rapidement cet étage, d'autant plus que la chaleur y était étouffante. À ce niveau, ils firent connaissance d'autres gardiens et le sadisme particulier de l'une ravit particulièrement Maximedes dont le penchant pour la cruauté était particulièrement fort.

Par contre, l'Enfer bouillonnant ravit les trois pestes qui s'émerveillèrent devant les tortures raffinées qui étaient exercées dans ce lieu. Ils firent aussi la connaissance du Gardien en chef Magellan, un homme redoutable. Par mesure de précaution, les gardes donnèrent des masques à gaz aux enfants nobles tandis que les esclaves, eux, auraient à se contenter de la chance pour survivre si jamais il prenait l'envie à l'homme poison de relâcher les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon. Par chance, ce ne fut pas le

Puis, on les fit passer dans l'enfer Glacé un très bref instant où ils purent voir une étendue de neige et quelques prisonniers congelés. Cela ne sembla pas intéresser les Dragons Célestes qui exigèrent de voir l'autre niveau plus bas, celui qui aurait été normalement interdit d'accès. Les gardes se regardèrent très embêtés avant de se soumettre aux exigences des enfants des Dragons Célestes. D'après les gardiens d'Impel Down, il s'agissait des prisonniers dont le Gouvernement Mondial avait fait en sorte d'effacer l'existence, ce qui fit se rengorger les Nobles Mondiaux, fiers d'être responsables de cela.

Luffy, lui, savait que si son grand père était encore bien vivant comme son père le pensait, alors il se trouvait forcément là. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas l'occasion de l'apercevoir une seule seconde ni même celle de lui parler. Mais le savoir aussi proche était quelque chose de réconfortant. Luffy ne connaissait Garp que par les récits de son père et, selon lui, il avait été quelqu'un de dur et d'intransigeant, certes mais aussi excentrique et aimant sincèrement son fils, même quand il avait pris une autre voie que la sienne. Mais pour Luffy, cela ne servait à rien de se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il l'avait connu plus tôt ou dans d'autres circonstances : le présent seul importait.

* * *

Le petit groupe descendit les marches menant au sixième niveau, les gardes semblant nerveux en se demandant à mi-voix si Shiryu de la Pluie serait de bonne humeur. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un gardien en chef responsable du niveau six, aussi fort que Magellan mais d'une cruauté sans aucune limite. L'homme était dangereux et pratiquement incontrôlable et des rumeurs horrifiées circulaient quant à ce qu'il faisait aux prisonniers sous son autorité.

Au moment où ils arrivaient enfin au niveau, ils entendirent des hurlements de terreurs et des grognements bestiaux, ainsi que des sifflements caractéristique d'un coup d'épée. Devant les gardiens horrifiés, plusieurs des pires détenus du niveau semblaient s'être enfuis de leurs cellules et tâchaient de gagner l'escalier en tentant d'échapper au sabre mortel d'un gardien assoiffé de sang. La stupéfaction s'inscrivit sur leurs visages hideux et laids en apercevant des enfants dans ce lieu avant que les détenus ne saisissent la chance inespérée qui se présentait à eux. Ils mirent hors d'état de nuire les gardes pétrifiés, ils s'avancèrent, un sourire menaçant et ignobles vers les Nobles, qui, pour la première fois de leur vie, se retrouvaient danger de mort, face à des prisonniers qui n'avaient rien à perdre.

Sans perdre un instant, Luffy, qui avait compris rapidement la situation, prit Vivi par la main pour l'éloigner en toute hâte dans un couloir transversal. Les petits nobles eurent malheureusement le réflexe de les suivre tandis que leurs jouets humains, abandonnés, trouvèrent pour la première fois la force de fuir par les marches. Des esclaves sans valeurs n'intéressaient pas les pires meurtriers de l'histoire pour qui des nobles étaient bien plus intéressants comme otages et objets de vengeance et ils poursuivirent le groupe dans le couloir.

Luffy n'avait suivi que son instinct pour fuir le danger derrière eux mais apparemment, pour une fois, celui-ci semblait l'avoir moins bien guidé que d'ordinaire puisque le couloir était un cul de sac avec une porte verrouillée très solidement. Même en sachant qu'il y avait certainement un prisonnier derrière cette porte, cela n'empêcha pas le jeune garçon d'enfoncer la porte d'un coup de poing vigoureux, histoire de mettre quelques mètres de plus entre les évadés et son amie. À côté d'eux, les Dragons Célestes geignaient, suppliant qu'on les sauve. Luffy savait déjà que c'était une situation sans espoir : il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour abattre des types avec des primes de plusieurs centaines de millions de Berryls. Néanmoins, pour retarder l'échéance, il se plaça devant la princesse, prêt à tout pour la défendre.

"Luffy, non, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !" s'exclama Vivi les larmes aux yeux.

"Luffy ?" murmura une voix rauque presque inaudible que personne n'entendit à part l'oreille exercée du jeune garçon.

Il y avait bien une personne enfermée dans la cellule, qui jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit mais en entendant le prénom, le prisonnier qui s'y trouvait depuis plus de onze ans, se leva alors très calmement et contracta ses muscles encore imposants et bien entretenus, pour faire sauter ses chaines presque facilement. Puis, il se plaça devant les enfants, face à la meute enragée de forbans qui fixaient d'un air avide les enfants et plus particulièrement les filles avec un air lubrique qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs intentions.

Devant l'apparition de ce prisonnier imposant, la horde stoppa brutalement, certains détenus reconnurent alors l'homme devant eux : l'ancien Vice Amiral, le Héros de la Marine, Monkey D Garp. Ce dernier avait été le responsable de l'emprisonnement d'un grand nombre d'entre eux et le retrouver ici en tant que prisonnier constituait une immense surprise. Certains commencèrent à hurler des insultes et des huées face à l'ancien vice amiral qui s'était retrouvé aussi bas qu'eux mais ce dernier les regarda avec un mépris sans nom.

En tant qu'ancien soldat, il n'avait jamais cessé de tenter d'entretenir sa forme, même enchainés dans sa cellule. Il n'était certainement plus au meilleur de sa forme, comme autrefois, mais il y avait encore en lui les traces de l'homme qui s'était battu à égalité avec son vieil adversaire, Gol D Roger. Comme pour le prouver, il relâcha son Haki du roi de façon complètement incontrôlée, provoquant l'évanouissement de la majorité des enfants sauf de Luffy qui tenait encore debout et soutenait Vivi, sur le point de s'évanouir.

Puis, l'ancien vice amiral se jeta sur la racaille qui menaçait de s'en prendre à son petit-fils et commença à les battre méticuleusement, de toutes ses forces, ne permettant à personne de s'approcher du groupe d'enfants. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux supplications des forbans à qui il venait de rappeler son bon souvenir de manière extrêmement violente. Certains détenus, pris de paniques, préférèrent fuir pour se jeter dans les bras de Magellan ou de Shiryu que de subir cela.

Quand plus personne ne fut conscient dans la pièce à part lui et Luffy, le vieil homme s'approcha du garçon et tâcha d'observer son visage à l'aide d'une torche. Le grand père et le petit fils se reconnurent alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pourtant encore jamais vu et ils eurent le même sourire ravi. Chacun d'eux savait qu'ils n'avaient droit qu'à quelques instants de bonheur avant que des gens viennent et Monkey D Garp ne pouvait trahir son petit-fils aussi inconsidérément.

"Dis à ton père qu'il me manque et que je lui demande pardon pour ne pas avoir respecté son rêve. Je vous aime très fort, tous les deux."

"Un jour, il viendra te libérer, Papy !" souffla Luffy d'une voix inaudible.

"Peut-être, mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Il ne devrait pas se préoccuper d'un vieux crouton comme moi." Déclara Garp

"J'ai vu Ace aussi, il va bien. Il est toujours avec Dadan."

"Dieu soit loué. Au revoir, Luffy, j'espère qu'on se reverra…"

Un instant, plus tard, des gardiens se mirent à braquer leurs armes sur lui, tremblant de terreur devant la force de la nature qu'était l'ancien Vice Amiral, tandis que Magellan arrivait à son tour dans la cellule, prêt à relâcher son poison si l'un des nobles mondiaux avaient été tués. Il comprit en voyant les pires monstres criminels allongés au sol mis hors d'état de nuire et les enfants Nobles évanouis mais encore vivants, que le prisonnier gardé au secret avait sauvé leurs vies et empêché une catastrophe dramatique en sauvant les vies sacrées des Dragons Célestes et en épargnant aussi la réputation de la prison.

Qu'un homme avec un aussi grand sens de l'honneur puisse se retrouver dans une cellule intriguait le gardien en chef mais il était là pour agir en qualité de gardien d'Impel Down et non pour réfléchir à la validité des ordres du Gouvernement Mondial. Il observa la manière dont Garp se laissait à nouveau très tranquillement recouvrir par des chaines, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le groupe des enfants qu'il venait de protéger au péril de sa vie. D'après une rumeur persistante, le vice amiral avait eu son petit fils tué lors de la purge des D, peut-être avait il agit ainsi par sentimentalisme, en souvenir de cet enfant perdu.

Avant de ramener les enfants des Nobles Mondiaux traumatisés, il lança un sombre regard à Shiryu en murmurant que si jamais il apprenait qu'il avait laissé les prisonniers s'échapper pour s'amuser avec en les massacrant, alors il s'assurerait qu'il prenne la même place que ses victimes; dans une cellule. Après un moment d'hésitation, il ordonna également d'augmenter les quantités et la qualité de la nourriture du prisonnier tenu au secret, songeant qu'il méritait au moins des conditions moins pénibles.

Les Nobles étaient blancs comme des linges et semblaient guéris, pour le moment, de leur soif de cruauté et de sang après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils tremblaient comme des feuilles et ne voulaient qu'une chose : retrouver leurs parents. Ils avaient même oublié les jouets humains qui avaient mystérieusement disparu dans un coin de la prison lors de leur fuite. Luffy, de son côté, songeait qu'à part cette petite peur, la visite avait été plus que positive pour lui et se réjouissait d'avance de la bonne nouvelle qu'il allait annoncer à son père !

* * *

Note de l'auteur

Ça y est, Luffy a rencontré son grand père : au départ de ma conception de l'histoire, il n'aurait jamais dû le rencontrer aussi tôt mais j'ai finalement décidé de lui donner ce petit bonheur de rencontrer Garp à Impel Down.

La grande surprise, c'est que Luffy soit parvenu à décoder le Ponéglyphe de ce musée, du moins dans mon histoire.

Au cours de l'histoire originale, il n'a jamais été donné la preuve que Luffy sait les lire pour la seule raison qu'il ne s'est jamais retrouvé devant un (sauf à Alabasta mais il était un peu occupé à se battre). Par contre, on sait grâce à Rayleight que Gol D Roger était capable "d'entendre la voix de toute chose" et d'après lui, ça lui permettait de mystérieusement comprendre les ponéglyphes. On a vu aussi dans des chapitres assez récents que Luffy était capable, comme Roger, de comprendre les monstres marins géants, cela parait être une capacité innée des D.

Donc, selon moi, si Luffy se retrouvait devant un ponéglyphes (et qu'on parvenait à le faire tenir en place suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il les regarde), il provoquerait la surprise de tout le monde et de Robin en particulier, en parvenant à comprendre ce qui est écrit. Je suis quasiment sûre que Monkey D Luffy est capable d'entendre la voix des Ponéglyphes.

Le ponéglyphe du musée a été conservé car il a été considéré comme un trophée par les vingt rois des débuts du Gouvernement Mondial. Pas de chance, il s'agissait d'un message de défi...

* * *

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si vous avez des critiques, questions, suggestions, remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir et je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible ! Bonne journée et à mercredi prochain !

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si vous avez des critiques, questions, suggestions remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir !Bonne journée et à mercredi prochain !


	24. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous, comme tous les mercredi, voici un nouveau chapitre de la dernière Volonté.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que mes réponses ont été satisfaisantes pour toutes celles auxquelles j'ai répondues.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre dans lequel Luffy va retrouver son père... Sans plus attendre, la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 23

Enfin, la conférence des rois se terminait et les uns après les autres, les souverains se préparaient à retourner chez eux. Vivi n'avait plus revu les enfants des Dragons Célestes qui semblaient avoir été traumatisés à vie par leur excursion à Impel Down et n'avait plus cherché à tourmenter Vivi à cause de son affection pour Luffy. Le fait que ledit commun ait contribué à sauver leurs vies y était peut-être pour quelque chose mais c'était difficile à savoir tant ils semblaient pourrie à la moelle.

Au fond de lui, le roi Cobra songeait que tous les avantages qu'il avait pu obtenir lors des négociations ne pesaient pas lourd en comparaison avec ce que sa fille avait souffert durant son séjour ici et pire, avec la torture que le jeune Luffy avait subi à cause de l'arrogance de ces Nobles Mondiaux. L'innocence de sa fille avait certainement disparu, sa vision de la justice avait été écornée, pire, sa foi dans son idéal de reine avait été rabaissée à cause d'enfants gâtés qui, à Alabasta, auraient eu depuis longtemps une paire de baffes bien méritées s'ils avaient seulement fait un dixième de ce qu'ils se permettaient ici.

Un garçon innocent avait également payé le prix fort alors que rien n'aurait dû l'obliger à sacrifier son honneur. Il devait à Monkey D Luffy une dette qu'il ne pourrait pas rembourser. Il ne voulait même pas songer aux conséquences pour le royaume si jamais on apprenait que cet enfant qui avait servi comme garde auprès de sa fille était le fils de Dragon, le Révolutionnaire, un enfant du D, condamné à mort de par son nom. Le prix à payer serait terrible si la Marine le découvrait mais le souverain ne pouvait regretter ce qu'il avait fait : Luffy avait autant le droit de vivre que n'importe quel enfant de ce monde et il faisait un bien meilleur usage de sa vie que les Nobles qui menaient une existence de parasites débauchés à Marijoa.

Le bilan était donc amer pour lui et quand il regardait Luffy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ce garçon trouvait la force de sourire et de réconforter Vivi. La marque infamante sur son dos devait encore le brûler terriblement et l'humiliation qu'elle réprésentait devait être encore plus cuisante. Cependant, son esprit préoccupé par autre chose. Il était le seul à être revenu de Impel Down sans sembler traumatisé, au contraire, Cobra aurait été prêt à jurer qu'il avait trouvé sa visite plus que satisfaisante. Avait-il contacté un prisonnier particulier là bas ? Avait-il suivi tout ce temps les ordres de son père ? Non, il y avait eu trop d'imprévus et Luffy n'était pas du genre à prévoir mais à improviser.

Repoussant momentanément ses pensées, le roi se prépara à embarquer dans l'ascenseur de verre, heureux de quitter enfin cet endroit : la prochaine conférence n'aurait lieu que dans environ dix ans et il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses durent toutes ces années. Toute la délégation entra dans la cabine, chacun de ses membres sentant une extrême lassitude suite à cette mission. Vivi avait un air grave et triste sur son visage, le témoignage des intenses changements provoqués par son voyage ici. Luffy lui même, une fois passé l'exaltation d'avoir contacté son grand père et le soulagement à l'idée d'avoir passé les mailles du filet, ressentait désormais une intense fatigue et une certaine crainte concernant la réaction de son père.

* * *

Au moment où les portes de la cabine se refermaient, un homme haut de trois mètres s'engouffra juste à temps en s'excusant de l'interruption, avant de s'allonger sur le sol. Les yeux ronds, l'assistance fixait l'étrange phénomène en se demandant quel était cet étrange personnage mais ce fut le souverain d'Alabasta qui répondit à la question muette en disant :

"Je suis ravi de vous voir, Vice Amiral Kuzan."

"Moi de même, votre majesté." Déclara le dénommé Kuzan avec le ton le plus paresseux que Luffy ait jamais entendu.

"J'ai cru entendre récemment qu'une promotion serait bientôt à l'ordre du jour vous concernant." Poursuivit le roi Cobra.

"En effet. Plutôt inattendu, je dois dire. J'avais l'impression que mes relations avec mon ancien mentor auraient réduits à néant toute chance de promotion. Mais bon, j'imagine qu'ils ne font plus la fine bouche désormais…" déclara le vice amiral d'un ton amer.

"Votre ancien mentor ?' S'enquit poliment le souverain d'Alabasta.

"Monkey D Garp." Répondit Kuzan d'un ton laconique sachant que le nom complet de son ami était un principe d'explication par lui même.

Il observa soigneusement ses interlocuteurs qui semblaient extrêmement gênés par cette information, comme la plupart des gens qu'il côtoyait. Mais la réaction allait au delà de la simple gêne, il y avait aussi une pointe de méfiance et de crainte. La fillette avait rapidement regardé le garçon avant de détourner le regard. Mais l'œil acéré du Vice amiral avait eu le temps d'observer et désormais, il contemplait, songeur, le garçon qui cherchait à afficher un air impassible… sans grand succès.

L'enfant devait avoir onze ans, soit exactement l'âge requis, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux foncés, semblable à ceux décris par Smoker. Et surtout, il affichait un air tellement semblable au vice amiral Garp quand il tentait de dissimuler quelque chose que c'en était risible ! Kuzan était certain que s'il voyait l'enfant se comporter naturellement, il verrait un gamin impétueux, intrépide, impossible à arrêter, à l'image de son grand père. Mais quand même, il fallait avoir un sacré culot pour un porteur du D de venir en plein centre du Gouvernement, l'institution qui avait l'avait condamné à mort ! Bien sûr, il se pouvait que le jeune garçon soit arrivé là complètement par hasard, ce ne serait pas la première fois avec un membre de la famille Monkey.

Maintenant, que devait il faire ? Au fond, il le savait déjà. Nico Robin avait été plus jeune, à peine huit ans, quand il l'avait laissé s'échapper alors qu'elle avait la capacité de réveiller les armes ancestrales. Il avait permis sa fuite après avoir vu jusqu'où la Justice Absolue pouvait amener des hommes à agir en tuant des innocents. Luffy, puisque tel était son nom, n'avait que onze ans et son seul crime était de vivre en portant une simple initiale. Kuzan ignorait comment une simple lettre pouvait justifier la mort d'une personne et de son point de vue, ce n'était pas la justice qu'il défendait.

Pendant tout le trajet, il regarda le petit attentivement, cherchant le moindre signe indiquant qu'il puisse faire une erreur en laissant vivre le petit-fils de son mentor. Le simple fait que le roi d'Alabasta l'ait pris sous sa protection était un point en faveur de l'enfant. De plus, le garçon semblait très protecteur avec la princesse d'Alabasta, la réconfortant avec un immense sourire en lui disant qu'elle retournerait bientôt chez elle et qu'elle oublierait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Kuzan réfléchissait intensément : il avait appris récemment à quel point Impel Down était passé près d'une évasion. Peu de détails avaient circulé, la version officielle affirmait que Magellan et Shiryu avait mâté l'émeute avant que les enfants ne soient blessés. Mais il avait vu le rictus amer sur le visage de Sengoku et la nostalgie dans son regard quand il avait murmuré après lecture du véritable rapport que "ce vieux salopard semblait toujours en forme." Il ne faisait pas de doute pour le Vice amiral que son mentor, alors même qu'il était prisonnier depuis onze ans, était celui qui avait sauvé la situation. Kuzan ne doutait pas que la présence de son unique petit-fils parmi les victimes potentielles avait été le facteur déterminant qui avait poussé Garp à voler à la rescousse du groupe.

Quand il sortit de sa réflexion, il s'aperçut qu'une heure venait de passer en intenses interrogations et que la cabine venait d'arriver au niveau de la mer. Sans un mot, il passa devant la délégation, s'arrêta un instant devant Luffy et le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'enfant lui renvoya le regard avec détermination.

"J'espère que tu montreras autant de promesses dans l'avenir que ton grand-père, Monkey D. Luffy. Bonne chance."

Puis sans une autre parole, il quitta la cabine tandis que Luffy palissait à vue d'œil : le nombre de personnes sachant qui il était exactement s'allongeait à vue d'œil et son père n'allait pas être content. Pas du tout content.

* * *

Une fois de retour sur le navire d'Alabasta, Luffy avait retrouvé son chapeau de paille avec une grande joie, redevenant le jeune garçon exubérant que tous connaissaient. Le roi Cobra devait maintenant prendre une décision : renvoyer l'enfant sur Shabondy où il continuerait à courir un danger permanent ? Le ramener à Alabasta comme le suppliait sa fille unique ?

Mais finalement, le destin se chargea de décider à sa place quand, au milieu de la nuit, la vigie annonça la venue à grande vitesse d'un navire sans pavillon qui les accosta tout aussi rapidement. Il crut à un instant à des pirates mais fut vite détrompé par les événements qui suivirent.

Une silhouette solitaire sauta du pont du navire pour atterrir sur le sien avec une grâce surprenante. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Luffy qui s'était raidit…et lui administra une gifle violente qui parût douloureuse malgré le corps en caoutchouc du jeune garçon. Igaram et Chakka voulurent se précipiter sur l'inconnu pour défendre l'enfant qu'ils avaient appris à aimer et respecter durant son séjour parmi eux mais Cobra les arrêta d'un geste. Il voyait les yeux d'un homme en colère, mais surtout ceux d'un homme que la peur avait presque rendu fou d'inquiétude. C'était le regard d'un père qui savait qu'il avait faillit perdre son fils à cause d'une bêtise et qui réagissait par instinct, comme Pell avait un jour agit de même avec Vivi.

La présence de cet homme, Dragon, dominait sans effort toutes les personnes présentes et sa voix s'éleva alors, impérieuse et exigeante :

"Rapport complet. Sur le champ."

Luffy commença alors à faire un rapport extrêmement précis de ce qu'il avait fait à Shabondy mais il paraissait évident au roi Cobra que l'enfant ne pourrait jamais aller jusqu'au bout sans aide. Il se permit donc d'intervenir en faveur du petit en reprenant lui même le récit à partir du moment où Luffy avait sauvé la vie de sa fille.

Sans jamais mentir, il dévoila tout ce qu'il était arrivé : comment Luffy avait gagné son admiration et sa reconnaissance en sauvant Vivi, la raison pour laquelle le jeune porteur du D s'était retrouvé sans le vouloir à MariJoa parce qu'il s'agissait du seul moyen de le sauver du poison mortel dont il était atteint. Il expliqua le subterfuge qu'ils avaient mis en place pour faire en sorte que Luffy passe inaperçu sur la Terre Sainte, il avoua également avoir compris la véritable identité de Luffy et de son père lors de la conférence mais sans jamais l'avoir révélée aux autorités.

Il entama ensuite la partie la plus douloureuse de l'histoire en racontant comment ils avaient attiré sans même le vouloir l'attention des doyens et des Dragons Célestes, l'invitation qui en avait découlé, le jeu cruel auquel Luffy avait été forcé de participer, la manière abominable dont les enfants Nobles avaient mené leur jeu pour provoquer le marquage du pauvre garçon comme un esclave et la manière dont il avait été traité durant tout le reste du séjour, en insistant sur la manière dont Luffy avait accepté de se plier à ce jeu abominable dans le simple but de ne pas provoquer leur perte à tous.

À la fin, désireux de montrer ses regrets et son immense remord, il s'agenouilla devant le chef des révolutionnaires et inclina la tête, plein de repentir. Dragon était resté immobile durant tout le récit, même si toutes sortes d'émotions s'étaient inscrites sur son visage : crainte, douleur, fureur, fierté. Le roi vit l'homme fermer les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de faire un signe vers son fils qui approcha d'un pas hésitant, semblant mortifié par la honte. Comprenant ce que son père voulait de lui, il ôta son haut et dévoila son dos, rudement marqué par le sceau des Dragon Céleste.

L'expression sur le visage de Dragon était celle de la fureur la plus absolue, d'une rage meurtrière tandis qu'il contemplait la marque infamante sur le dos de son propre fils. Il appela rapidement un homme de son vaisseau qui sauta rapidement à bord et examina la marque du Dragon Céleste sur les omoplates du garçon, de façon attentive. Dragon demanda alors :

"Pourrait on la brûler immédiatement au fer rouge et la faire disparaître de son dos ?"

Cobra ne put s'empêcher de frémir devant la façon dont cet homme envisageait de brûler de nouveau le dos de son propre fils pour faire disparaitre la marque, même au prix de graves cicatrices. Le pire, c'est que ni le médecin, ni Luffy ne semblait choqué par la suggestion du chef des Révolutionnaires. Pour eux tous, effacer la trace honteuse revenait de l'évidence. Mais le docteur répondit en secouant la tête avec rage :

"Non, malheureusement, pas totalement. Depuis que ces salopards ont appris la manière dont Fisher Tiger était parvenu à effacer ce signe du dos des anciens esclaves, ils ont cherché une nouvelle méthode pour rendre la marque indélébile. Regarde : le fer rouge ne s'est pas contenté de brûler la surface de la peau, ça s'est enfoncé très profondément dans les muscles, presque jusqu'à l'os. Si Luffy n'était pas exceptionnel, il aurait de grosses difficultés pour bouger. En plus, il ont dû appliquer un produit pour rendre la marque plus évidente, impossible à dissimuler même en brûlant la peau à nouveau."

"Je vois. Ce sera le même problème pour un tatouage, je suppose ?" demanda Dragon d'une voix sourde.

"Oui. L'épiderme aussi gravement brûlé ne peut être tatoué. Je suis désolé, Dragon. Cette marque maudite est indélébile." Murmura le docteur en baissant la tête et en serrant les poings.

"Pardon, papa." Murmura Luffy en se retenant de pleurer.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Luffy.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé." Murmura Cobra.

"Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce gâchis. Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon fils, vous ne l'avez pas livré à mes ennemis, vous avez refusé de le livrer en esclavage aux Dragons Célestes alors que bien des gens n'auraient pas hésité par appât du gain ou par facilité. Je vous l'accorde, je n'ai que peu de respect envers les dirigeants membres du Gouvernement Mondial mais s'il y avait plus d'hommes tels que vous à Marijoa, je ne me sentirais pas dans l'obligation de révolutionner ce monde. "

Le souverain d'Alabasta ne répondit rien : il s'en voulait encore de ne pas en avoir fait plus pour épargner Luffy. Puis, finalement, il dit :

"Aujourd'hui, je peux vous dire que je comprends pleinement vos motivations. Je souhaiterais vous aider plus et s'il ne s'agissait que de moi, je vous soutiendrais sans grandes hésitations. Mais je suis un roi et j'ai des responsabilités envers mon peuple : je ne peux me permettre de provoquer un Buster Call sur des personnes innocentes."

Dragon sourit avec dans ses yeux un grand respect et déclara:

"Le fait que vous pensiez d'abord à votre peuple est à la fois rare et admirable. Continuez donc à montrer l'exemple de ce qu'est un vrai roi, vous et votre fille, et vous serez des modèles sur lesquels on pourra un jour espérer bâtir un monde meilleur."

Puis il prit Luffy dans ses bras et se prépara à partir :

"Attendez ! Est ce que je reverrais Luffy ?"

"Je ne dicte ni le cours du destin, ni même les actes de mon propre fils. S'il veut te revoir une amie, alors rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher." Répliqua Dragon en souriant légèrement.

Puis il grimpa à bord de son navire et commença à activer son pouvoir pour prendre le large, laissant le navire de la délégation d'Alabasta derrière eux.

* * *

Luffy se trouvait maintenant à côté de son père, semblant hésiter avant de prendre la parole :

"Heu, je ne t'ai peut-être pas tout dit tout à l'heure… J'ai des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles "

Dragon inspira un grand coup : connaissant Luffy, cela pouvait aller de la pire catastrophe à la plus belle opportunité. Voir les deux.

"La première mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que deux doyens m'ont aperçu et ils savent que je m'appelle Luffy. Mais je crois qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à moi…"

Le chef des révolutionnaire classa cela dans la colonne " catastrophe mais cela aurait pu être pire".

"La deuxième mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que certains Nobles Mondiaux savent que j'ai le fruit du démon du caoutchouc."

Classification dans "catastrophe, pourrait difficilement être pire" et Dragon se demanda s'il y avait vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

"À un moment, nous sommes allés au musée Gouvernemental et il y avait une stèle bizarre, en or avec des inscriptions étranges. C'était bizarre, je ne savais pas lire ça mais je comprenais ce que cela voulait dire."

"Luffy, c'est très important : est ce que tu te souviens de ce que cela disait ?" demanda le chef des révolutionnaires d'une voix pressante, se faisant peu d'illusions sur les capacités de mémorisation de Luffy dans un musée. Mais il fut agréablement surpris par la réponse, pratiquement d'une traite, de son fils :

_"_Ne pensez pas que parce que vous avez éradiqué notre nation, que notre volonté s'éteindra avec elle. Elle est inextinguible et nul ne pourra l'étouffer ou la faire cesser d'exister. Il viendra un jour, celui portant la volonté de notre lignée et de notre soif de liberté, et nul ne pourra l'arrêter car il est dans sa nature de se trouver au cœur de du bouleversement qui agitera à nouveau ce monde. Nous pouvons attendre des siècles car nous sommes la braise vivante sous la cendre qui un jour, ranimera le brasier qui enflammera le Monde.

Craignez nous, ô rois prétendument vainqueurs, car nous sommes la Volonté du D_"_

Dragon ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'excitation devant cette piste : ce texte était en accord avec ce que lu avait révélé Shanks le Roux lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur la Volonté du D. Tout semblait concorder : le Siècle Perdu, la Volonté du D, le One Piece, même… Si Dragon voulait en découvrir plus, il lui faudrait trouver Nico Robin, la lumière de la Révolution, la seule personne ayant lu les Ponéglyphes, afin d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet. Mais surtout, il devait continuer d'encourager son fils vers son objectif car ce serait certainement par lui que le bouleversement commencerait.

"J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle !" Dit Luffy avec un grand sourire avant de poursuivre : "Voilà, je suis allé à Impel Down…"

Classification : Pire catastrophe.

"D'ailleurs, j'en ai ramené une carte, ils ont oublié de les reprendre après la catastrophe qui est arrivé. Je pensais que tu en aurais besoin…"

Un jour, peut-être, Dragon comprendrait comment fonctionnerait l'esprit de Luffy. Mais visiblement pas aujourd'hui. Son fils pouvait passer de mentionner une situation désastreuse à une chance inespérée en quelques secondes. La carte serait d'une aide précieuse quand il enverrait certains de ses hommes infiltrer Impel Down dans un futur proche. Ivankov et Inazuma étaient déjà volontaires pour cela et une carte les aiderait considérablement.

"…Il s'est passé plusieurs choses et à la fin, des évadés su niveau six ont tenté de nous tuer. Quand on a pris la fuite, je nous ai conduits dans un cul de sac et je suis entré dans une cellule. Celui qui était dedans a brisé ses chaines et il a flanqué une sacré raclée à tous les évadés qui voulaient nous tuer. Et tu sais quoi ? C'était Grand Père !"

"Quoi ?!" S'exclama Dragon en abandonnant pour une fois son calme coutumier.

"Je te le jure. Il m'a regardé et je l'ai regardé et il était exactement comme tu l'as dit. Il avait un message pour toi : de te dire que tu lui manques et de te demander pardon pour ne pas avoir respecté ton rêve. Je lui ai dit qu'on viendra le libérer mais il a dit que tu ne devais pas te préoccuper d'un vieux crouton comme lui. N'empêche, il est vachement fort, pour un vieux crouton ! De toute façon, on s'en fiche, on le libérera quand même un jour. Je lui ai aussi dit que Ace allait bien."

"C'est bien. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps durant ton infiltration. Par contre, devine combien de temps tu resteras à Baltigo cette fois pour t'apprendre la discrétion ?" le questionna Dragon.

"Hum…un an ?"

"Trois ans. On verra si tu es plus responsable à quatorze ans qu'à onze ans. Je t'apprendrais également quelques petites choses pendant ce temps là."

Puis il envoya un Luffy râleur et grognon dans sa cabine avant d'aller à la poupe du bateau et de diriger son regard vers l'endroit où se situait Impel Down tandis que le vent soufflait. Une simple larme coula de ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire soulagé apparaissait sur ses traits.

"Un jour, Père…"

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si vous avez des critiques, questions, suggestions remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir !

Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus léger et axé sur l'humour, du moins, je le crois.

Bonne journée et à mercredi prochain !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous, comme tous les mercredi, je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de la dernière Volonté.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Et jem'excuse à ceux que je n'ai pas répondu.

Ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus léger que les précédents et plus centré sur l'humour, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 24

Plus de trois ans s'étaient écoulées depuis la Conférence des Rois à Marijoa et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Luffy avait enfin pu quitter l'île de Baltigo et enfin voir les merveilles que recelait Grand Line. Parmi celles-ci, l'une des plus belle est sans conteste, l'île des Hommes Poissons, véritable paradis sous-marin aux coraux magnifiques, aux milles couleurs chatoyantes et aux sirènes enchanteresses. Sous la protection de Barbe Blanche la paix régnait dans le royaume car nul pirate n'aurait osé s'en prendre à un fief de l'un des quatre empereurs. Cependant, les échos d'une dispute brisait le calme environnant :

"Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !" s'exclama un jeune homme blond avec un chapeau haut de forme.

"On est arrivé à bon port, non ?" lui répliqua un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

"Avec des jours de retard, tout ça parce que tu as lâché le log pose des yeux cinq minutes et on s'est retrouvé dans un cyclone." Gronda l'aîné en se tapant le front.

"J'ai jamais prétendu être navigateur ! S'écria le plus jeune, "quand j'irais commencer mon équipage dans trois ans, je sais déjà qui sera ma navigatrice, de toute façon !"

"Si elle n'est pas rebutée par ta stupidité crasse."

"Elle a promis de venir avec moi !" s'exclama le garçon de quatorze ans.

"La pauvre…Bon, tout cela pour dire qu'à cause de cette fichue tempête, on a perdu du temps sur l'horaire et on a manqué le rendez vous avec notre contact sur Shabondy qui devait nous amener à l'île des Hommes Poissons."

"Tout le monde sait que le temps de Grandline est imprévisible ! Ils auraient pu attendre un peu…" Grogna Luffy.

"Tu sais fort bien qu'aucun membre ne peut se permettre d'attendre trop longtemps à un lieu de rendez vous, imbécile ! Ton père te l'a pourtant expliqué des milliers de fois !" Rappela Sabo en soupirant.

"Bon. Et alors ? Le principal, c'est qu'on soit sur l'île des Hommes Poissons, non ?"

"Niguedouille ! Tu as simplement décidé, sur un coup de tête, de nous faire embarquer clandestinement à bord de l'un des bateaux recouvert d'enduis et tu as failli me fracturer le crâne au passage !"

"Ça va, t'en es pas mort !" Protesta Luffy.

"Mais ce que tu n'avais pas prévu, par contre, c'est que ce navire appartienne à un capitaine du Nouveau Monde qui s'apprête à rejoindre la flotte de Barbe Blanche. Et le rendez vous se trouvait sur l'île des Hommes Poissons."

"Et c'est précisément l'endroit où on voulait aller… En plus, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi il ressemble, le vieux Barbe Blanche !" dit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

"Et bien, tu sais quoi ?" Demanda Sabo de façon purement rhétorique. "On ne va pas tarder à faire sa connaissance et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'au lieu de rester planqué tranquillement dans la cale pour sortir au moment où on serait arrivé, tu as décidé de sortir visiter les cuisines parce que tu avais bêtement faim. Résultat, on s'est fait surprendre et tout ça pour un stupide gigot !"

"Eh, n'insulte pas la viande, la viande, c'est sérieux !" Répliqua Luffy en se tortillant pour tenter de celui qui le tenait.

"Dîtes, vous vous disputez souvent comme ça, vous deux ?" Demanda le capitaine pirate avec un air hilare tout en les escortant (sous très bonne garde) en direction d'un grand vaisseau.

"Nous sommes frères !" Marmonna Sabo comme s'il s'agissait d'un principe d'explication.

"Donc, la réponse est oui !" Rigola celui qui semblait faire office de premier maitre.

"Barbe Blanche n'est pas ici, mais Marco, le commandant de la première division est là avec le Moby Dick II. C'est à son bord que vous viendrez avec moi pour partir rencontrer le Paternel !" dit le capitaine en gratouillant le singe accroché à son cou en éclatant de rire.

"Quoi ? Attendez, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, moi !" S'exclama le jeune garçon de dix sept ans en songeant à son second rendez vous manqué. Dragon allait le tuer. Mais bon, il était avec Luffy… Il était aussi un principe d'explication.

"Vous êtes des passagers clandestins ! Soyez déjà heureux qu'on vous ait pas flanqués par dessus bord à huit mille mètres de profondeur sous l'eau !" Lui fit remarquer un épéiste en haussant un sourcil.

"Ils n'ont pas tort, tu sais, Sabo ?" Commenta calmement Luffy avec un grand sourire.

"Je ne veux même pas entendre une parole sensée venant de ta part !" S'exclama Sabo, très énervé en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir étrangler son petit frère.

Le groupe arriva finalement en vue de la zone portuaire où un immense vaisseau avec une proue en forme de baleine noire surpassait tous les autres navires qui semblaient se faire tout petit devant la formidable pouvoir qui émanait de l'un des Moby Dick. Finalement, le capitaine Doma, qui s'apprêtait à joindre l'une des seize divisions de Barbe Blanche, grimpa la passerelle et fit déposer les deux fardeaux sur le pont.

"Et bien ? Qui sont ces deux là, Doma ?" Questionna celui que les deux garçons reconnurent comme Marco le Phénix, premier commandant de la flotte.

"Je les ai trouvé à mon bord et j'ai décidé de les amener ici en pensant qu'ils vous intéresseraient…"Répliqua Doma en haussant les épaules, ce qui en délogea son singe.

"Vous êtes qui, vous deux ?" Demanda le Phénix avec un air assuré.

"On s'est juste trompé de bateau en nous rendant à l'île des Hommes-Poissons…" Marmonna Luffy en haussant les épaules.

"…Et on s'est fait prendre parce que un imbécile n'a pas su contrôler son estomac." Grogna Sabo en lançant un regard massacrant à Luffy.

"Ce qu'ils oublient de dire, c'est qu'avant de les attraper, ils ont réussi à mettre KO plusieurs de mes hommes et qu'ils savent se servir du Haki tous les deux. Je crois que le plus jeune a utilisé la Haki du roi à un moment car plusieurs se sont effondrés en bavant. Pas glorieux, je le crains."

Le Phénix haussa un sourcil, beaucoup plus impressionné, maintenant. L'aîné devait avoir dix sept ans et paraissait assez calme sauf quand il s'énervait contre son petit frère. Le plus jeune devait avoir quatorze ans et c'était jeune pour maitriser son Haki et si en plus, il avait le Haoushoku Haki, celui qu'une personne possédait sur un million… Cela pouvait intéresser le paternel qui en ce moment, semblait avoir un faible pour recruter les gosses insolents et déterminés.

"Très bien ! Félicitations, les gosses, on vous emmène voir le Paternel !" Déclara Marco en souriant devant l'expression clairement horrifiée du plus vieux et de l'air presque réjoui du plus jeune.

"QUOI ! Luffy, je jure que c'est de ta faute ! Quel besoin avais tu de montrer ton Haki à tort et à travers ?!" Hurla Sabo en tentant de se jeter sur Luffy qui continuait de rire en se frottant la tête en disant :

"Désolé ! Désolé ! Mais ce ne serait pas parce que tu es jaloux que j'ai le Haoushoku ?"

"Jaloux d'un imbécile comme toi ? Jamais ! Et dois je te signaler que je gagne encore plus de la moitié de nos combats lors de nos entrainements !"

"Peut-être, mais maintenant, au moins j'en gagne presque la moitié !" Rétorqua Luffy avec un immense sourire.

"Ben pas celui là, je te le garantis !"

Et aussitôt, les deux frères commencèrent à se battre entre eux sous les regards légèrement éberlués de Doma et ses hommes tandis que Marco, lui, semblait trouver cela plutôt amusant et songea qu'avec l'arrivé de ces deux là en plus de leur nouvelle "recrue", Ace au Point Ardent", le Moby Dick I allait être bien agité. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

* * *

Il fallut quelques semaines de voyage pour que le Moby Dick II rejoigne celui sur lequel se trouvait le pirate Barbe Blanche. Les jeunes "invités" à bord avaient été laissés libres de leurs mouvements et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils mettaient de l'agitation tous les deux : entre leurs disputes fraternelles fréquentes, la manie de Luffy de piller le garde manger à toute heure du jour et de la nuit et des tentatives d'évasion loupées de Sabo, le navire débordait de vie.

Le jeune garçon blond semblait parfois déprimé quand il songeait à sa mission raté pour Dragon, même si ce dernier n'avait pas semblé se faire d'illusions quant à la capacité innée de Luffy à s'attirer des ennuis. Mais, là, franchement, ils remportaient le pompon : se retrouver embarqué à bord du Moby Dick sur le Nouveau Monde, ce n'était absolument pas prévu dans son programme. Quoique… Sabo se souvenait encore quand, il y a trois ans, Luffy était revenu avec la marque du Dragon Céleste dans le dos. Ça, cela avait été un choc.

Luffy voyait dans cet imprévu une nouvelle aventure et était ravi de faire un petit détour par le Nouveau Monde. Cela lui donnerait de l'expérience. En tout cas, il pouvait dire que jusqu'ici, cela avait été dément : des mers en forme de montagnes, des gouttes de pluies aussi grosses que le navire, des tourbillons infernaux, des geyser géants. Tout cela l'excitait comme rien d'autre auparavant. Et puis, bon, il allait rencontrer Barbe Blanche ! L'homme le plus proche du One Piece et l'un de ceux qu'il battrait un jour pour le titre de Seigneur des Pirates.

Les deux garçons avaient donc des idées antagonistes sur l'aspect positif de leur voyage inattendu, ce qui avait pour effet d'entrainer des bagarres assez monstrueuses. Loin de les en empêcher, les membres de l'équipage préféraient les encourager et parier sur le vainqueur. Depuis que Luffy avait commencé à maitriser ses trois Hakis grâce à l'aide son père, il était devenu plus difficile pour Sabo avec un pied estropié de le battre, même avec ses trois années d'expériences de plus et sa propre maitrise du Haki. Les combats étaient donc devenus plus équitables et l'écart de puissance se réduisait de plus en plus.

Mais finalement, même les bonnes choses ont une fin et bientôt, ils arrivèrent sur la "Baleine Blanche", le Moby Dick principal du grand pirate Edward Newgate. Ils furent accueillis par un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, signe que quelqu'un venait de tomber à l'eau. L'ambiance semblait plutôt agitée ici aussi… Ils entendirent quelqu'un faire un commentaire nonchalant sur la quatre vingt septième tentative de meurtre sur le Paternel tandis qu'un autre faisait remarquer que quelqu'un devrait peut-être le repêcher puisque c'était une enclume…

Sabo et Luffy se regardèrent l'un l'autre et décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de ne pas poser de question. C'était suffisamment étrange de se trouver sur un navire où l'on comptabilisait les tentatives de meurtres sur le capitaine sans avoir en plus à se donner une migraine pour tenter de savoir pourquoi…Ils avancèrent donc sans trop se préoccuper de l'agitation pour se retrouver devant un homme de six mètres de haut, imposant, musclé avec sa moustache blanche immense et, qui, bien que rattaché à des perfusions, pouvait encore prétendre au titre de "l'Homme le plus fort du monde"

"Gahahahah. Je vois que tu fais les choses à ma façon, Marco ! Alors, que sont ces gosses que tu voudrais voir intégrer à notre grande famille ?"

"Ils sont vraiment intéressants, Paternel ! En tout cas, si tu aimes toujours voir les gamins forts, obstinés, insolents et indisciplinés intégrer notre équipage…"

"Quoi ? Ah non ! J'ai déjà un engagement quelque part", protesta Sabo en levant les mains.

"Pas question, vieil homme, celui qui deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates, ce sera moi et personne d'autre !" S'exclama Luffy en adoptant une position de défi devant le vieil homme tandis que Sabo se frappait la tête d'un air désespéré en songeant que son petit frère ne savait pas quand se taire.

"Toi, morveux ? Pour ça, il faudrait que tu saches au moins supporter ÇA !"

Et le vieillard colossal lâcha une salve de Haoushoku Haki en direction de Luffy qui trembla un peu devant cette énergie titanesque mais ne tomba pas à terre avant de riposter par le sien en relâchant sa propre vague d'énergie pour contrer celle de son adversaire, de façon bien moins contrôlée mais forte dans sa sauvagerie. Barbe Blanche haussa un sourcil : le Haki du gamin était impressionnant pour son âge: pas suffisant pour mettre encore à terre ses hommes, mais il était évident que sa progression avait dû être rapide et exponentielle pour en arriver à un tel résultat. Cet enfant n'était pas ordinaire et le chapeau qu'il portait lui rappelait bien des souvenirs :

"Gamin, est ce le chapeau de Shanks le Roux que tu portes ?"

"Oh, vous connaissez Shanks ? Je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une fois, à bord du bateau et c'est lui qui me l'a donné. J'ai juré de lui rendre quand je serai le Seigneur des Pirates."

Barbe Blanche connaissait évidemment Shanks depuis qu'il était un gamin à bord de l'Oro Jackson. Il connaissait également le chapeau depuis plus longtemps encore que la naissance du rouquin : il appartenait à son vieil adversaire Roger. Revoir ce couvre chef qui avait traversé bien des mers ramenait des souvenirs au vieil homme : ses batailles avec le Seigneur des Pirates, les insultes et jurons qu'ils se balançaient en pleine bataille navale, les moments où ils buvaient du saké ensemble, quand ils étaient à terre…Le souvenir également de sa dernière conversation avec lui et les révélations qui avaient suivies.

Edward Newgate ne s'était jamais considéré comme un homme dont le désir était de changer le monde : son rêve avait toujours constitué à avoir une famille, la plus grande possible et d'offrir ce trésor à ses enfants adoptifs. Il avait également pris les îles des personnes qu'il aimait ou respectait sous sa protection mais son désir de domination s'arrêtait là. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais voulu aller jusqu'à Raftel ou désirer le plus grand trésor de ce Monde, même si Roger lui avait offert tout cela sur un plateau.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier que l'histoire narrée par son vieil ennemi lui avait remué profondément les entrailles et peu après, il avait appris l'annonce de l'extermination des D et celle simultanée, de la disparition de Monkey D Garp, un autre ami/ennemi qu'il respectait pour ses valeurs. Il savait que c'était une autre page écrite dans le sang dans l'histoire tragique des porteurs du D.

Il avait déjà un porteur du D dans son équipage et il l'avait observé attentivement, attendant de le voir montrer un rêve particulier. Mais jamais Marshall D Teach n'avait fait le moindre mouvement en faveur d'une quelconque ambition ou s'il en avait une, alors il la préparait dans le secret et l'obscurité. Cela lui avait donné une mauvaise impression et il s'était méfié de lui : Teach ne correspondait pas à l'idéal de Roger et il n'allait donc pas le soutenir plus qu'en lui donnant asile à son bord.

L'arrivée récente de Portgas D Ace sur la scène de la piraterie lui avait donné plus d'espoir dans la renaissance de la Volonté du D. Le jeune garçon semblait avoir l'esprit de Roger dans sa façon de ne pas renoncer facilement. Il voyait également que ce gosse avait grandi pratiquement sans protection, sans père, ce qui ne le rendait que plus déterminé à défendre les personnes qui lui étaient chères, ses précieux Nakamas, à la façon de l'ancien Seigneur des Pirates. Même physiquement, il y avait une certaine ressemblance.

Mais récemment, lors d'une rencontre fortuite avec Shanks, dans la plus grande discrétion, Edward Newgate avait pu voir que, comme la rumeur l'affirmait, le rouquin était désormais dépourvu de son chapeau de paille. Il avait simplement dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le porterait mieux que lui et la lumière dans son regard avait simplement indiqué qu'il avait dû trouver un autre porteur du D pour transmettre le flambeau de son capitaine.

En voyant le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille devant lui, Barbe Blanche ne pouvait douter de se trouver devant un porteur de la volonté multiséculaire du D. Il y avait la même détermination, l'ambition, le rêve, mais aussi une joie pure comme celle d'un enfant et un esprit ouvert au monde. Il y avait eu des épreuves, certes, mais elles ne l'avaient pas rendue âpre et dur envers le monde comme cela semblait avoir été le cas de Ace.

Lequel, entre ces deux garçons, serait capable de réaliser le rêve de Roger ? Il ne le savait pas mais chacun avait le potentiel pour le faire et il était donc de son devoir de les prendre sous son aile. La meilleure solution, aux yeux de Barbe Blanche, était donc de les "inviter" tous les deux à faire partie de sa famille. Mais comme tous les D, ils étaient obstinés : Ace était là depuis des mois et il refusait toujours obstinément d'intégrer son équipage. Quand au garçon plus jeune, il semblait bien décidé dans son ambition mais qui sait…

Un remue-ménage se fit entendre à l'autre bout du navire : Ace venait de remonter à bord, trempé comme une soupe et faisait entendre son mécontentement. Le garçon blond et le gamin au chapeau de paille se retournèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant la voix, les yeux écarquillés et s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :

"Ace ?"

Ce dernier s'immobilisa en entendant son prénom et se tourna pour faire face aux deux garçons et il donna l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme. Puis, il avança lentement vers ses deux frères par adoption qui se demandèrent avec une sueur froide coulant dans leur dos, si Ace n'allait pas les tuer, finalement. D'après son expression, il semblait, en effet, hésiter entre devenir fou de joie ou fou de rage. Après tout, Sabo se faisait passer pour mort depuis sept ans et Luffy avait disparu presque du jour au lendemain. Dans l'esprit des deux cadets, ils méritaient une bonne raclée pour avoir laissé leur aîné seul.

"Bande de faux frères, vous m'avez laissé seul avec cette vieille peau de Dadan !"

Évidemment, ce fut l'option baston que choisit Ace et bientôt, les trois furent engagés dans un combat sans merci sous les yeux légèrement surpris de l'assistance de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Seul Marco, qui avait déjà eu affaire aux bagarres de Sabo et Luffy, semblait comprendre ce qu'il en était vraiment et avait engagé les paris en compagnie de Tatch, toujours partant pour ce genre d'activités et rapidement, tout le monde se prit au jeu, la majorité donnant Ace gagnant. Les commentaires allaient bon train, chacun commentant le style de combat de chaque participant, et Barbe Blanche lui même, semblait amusé par cette dispute fraternelle.

À la fin, ce fut Luffy, étonnamment, qui remporta la victoire. Fou de joie à l'idée de retrouver Ace et de voir qu'ils étaient tous les trois de nouveau réunis, il avait enroulé ses bras et ses jambes élastiques autour de ses deux frères ainés à la façon d'un kraken trop affectueux, les empêchant de se battre ou même de bouger, et il s'était mis à leur pleurer dessus en hurlant à quel point il était heureux qu'ils soient à nouveau ensemble, sans tenir compte des insultes et jurons d'Ace et Sabo qui le traitaient de pleurnichard et autres gentillesses. Ce fut ce qui scella la réconciliation des trois frères.

* * *

Plus tard, des explications eurent lieu et ils se racontèrent tous leurs histoires respectives au cours du festin. L'une des choses que Barbe Blanche avait comprise, c'est que trois frères venaient de se retrouver et dans son équipage, quand une famille retrouvait les siens, c'était un prétexte pour faire la fête, ripailler et boire pendant des heures. Ace décida de mettre de côté pour cette nuit ses tentatives de meurtre sur Barbe Blanche, Luffy et Sabo décidèrent d'ignorer la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient sur ce navire et chacun se concentra sur la nourriture et leurs histoires.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, les trois frères restèrent pratiquement collés les uns aux autres comme des frères siamois. Les seuls moments où ils n'étaient pas ensembles étaient quand Ace tentait de tuer Barbe Blanche. Luffy et Sabo assistaient à ses tentatives sans remuer le petit doigts pour l'aider : après tout, si le rêve de Ace était de dégommer l'empereur Pirate, qui étaient ils pour l'empêcher de le réaliser ? En plus, c'était généralement amusant de voir le plus fort d'entre eux se prendre une raclée…

Un "Arrgggglllll !" suivit d'un splash parvinrent aux oreilles de Sabo et Luffy, tranquillement en train de pêcher, assis sur le bordage du Moby Dick. Marco et Tatch les observaient avec curiosité en ne les voyant pas se troubler outre mesure.

"C'est la combientième de fois qu'il essaie ?" Demanda Sabo sur le ton de la conversation.

"Sais pas. M'en fiche. Il reste des Takoyakis ?" Répliqua Luffy les yeux fixés sur son appât..

"Non, tu as fini le dernier."

"Ça ne vous gêne pas de voir votre frère passer par dessus bord ?" Demanda Le Phénix.

"Non. C'est son problème. Personnellement, je crois que ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir enfin une vraie famille, avec quelqu'un qu'il puisse appeler "père". Luffy et moi sommes peut-être ses frères, mais n'avons pas pu être là pour lui pendant sept ans. On a vraiment merdé de ce côté." Déclara Sabo amèrement.

"Sabo, je crois que je viens de repêcher Ace." Dit Luffy en remontant le fil de sa canne à pêche.

"Remonte le et prend un autre appât." Soupira son frère aîné.

"Et vous ne voulez pas rester avec lui ?" Demanda Marco en détaillant son propos : "Le Paternel sait que Luffy est un D et il le protégerait, tu sais. Jamais le Gouvernement Mondial n'oserait se mettre à dos notre Père au risque de rompre l'équilibre."

"À votre place, je n'en serais pas si sûr. " Marmonna Sabo sans illusion. " De toute manière, le père de Luffy l'encourage à vivre librement sa vie."

"Luffy a encore son père en vie ? Je pensais les D complètement exterminés à part les trois à bord du Moby Dick." Dit Marco.

"On a survécu à la purge grâce à mon Grand Père qui l'a prévenu à temps." Se contenta de dire Luffy.

'Vous n'avez pas dû avoir une enfance facile tous les deux…" Déclara Marco en s'assurant que Ace respirait encore. "Vous ne voulez toujours pas reconsidérer l'offre du Paternel ?"

"Je considère déjà le paternel de Luffy à l'égal d'un vrai père sans compter qu'il est mon chef. Je ne peux vraiment pas le lâcher. Quant à Luffy… Le jour où vous arriverez à le faire changer d'avis sera le jour où Barbe Blanche se convertira à la limonade."

'Aucune chance pour que cela n'arrive' fut la pensée unanime à ce moment là.

"Tu sais, cela fait des mois que Ace est là et refuse de changer d'avis et pourtant, on essaie encore de le pousser à changer d'avis sur la question. Vous n'avez passé que quelques jours ici, peut-être qu'au bout de quelques mois, vous changeriez d'avis." Fit remarquer Tatch sur le ton de la conversation.

"Peu probable. Le père de Luffy a fait faire une Carte Vitale avec l'un des ongles de Luffy. Il doit déjà savoir où on est…"

"Capitaine Corsaire à tribord ! Bartholomew Kuma à tribord !"

"Allons bon…Qu'est ce que viendrait faire un capitaine corsaire ici." Marmonna Jaws, pas effrayé le moins du monde.

"Heu…Sans doute nous chercher." Marmonna Sabo avant de s'adresser à son grand frère qui reprenait connaissance. "Heu, Ace, c'était vraiment sympa de te retrouver ici. Je sais que ça va te paraître un peu brusqué, mais on va devoir partir maintenant. Je sais que tu es une vraie tête de cochon mais tu sais, le vieux Barbe Blanche me semble un type plutôt bien, alors tâche de réfléchir un peu à sa proposition, je te connais bien, tu sais, ton rêve n'a jamais été la gloire, pas vrai ?"

"Dans tous les cas, on restera toujours tes frères, Shishishi !" Dit Luffy en lui souriant largement.

"Bon, messieurs, mesdames, on vous remercie pour nous avoir hébergé ici quelques jours. Le saké était fameux et la nourriture aussi. Déclara Sabo en s'inclinant respectueusement avec Luffy devant Barbe Blanche et ses infirmières qui semblait tous plutôt amusés par le congé rapide des deux garçons. "Maintenant, si vous voudrez bien nous excuser…"

Se servant de Luffy comme d'un lance-pierre, les deux garçons se propulsèrent en direction du navire de Kuma. Une minute après, ils entendirent la voix calme du Capitaine Corsaire déclarer "retour au Bercail pour vous deux" avant d'éjecter les deux garçons via son Fruit du Démon.

"Gahahaha. On peut dire qu'ils savent faire une sortie, tes frères !" Ria Barbe Blanche en tapant Ace, encore éberlué, sur le dos.

* * *

Une fin un peu précipitée mais je trouvais que c'était dans l'esprit du chapitre...

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si vous avez des critiques, questions, suggestions remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir !

Les prochains chapitres marqueront la dernière ligne droite avant l'épilogue, après cela, il y aura un One Shot et après, tout dépendra du rythme d'écriture de la suite de cette fic. Pour le moment, je n'ai que sept chapitres en cours d'écriture, donc il faudra attendre...

Bonne journée et à mercredi prochain !


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de la Dernière Volonté.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviewx que vous m'avez laissé et qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire en paix !

* * *

Chapitre 25

Quand Sabo avait fait son rapport concernant les événements qui l'avaient conduit, lui et Luffy, à se retrouver momentanément à bord du Moby Dick, Dragon avait dû résister à l'envie soudaine d'exprimer sa lassitude de façon visible. Luffy était un danger public pour tout groupe méticuleusement organisé mais en même temps, sa chance, son don pour attirer les gens et sa tendance à se trouver au cœur des événements garantissaient presqu'à coup sûr une certaine avancée dans ses objectifs. Au moins, Luffy et Sabo avaient eu la surprise de retrouver leur frère d'adoption et il était parfaitement compréhensible qu'ils aient trouvé cette aventure enrichissante de leur point de vue.

Néanmoins, il paraissait évident pour Dragon que si Sabo désirait devenir un membre efficace des révolutionnaires, il aurait plus intérêt à travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un porteur du D comme Luffy qui attirait les imprévus. Sabo était donc parti pour Centauréa afin d'aider à la cause là bas tandis que Luffy allait encore devoir rester ici un petit moment. Mais désormais, le mouvement révolutionnaire prenait de l'ampleur et était dans une phase clé de son développement et Dragon devait consacrer encore moins de temps à son fils qu'autrefois.

Laisser Luffy vagabonder à sa guise était certainement le meilleur moyen pour qu'il arrive le même genre de choses qu'à Marijoa mais il ne pouvait aller contre la nature de son fils. Luffy n'était plus un enfant, il montrait une bonne maitrise de son fruit du démon et continuait à s'améliorer sans cesse pour en contrôler tous les aspects, son haki se développait également et il savait l'utiliser, ce qui était encore loin d'être le cas des gens navigant sur la première partie de Grandline. Les chances de Luffy étaient donc optimales et il devait à nouveau faire confiance à son instinct.

Les dernières fois, cela avait apporté un grand nombre de précieux renseignements mais le prix à payer avait été très cher pour son fils. La marque des Dragons Célestes continuait de s'étaler dans son dos, néanmoins, quand Luffy avait retrouvé Ace sur le Moby Dick, il lui avait apparemment demandé de faire de son mieux pour trouver un moyen d'atténuer l'impact infamant. Désormais, se superposait sur la brûlure du sceau permanent de la Noblesse Mondiale, un D en majuscule cursive sous la forme d'une cicatrice brillante provoquée par les pouvoirs du fuit du feu du jeune Portgas.

Ce n'était certainement pas pour Luffy le meilleur moyen de rester discret mais au fond, Dragon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver ce symbole d'une volonté du D triomphante de la tyrannie que tentait d'imposer le Gouvernement Mondial. Il n'avait donc rien dit à ce sujet.

Toujours est il que Luffy avait un jour décidé de partir sur l'une des routes de Grandline et avait embarqué clandestinement sur l'une des navires en partance de Baltigo en lui laissant une lettre. Dragon ne l'avait pas lu car le connaissant, il devait s'agir de quelque chose du style "Je pars vivre ma vie" "Je m'ennuie ici et j'ai besoin de nouvelles expériences…" De toute manière, Dragon avait la Carte Vitale de son fils : si jamais il était vraiment en danger, il le saurait.

* * *

Quand Luffy était parti de Baltigo seul, il avait une idée bien précise en tête, tenter d'aller au royaume d'Alabasta pour retrouver Vivi et visiter un peu son pays comme elle l'y avait invité. Ensuite, il voguerait peut-être d'iles en iles jusqu'à revenir à Reverse Mountain et il tenterait de passer sur East Blue. Bon, en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment d'idées précises en tête à part rendre visite à Vivi.

La vérité, c'est qu'il était inquiet. Des rumeurs de révolution courraient dans le royaume de Vivi et bien que son père lui ait dit n'y être pour rien, il désirait en avoir le cœur net. Luffy ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu pousser le peuple d'Alabasta à se révolter alors que, pour tout ce qu'il avait vu, le souverain était sans doute le meilleur roi qu'il connaissait (non pas qu'il en ait vu beaucoup, mais quand même).

Dès qu'il avait quitté en catimini le navire des révolutionnaires, il avait emprunté un petit bateau et avait commencé à voguer sur Grandline. Beaucoup se seraient étonnés de voir un gamin d'à peine quinze ans parcourir Grandline, la mer la plus dangereuse du globe sur un minable rafiot que le moindre monstre marin pourrait croquer en une seule bouchée. Mais Luffy était désormais suffisamment compétent pour effrayer les monstres marins d'un regard et son seul souci était en fait le temps chaotique de Grandline. Mais le Porteur du D avait toujours compté sur la chance de ce point de vue…

Les yeux rivés sur l'Eternal Log Pose menant vers Alabasta, le jeune garçon tentait, cette fois, d'éviter de dévier de sa course comme la dernière fois. Il se savait une vrai buse en navigation et aurait été incapable de prédire le temps ou les courants même si sa vie en dépendait. Pour le moment, il semblait aller dans la bonne direction…Le problème, c'est que c'était également celle de cet énorme cyclone à l'horizon. Luffy tenta aussitôt de mettre la barre à tribord pour l'éviter mais il se faisait peu d'illusions : la tempête l'aurait rattrapé avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se placer hors de sa trajectoire.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que son voyage allait s'arrêter là, à cause d'un bête ouragan, après avoir survécu aux Marines, aux Dragons Célestes, aux monstres Marins, à un incendie… C'était vraiment trop bête. Pour se réconforter, il avala le tonneau de vivres de son navire d'un seul coup car de toute façon, il valait mieux mourir le ventre plein que vide… C'est en voyant le tonneau vide qu'un sourire éclaira son visage. Prenant un marqueur, il inscrivit quelque chose sur le baril avant de se placer dedans et de concentrer son haki sur le bois pour permettre à son radeau de sauvetage de résister à la tempête qui déferlait au même moment.

* * *

Assise tranquillement sur son immense tortue, une jeune femme laissait son regard dériver sur la mer redevenue calme après la violente tempête de la veille. Elle se préparait à se rendre à son rendez-vous avec le boss de l'organisation pour laquelle elle travaillait en ce moment, Baroque Work. Mr 0, alias le capitaine corsaire Crocodile n'était pas réputé pour sa patience envers ses subordonnés, même si elle lui était indispensable, pour le moment… Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le sort qu'il comptait lui réserver quand il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Mais Nico Robin avait appris à survivre dans l'adversité et jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours eu un coup d'avance sur ses supposés alliés.

Son regard se porta tout-à-coup sur un tonneau qui semblait flotter dans l'océan au milieu de débris, pas une vue inhabituelle sur Grandline après un cyclone. Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était les inscriptions écrites au marqueur rouge avec une écriture enfantine affirmant "Surprise à l'intérieur !" "Ouvrez vite!". En temps normal, la jeune femme aurait tout de suite soupçonné un piège et elle aurait sans doute tâché d'ignorer cet étrange colis. Mais cette vision était tellement cocasse dans sa puérilité qu'elle décida, pour une fois, de courir le risque. Peut-être s'agissait il de l'équivalent d'une bouteille à la mer lancée par des enfants d'une île…

Utilisant son pouvoir du fruit du démon, elle attira vers sa tortue le tonneau et le hissa à bord avant de l'examiner attentivement sans pour autant l'ouvrir. L'écriture était définitivement celle d'un enfant ou en tout cas de quelqu'un avec un faible niveau d'instruction et qui avait des difficultés à écrire correctement. Le baril avait étonnement bien résisté à la violente tempête malgré son apparente fragilité. Enfin, il y avait certainement quelque chose à l'intérieur compte tenu de son poids, mais pas un liquide. En écoutant attentivement, elle entendit un bruit incongru : celui d'un léger ronflement.

Robin s'immobilisa : y aurait il un animal piégé à l'intérieur ? Peut-être une bête sauvage qui pouvait fort bien lui sauter dessus quand elle l'ouvrirait. Dans tous les cas, elle ne le saurait qu'en l'ouvrant. Se reculant, elle fit jaillir deux mains sur les parois du tonneau et ouvrit le couvercle bien scellé et fit ensuite apparaître un œil à l'intérieur pour découvrir ce qu'il en était.

Ce n'était pas un animal, c'était un jeune garçon recroquevillé dans le tonneau, paisiblement endormi. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il devait avoir à peine quinze ans, avait un chapeau de paille sur des cheveux sombres, des vêtements très simples. La vue d'un adolescent endormi paisiblement au milieu de la mer la plus dangereuse du globe était tellement étrange qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire devant cette vision. Le bruit et la lumière qui venait d'entrer dans son tonneau éveillèrent le garçon qui commença par s'étirer en lançant d'un air satisfait "j'ai bien dormi !"

Puis, il commença à regarder autour de lui pour explorer ses environs et son regard s'arrêta sur Robin qui l'observait d'un air inquisiteur/

"Oh, c'est vous qui m'avez repêché ? Merci beaucoup ! Mon navire a été pris dans une tempête et je me suis mis dans ce tonneau pour tenter d'y échapper. Hahahaha ! Je suis heureux de voir que j'ai réussi !"

"Tu as dû perdre tes compagnons durant la tempête, non ?" Demanda Robin en levant un sourcil.

"Non, je voyageais seul ! Pas d'inquiétude à avoir !"

"Tu voyages seul, sur Grandline ? N'est ce pas un peu dangereux ?"Lui fit remarquer Nico Robin.

"Et bien ? Vous aussi vous voyagez seule !" Répliqua le garçon semblant un peu vexé.

"Peut-être, mais la tortue géante sur laquelle je voyage est capable d'éviter les tempêtes, elle." Répondit la jeune femme en souriant avec une lueur moqueuse.

"C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée ! Je devrais peut-être de tenter de dresser un monstre marin pour voyager, moi aussi ! Ce serait plus sûr !" Déclara avec un sourire ravi l'adolescent en semblant dire cela sérieusement.

Robin ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'innocence et l'insouciance de ce garçon, qui parlait de dresser un monstre marin avec une telle facilité, rafraichissante. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de perdre trop de temps avec lui et elle devait récolter plus d'informations sur lui.

"Comment t'appelles tu ?" Demanda t-elle.

"Luffy ! Et toi ?" Répondit facilement le garçon en passant au tutoiement.

"Miss All Sunday. Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ?" S'enquit Robin.

"Et toi, tu n'as pas de vrai nom ?" Répliqua facilement le dénommé Luffy.

Robin songea qu'effectivement, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment reprocher au garçon de se présenter sous son seul prénom si elle même utilisait son nom de code.

"Où te rendais-tu avant de faire naufrage ?" Demanda t-elle cette fois.

"Au royaume d'Alabasta, sur l'île Sandy, pour revoir une amie."

C'était une étrange coïncidence mais après tout, le royaume des sables se trouvait être l'île la plus proche dans les environs. Donc, ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'ils aient la même destination.

"Je m'y rends également. Je peux t'y mener si tu veux…" Déclara t-elle prudemment.

"C'est vrai ? Merci ! Merci !" S'exclama le jeune garçon, qui, à sa grande surprise lui sauta dans les bras avec fougue. N'ayant jamais été habituée à de tels gestes exubérants d'affection, elle ne put s'empêcher de se raidir en s'attendant presque à voir jaillir un couteau prêt à s'enfoncer dans son dos. Mais l'adolescent était simplement un jeune trop excité par sa bonne fortune et non un chasseur de primes en voulant à sa vie. C'était un changement agréable dans sa vie.

* * *

Le voyage se déroula sans grand accident : le garçon n'hésitait pas à raconter des histoires sur ce qu'il avait fait, les îles qu'il avait exploré, la noyant sous toutes sortes de détails inutiles. Par contre, Nico Robin ne parvenait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez concernant d'éventuels parents "'J'aime pas en parler !", ses activités précises "Juste un peu d'exploration", ou s'il était recherché "Je n'ai pas d'avis de recherche". Ses réponses tournaient toujours autour du pot : jamais des mensonges mais il ne disait pas entièrement la vérité.

Ce garçon était une énigme et Nico Robin aimait les énigmes et plus elle côtoyait ce garçon, plus le mystère autour de lui s'épaississait. Elle s'était étonnée de voir un adolescent aussi jeune seul sur Grandline mais elle comprit rapidement en arrivant aux alentours d'Alabasta, pourquoi le jeune voyageur était aussi sûr de lui. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la zone climatique de l'île Sandy, un énorme monstre marin affamé à l'apparence féline surgit devant eux et Robin s'apprêta à lui régler son compte mais le jeune Luffy se contenta de se mettre devant elle et fixa la bête du regard.

Le monstre sembla intimidé rien qu'en regardant le jeune garçon le foudroyer du regard et déguerpit sans demander son reste. Luffy réajusta son chapeau l'air un peu déçu, son estomac gargouillant et marmonna :

"C'est dommage, j'aurais pu la dégommer et la manger, mais il paraît que ces bestioles sont sacrées à Aabasta…"

Comment un garçon si jeune avait pu être capable d'un tel prodige ? Cette question la tourmentait et elle songeait qu'elle devait définitivement en apprendre plus sur Luffy et en faire un rapport à Mr0. Il serait sans doute fort intéressé par les capacités d'une personne comme ça et pourrait même décider d'y voir un atout précieux et de l'intégrer à leur Organisation. Néanmoins, elle allait devoir prendre ses précautions : elle devait se garder pour le moment d'évoquer l'organisation devant Luffy car Baroque Work se faisait un devoir d'éliminer toute personne au courant de cette société secrète et elle s'en voudrait un peu de causer la mort d'un enfant innocent.

"Que dirais tu que je te paye un bon repas en arrivant au port ?"

"Super ! Tu es vraiment trop gentille ! Mais, heu, Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie et accompagné jusqu'ici. Est ce que ce n'est pas trop ?"

Luffy semblait peut-être innocent mais il n'était pas non plus naïf.

"J'avoue que ce n'était pas sans arrière pensée. Je dois rencontrer mon employeur à l'auberge et je me demandais s'il serait intéressé par une recrue comme toi."

"Je ne cherche pas de travail, répliqua Luffy. Quand j'en aurais dix sept, je partirai sur East Blue pour former mon équipage de pirates et je deviendrai le Seigneur des Pirates."

"Tu as de l'ambition, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !" ria Robin.

"Eh, ne te moque pas de mon objectif car je l'accomplirai, tu verras !" S'exclama le jeune garçon d'un ton sérieux.

"Pardonne moi. Si tu ne désires pas travailler pour mon organisation, dans ce cas, je ne peux que le regretter. Néanmoins permets moi de t'offrir ce repas en réparation de m'être moqué de ton rêve, d'accord ?" Proposa l'historienne.

"D'accord" Accepta Luffy en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le duo ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le restaurant : le jeune garçon semblait avoir un flair exceptionnel pour détecter les odeurs de nourriture et il s'était très vite installé au comptoir où Robin avait passé commande d'un repas très copieux pour le jeune garçon qui avait aussitôt commencé à l'engloutir. Pendant ce temps, Miss All Sunday était grimpée discrètement à l'étage rejoindre le Capitaine Corsaire pour lui faire son rapport : le recrutement était assez lent mais il fallait à l'organisation des personnes fiables.

* * *

Du côté de Crocodile, le plan se construisait lentement : petit à petit, il avait commencé à éclipser la popularité du roi d'Alabasta en organisant de fausses attaques de pirates qu'il battait à la vue de tous les habitants, ces derniers le considérant petit à petit comme le héros du peuple. Se procurer la Rain Powder était onéreux et cette partie de l'opération n'avançait que fort lentement, mais l'ouverture récente du casino de Rainbarn permettait de fournir une partie des recettes pour financer la contrebande de la marchandise illégale. La stratégie de placer des agents sur la première île de la route d'Alabasta permettait également de chasser de grosses primes et renflouait également les caisses.

"Quoi d'autre, Miss All Sunday ?"

"Sur ma route jusqu'ici, j'ai fait la rencontre d'un jeune garçon naufragé, à peine quinze ans, je dirais. Apparemment, il voyageait seul sur Grandline."

"Un imbécile." Jugea immédiatement Mr0 d'un ton méprisant.

"Il semble être particulièrement au courant des coutumes d'Alabasta, il a une amie sur cette île mais il n'en a rien de plus à ce sujet," précisa l'archéologue. "Il n'est pas très bavard sur ses origines, y compris son vrai nom. Il veut devenir pirate et même le Seigneur des Pirates, d'après ce qu'il a dit."

"Un imbécile et idéaliste." Ajouta le capitaine Corsaire avec une moue ironique. Normalement, Grandline a vite fait de les briser en petits morceaux.

"Il a forcé un monstre marin à fuir rien qu'en le regardant. C'était impressionnant."

"Donc, un imbécile et un idéaliste puissant," Corrigea Crocodile, pensif. "Donc. Lors de ma première traversée de Grandline, j'ai déjà entendu des rumeurs sur ce type de pouvoir mais il est quand même plus probable qu'il s'agisse de l'effet d'un fruit du démon, "

"Que devons nous faire à son sujet ?" Demanda Robin. "Il ne restera certainement pas longtemps sur cette île et ne vous gênera sans doute pas."

"Il pourrait être un atout même si pour l'instant, il semble du genre incontrôlable… S'il a une dette envers vous, nous pourrions tenter d'en profiter. Vous devez bientôt partir dans le désert d'Alaburna à la recherche de ce Ponéglyphe dissimulé dans cette cité enfouie sous les sables, n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui, cependant, je vous le répète, il ne s'agit certainement pas de celui indiquant la localisation de Pluton mais plus vraisemblablement d'un autre ponéglyphe indiquant la vraie localisation." Déclara fermement l'archéologue en fixant son employeur.

"J'en ai bien conscience, mais cela nous donnera toujours une précision supplémentaire. Pendant vos fouilles, vous pourrez demander à ce garçon de vous accompagner pour vous aider en remerciement pour lui avoir sauver la vie en pleine mer."

"Et je tâcherai de lui présenter les avantages à faire partie de Baroque Work durant ce moment." Termina Robin.

"En effet. S'il refuse toujours à la fin, éliminez le", ordonna froidement le capitaine Corsaire. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir trop de personnes au courant, surtout s'il est puissant. Ce chasseur de prime qui a déjà tué Mr 11 est déjà un témoin de trop, même si nous ne pouvons rien contre lui pour le moment."

"Impitoyable, comme toujours, Mr 0." Commenta Robin avant de descendre les marches et rejoindre le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille qui venait de terminer un repas complet et semblait dans un état de béatitude.

Elle s'en voulait un peu de tromper ce garçon innocent mais travailler avec Baroque Work était le seul moyen pour elle d'espérer un jour exaucer son rêve de trouver le Rio Ponéglyphe. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression d'en être aussi près. Mais la culpabilité restait présente : depuis qu'elle fuyait la Marine et s'enfonçait toujours plus dans les ténèbres du monde, elle avait l'impression de trahir sa promesse à Sauro, celle de trouver des Nakamas qui un jour veilleraient sur elle et qu'en retour, elle pourrait protéger.

Luffy, avec sa façon de rire facilement, sa nature amicale et sa manière simple d'aborder le monde lui rappelait un peu son grand ami. Elle aurait sans doute l'occasion de mieux le connaître durant les quelques mois d'expéditions dans le désert d'Alabasta, pour peu qu'il accepte son offre. Mais Luffy semblait être le genre de personne qui tenait à payer ses dettes et la suite lui donna rapidement raison quand il accepta avec enthousiasme de partir avec elle pour fouiller le sable. Il semblait assimiler cela à une chasse au trésor et dans l'esprit de Robin, l'histoire étant l'un des biens les plus précieux de l'humanité, ce n'était pas un mensonge de lui dire cela.

Elle fit des achats pour aider le jeune garçon à se préparer pour son expédition et elle remarqua qu'il était parfaitement au fait de la mode de ce pays. Pourtant, curieusement, il affirmait n'y être jamais venu mais ne s'expliquait pas beaucoup sur le sujet. Encore un autre mystère concernant Luffy. Quand ils furent prêts pour l'expédition, ils partirent en direction du désert.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Certains d'entre vous avaient deviné que Luffy rencontrerait Nico Robin, félicitation à ceux là !

Comme toujours, si vous avez des questions, remarques, critiques, suggestion à faire, n'hésitez pas à les laisser dans vos reviews.

à la semaine prochaine !


	27. Chapter 27

Bonsoir à tous, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes.

Je vous préviens que ce chapitre est inspiré en partie d'un épisode non canon de l'anime mais que je voulais quand même intégrer malgré tout.

En attendant, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 26

Il ne fallut qu'une journée à Miss AllSunday et Luffy pour parvenir jusqu'à l'endroit supposé de l'ancienne cité enfouie. Il leur aurait sans doute fallu bien plus longtemps pour parvenir au lieu de fouille s'ils y étaient allés à pied mais Baroque Work mettait à la disposition de ses meilleurs membres des crocodiles des sables et l'un d'entre eux avait amené l'étrange duo et leur équipement à bon port.

Le jeune garçon avait semblé excité par le voyage et s'était extasié de la vitesse, du crocodile, des bêtes, des dunes, de tout. Son enthousiasme était presque épuisant mais Robin était une femme patiente et à vrai dire, elle aimait cette fraicheur, cette façon de s'émerveiller de tout, la joie de vivre semblable à celle d'un enfant. Quelque part, elle se sentait rassurée de savoir que, même si elle n'avait eu droit qu'à une vie vécue dans la méfiance et la crainte de tout, d'autres enfants, au contraire, continuaient à vivre des existences dépourvues de cette obscurité. Cela la rassurait mais en même temps attisait un peu on envie et son désir d'être aussi insouciante que l'enfant à côté de lui.

Même si Luffy semblait avoir une quinzaine d'années, elle ne pouvait pas réellement penser à lui comme un jeune homme. Quelque part, il s'agissait vraiment d'un enfant au cœur pur et penser qu'elle pourrait, au terme de cette expédition, avoir à mettre fin à ses jours pèserait lourdement sur sa conscience et si elle pouvait éviter cela, alors elle s'en ferait une joie. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être la grande sœur d'un gosse puéril mais attachant.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de fouille, elle se décida à expliquer clairement à Luffy qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chasse au trésor tel qu'il se l'imaginait. Comme elle l'avait pensé, le jeune garçon arbora un air un peu déçu avant qu'elle ne se mette à lui décrire exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire ici : tenter de découvrir une ancienne cité enfouie tout en laissant bien évidemment le problème du Ponéglyphe de côté. Luffy avait semblé excité à l'idée de découvrir quelque chose de disparu depuis longtemps, assimilant cela à une aventure.

Puis, il s'était mis à lui poser des questions sur elle, sur ce qu'elle était exactement et elle se décida finalement à lui dire qu'elle était une archéologue.

"Oh ? C'est quelqu'un qui recherche des trucs anciens, c'est ça ?"

C'était une description plutôt succincte mais à vrai dire, elle était déjà étonnée qu'il connaisse le sens de ce mot.

"C'est cela. Je recherche les secrets des siècles passés et je cherche à élucider leurs mystères."

"Ça semble vraiment chouette ! Quels mystères exactement ? Moi j'adore les mystères, il y a toujours des aventures avec cela !" Déclara Luffy avec un grand sourire avant de brusquement se rembrunir l'espace d'un instant : "Mais parfois, ça rend juste la vie plus compliquée. Mais c'est quand même super ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Cela doit être comme un rêve, non et tout le monde a un rêve qu'il veut réaliser ! Le tien, c'est quoi ?"

Luffy semblait avoir le chic pour toucher les points les plus sensibles : elle ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer à ce garçon qu'elle recherchait le Rio Ponéglyphe, la réponse caché au Grand Siècle Vide de l'Histoire. D'abord parce qu'il était complètement improbable qu'il en ait entendu parler vu son niveau d'instruction, ensuite parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à placer son fardeau sur les épaules de ce garçon, un poids qui l'avait empêché de vivre une vie libre durant toutes ces années. Sa façon d'aborder les rêves était tellement touchante, malgré tout, cela ravivait encore son désir d'aller au bout de sa quête. Comment un enfant qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer pouvait raviver une telle émotion en elle la dépassait : seul Sauro avait eut cet effet.

Voyant que Luffy attendait toujours sa réponse, elle lui dit, d'une voix énigmatique :

"Je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire, car moi même je ne sais pas toutes les questions de ce mystère…Mais mon rêve, c'est de trouver les réponses à cela."

"Tu es vraiment curieuse !" Répliqua Luffy en penchant la tête en affichant un air perplexe.

"Pas plus que toi. Tu t'intéresses à l'histoire, maintenant ?" Demanda Robin en songeant que c'était au tour du garçon de répondre à ses questions.

"Moi ? Pas vraiment. Mais je sais que ça intéresse mon père. Lui aussi, il cherche la réponse à une question. Mais il est comme toi, il connaît pas bien la question non plus…" Marmonna le garçon en se grattant la tête.

"Ton père est historien ?" Questionna Robin, se demandant, si peut-être, par hasard, des archéologues d'Ohara aurait pu survivre… Mais c'était un espoir stupide, elle le savait. Elle était la dernière survivante.

"Non, mon père n'est pas historien", répondit Luffy en devenant beaucoup moins bavard. "Mais il s'y intéresse beaucoup."

La discussion avait brutalement cessé après cela et il s'était mis au travail. Robin procédait avec méthodes, avec les précautions requises par sa profession. Luffy, lui, semblait avoir un peu plus de difficultés à saisir les subtilités de la fouille archéologique. Selon son opinion, pour chercher la cité enfouie sous terre, il suffisait de creuser le plus rapidement possible couche après couche, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve les ruines, quitte à risquer de commettre quelques dégâts. Robin se doutait que Sir Crocodile avait les mêmes opinions que Luffy, ne désirant pas perdre de temps à apprécier la beauté des vestiges d'une civilisation.

Quand Luffy avait émis cette suggestion tout haut, néanmoins, elle avait décidé de lui enseigner une petite leçon : elle l'avait foudroyé du regard et l'avait immobilisé au sol avec le pouvoir de son fruit du démon, puis elle lui avait assené un sermon bien senti sur la valeur inestimable de l'histoire de l'humanité, de la richesse incroyable représentée par des ruines antiques, de l'imbécillité des ignares qui détruisaient bêtement des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Le garçon avait attendu la fin de ce discours puis lui avait dit :

"Donc, si je comprends bien, pour toi, les ruines c'est ton trésor et si on y touche, tu es furieuse, c'est ça ?"

Elle avait acquiescé, se demandant ce qui allait suivre…

"Dans ce cas, je crois que je comprends." Puis il avait ôté son chapeau de paille et le lui avait montré avec un grand sourire : "Tu vois, ce chapeau, pour moi, c'est mon trésor et si quelqu'un le touchait sans ma permission ou pire, l'abimait ou se moquait de celui qui me l'a donné, je crois que je deviendrais vraiment furax !"

La comparaison n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait la même valeur pour elle mais elle comprenait. Ce chapeau avait sans doute une grande valeur sentimentale pour lui et au fond, le principal, c'est qu'il comprenne bien que pour elle, les ruines étaient effectivement un trésor.

Le garçon avait donc suivi scrupuleusement ses instructions mais bien entendu, elle ne lui avait pas confié les travaux les plus délicats, préférant le faire elle même avec ses centaines de mains. Luffy, lui, se chargeait plutôt des gros travaux de déblayage et semblait ravi de pouvoir s'en tenir à quelque chose qui ne demandait pas trop de réflexion. Il était efficace et semblait habitué à suivre les ordres même s'il posait également beaucoup de questions. Quand les réponses étaient trop compliquées, elle s'arrangeait pour les simplifier, ce qui était souvent le cas…

* * *

Malheureusement, les fouilles n'avançaient pas aussi vite qu'elle l'avait prévu. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas fouiller au bon endroit et les tempêtes de sables qui soufflaient rendaient son travail encore plus difficile en remblayant le peu de ruines qu'elle avait mis à jour. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle allait devoir repartir bredouille, ce qui l'obligerait à déclarer un échec à Sir Crocodile qui en serait sans doute fort mécontent. Il désirait mettre son plan en action dans moins de trois ans et le manque de précision pouvait compromettre durablement son projet. Certes, ils savaient que le Ponéglyphe se trouvait dans la capitale mais plus de précisions auraient été le bienvenu.

Ce fut finalement Luffy qui découvrit l'ancien palais souterrain, complètement par hasard. L'une des nombreuses tâches de Luffy consistait à éloigner du chantier de fouille les nombreuses bêtes féroces attirées par les deux humains considérés comme un casse-croute des plus acceptables. Bien évidemment, pour le faire, il s'arrangeait lui même pour se trouver loin de Robin afin de la déranger le moins possible et d'éviter d'abimer ses précieuses ruines.

Or, ce jour là, au lieu de mettre ce lézard géant en fuite d'un seul regard, le jeune garçon avait décidé de le faire à coup de poing afin d'éviter de rouiller physiquement, selon ses propres dires. Malheureusement, l'une des mauvaises habitudes du garçon au chapeau de paille était sa difficulté à mesurer sa véritable force. Il avait assené des coups d'une force titanesque sur le lézard géant qui avait non seulement mis à terre la pauvre bête mais également grandement fragilisé le sol au dessous de lui. Un glissement de terrain s'était alors produit et le sable avait commencé à s'écouler dans une cavité, comme dans un immense sablier. Le malheureux Luffy avait poussé un hurlement avant de se trouver aspirer dans le sol et de disparaître.

Robin s'était aussitôt ruée vers l'endroit où le jeune garçon avait disparu avec la plus grande prudence, marchant prudemment. Puis, elle s'aperçut que le sable avait laissé la place à de la pierre, non, pas exactement de la pierre mais plus exactement le toit en dôme d'un bâtiment. Elle était en train de marcher sur sa cité disparue et plus exactement sur ce qui avait dû être un palais imposant ou un temple, soit exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Le toit avait été très fragilisé par les coups violents de Luffy et elle devait faire très attention à l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds si elle ne voulait pas rejoindre le garçon de la même manière que celui-ci.

Faisant jaillir des mains de manière à former comme une corde, elle commença à descendre doucement tout en allumant un flambeau pour s'assurer que l'air était respirable, ce qui semblait bien le cas. D'ailleurs, les exclamations de Luffy prouvaient bruyamment qu'il était encore vivant. Quand elle le rejoignit, il lui fit un grand sourire qui paraissait en réalité dissimuler sa gêne en se frottant la tête avant de déclarer :

"Désolé ! J'ai abimé les ruines en tombant."

"C'était un accident. Et grâce à cela, il semble que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais…" Répondit doucement Robin en levant la torche pour examiner la salle immense.

Il avait dû s'agir d'une salle somptueuse au temps de la gloire de cette civilisation ancienne et prospère, peut-être le hall principal où étaient reçus les dignitaires à une époque lointaine. Elle pouvait distinguer des fresques aux couleurs autrefois vives et des mosaïques avec de riches dorures. Le carrelage, même recouvert en partie par le sable, montrait des figures géométriques complexes prouvant l'immense culture de ce peuple. Des fontaines, maintenant asséchées, prouvaient qu'autrefois cet endroit avait dû être une oasis vivante, sans doute avec des jardins luxuriants en terrasse comme le prouvait les traces d'irrigation à l'extérieur. Elle pouvait presque imaginer la splendeur de cet endroit.

Puis, le palais et la cité qui l'entourait avaient été ensevelis sous les sables, de manière complètement artificielle. Cela n'avait pas été l'action des éléments et du temps qui avait fait disparaître cet endroit mais l'action des hommes, elle pouvait en voir les traces. Mais pour quelles raisons ? Les ennemis de ce peuple avaient ils décidé de rayer cette ville de la surface de la terre en l'ensevelissant dans les sables de l'oubli ? Ou bien était-ce au contraire les hommes de cette civilisation qui avaient décidé de recouvrir la ville par le désert afin de dissimuler quelque chose de bien plus précieux à ses ennemis.

Elle se doutait parfaitement quel était cet ennemi : le Gouvernement Mondial, comme l'avait affirmé le professeur Clover juste avant sa mort. La cité dans laquelle elle se trouvait pouvait fort bien avoir été une ville construite par cette civilisation prospère décrite par l'éminent historien ou du moins, par un peuple allié de ce pays disparu. En tout cas, ce dernier avait confié à cette ville, voir à la civilisation d'Alabasta la tâche de veiller sur leur dernier héritage : la connaissance. Car devant elle, se dressait une pierre indestructible sur laquelle étaient gravées les inscriptions anciennes qu'elle seule savait lire : un Ponéglyphe.

Tremblante d'anticipation, elle se rapprocha de la pierre et posa sa main délicatement sur les symboles pluriséculaires et commença à les parcourir avec dans son cœur une émotion de joie rarement ressentie ces derniers temps. Elle commença à lire ce message par delà les siècles et qui lui indiquait où se trouvait l'ouverture de la crypte menant au mausolée royal d'Alabasta où elle trouverait le ponéglyphe recherché. Toute absorbée par sa lecture, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que Luffy s'était lui aussi approché du Ponéglyphe et commençait à pencher la tête, intrigué.

"Un passage secret, un souterrain, un tombeau et une autre pierre comme celle-ci. Plutôt cool !" S'exclama Luffy en ajoutant "C'est cela que tu recherches, alors ?"

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il se retrouva immobilisé au sol par plusieurs mains, Robin le fixant de ses yeux bleus avec un air inquiétant :

"Comment le sais tu ? Comment peux tu déchiffrer les Ponéglyphes ? Qui te l'a appris ? Tu es trop jeune pour venir d'Ohara, je le sais !"

"Ah ? Ça s'appelle des Ponéglyphes ? J'ai entendu Papa en parler une fois mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment…" Répondit Luffy sans faire un mouvement bien qu'il aurait pu se dégager de la prise en un rien de temps.

"C'est ton père qui t'a appris à les lire ?" Continua d'interroger l'archéologue avec un air menaçant.

"Je ne sais pas les lire ! Et mon père non plus ! En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ! " S'exclama le porteur du D, mal à l'aise, peu désireux d'expliquer cela.

"Ne me mens pas ! Ce que tu viens de dire correspondait exactement à ce qui était écrit dessus."

"Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai dis" Affirma Monkey D Luffy, un peu effrayé par la colère de la femme. "J'entendais une voix qui me disait qu'en actionnant un mécanisme, j'atteindrais le passage menant aux anciens rois et à un lieu caché où se trouverait la pierre indiquant l'emplacement de Pluton. En même temps, je voyais dans ma tête des images qui montraient comment faire pour actionner le mécanisme, les marches, les tombes, et même cette drôle de pierre à la fin. C'était comme la dernière fois !"

"Cela t'est déjà arrivé ?" questionna Robin, incrédule en observant les yeux complètement francs du jeune garçon.

"Une fois, sauf que ce n'était pas une pierre comme celle-là mais une plaque en or et il s'est passé la même chose, je sentais les choses et j'entendais cette voix. Même que ça m'a complètement retourné la tête ! Et les autres disaient que ceux qui savaient comprendre les inscriptions étaient condamnés à mort… Aaaahhhhh ! J'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Tu vas me tuer ?!"

Robin regardait fixement ce garçon étrange, ne détectant aucun mensonge en lui, il semblait réellement catastrophé à l'idée d'avoir commis une gaffe monumentale, à moins qu'il ne soit un menteur hors paire, ce qui était plus qu'improbable. Alors comment déchiffrait-il les ponéglyphes ? Il n'avait jamais fréquenté un archéologue d'Ohara, n'avait reçu aucune instruction en ce sens, ne semblait parfois rien connaître en histoire et à d'autres moments, il semblait comprendre instinctivement … Pourquoi la Pierre lui parlait-elle, quel était le lien entre cet enfant et les ponéglyphes, qui était il ?

"Attends… Murmura Luffy l'air mal à l'aise, "Il y a quelque chose en dessous de moi et... Ahhhhhhh ça fait mal!"

Nico Robin se recula brutalement en voyant l'énorme scorpion noir sortir de sous le dos du jeune garçon qu'elle avait immobilisé sur le sol. L'un des spécimens les plus dangereux au monde parmi la famille des arachnides venait de piquer ce garçon et ce venin agissait en quelques secondes. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle n'aurait sans doute pas bougé le petit doigt pour sauver une personne pratiquement condamnée d'avance, à la fois par Mr0 et par le poison. Mais cet enfant agonisant paraissait celui qui détenait en partie les réponses à ses questions.

Rapidement, elle tira de sa poche un flacon d'anti-venin qu'elle portait en permanence depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Sir Crocodile et chercha l'emplacement de la piqure du scorpion noir qui devait se trouver dans le dos. Trouvant la marque dans le cou, elle s'arrangea pour injecter l'antidote directement dans la veine jugulaire afin de stopper la paralysie des centres nerveux et respiratoire de Luffy. Le jeune garçon sembla respirer plus facilement mais maintenant, le pire restait à venir : le venin allait provoquer une fièvre violente à laquelle son compagnon pouvait fort bien succomber dans les prochaines heures. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Luffy serait suffisamment résistant pour y survivre.

Nico Robin ôta la veste du jeune garçon et l'allongea sur les dalles froides de la salle souterraine où il ferait plus frais. Elle s'assura également de l'absence de bestioles venimeuses dans les environs. Puis, elle examina le dos de Luffy pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'autres piqures et s'immobilisa face à ce qu'elle voyait à la lueur de sa torche : un dos ravagé par des brûlures qui s'étendaient depuis ses omoplates jusqu'en dessous des ses côtes flottantes. Mais malgré les cicatrices, une marque se dessinait particulièrement bien : le sceau des Dragons Célestes, ceux à la tête du Gouvernement Mondial.

Depuis qu'elle parcourait le monde, Robin avait appris à reconnaître les différents insignes et elle savait qu'elle avait sous les yeux un symbole particulièrement fort de l'esclavage pratiqué par les Nobles Mondiaux. Luffy avait dû être esclave à MariJoa mais avait dû parvenir à s'échapper, bien que cela ne correspondait pas à l'histoire qu'il racontait puisqu'il affirmait connaître son père. Mais il y avait tellement de contradictions chez ce garçon qu'il était difficile de connaître la vérité à son sujet. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait rien déduire tant qu'elle n'avait pas tous les éléments.

Elle réexamina le dos du garçon afin de mieux comprendre : en temps ordinaire, on ne voyait que le sceau des Dragons Célestes au milieu du dos de l'esclave. Mais ici, quelqu'un semblait avoir essayé de brûler le dos de Luffy, peut-être pour effacer la marque infamante, mais en vain, apparemment. Enfin, elle distinguait une autre cicatrice, beaucoup plus récente, mais qui semblait représenter quelque chose. La suivant des doigts en même temps que du regard, elle s'aperçut qu'elle formait un D majuscule qui semblait tenter de s'imposer sur la marque des dragons célestes.

Le D. Encore et toujours le D. D'abord celui dans le nom de Sauro. Ensuite, l'ordre du Gouvernement Mondial d'exterminer toute personne portant cette initiale si particulière dans leurs noms. Pourquoi Luffy portait il cette initiale dans son dos ? Était-il lui même un membre des porteurs de D ? Celui qui lui avait fait cela en était il un lui même et avait-il trouvé cette solution pour effacer la marque honteuse ? Dans tous les cas, ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence et elle comptait bien interroger Luffy à ce sujet.

Bien entendu, il était fort probable qu'il ne dirait rien dans son état normal. Mais la forte fièvre qu'il subissait en ce moment couplée à l'action violente de l'antidote ne tarderait pas à provoquer des hallucinations et une forte baisse de défenses mentales et le rendrait vulnérable à ses questions. Elle n'aimait pas profiter de l'état de faiblesse du garçon ainsi mais il s'agissait d'une question de sécurité pour elle et également la réponse à une question vitale pour elle. Elle commença donc son interrogatoire quand elle sentit que Luffy ne savait plus du tout où il était :

"Quel est ton nom complet, Luffy ?" demanda t-elle gentiment.

Il devait y avoir des réflexes profondément engrainés en lui car il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Néanmoins, après quelques efforts, la réponse arriva dans un murmure :

"Monkey D Luffy"

"Comment as tu survécu à la purge des D ?" questionna t-elle ensuite et il s'agissait d'une question importante puisque Luffy venait sans doute à peine de naitre quand l'ordre d'extermination avait été lancé.

"Mon père… "Répondit Luffy, fiévreux. "Le jour de ma naissance, il a reçu un appel de mon grand père qui était dans la marine… Ma mère a été tuée mais il a réussi à nous faire échapper à Aka Inu et il m'a placé dans un orphelinat pendant quelques années avant de venir me chercher."

Aka Inu : celui qui avait bombardé le vaisseau de civils à Ohara, ce qui ironiquement, avait poussé Kuzan à épargner sa vie. Il était donc également responsable de la mort de la mère de cet enfant…

"Les noms complets de ton père et de ton grand-père, s'il te plait." Demanda Robin en se demandant si, comme pour Sauro, le D était héréditaire. Elle s'en doutait déjà mais il valait mieux s'en assurer.

"Monkey D Dragon. Monkey D Garp." Répondit Luffy à moitié perdu dans le délire.

Non seulement les D étaient héréditaires mais il s'agissait également de noms résonnant à l'échelle mondiale : Garp, le Héros de la Marine, prétendument à la retraite, et Dragon le Révolutionnaire dont le but était, semble t-il, de renverser le Gouvernement Mondial et qui venait de devenir le plus grand criminel du monde maintenant que Gold Roger n'était plus.

"Connais tu d'autres porteurs du D encore vivant ?" Le pressa t-elle.

"Mon frère Gol D Ace, mais il préfère se faire appeler Portgas D Ace… murmura Luffy avant d'ajouter : il y en avait aussi un autre chez Barbe Blanche mais je me souviens pas de lui, il avait mauvais goût pour la nourriture…"

Gol D Ace ? Comme Gold Roger ou plutôt apparemment, Gol D Roger. Le Seigneur des Pirates avait été un D lui aussi et il avait eu un fils… Lui aussi avait dû échapper à l'extermination prônée par le Gouvernement Mondial.

Nico Robin se demandait maintenant ce qu'elle devait faire : les questions qu'elle voulait poser étaient beaucoup plus complexes et nécessiteraient que Luffy soit pleinement conscient. Mais elle voulait ces réponses et étaient tout à fait disposé à attendre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Comme toujours, si vous avez des questions, remarques, critiques, suggestion à faire, n'hésitez pas à les laisser dans vos reviews.

à la semaine prochaine !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord pardonnez moi pour ce retard d'un jour mais j'ai eu des partiels sans interruption de 8h à 19h hier et à la fin, une vague envie de me suicider (ou de me saouler). Finalement, je n'ai choisi aucune des deux options et c'est pourquoi je vous poste aujourd'hui cet avant dernier chapitre.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et m'excuse de mon manque de réponse dû en grande partie à la préparation desdit oraux.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en attendant !

* * *

Chapitre 27

Luffy reprenait péniblement conscience après avoir été plongé dans un sommeil agité par les cauchemars. Dans ces derniers, il se voyait toujours en train d'être retrouvé par l'amiral Aka Inu avec toujours cette odeur de brûlé et de sang, ou bien torturé à Impel Down. Le pire était sans doute celui où il était réduit en esclavage jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, incapable de retrouver sa liberté. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était dans un endroit inconnu, cerné par l'obscurité. Il se redressa brusquement, prêt à attaquer tout ennemi potentiel qui avait pu l'amener ici avant que ses yeux ne repèrent une personne familière : la femme qui l'avait employé ici.

Fermant les yeux, le jeune garçon tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé exactement avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse : il était tombé ici après avoir frappé ce fichu lézard, il avait découvert cet étrange endroit, avait encore trouvé cette étrange pierre avec les mêmes inscription que l'autre fois, avait bêtement dit tout haut ce qu'il avait senti et ensuite, Miss AllSunday avait commencé à l'interroger brutalement sur la raison pour laquelle il savait déchiffrer les symboles. Juste après, il avait senti une violente piqure et il s'était sentit très mal. Les couleurs s'étaient brouillées et les sons n'avaient plus eu aucun sens. Il avait dû être empoisonné.

Par contre, il ne se souvenait plus si c'était la dame qui l'avait empoisonné : il se souvenait de la peur dans ses yeux juste après avoir été piqué, mais en même temps elle était vraiment bizarre quand elle l'interrogeait. Elle avait semblé en colère tout en ayant…peur ? C'était cela, elle avait été terrifiée qu'il sache comprendre ce qu'il y avait dessus la pierre.

En se rappelant la conversation de façon plus précise et en se remémorant de quelques conversations avec son père, Luffy fut capable de tirer plusieurs conclusions malgré le fait que beaucoup l'en auraient jugé trop stupide pour ça.

Tout d'abord, la dame avait eu peur quand il avait dit ce qu'il avait compris quand il s'était trouve devant le gros bloc de pierre, le Ponéglyphe, elle avait dit. Son père lui avait parlé des Ponéglyphes quand il lui avait dit, il y a presque quatre ans, qu'il avait pu comprendre la plaque d'or avec les symboles bizarres. Selon lui, c'était des blocs d'inscriptions qui révéleraient des indications sur l'histoire et plus particulièrement une période appelé le Siècle Vide. Selon son père, le fait qu'il sache les comprendre instinctivement sans jamais avoir appris ce langage était un mystère qui serait peut-être relié à la Volonté du D, le truc pour lequel les Gouvernement Mondial voulait tuer tous ceux portant le D.

Son père ne savait pas non plus comment il pouvait comprendre ces inscriptions sans instruction préalable. Lui même n'avait jamais pu approcher un seul Ponéglyphe donc il ne savait pas si le talent était propre à son fils ou si ce don faisait partie de la lignée des D dans son ensemble. Tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus, avait il expliqué à Luffy, il ne pouvait réellement échafauder d'hypothèses solides. Toujours est-il qu'il avait prévenu au jeune garçon d'éviter de faire étalage de son petit talent devant quiconque, chose qu'il venait malheureusement de faire devant une dame qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas…

En effet, il lui avait révélé que le Gouvernement Mondial traquait sans pitié ceux qui étaient capables de lire les Ponéglyphes, au point qu'il y a environ dix-huit ans, une île et ses habitants avaient été rayés de la carte parce que la communauté d'historiens avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur le Siècle Vide. Il lui avait néanmoins dit qu'une seule archéologue avait survécu à la destruction d'Ohara alors qu'elle avait huit ans et qu'elle était désormais la seule dépositaire du Savoir de ceux qui, parmi les premiers, avaient défié la tyrannie du Gouvernement Mondial et était donc un symbole de résistance pour le mouvement révolutionnaire.

Maintenant, les années que Luffy avait passées en compagnie de son père l'avait rendu plus attentif aux choses qui l'entouraient et, même s'il n'était certainement pas une lumière au niveau intellectuel, il n'était pas (trop) stupide pour autant. Il avait donc désormais une petite idée de qui était la personne devant lui. Le fait qu'il ait eu un portrait d'elle sous les yeux il y a quelques mois aidait un peu aussi, il est vrai. Néanmoins, il attendit qu'elle prenne la parole la première :

"Je vois que tu es réveillé, Monkey D Luffy."

Pour Luffy, cette conversation commençait sur de mauvaises bases : elle savait qui il était. L'avait elle su depuis le début ou venait elle de l'apprendre ? Ce n'était pas réellement ça qui était important. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'elle savait de lui et voir quelles informations elle avait sans quoi, cela pouvait être dangereux pour son père, Sabo et les autres nakamas du mouvement. Il demanda donc :

"Qu'est ce que vous savez ?"

Une aura glaçante enveloppait le jeune garçon, intimidante, puissante et Robin comprit soudainement que la façade innocente du jeune garçon qu'elle avait côtoyé depuis des semaines cachait en réalité une personne beaucoup moins naïve qu'elle ne le pensait. En réalité, le garçon semblait parfaitement capable de la battre, même si elle faisait usage de son fruit du Démon et elle se décida à lui répondre honnêtement :

"Je sais que tu es le fils de Monkey D Dragon, le petit fils de Monkey D Garp, le frère adoptif de Portgas D Ace, lui même fils de Gol D Roger."

Le jeune garçon affichait désormais un air sérieux et sombre, prouvant à Robin qu'elle en avait appris beaucoup trop sur Luffy et sa famille et celui-ci pouvait fort bien décider de la tuer pour ne pas laisser de témoins. Mais à sa grande surprise, le visage du garçon au chapeau de paille s'éclaira et il dit avec un grand sourire :

"Tu sais, en temps normal, je serais fâché que tu en ais appris autant sur moi et sur ma famille alors que ça peut tous nous tuer. Mais je sais aussi qui tu es alors ce n'est pas grave ! Tu es Nico Robin…"

La jeune femme se pétrifia en entendant cette déclaration, en comprenant que le garçon devant lui savait qui elle était. Déjà, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ajoute le surnom tellement honni de "démon d'Ohara" à son identité mais là encore, elle fut surprise car Luffy continua en disant :

"…La lumière de la Révolution. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que tu es surnommé parmi le mouvement de mon père."

"Que dis tu ? Pourquoi serais je nommée ainsi ?" Demanda Robin, totalement éberluée en entendant ce nouveau dénominatif.

"Oh, ça ? Parce que Ohara est le premier pays à s'être opposé au Gouvernement Mondial en tentant de déchiffrer l'histoire perdue. Et comme tu sais lire les Ponéglyphes, et bien je suppose que ça fait de toi une opposante au Gouvernement Mondial ou un truc de ce genre !" Expliqua Luffy avec un immense sourire.

"Mais toi aussi tu sais les déchiffrer ou du moins les comprendre…" Souleva l'archéologue.

"Peut-être…" Répondit le garçon au chapeau de paille en haussant les épaules. "Mais de toute façon, je ne veux pas devenir un révolutionnaire, c'est trop compliqué pour moi. Ce que je veux, c'est devenir le Seigneur des Pirates, plus libres que n'importe qui !"

"Et ton père accepte ce choix même en sachant que tu lui serais très utile ?" Demanda la jeune femme.

"Bien sûr ! Il respecte mon rêve. Et il pense qu'en l'accomplissant et en découvrant le One Piece, il y a des chances que je fasse avancer sa cause aussi !"

"Que veux tu dire par là ?" Demanda Nico Robin, ses instincts d'historienne en route.

"Je ne sais pas trop moi même, je crois que c'est quand mon père discutait avec Shanks le Roux, il a dit un truc comme ça, que le secret de la Volonté du D se trouvait quand on découvrait le One Piece. Et la stèle que j'ai lue à Marijoa disait un truc du genre : "Nous sommes la volonté du D." Donc, mon père pense que tout est lié."

"Tu ne sais rien d'autre ?"

"Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient. J'étais plus intéressé par les récits de pirate !" Déclara Luffy, un peu désolé.

"Pourrais tu me raconter ton histoire ?" Demanda Robin, sachant qu'elle réclamait quelque chose de très important de la part du jeune garçon. Souhaitant à tout prix avoir la réponse, elle livra pour la première fois une partie de son secret qu'elle n'avait jamais dévoilé à quiconque :

"J'ai… J'ai moi même été sauvé par un porteur du D, un géant du nom d'Haguar D Sauro à Ohara il y a dix-huit ans. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi et il m'a dit de vivre malgré tout et sans lui, jamais je ne serais en vie aujourd'hui. Je veux en savoir plus sur les personnes comme lui."

Luffy la regarda fixement, semblant beaucoup hésiter, son regard un peu dans le vide, le signe, en réalité, qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Puis il prit un air très sérieux avant de dire :

"Si tu promets que rien de ce que je te dis ne sortira de cette frotte, alors c'est d'accord. Par contre, en échange, tu me diras aussi ce que tu cherches précisément et d'autres informations. On a un marché ?"

Ce marché signifiait en pratique rompre ses engagements envers Baroque Work et notamment celui du secret mais pour le moment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Découvrir une partie de la vérité au sujet des D comptait plus à ses yeux qu'être loyale à un homme qui avait déjà en tête de la duper et qu'elle même trahirait sans aucune hésitation. Laisser une arme mythique comme Pluton dans les mains d'un homme comme Crocodile revenait à provoquer le chaos dans le monde entier et de provoquer potentiellement des milliers, voir des millions de victimes et elle en avait déjà vu suffisamment lors du Buster Call d'Ohara.

"Marché conclu." Répondit-elle.

"Parfait ! Quand l'ordre d'extermination fut donné, mon grand père a aussitôt prévenu mon père alors que ma mère me mettait au monde et elle s'est sacrifiée pour que je vive…"

L'histoire qui suivit fut longue, dure et remplie de péripéties tant la vie de Monkey D Luffy semblait avoir été plus riche dans ses quinze premières années que des existences entières de personnes normales. Ses expériences étaient nombreuses et l'avaient considérablement enrichi. Néanmoins, il avait laissé de côté quelques parties de l'histoire, gardant un minimum de prudence mais ce qu'il laissait de côté parlait au moins autant que ce qu'il disait.

Maintenant, avec le récit de cette histoire, Robin commençait à y voir un peu plus clair…

La jeune femme réfléchissait intensément à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ces dernières heures : certains éléments semblaient s'enchainer parfaitement : l'éradication des D avait commencé après l'exécution de Gold Roger, ou plutôt Gol D Roger, le seul homme à être parvenu à Raftel et dont le trésor mythique avait lancé la grande ère de la piraterie. L'éradication avait été déclarée après que les archéologues d'Ohara en soient arrivés à une étape cruciale au cours de la recherche sur le Siècle Perdu, juste après qu'un autre porteur du D, Haguard D Sauro ait sauvé la dernière personne capable de lire les Ponéglyphes…Il ne pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence.

Elle repensa à tous les éléments qu'elle venait de récolter : déjà, elle venait d'apprendre que d'autres personnes de la lignée des D continuaient de subsister dans le monde, envers et contre tout. Elle avait également la quasi-certitude d'un lien reliant le One Piece, le Siècle Perdu et les Porteurs de la Volonté du D. Déjà, son imagination s'emballait, tissant une histoire constituée par des fils sanglants, échafaudant des hypothèses vraisemblables.

Si elle devait émettre une théorie dès maintenant, ce serait que les Porteurs de la Volonté du D étaient les lointains descendants de l'ancienne civilisation rayée de la carte par ce qui allait devenir le Gouvernement Mondial. Cela expliquerait pourquoi les Ponéglyphes semblaient "parler" à Luffy : cette capacité innée pouvait fort bien faire partie de l'héritage de ce peuple. Mais elle ne savait pas non plus quelles autres facultés héréditaires pouvaient avoir été transmises dans le sang des D.

Pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, la majorité semblait être des meneurs d'hommes, des personnes autour desquelles le pouvoir semblait graviter, qui étaient dotées d'une volonté hors du commun, avec une grande foi dans leurs convictions. Curieusement, ils n'étaient pas obligatoirement opposés au Gouvernement Mondial puisque Garp et Sauro avaient fait partie de la Marine, cependant, ils avaient chacun leur propre vision de la justice et il semblait qu'elles étaient bien différentes de la conception de la Justice Absolue prônée par les instances suprêmes.

Jusqu'ici, cependant, le Gorousei n'avait encore jamais tenté de se débarrasser des porteurs du D. Il était fort probable que ces derniers avaient été protégés par leur propre ignorance concernant leurs lointaines origines Ainsi, Sauro ne connaissait pas la raison derrière son initiale et Luffy avait du mal à comprendre également. De ce fait, ils n'avaient pas été considérés comme des dangers immédiats. Cependant, avec la mort de Gol D Roger et la trahison de Sauro, ils avaient dû changer d'avis sur la question et avait donc donné l'acte d'extermination des porteurs de la Volonté du D.

Paradoxalement, en faisant cela, il était possible que le Conseil des Cinq Doyens ait commis une erreur majeur : en traquant et en tuant les D pour des raisons qu'ils ignoraient, ils avaient enclenché une réaction chez les derniers survivants. Au moins une personne, Dragon le Révolutionnaire, avait dû vouloir trouver à tout prix pourquoi le Gouvernement Mondial le chassait et il s'était donc mis en quête de ses origines, trouvant même ici et là des éléments de réponse et un début de piste apparemment.

Pire, en s'en prenant sans distinction à tous les porteurs, enfants compris, les Cinq doyens avaient probablement dû déclencher un puissant réflexe de protection chez les parents et quand un membre des D voulait protéger quelqu'un, il le faisait au prix de leurs vies sans hésiter. Tout comme Sauro était mort pour elle, les mères de Ace et Luffy s'étaient apparemment sacrifiées pour permettre à leurs fils de survivre.

Robin regarda le jeune garçon devant elle et sentit un frisson la parcourir : si le Gouvernement Mondial n'avait pas tenté de s'en prendre aux porteurs du D, Luffy serait, comme tous les siens, resté complètement ignorant de ses origines, un garçon inconnu dans la plus faible mer du globe. Au lieu de ça, il avait reçu dès l'enfance une solide formation au sein du mouvement révolutionnaire, savait se battre de plusieurs manières ce qui lui donnerait un avantage indéniable au combat, connaissait les rouages du monde et était capable de l'appréhender sans visière. Cela avait sans doute été au prix d'une partie de l'innocence de ce garçon et d'épreuves difficiles, mais il avait certainement su les surmonter.

Aux yeux de Nico Robin, le garçon devant elle était certainement l'un des mieux placés dans l'avenir pour découvrir le One Piece et devenir le Seigneur des Pirates.

"Bon, maintenant c'est à ton tour de répondre à mes questions ! Que cherches tu exactement ?"

Robin sourit : elle pouvait tout aussi bien répondre honnêtement :

"L'organisation pour laquelle je travaille m'a chargée de retrouver une certaine arme du nom de Pluton."

"Pluton ? Pluton… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…mais où… Ah ouais, le vieux Tom de Water Seven ! Ce ne serait pas un bateau de guerre du genre hyperpuissant et énorme qui pourrait faire des trucs terribles ?"

"Comment le sais tu ?" S'exclama Robin.

"Heu…C'était sensé être un secret…Mais j'ai vu les plans de ce truc une fois et on m'a même proposé de me les donner mais ça ne m'intéressait pas car ce que je voulais, c'était un navire de Seigneur des Pirates, pas un vaisseau de guerre !"

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise en apprenant qu'on avait pratiquement proposé à un garçon le monde entre ses mains et qu'il avait refusé sans la moindre hésitation. Elle ressentait de plus en plus un désir qu'elle pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps, un espoir que Sauro avait instillé en elle, celui de trouver un jour des nakamas qu'elle pourrait suivre et avec qui elle pourrait accomplir son rêve.

"Qu'est ce que ton Organisation veut faire avec cette arme ?" Demanda Luffy à nouveau sérieux.

"Le boss veut s'emparer de ce pays en déclenchant une révolution par la manipulation des masses et à terme, sans doute du monde entier." Révéla

"Quoi ?! Pas question ! C'est le pays de Vivi et son père est le seul roi sympa que j'ai rencontré pour le moment ! Et Vivi est mon amie !"

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de livre l'arme Pluton à mon patron", déclara Robin. "J'espérais plutôt découvrir au fond de cette crypte le Rio Ponéglyphe, l'histoire entière du Siècle Disparu. Mais tes informations m'ont conduite sur une autre piste… Cependant, il est quand même vital que je vois ce Ponéglyphe."

"Tu es sûre que cela ne peut pas attendre un peu ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais voir mon père, tu sais, il tient vraiment à te rencontrer ! Et dans deux ans, on pourra se donner rendez vous à Alabasta, et j'irais convaincre Vivi de te laisser accéder à cette salle puisqu'elle sera intronisée reine quand elle aura seize ans ! D'accord ? " Suggéra Luffy avec un immense sourire.

"Je ne pense pas avoir dit que j'accepterai" sourit Robin, amusée par l'enthousiasme du garçon.

"Quoi ! Tu dois accepter ! S'il te plait ! Allez ! On vivra une grande aventure, avec plein de Nakamas, ce sera génial, tu verras ! Et pour mon père, il te trahira jamais, de toute façon ! Dis, tu acceptes ?"

"Et tu n'as pas peur qu'après avoir obtenu ce que je désire, je te place un couteau dans le dos ." le questionna Robin.

"Je ne pense pas que ton ami géant t'a sauvé pour faire cela ! Donc c'est oui ! Super, allons y !"

Robin se sentait tentée, terriblement tentée. Elle réfléchit un instant et elle déclara :

"Écoute, Luffy. Je ne peux pas te dire quelle sera ma décision. Tu dois comprendre qu'on m'a trahi à de nombreuses reprises au cours de ma vie et il m'est impossible de faire confiance à quelqu'un comme ça et encore moins une personne que je n'ai encore jamais rencontrée. Voici donc ma proposition : tu peux me donner le numéro d'escargophone d'un contact et j'aviserai de prendre contact moi même après avoir mûrement réfléchi à la question."

"Mais…" commença Luffy avec l'air pathétique d'un enfant à qui on refuse ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

"Nous allons nous séparer ici, chacun partira de son côté. Dans deux ans, par contre, je serais au lieu de rendez vous et je te ferais part de ma décision, d'accord ? Je peux te promettre que nous nous recroiserons."

"Dans ce cas…"Soupira Luffy. Il tira de sa poche deux papiers : sur l'un, il inscrivit un numéro d'escargophone et le lui tendit en disant :

"Normalement, les mots de passe changent tout le temps. Mais le seul qui reste permanent est de dire mon nom complet. Le second papier est une carte Vitale, c'est une sorte de carte magique qui indique la direction de la personne et son état de santé. Celle-ci, c'est un bout de la mienne et ça nous permettra de nous retrouver à coup sûr !"

"Merci, Monkey D Luffy."

* * *

Puis, comme convenu, chacun partit sur une route différente : Robin alla avertir son Boss qu'elle avait laissé Luffy dans les sables du désert, libre à Sir Crocodile d'interpréter ses paroles comme il l'entendait. Puis elle contempla longtemps les deux papiers donnés par Luffy avant de prendre sa décision…

Le Porteur du D, lui, alla retrouver Vivi et la prévint sérieusement, elle et Igaram, que quelque chose de louche se tramait dans le royaume. Il prit le temps d'assister à un petit festin et de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes puis partit à nouveau, sachant ses amis capables de se débrouiller sans lui. De manière générale, Luffy ne voulait pas rester à un même endroit trop longtemps, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur le royaume de son amie…

Il voyagea d'île en île sur différents navires, faisant de multiples rencontres pendant deux années avant qu'il ne se décide à traverser Calm Belt en catimini à bord d'un vaisseau de la Marine se dirigeant vers East Blue, sans doute l'une des choses les plus osées de sa vie. Mais en étant déguisé en soldat et en évitant de (trop) piocher dans les réserves de la cuisine, il parvint à ne pas se faire repérer par ses ennemis.

Curieusement, selon les Marine, les Monstres Marins de Calm Belt semblaient avoir plus actif que d'habitude et certains avaient suivi le navire à bonne distance, le contemplant avec une intelligence qu'on ne se serait pas entendu à trouver chez des bêtes aussi énormes.

Luffy n'associa jamais cette présence inhabituelle aux voix étranges qui semblaient hanter ses rêves tout le temps durant son voyage sur Calm Belt et affirmant que "maintenant n'était pas encore le moment attendu et qu'il faudrait encore patienter…"

* * *

Voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre, le suivant sera l'épilogue.

Je vous remercie d'avance pour toute critiques, questions suggestions remarques que vous auriez à me faire et vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine !


	29. épilogue

Voici l'épilogue de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !

* * *

Épilogue

Un jeune garçon portant à la main un chapeau de paille se tenait debout sur une falaise surplombant la mer calme d'East Blue. À quelques mètres derrière lui, se trouvaient les ruines d'une maison détruite par un violent incendie il y a très exactement dix sept ans et les arbres de la forêt des alentours portaient encore la marque du brasier qui avait failli anéantir un père et son fils nouveau né. Luffy se tenait courbé respectueusement, les yeux fermés, devant une tombe.

C'était une simple stèle funéraire mais elle avait résisté aux ravages des années, comme si tous avaient respecté la mémoire de la femme courageuse commémorée ici. Plusieurs bouquets de fleurs, à des stades plus ou moins fanés, avaient été déposés ici par divers personnes mais leurs noms importaient peu aujourd'hui. Luffy, lui, n'avait pas apporté de bouquet, il n'aurait de toute façon jamais su quelles fleurs choisir, ignorant lesquelles sa mère aurait aimées. La seule chose qui importait était que, pour la première fois, le fils venait se rendre sur la tombe de celle qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui permettre de vivre.

Pendant de longues minutes, le jeune garçon ne sembla pas savoir quoi dire exactement avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche, sans réflexion aucune :

"Salut, Maman ! Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais tu sais à quel point Papa est paranoïaque… Je voulais te dire merci pour m'avoir sauver la vie quand je suis née et te dire aussi que je suis désolé que tu sois morte à cause de moi.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu aurais voulu que je devienne plus tard mais je suis sûr que tu m'aurais laissé le choix. Alors, je viens te dire que je vais être le Seigneur des Pirates. Papa pense que tu aurais adoré mon rêve et surtout de voir la tête de Papy Garp quand je lui aurais annoncé cela. Mais les choses se sont passées autrement, hein ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa et moi, on restera en contact autant qu'on peut : il est impatient que je découvre le One Piece, il dit que je vais rendre ce monde beaucoup plus intéressant !

Tu sais… Tu lui manques encore beaucoup. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de toi, mais je le sais, même si je suis souvent stupide, je le sens, surtout quand il regarde vers l'est. Mais je te promets qu'il va bien, en ce moment, la révolution est en marche doucement mais surement, selon lui. Je me demande comment ce sera quand il aura réussi…P

Je ne t'ai pas parlé de mes frères adoptifs… On a fait un partage de coupes de la Fraternité tous les trois, donc nous sommes frères ! Donc, Ace va bien, il est dans la flotte de Barbe Blanche, je crois qu'il est second commandant ou quelque chose comme ça. Il dit que son rêve est de faire en sorte que Barbe Blanche devienne Seigneur des Pirates mais il peut toujours courir, ce sera moi ! De toute façon, Sabo, mon second frère, dit que son rêve était plutôt d'être accepté par d'autres. En tout cas, je crois que son rêve est réalisé !

Quant à Sabo, mon second frère, il est devenu un lieutenant dans l'armée révolutionnaire, quelqu'un en charge d'opérations très dangereuses. Mais il se bat pour la liberté alors je suis sûr qu'il est heureux bien qu'il boite toujours. Il écrit le périple de la révolution et quand ils auront gagné, je lui demanderai de t'apporter un exemplaire ici.

Je vais commencer mon équipage à East Blue puisque c'est là où je suis né. J'ai déjà des personnes en tête mais elles ne sont pas toutes sur cette mer. Mais c'est pas grave, le voyage est ce qui est le plus intéressant !

Maintenant je vais te dire au revoir ! Quand je reviendrais, je te jure que je serai le Seigneur des Pirates"

Après avoir replacé son chapeau de paille sur la tête, le plus jeune porteur de la Volonté du D, Monkey D Luffy, prit une grande inspiration et hurla à la face de l'océan et du monde entier :

"JE SUIS MONKEY D LUFFY ET JE SERAI CELUI QUI DEVIENDRA LE SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES !"

* * *

Sur une île blanche située sur Grandline, un homme enveloppé dans une cape sombre,au visage orné d'un tatouage tribal, aux longs cheveux noirs, sourit d'un air féroce alors qu'il était tourné vers l'est et murmura :

"Bonne chance à toi, mon fils, réalise ton rêve !"

* * *

À Marijoa, dans diverses demeures majestueuses aux quatre coins de la Cité Sainte, les cinq hommes les plus puissants du monde frissonnèrent exactement au même moment et un pressentiment funeste les assaillit en même temps : celui que la Volonté du D s'était ranimée définitivement, avait jailli de ses cendres tel un phénix et s'apprêtait à embraser le monde à nouveau dans un brasier de liberté.

* * *

Voilà, cette histoire est terminée. Une suite est prévue mais il n'y a que sept chapitres d'écrits pour le moment. Avant de commencer à la poster, je publierai sans doute un One Shot écrit il y a longtemps. Il y aura un défi à la clé pour vous !

Merci encore pour votre soutien et de vos critiques et remarques !


End file.
